Beloved Darkness
by JuXSu
Summary: A Reploid build in captivity, leaves to discover a world outside. Though, the world isn't exactly a safe place, and neither are you.
1. Prologue

Chapter 01  
~Defective~  
~Prologue~

I was busy helping turn in some blue prints that day.  
You see, the Doctor, Professor James, needed me to help with the... what do you call them... Reploid file programs. I helped with the basic things, just the transportation of Data from my own hard drive to his master computer, so he could continue his work. It took... only about two and a half hours to finish the process. I simply waited, and later left, with the Doc giving me a hug and thank you before I took my leave. See? Not too interesting huh? Just basic daily things for me. Although, I didn't exactly expect the events that would be coming up later these few weeks.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, reverting back to my human form. Being in my armor... bugged me. People and other Reploids thought I was weird. I was the only reploid who didn't like their armor. Though, everyone is different, so I'm just not boring. I yawned, I was ready to go to bed. It was late, and the hallways of the Reploid production and design Facility were empty pretty much. Say for only the few others who had to help the Doctor, or some who were just being lazy that day, and decided to finish their work late.

I wanted to ignore the person I heard coming to me and calling me. Lolli. "Ala! Hey! Wait up." She exclaimed, rushing up to me as I stopped to look at her. Don't be fooled, she's older than she leads on. She's a lot older than me, she was around LONG before I was, she was one of the first people who I met the minute I opened my eyes.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" I questioned, she simply smiled at me, holding a small gift in her hand. "For you! I know you've been feeling sick lately, so I wanted to get you something." She stated. "Plus, your birthday's coming up isn't it?" she asked, being I know my professor I know my birthday, I don't exactly believe I need a birthday though. Most of the time, Reploids don't need to celebrate birthday's. They just go on with their lives you know. They don't really do most human celebration's, only ever small events, like maybe Christmas, Halloween, and some other holiday's.

Its true what she said, I was feeling sick recently. With, strong stomach and head pains. The doctors at the Facility didn't really know much of what was causing it. They assumed it was a virus and they ran a scan on me, and nothing came up. All of the scans done on me, came up with nothing, so they just shrugged it off. I probably caught the human Flu. I... am a strange reploid. I can't stand my armor, and, I have human qualities. Like, most of the time.. Reploids don't need to eat, or breathe I think. I eat, all the time, and never exactly feel full. I always feel the need to breathe, much like a human has to. Most of the time, Reploids sleep in pods to recharge, but if some are like me, they sleep in beds.

I sighed, taking the small gift, and smiling. "Thank you." I said. She smiled wider, nodding. "Of course. Anything for you Ala." her smile faded. "Have you... been okay?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been feeling better a bit." I replied. I was sort of lying through my teeth. I wasn't feeling any better, now, the pain just made me feel numb. She smiled again. "That's good. I'm sorry for asking. It's just, I don't want to hear about you getting sick again." She stated. I smiled. "No, no, it's okay. I appreciate the fact that you and the others care for me." I replied. There were two others in my little group. Fortune, and Thorn. They were more like my Guardians than anything. Always worrying for me.

She put her hands behind her back. "Alright then, well that's about all for what I had to say, I'll maybe see you tomorrow? The Doc needs me." She said, I nodded watching her start walking off. "Yeah, sure thing." I responded, watching her disappear into the distance. I sighed, now I regretted thinking she was just going to annoy me. I made my way back to my room, pushing in button's on the padlock to open it so I could walk inside. The door closed behind me, and I turned on the lights. It was a fairly medium sized room. The Bedroom being in the back of the Dorm. The kitchen being fused with the sitting room. I hung, posters and, some small instruments on the walls. Picture frames were high on the walls. It felt like there was barely any space that didn't have anything hanging.

I sat the gift on a nearby table, sitting on the sofa in the corner. I laid back, looking at the ceiling. My body felt numb. My headache making me feel dizzy, my stomach making me nauseous. I sighed, only ever when I slept did the pain go away. See now... sleep sounded good right? Well... it'd be better if I didn't have night terrors. Ever since I first woke up I've had them. By now though, I'm used to them, they don't even matter anymore. Really weird dreams they are, and this is another strange thing about me. Even the Doc, the person who MADE me, doesn't understand it either.

I closed my eyes, attempting to sleep. I hadn't slept in days, I wanted to at least hope, that I got at least an hour or two of rest. The Professor, nor the doctors, knew what was wrong with me. They all just hoped... that I wasn't 'Defective'. I curled into a fetal position, falling asleep. Hopefully, long enough for to get rest.


	2. Friends or Foes?

~Chapter 02~  
~Friends... or Foes?~

I was awoken from a restless sleep at the sound of someone banging on my door. Sounded like a Security guard with how hard they banged on it. Most likely Thorn. Thorn, was an important person to me, she protected me, was kind to me. She's done plenty of things for me over the years I've been awake. Most likely as I sat up, I only likely knew that the dark circles around my eyes were back. Due to me not getting sleep, the circles around my eyes only seemed to get darker. In order to hide these, I would use concealer. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I desperately want to be able to not use any form of makeup. Okay? I never did like it. To me, the idea of using makeup is disgusting. I'm not against it, I mean everyone is their own person.

I just, don't like the idea of trying to make myself look better. Honestly, I could have some mustache hair of some sort for all I cared. In my opinion, using makeup, is just a way to make yourself seem better than anyone else. I pulled myself up, looking at the time. 9:10am. This early though Thorn? I sighed. Thorn always was the early bird. It felt like I had only gotten 10 minutes of sleep. Throughout the whole night, I would wake up everyone hour, 1am... 2am... 3am... it continued on like that. It was too annoying. At one point I tried to give up, but my eyes closed on their own and I drifted into sleep.

 **'Bang! Bang!'**

"I'm coming Thorn! Hold on a second!" I called, later a voice came from behind the door. "Alright Ala. I'll give you as much time as you need." She replied, in her usual caring, and silent voice. Thorn, was understanding, she didn't rush me. She would let me take my time, of course if I did have time to do my own thing.

I rushed into the bathroom, to get one of my cosmetics. I opened a small container that had my concealer, it was pale, like my own skin. I later applied it under my eyes, and anywhere near the top of my eye lids where it was dark. People have told me before that I'm almost like a ghost, I'm so quiet and my skin is so light. "I'm coming Thorn!" I called, walking to my room door, opening it with the code I only knew.

Thorn wasn't the only one there, Fortune and Lolli, stood behind her. I somewhat forced a smile. "O-oh, hey you three." I moved aside, letting them inside. I heard Lolli chuckle. "Still a neat freak as usual huh?" She asked, looking around at my room, with everything in order. Heh.

Fortune sat on the Sofa in the corner, brushing off some dust from one of the cushions. She folded her hands in her lap, smiling. Thorn pulled up a chair, leaning it back and crossing her arms and legs. Lolli, sat on the floor, after taking some blank paper from my shelf and sitting in front of my little sitting room table. To later color on the paper, with the crayons she always carried. It was always funny to me slightly with how comfortable they'd make themselves in my room.

"Hey, Ala, how about we make a cake today hm?" Fortune asked, oh right, today was my birthday. I forced another smile. "S-sure." I stuttered. Fortune got up from her seat. "Alright than, how about after the cake is done and we eat, we go out somewhere?" She said, I wasn't so sure. "Um... maybe if I'm up to it. I'll think about it." I replied, she tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" She asked, I shrugged. Really, I didn't know if I was okay or not anymore. "Well, alright." She said, as she went into my small kitchen. Her and Lolli, didn't know about my Night Terrors. That may have been what was bugging me. However, I didn't put much thought.

Lolli, dropped her crayon on the table, and followed after Fortune. The kitchen had a wall that separated it from the sitting room, enough only to make sure that those two were out of sight. I sat down where Fortune had sat, leaning my head back tiredly.

So suddenly, Thorn spoke. "Didn't get enough sleep Kiddo?" she asked, I rubbed my forehead. "yeah..." I replied. "You know. Its okay to tell us if something is wrong." She stated. I nodded. "I know." I responded. "I talked with the Doc last night, after hearing you wail for a good few minutes. He said, that its possible, that like a human you'll grow out of it." She said. Grow out of it? I know that, I'm strange. However. I don't think my condition works like that. I got up on my knee's and lent over the arm of the chair slightly.

"H-hey, Thorn. Do you... know anything about my Blueprints?" I asked. Maybe, this time she'd tell me more about myself. After all, she was around longer than me and likely helped the Doc with making me. She gritted her teeth, and behind her shades, I saw her eyes look down slightly, like that look that says... 'I can't tell you.'

"Come on. Can't you tell me a bit? Maybe, I can figure out what's wrong with me you know? Maybe, in my plans, I can figure out where the problem is that's causing me to be this strange." I said, she sighed. "Ala, you know I can't tell you." She said. "Come on, why not? Is it that secretive?" I asked. See, even though I love Thorn and I'm close to her, I still don't know her as well as you'd think. We are close, I promise you that, but she's so mysterious sometimes. She pushed up her shaded glasses slightly. "A-anyway, have you heard about that Illegal Syndicate? They took another Victim." She said out of the blue.

She had changed the subject so quickly, that it took a minute for me to catch up. Syndicate? What Syndicate? See, this was another thing Thorn never mentioned to me. There were a lot of things Thorn wouldn't tell me. Just like my Blueprints. Anyone who knew me, weren't allowed to tell me anything about my Blueprints, didn't matter who. "W-what Syndicate?" I asked, "Oh, right. I forgot I never said anything about it." She said. "There's this illegal bounty hunter gang, Red Alert. Apparently, they've been attacking innocent droids." She said.

Attacking the innocent? How awful. I suddenly felt pain in my chest, I felt so badly. "They've been attacking other Reploids?" I asked, the first thought that came to mind, was that, they were bounty hunters after all. So they likely had no choice of side. They probably didn't work for good or evil. They were all probably just money greedy and simply attacked others for their own needs.

"The Doc wants us to board up everything." She stated, was that another reason why they came to see me? "We don't.. want you to get hurt. We'll all protect you if we have to, no matter what." She said. Let me explain, since this seems a little confusing. You see, the Droids and the Professor, all cared for me. Big happy family. Everyone worried for me. I always got what I wanted, but I never wanted to ask too much. The only things I couldn't know, was anything the Doc didn't want me to know. 'Red Alert' was likely one of the things. I promised myself to keep myself shut, I didn't want to get Thorn in trouble if she wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Why are you bringing up this group all of the sudden?" I asked. Thorn gritted her teeth, "I want you... to not trust anyone from the outside. There's no telling who will be there to take you from us. You... are important." She said. Important? Like to people who love me... or simply because I have power?

I eventually just shut my mouth. I couldn't help but feel Thorn was uncomfortable with me talking about this. However, she continued anyhow. "I heard that they attack anyone. I also believe that its possible information of you and the Laboratory here was leaked." She stated, I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Meaning, they could come here at any time. So be careful of anything that happens." She said. I nodded. "I-I will." I responded.

I felt like my heart dropped, I was... scared. Nervous. People would come here and take me away if they get to me? They'd hurt everyone here? Thoughts rushed through my mind. Now I understood somewhat, as to why a lot of the things the others knew, was hidden from me.

I somewhat felt hatred for them... Well not hate, because I don't really know who Red Alert is. Though, I felt a strong dislike for them. The smell from the oven filled the air, and I smiled. Though the scent was strong, it didn't wash away the nervousness I felt, I was just hoping... that they didn't come anywhere close to my family or home...


	3. True Intentions

~Chapter 03~  
~True Intentions~

The cake was finished later on, and I sat with my plate on my lap, having my legs folded up on the chair underneath me. I barely picked at it. Now with, a new thing to worry about, 'Red Alert.'  
Lolli, and Fortune were having their own conversation in the kitchen, with Lolli putting the leftovers in the Fridge, and Fortune, doing the dishes that were empty. I leant forward to place the plate on the table. Its not that I didn't want to eat. Honestly, its enjoyable to eat. It makes you feel less like a machine, and like an actual person. I felt nice to taste new foods, and feel full after eating something you like.

I tapped my finger on the armrest. "Ala, you don't have to be nervous about that syndicate." Thorn stated. I knew very well, but you couldn't help but feel at least a bit nervous. As Thorn had explained the Syndicate to me, and why they might come here, could be because... of the Data. Now what Data. The Data I have in my hard drive. See, I'm practically the Doc's assistant, and he's told me, that I'm important to him. He's told me, I'm the number one droid he loves and cares for. I think I'm also important to him, because I'm like his walking computer and nurse, I'm not the best nurse.

I donated my energy to start up the generators to begin production, I also assist in making the blueprints and designs. He does the designs to, so I'm not doing everything. Though, that's not the point. I carry valuable information, and the ability to mass produce Reploids of any form and strength. This would probably give sense to them wanting to get their hands on me.

"They've been collecting Data with some form of weapon." Thorn stated, finally leaning forward in the chair so that its feet were on the floor again. "I want you to put your room on security lock down, alright?" She stated, I nodded. I didn't like the idea of a security system locking me in my own room, but if the Doc wanted it done, I couldn't object. Thorn, later got up, to take her leave. "I'll see you again, later on. I must get back to preparing the Facility for any problems. Hopefully... this is all just a false alarm." She said, leaving the room, the sliding door sliding shut behind her. I sat in silence for a moment or two, Lolli coming back to greet me.

"I... heard." She said. She must of heard me and Thorn talking. "Thorn wasn't really supposed to tell you that, I'm amazed, usually she doesn't disobey any order from the Doc. Maybe, its just your lucky day, she never says anything -that's meant to be kept secret- to you. Generally to protect you." She plopped next to me. "I guess, telling you sometimes can keep you safe to." She muttered.

If I haven't mentioned before, and don't get mad if I did, but Lolli and Fortune aren't allowed to tell me things either. All of the Facility suddenly goes quiet whenever I ask about something. Whether its about my birth or something else. Their mouths, suddenly go zipped, almost like someone had sewed them shut. They even look nervous when I ask further questions, sometimes they walk away or give me the same response, 'We can't tell you.'

Fortune peeped into the room, smiling. "So, Ala, did you think about going out with us?" She asked, I hadn't, but I honestly felt safer in my own room. "I-I don't really want to go, if its alright." I said. She nodded. "I understand, well we'll leave you be for now okay? You can relax, we'll take care of your work for today." She said, her smile widening. Lolli agreed to the idea, and hopped up.

Believe it or not, it had already gotten late that quickly, I was even more exhausted, and its not like I could help it. I got up, walking over to the pad lock that locked my door. With a simple code put into its memory base, it started the lock down process. My door locked tightly, and doors slammed shut over my few windows and some vents that didn't already have carpets covering them. The Doc always did go over board with the security systems, but with good reason.

I laid back on the couch and tried to close my eyes in attempts to sleep, now not only worried about nightmares but, now nervous about a possible break in. I sighed, closing my eyes fully... my world, drifting off into darkness... I just wish I hadn't slept that night...


	4. Origins of Insanity

~Chapter 04~  
~Origins of Insanity...~

It figured that on the one day I managed to get sleep the incident happened. My Personal belief, was just that Fate didn't like me for anything in the world. I felt my room shake, my eyes bursting open from their once peaceful dream. The Alarms going off on the outside of my room door. I forced myself up quickly. I didn't know what to do, my room was blocked off by the security system, and now with the Alarm going off, it only likely made it so that the locks were even more secure.

I tried multiple times with the security code, but didn't matter how much I tried, the doors denied my commands. 'We apologize Ms. Ala, but you are not allowed to leave the room until the situation is solved." it told me. Yes, there was a system that reminded me of this over and over. I began to pound on it. Maybe if I could break it...

Thoughts of fear ran through my head, hearing cries of fear and pain just outside and down my hall, bullets fired... but I couldn't tell from which side, the enemy or us... "Thorn..! Fortune!" I yelled, banging harder on the door. Fear itching its way into my voice. I wasn't sure who I was scared for, myself or the others. With the pounding, I felt sparks fly around my hand, looking up at the panel, I had rammed my fist into it. My eyes widened as the Security Systems died off, the windows and vents opening, and the bars that barricaded the door, sliding open. Though... my eyes hadn't widened at the fact that the barricades opened... I was shocked to see myself, bleed for the first time. Blood trickled from the side of my hand, between my fingers, down to my wrist.

I shook my head, it wasn't the time to worry about my wound. I had to find the others, I had to help! I could tell the main generator had been damaged, seeing as how when I had tried to open the door with the usual password it wouldn't let me. See, the security system in my room, had its own generator in the room it used to work. So, in case of emergencies, such as this, the room could keep me safe... right... me alone.

I pushed the tips of my fingers between the door way, and door, tugging it to the side, pulling it. Trying with all my strength, I began to open the door, it opening enough room for me to slip through. Times like this, I appreciated my small size. I squeezed through the small amount of space that was made, I panted slightly, my arms hurting from the amount of strength I had to use to pull the metal door open.

My head sagged, the alarms still blaring into my ears. Looking up... I discovered a scene I wished I had never had the offer to see...

Gunshot wounded Droids... everywhere. Some of them, highly trained security guards, even they had been taken down. Designed to be indestructible, the Doc claims. I rushed over to one of them, going to my knees near them. I placed my hand to his neck... nothing. Tears threatened my eyes and I gritted my teeth, rushing to my feet. I looked at all of their terrified faces, all of them wide eyed and blank stared.

I knew that it was possible I'd be killed like them or injured. But, if protecting those I loved, meant dying, than I'll do it.

I rushed around every corner. Most of them, filled with the damaged remains of the reploids who risked their lives to protect all of us. Weird thing was... that I had noted as I looked at them, they had pieces of them ripped out. Like... hard drives... Anything that was vital to a reploids life, was stripped clean off them.

Where was everyone...? They couldn't be dead, could they? My mouth went dry with fear, my skin, growing paler, my blood running cold. I had never witnessed such a mess... such a tragedy that took place right outside my door. I tried yelling out to Thorn... Fortune... Lolli... anyone by that point.

I stopped running to catch my breath, I hated the fact that the Facility was so large. My prayer was answered... I saw a Droid fly into a wall, to where it had indented its self into it. With a familiar wound on its stomach. Thorn. I tried to smile, but my mouth felt too sticky, too dry to even move my lips.

I saw her, stop at the corner when she stopped to look at me. "Ala!" She yelled, rushing over to me, hugging me tighter than she had ever before. Fortune and Lolli behind her, weapons in hand. The Studs on Thorn's Gauntlets, poking into my porcelain like skin. She loosened her grip, putting her hands to my face. "Did they hurt you at all?" She asked, worry heard very well in her voice. "N-no, I'm fine, I-I didn't even see any of them yet." I replied, fear highly visible in my shaking frame and voice.

"Ala, Thorn told you to stay on lock down!" Lolli scolded, when it was Lolli scolding me, I felt like such a small insect. "I-I know... but..." I muttered, I felt weak. Like I relied on everyone else. "Ala, we were worried, please promise us you'll listen." Fortune said, I could only nod. I didn't care if I was being scolded, I was just happy to have someone with me...

I just wish, I had paid attention... Fortune suddenly flung forward, her eyes widening and going a blank green, electricity sparking from her back. A plasma pistol... Lolli, getting hit over her chest as she had turned, falling just as Fortune had. I felt tears flood my eyes, covering my mouth with my hands, such a cheap tactic.

Thorn turned around quickly, crossing her armored gauntlets over her chest. "Stay behind me.." She muttered, almost so quiet I couldn't hear. I peers past her, two light blue lights, shining at the end of the hall, with a red light coming from the barrel of a gun. Piercing Emerald eyes, that almost seemed... filled with misery, regret. Was he hesitating with the trigger? One feature that pierces my memory... was the X shaped scar over his nose.

"We have no use for trouble with you, Red Alert scum!" Thorn yelled, her teeth gritting so hard, they seemed like they'd crack. I could tell the sadness and worry in her face, even though I couldn't see her eyes. He continued to hesitate. If he wanted to shoot us, to hurt us, he would have by now... The pain in his eyes, pierced my heart in a way I hadn't felt before... he was... so miserable.

'Red Alert?" I thought, could he really be...? "Now leave!" She yelled, it felt as though he listened, he pulled back his gun, looking downward. Why was he here? Was he after me? Thorn... I could tell she couldn't take it, she charged at him, obviously without thinking. She was going to hit him I thought... but a scythe came raining down onto her, slicing through her arm and chest, though not enough to kill her. I felt stunned, I couldn't run anymore. Her scream of pain, had frozen me. Thorn? Be defeated and make such a noise...?

"Why isn't she down like the others?" The larger reploid, who held his scythe ready, looked down upon the smaller one. The younger one shook his head, his eyes seeming even more miserable than before. The older one huffed. "I-I can't..." The younger one started... "I can't take this anymore..." He muttered. The older, simply groaned. "Well for your sake, she'd better now be a rat." The older grumbled, roughly gripping the younger's shoulder, shoving him lightly. "Come on, we already have everything we need." he stated, forcing the younger along with him.

My mouth still agape slightly, I couldn't move. I wanted to move my legs so badly, but no matter what I did, they just wouldn't move... I could only go weak in my knee's, falling to them in a matter of seconds. I placed my palms on the floor, the shrill cries of my friends, ringing through my ears. Was I scarred..? What was wrong with me..? Me being scared this way... scared me even more than just the fallen people around me... I felt light headed, my fear overwhelming me. The last thing I can recall... were the medics calling me... "Ms. Ala!" was what they yelled, before my blurry vision presented me with falling to my side, and foggy, violet and Aqua marine colored figures rushed to me. Before my vision... faded to darkness... one thought I could remember, that I grew even more worried for... was where was the Doctor...?


	5. Funeral March

~Chapter 05~  
~Funeral March~

I groaned... rubbing my sweating forehead, hearing cries of fear and sadness in my ears as I opened my eyes back to reality. My eyes closing quickly as they grew sensitive to the bright light above me. "a-ah... d-damn it..." I muttered, giving my eyes time to adjust to the almost burning light.

My eyes gave their attention to my bandaged hand. "Oh... right I slammed my hand into the control panel.." I muttered, it still stung, but a lot less than before. I looked around to acknowledge my surroundings. Around me, were other beds, holding others who were wounded worse than I. My heart Sank...

It must have been the infirmary. I pushed myself up to where I could lean on my Elbows, looking around. My eyes, taking in all of the sadness that sat in the room, so many wounded, and who knows how many Dead. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, pushing myself lightly onto my bare feet. "Please, Ms. Ala. Don't push yourself." A medic ran to my side and held my arm lightly. I tugged it away. "I'm fine... honest." I muttered, trying to hide all sadness I had. The Medic gave me a worried look. "A-alright Ms. Ala." he muttered. "W-where's Thorn...? Where is everyone?" I asked, worry growing in my voice to where I couldn't hide it.

"Their alright, I assure you Ms. Ala." he stated, 'Ms. Ala' everyone called me, I hated that name so much, how they treated me like a princess in a castle. It irritated me so much. "Where are they?!" I yelled without thinking. "Ms. Ala, we need you to rest for now-" He tried to continue, but I just wasn't having it, I cut him off. "I don't care about myself! I want to see them! Their my family! You're all my family, I need to see them! Please!" I yelled, my eyes filling with tears.

"A-alright, please calm down sweet heart." the Medic muttered, patting my shoulders. "I'll get you a wheel chair and-" I cut him off again, "Screw the wheel chair!" I yelled, with that, he finally stopped pestering me of these things. He personally walked me to their room, I simply prayed they weren't too injured. Too injured to be saved...

The Medic placed his hand on the panel, it scanned quickly and the door opened. They were awake, Lolli, laying down resting. Fortune, reading. Thorn... sitting there with her arms crossed. Their wounds had been patched up, thankfully they seemed like they'd take a full recovery...

The look on Thorn's face, demonstrated that she wasn't happy... likely in pain. Or... maybe stressed? I walked over to her nervously. "Thorn? You okay?" I asked nervously, she seemed mad, giving me all the reason to be nervous. "I couldn't protect you..." She muttered. Oh right... she had been taken out fast. Though, I wouldn't blame her for anything, she tried her best. We went up against an enemy we likely didn't have any idea about.

I sat at the end of her bed, Fortune looking at me, Lolli simply turning towards me. They all seemed like they were beating themselves up over not being able to protect me. "Look, its not your fault Thorn, its none of your faults... you just couldn't take that enemy on by yourselves that's all... he was stronger." I simply put, Thorn's teeth gritted tightly. She didn't want to hear it. "What if something happened?" She question, Fortune shuttered slightly, Thorn was growing angry, and it would make anyone feel chills up their spines with how scary she was like that.

"I-I know what you mean, but if someone's stronger than you, you can't help it." I said, I was trying my best to keep myself from getting her mad. Thorn, pushed herself over to the edge of the bed, the Medics, rushing over in attempts to get her to sit back down. She simply pushed by them. "Want to see what happens when you can't protect something or someone?" She asked, I swallowed nervously, getting up. I followed her, ignoring the objections that the Medics made.

I followed her down many halls, looking closely at the cast that held her arm. She stopped at the end of a hall, in front of a large window, that looked out into an open field. "This... is what happens when you can't protect others." She stated, I didn't want to look, but my eyes had a mind of their own, and with one glimpse, I saw it...

All of these brand new graves, were replacing the field that was once where children would play, and where the Reploids who lived here, would go out to have gatherings with friends. It was becoming a Reploid Graveyard...

I could only imagine, how the Doctor must feel about all of this. He made all of us, created us with his bare hands. For years he had done this. To him.. we were like his children. To see, at least half of the amount, die... it must be painful. "Thorn... does the Doc know?" I asked. Thorn gave me silence for a moment. "He will soon... sadly... he will begin to ask about all of them." She stated. The Doc, cared for us so much that he'd ask how we were doing every single day, every last one of us. The Facility, was like a utopia for us, no war, no fights... nothing within those walls, made you feel unsafe...

"That big Reploid... who was he?" I asked, likely knowing Thorn didn't know. "Red." She said, shocking me slightly. "Red?" I asked, she nodded. "I could recognized the scythe... and, I've heard about him plenty." She stated, "As for the brat that was with him, I'm not sure." She finished. "S-so... did they take anything?" I asked nervously.

She sighed, nodding. "They got into the development building... they stole Data plans, DNA cores, Hard drives. They took everything that could be needed to upgrade or create a reploid." She stated.

They took all of that...? Honestly, what would you need all of that for?

I remembered his eyes, the way he looked at me, the way he hesitated with the trigger... "Thorn... did you see it to?" I asked.

"See what?" She asked.  
"His eyes... the way he looked at us." I replied.  
"The child?" she asked, I gave a nod.

She nodded, "I saw..." she muttered. "He looked... so hurt." I stated.

"You don't care for him do you?" She asked. Maybe I did. Though, just looking at his eyes, how could you not, he looked so sad. So miserable. He really didn't look like he wanted to be there with 'Red'.

"Maybe... I... want to see what they took, I need to see the Doc to." I stated, she nodded, walking with me. I didn't really want to see what they stole, or the Doctor. I just wanted to get out of the idea of that child, how he seemed so... lonely.

Soon, we found ourselves in the main Facility... the Laboratory. The doors were damaged badly, they were bent almost. I peered inside, cables were ripped apart, glass broken, desks destroyed.. you could tell that they really did go through everything to get what they wanted.

My mouth was agape. I couldn't believe the damage that was done. It was to where some things couldn't be distinguished anymore. Oh... the Doc would have a horrible fit looking at the damage. His life's work, practically shattered.

Without a warning however... I heard someone walk in. Thorn's mouth opened nervously. "D-Doctor James." She said nervously. Yes, it was the Professor, and he didn't look happy at all... his face had gone pale. As he walked into the room, he looked around repeatedly, almost in disbelief of what he was seeing. "I-impossible... h-how could...?" He stuttered so much it was almost impossible to know what he was saying. He stopped in the middle of the room, falling to his knees. He clutched onto ripped up blue prints, as though it were his only life source.

"Doc?" I asked nervously, "How many..." He began... "How many were killed Thorn." He asked, Thorn stuttered. "O-over... 500 sir..." She muttered. "I see..." He sighed sadly. I felt horrible, the Doc was close to elderly, he wasn't very mentally strong anymore. He was stressed with work, and now, he lost practically all of his Droids, his children... he also has something in his past he can't handle either, Thorn told me that its something I can't know about either.

"Doctor, I-its going to be okay..-" I started, but he stopped me. "Its alright Ala... just... go out and play or something hun. Leave me be for now..." He stated, even though I wanted to object, Bodyguard reploids, started escorting me and Thorn out. I looked over my shoulder at the Doctor, who simply sat there, clutched over. His lab coat scattered over the floor. As I walked, he got smaller and smaller...

The hatred that built for Red Alert... was beyond any Hatred that I thought I could bare, I never thought that hatred existed within me, the hatred I felt... was the strongest I'd ever felt or seen...

I know... who ever would hurt the Doctor in such a way, and is his enemy... I know that, that they will as well be my own enemy. I pray that, Red Alert... will end as horribly as the family I lost here in my home...


	6. True Rising Actions

~Chapter 06~  
~True Rising Action...~

I'll just speed myself up with this. The Doc's getting weird... a lot. I know the Doc was strange before, but he was worse. Before, he was clingy to me, like he seemed to worry for me over all the others. It bothered me when I thought that. I've always known that the Doc had... a pretty rough time before I was around, and I wanted to ask, but yet again it was something I wasn't allowed to know.

Now, the Doc was... distant. Which was strange, he barely showed himself in the open anymore, not even bothering to come out for his daily walk. Every day, people were saying they hadn't seen him, the numbers of these people, increased.

When I would bring him his dinner, he wouldn't even acknowledge me, nor his meal. Before, he would eat, talk with me for about an hour or so. Later, going to bed. Now he barely ate, and focused more on work. Recently, he had me work a little longer than before, donating my Blue print programs and Reploid Data to his computer. For work he said. It was strange, I generally had only a small amount of hours to work for, except for the sometimes extra hour or two.

He was different, my assumption was that this was just the reaction to what had happened... and I can't blame him. After all, he lost all of those people he considered children. He was attached to them, and due to someone's selfishness, they were stripped from him.

People from the Government filled the Facility. I sat in the main Lobby with Fortune. Lolli and Thorn had gone off to see the Doctor, to check on how he was doing, and how he might have been reacting to all of this. I was only certain that they were people they didn't want me to know about, but I couldn't stop myself. "Who are they?" I asked, I knew why they were here. "Their... from the Maverick Hunters, love." she stated, Maverick hunters huh?

They were all over the place, some had made their way into the Laboratory, some checking the camera's, and most asking questions. Outside, they had security tape set up, so that people couldn't enter, we were allowed to leave true... but mostly we all stayed within the walls to assist is whatever is possible.

"Why did they call me down here?" I asked, see the other Droids in the facility called me down to the Lobby, saying that someone wanted to see me. "I wish I knew love. Though, its likely for something important." She stated. I didn't like the idea of talking to the government. Mainly because, now I was scared of those from the outside of the Facility. Truly, I wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

I raised my eyes to meet two pairs of them, two droids from the hunters, had come over to get me? I got up from my chair. Fortune stood up. "Should I go with?" She asked.

"Please stay here, ma'am." One hunter stated, "We will only take her for a small while." He finished, walking me along side them. My fists balled up tightly, I was nervous. I was now stepping onto a territory of people that I had no clue as to who they were. I had no one there to protect me if something happened.

I saw as more of them entered and left the building, most of them talking to a large Reploid. My assumption, was that he was their Leader in a sense. They were walking me over to him. Was he the one I needed to see?

"Commander Signas." One stated, giving a Salute. "We've brought her, you'll be able to talk with her now." the Droid stated. "At ease Soldier." Signas said, looking at me, with stern blue eyes. "I'll handle this from here. You two may return to work." He stated, both giving Salute's before rushing off. "Tell me. Ala, was it?" He asked. I nodded nervously.

"Come with me. I would like to ask a few questions." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip nervously.

Questions? About the incident? I was scared to answer, what would happen if I answered them truthfully and Red Alert grow angry? What if they'd come back? Though I was nervous, I found myself following him anyhow. Curse my inability to disobey.


	7. I'll help!

~Chapter 07~  
~I'll help...!~

He questioned me about what had happened. Though, I simply said I didn't know. Some things Signas had questioned me about involved things I didn't know much about, like how they possibly could have gotten information, or how they got into the Facility undetected in the first place. Thorn's assumption was that someone had snuck in and managed to unlock the main gates around the building, so that they could get in before we had time to prepare for the attack.

He had asked me, if I had gotten a glimpse of one of them. I didn't want to answer, I didn't want that boy to become any further depressed. I felt some slight pain in my chest thinking back to it. "I-I saw... some kid with this older Reploid." I said nervously. "He had a scar over his nose..." I finished. Signas wrote whatever I said on a piece of paper. His features showed he was very serious. I probably couldn't blame him. Seeing the damage they caused and the likely amount they caused every where else, this probably was a lot more serious than I thought.

"Well, I thank you for your time." He stated, placing the sheet of lined paper, filled with paragraph's, into a folder. I put my hands into my lap, leaning forward slightly. "Can... I know more about that Syndicate?" I asked, I expected a 'no' but, he began to speak. "Only a small amount, I wouldn't want to alarm you nor the family you have here." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Red Alert, is an illegal bounty hunter gang. Before, they used to simply take out Mavericks, however they've been hurting the innocents as well." He finished. I knew just about all that. Though, I wasn't sure how much he knew, or how much I was even allowed to know. I was just relieved I was at the least able to know about some things.

"For unknown reasons of course. They appear to have some kind of recruit with them, apparently, he's some form of secret weapon." He said. So, the 'secret weapon' was another reploid? "Does he... have some kind of ability?" I asked curiously. "We assume so." He said. "Soon, the hunters will take care of this problem. We will be sure that all of them are taken out. Once so, they'll never bother you all again." He finished, I felt relief.

I got up from my chair, and headed towards the door, stopping as he opened his mouth to speak. "Tell Professor James, that I apologize for his losses." He said. I nodded, leaving the room that the hunters had borrowed to do interrogations.

The tension that had risen around me faded, and I sighed. I looked up to see Fortune, rushing over. "I-I'm back." I said. Fortune smiled. "Great. Are you okay?" She asked, noticing how jittery I seemed to be. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just... need something to eat that's all." I said, saying the first thing I could think of.

"Oh, okay. Well lets wait for the others and we can go." She said, getting up from the lobby chair she sat in. I nodded.

Me and Fortune began to have simple conversations, trying to act as though it were the days we knew before it all happened. It was difficult to do though, so many empty seats were behind the front desk of the Lobby. The amount of people standing around us, was so much less than before it bothered all of us. Good friends, were now underneath our feet.

I began to feel slightly frustrated. People were all around me, doing things to help. While I just sit here and do nothing. I closed my hands into fists. Maybe, I could figure out how the tragedy started, maybe I could help get whoever did it behind bars.

"Ala?" I looked up to Thorn, who had walked up to me and Fortune, Lolli standing behind her, with her hands around Thorn's waste. Almost looking like a Mother and her child. "h-hm? O-oh, hey." I smiled, beginning to walk with them. The Damage was mind blowing, repair droids were already taking care of the damages, but they weren't working very fast. Some area's were blocked off due to them being too dangerous for pedestrians to walk through. So... in order to get to the Cafeteria-hopefully it was destroyed like everything else-we had to take the long way. I rolled my eyes hearing Lolli groan about walking so far.

"Aw come on... why don't we just use a short cut or something?" She questioned, slouching.

"A little walking wont kill you." Thorn stated. Lolli pouted. "Well it sure feels like it is." She responded. "Oh calm down alright?" I said. "After all, all you do is sleep all day~." I teased.

"I don't do that!" She exclaimed. "We barely ever see you during the weekends." I said.

"Well their called 'weekends' for a reason. Besides that, Thorn told me you both saw one of the people who invaded the Facility, is it true?" She asked. Great, right back to the tragedy. "I don't want to talk about it." I said.

It was painful mentioning members of Red Alert. Even the name reminded me of all the people who died just the day or two before. "Lolli, don't be so insensitive." Fortune scolded, "We all know how sensitive Ala is to most of these things." She finished.

"I'm not..." I muttered. Biting my lower lip.

Thorn looked up at the top of the door way-that led to the Cafeteria-and sighed. "Looks like some damage was done here, it shouldn't take long to repair." She stated, walking through the broken door. We followed. To put it bluntly, the building seemed equal to what a trashcan looked like after a raccoon had gone through it. They tore of everything, looking for the Laboratory no doubt.

I was amazed at how fast the Cafeteria had been fixed. I only could assume they started with it first so that everyone had energy to work. Though, there was another possibility that the Repair Droids were on a full charge and started there, and are now working slow due to low battery charge.

I sat at a small table, just near the end of the cafeteria, the cement seats were cool. I shivered. I looked around, such moochers these Maverick Hunters could be, some were drinking coffee and E-tanks, and chatting away as if this were their own home.

I leant on my hand. "I'll go get some E-tanks." Fortune stated, "An Ice coffee for me." Thorn ordered, Fortune pouted, walking off. Thorn was just as bossy as usual, I couldn't help but feel that she seemed almost like she didn't care...

After Fortune got back, this were slightly lightened up. I managed to actually smile for real for once in a while. It felt nice to do so.

It was hours after that, I was only thankful for the damage because it got me out of work for at least a week. Though, the Doc was still in the Laboratory, working. I felt bad for the old guy. Barely could get the guts to see our faces. It was bad enough he had been upset over something in the past, and that he was getting old, but now this.

I would ask about him, but Thorn would just shrug me off and say he's fine. Just like she usually did with anything, I wish she wasn't so quiet sometimes...

It was late, I was exhausted. Though, like I've said, I'll only likely not get any sleep what's so ever. I probably stayed up to where it was about 3am. I looked up at my ceiling, deciding to get up. Might as well take a walk or something to keep myself busy.

I was a bit worried with leaving my room, here's the situation, Maverick hunters were put on duty around the facility so that they could keep watch. Now, the problem is that they might question me as to why I'm up so late. This wouldn't be an issue if they'd not be on my back until they left. That's when a thought came to mind...

I wanted to help, and since its likely safe to say anything the hunters discovered they wont tell me, I'll just find out myself. I doubt they'd notice me. I looked down a hallway that started, towards the right, just at the end of my own. Just like I thought, some of them were on patrol, most likely checking for abnormal activity...

Now the only question... how will I get passed them?


	8. It will only get worse Hun

~Chapter 08~  
~Things will only get worse hun...~

I found myself thinking negative thoughts and doubting myself again, and chickened out on trying to sneak by.  
Call me a Chicken all you want, but look at the Odds. There were Maverick Hunters running around, and they all looked armed to the teeth. Besides, I wasn't in any mood to get into trouble, nonetheless questioned. I've never been outside on my own, so really, I can only assume that at night people get defensive.

I didn't want to deal with defensive people either. I sat back down on my couch. Now, if you're wondering... why don't I just sleep in a bed, or a pod even. Well, I would sleep on a bed but, its not really comfortable to me. Whereas Pods, just bother me like my armor does. I groaned. "You Chicken..." I rubbed my forehead, laying back. Thinking. How could I help, without getting involved in someway that people can find out about? I sighed again... "The Camera's..." I muttered. That's right, The security system had Security Camera's up.

I got up from where I was laying, and sat at my desk, putting my hands over the holographic keyboard on my desk. The screens opened, but before I typed I thought... If I do this, I might leave my old life behind, and find myself in a whole different loop... Whereas, if I don't, I'll end up just relying on everyone and not helping what's so ever.

I nibbled my bottom lip, this was the first time I'd ever get involved with something this serious. Without a second thought I put my hand on the screen, it scanned my palm and allowed me access. That's it, I wanted to help, and I was sick of everyone watching just my back. I wanted to watch out for others. I went through my programs, and into the Security Camera programs.

It was easy to hack, once I got used to it. After about, 10 minutes or so, I had complete access to the Recordings. I looked through the screens, watching staticky lines cross over the screens. I stopped one of the clips, and zoomed in on the one I had stopped. Looking carefully, I started the clip again. It demonstrated the front gates from a side angle. The next thing I saw, was one of the front gate guards getting shot down... later a light coming from behind the gate wall. What was that...?

It was even fishier to me, when that same Droid, walked over the corpse, and started his way to the building doors. He pushed open the doors, and walked inside as if nothing happened. I looked at the corpse once more, a chunk of his Core, missing from his chest.

I switched to the camera that was within the building, that faced the front doors. The main gate control panel, was open and being reordered. In a second, the security systems around the gates were off. Now, listen, I'm not trying to be rude... but, a lot of the droids back home were idiots, extremely stupid. They would place the most important things in the most obvious places. I couldn't blame them though, with no true experience with the outside world, and no idea of the danger out there, I couldn't exactly say they were fully idiotic. Only enough to where you'd facepalm at the least.

With the Security down, I could access the outside Camera's, the only thing that filled the volume on the camera's within the inside, was the sounds of the building walls breaking apart. The Droid who messed with the panel, changing back into the boy with the scar... it was like Witchcraft...

"What?!" I silently yelled, shocked. That's impossible, how can anyone shape shift? Maybe Mechanic Droids who were only designed for assembly... But, for a Reploid to do so... I never heard of that, even as a designer of Droids.

I switched off the Panel, trying to wrap my head around it. It was so shocking, I could barely keep up with this. Now, I felt curious. I found an interest in his ability to shape shift like this...

I sat there for the whole night, trying to think this all through. It was morning before I knew it...

I looked at the time, 8am. I got up tiredly, groaning. Time to go help the Doc. I took on my Reploid form, just so I didn't possibly insult the Doc. I didn't want him to think I hated it, which I did, but I didn't want him knowing that.

Walking over to the door, I walked out as it slid open and closed again. I made my way to the Doc's lab, which was his room. I knocked on the door lightly. "Doctor James?" I asked. I heard his boots hitting the floor as he walked over, opening the door. "Thank you for coming today Ala." He said, turning his back to me to walk over to his desk, sitting down, leaning on his walker heavily as he sat down. I felt a knot in my chest. The Doc was having more and more trouble getting around, and his old bones weren't helping much at all.

He even needed more help from his Nurses. "So, what's the work for today Doc?" I asked, trying to pull off a cheerful mood. "No, no. No work today Ala. Instead, I would like you to give these plans to some of the designers in the Lab... they managed to fix up the Laboratory, only a small amount of time until the whole building is back in order." He said, his weak hands organizing papers on his desk, placing them in a yellow folder. "Here sweetheart... I want you to give these to them with haste. After that, you may have the day off." He said, his thin lips forming a smile, the wrinkles clearly visible.

I took the folder. "Oh, sure thing." I said, walking out of the room, hearing him simply say as I left, 'such a good girl'. I looked at the Folder curiously as I walked. What plans did he give me...? why not use my designs today? I kept myself from prying it open and peeping.

Like the Doc told me, I brought the Folder to the other Droids, some of them scientists who assisted in the production of the Droids, most of those designs being the ones we loved and cared for here at the Facility. I handed it to one of them, and he popped open the clip that held the envelope shut, pulling out the Blue prints. "These are strange designs... but, the Doc has always been strange." He stated, laying them out on the table, I look at them from over his shoulder.

The designs were in fact strange... the Reploid designs had different forms of armory on them, like saws and guns that shouldn't have been there.. though, I just quickly assumed that they were just new Droids used for combat. It would make sense, since considering that the amount of damage that was caused we would need higher Security...

I just, wish I had known, exactly why these Droids were made... and the mistake I made of not stop them from making these destructions of nature...


	9. City Lights

~Chapter 09~  
~City Lights...~

I should probably state this now before I continue on with my story... My powers, aren't very good. I can't use them correctly, and when I try, sometimes things don't go as planned. I'm supposed to use the abilities I have with no problem, but I have problems anyway. I'm still a beginner at fighting enemies, I've asked Thorn to help me before, but she never seems to want to help me with it. Saying, 'I'm too good of a girl to hurt others.'

It was now early October... About a Month since the incident, and the Maverick Hunters had packed up and left. I didn't hear much about Red Alert after that, but I knew they still weren't caught. The only thing I heard that was common, was the death of another Innocent Droid. Or more than one. That alone told me... their carnage wasn't through yet.

I sighed, carrying packages in my arms. It still felt so empty, so many lives gone... The Doctor, worrying all of us to our Hard Drives. He was becoming more and more distant, and the designs for the new Droids, becoming more and more menacing looking. Unraveling our utopia even further. The Doctor made a home where his 'children' could live without Fear. Yeah. Some protecting that did...

I looked at the Packages, more Chips and Hard Drives for the Reploids still in production. I made my way into the Laboratory. A month was all it took to get things nearly back to normal, all of the wires ripped apart were replaced, the Lights fixed. Everything felt like... Home again. I handed the small boxes to one of the Scientists in the Lab. I looked at the Capsule's that covered the wall. So many Reploids being made at once, it helped the Doc get his work done faster.

I couldn't help but feel though, that he was stressing himself out even more lately. He lost so much, that he's gotten depressed and is now diving head first into his work. He takes no breaks at all, the only time he seems to get nutrition is when he eats as he works, which rarely ever happened...  
Now, he's so distant, that no one has seen him in a long time. Very rarely-and I mean RARELY-does anyone see him, it makes us worry even more. People frequently go to check on him, but he just tells them to leave without even letting us into his room to see him.

The Capsule's at the top held the finished Droids, and the ones more towards the floor, held those still in Production. The Wall was, in a sense, like a crane.. It lifted up the Capsule's that had finished Droids. "How come you haven't let out the finished ones..?" I asked, the Scientist shrugged his shoulders. "The Doc doesn't want us letting them out just yet. He wants us to wait until all of them are finished." He replied, lowering his shoulders. 'Wait'? That was fishy, generally when the Doc heard of finished Droids, he would come straight to the Lab to see them face to face. To say hello and bring them into the world.

Though, things were unraveling. Things just wouldn't get better. The Doctor, was so different now. "That's weird don't you think? Why wont he come to greet them? He came to greet us when we first woke up... Why wont he do the same for them?" I asked, I asked out of sympathy for the non-woken ones. To us, it felt like we were chosen ones, to see our Creator face to face. "I understand what you mean, it is strange. However, we also know that the Professor is getting over a lot of things. Its important we don't push him too much." He stated. "Who knows, maybe he wants to wait until all of them are finished, so that he can see them all at once. He probably doesn't want them to see him in his Depressed state..." The Scientist finished.

That was true, I smiled slightly, putting that thought into mind. "Well, I'll leave you to your work good sir." I smiled, walking off. The Scientist smiled, waving to me as I left.

I stretched, I felt relieved. Yeah, he just didn't want them to see him like this... I just wished that were true.

"Hey Al. Did you finish today's work?" Lolli said cheerfully, rushing over to me. I nodded. I felt nearly happy. The idea that maybe everything would go back to normal was enchanting to me. "That's good." She said. "You know... maybe you should go see the Doc since you have free time."

I shuttered slightly, the Doctor. As she said so, a chill went up my bionic spine. What was wrong? Even though I had a positive thought in my mind, my heart still told me something wasn't right about all of this. The new Droids, the Doctor's distant behavior, everything seemed like it was falling into place for something.

"I-I'll go later." I stuttered, forcing a smile. My nerves felt Riled. Lolli tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong? Usually you're all excited to see the Doc." She said, I knew that... but that was before. "I'm sorry... but doesn't he seem a bit... off to you?" I asked. Lolli shrugged. "mm... maybe. But, we all know he's a strange, but we love him for that." She stated, that was true. "He just needs time to get over things and learn to adapt to the new." I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, turning to look at Thorn. "O-oh. R-right." I said.

"But, don't any of you think the new Reploids are strange? I know the Doc is weird, but what if there's something REALLY wrong going on?" I asked. Thorn's lip rose slightly as she thought. "We'll keep an eye out Ala." Thorn said.

"If you keep worrying like that, you'll look like the Doc in no time." Lolli said with a smile. "With wrinkles all over your little freckled face." She finished.

"How about later like you said, you'll see the Doc. I think we should take you somewhere." Fortune said, appearing like magic next to me. Take me somewhere? I wondered. "Like where? A salon like you tried last time?" I asked, "No, no, nothing like that." Fotune started.

"Its getting late out... and we know you like seeing the City lights from your windows... and we also know that you like the site of snow..." Thorn stated, "How about we go to an Ice Rink?" Fortune asked. An Ice Rink... I know this must seem goofy in a sense... I smiled. Nodding.

Going to a public place, late at night... was rare. Just like a lot of things. I felt like I needed to enjoy it as much as possible. I could be free for a while...

We left the Facility quickly, it felt strange with how fast they rushed me out, but I didn't care. I looked up at the sky, it was filled with over passing vehicles and the city lights glowed brightly. Dots of light, blue, red, yellow, green, other combining forming other colors covered the city around me.

I felt like a child that was going to get a few treat's from a Candy Store, excitement filled my heart. We were nearing the Ice rink, the chills from the Icy air combined with the already chilly coolness of the October Month, the lights shining off of the ice in a beautiful dance of Colors.

My smile widened. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part and you're already smiling?" Lolli teased. "W-well... it's really pretty out... I've never been able to get much time like this." I said, even though they had offered before.. during those times I felt like I shouldn't leave, that I should stay put. But now, I felt free, like chains were ripped off of my wrists.

"Well, come on. We'll go get some skates and we can get cracking with the skating." Lolli said, walking off ahead. Thorn and Fortune following her. "We wont be far Ala." Thorn said, keeping her back to me. I stood in the same spot I stopped in. Admiring the city. I had always looked at it from a distance, but from up close... it was just.. wow...

I chuckled to myself as I raised my hand in the air. Wind rushing by me, pushing my hair to the side, wrinkling my jacket. It felt peaceful... I guess one of the reasons why I never came out of the Facility when I was offered to... was because I was scared of it.

Being locked up all that time, must have made me think that everything on the outside was dangerous, something I should be scared of. Now, I just felt free. I don't know what suddenly caused me to feel like I could trust outside, but now I felt no regrets for getting to see the thing I had been missing out on all my life...

My locked gaze at the sky filled with color, was cut off when Lolli shook my shoulder. "Hey, you in there?" She asked. How long had I been zoned out? I smiled, nodding nervously. "Y-yeah. Sorry, got distracted." I said.

She smiled, taking my hand. "Fortune and Thorn are already near the entrance. Come on, we'll need to catch up to them." She said, walking with me to meet up with them.

When we got close to it, I couldn't help but peer over into the rink to look at the Ice, my reflection so clear, it was like a mirror. I sat down on a bench, slipping on the skates they had gotten for me. It was times like this that I was thankful for human forms.

We had gotten on the Ice soon after that, though it didn't take long for me to retreat to the sides. For the amount of times I fell, I must have broken a record. Fortune sat next to me. "Why over here so lonely love?" She asked, smiling. "Huh? O-oh... well my Ankles hurt a bit, I sort of need a break." I said, smiling back. This was genuinely the only time I've ever-since the tragedy-that I felt pure joy and warmth flutter in my chest.

To be honest, I pulled over to the side to site see again, the stars of the night mixed with the colorful lights, was just so... enchanting. I looked around at those who were with each other, closer than friends. I sort of felt jealous. "By the way... what are they all doing?" I asked, Fortune looked at the couples around us. Most of them were visible, because a lot of the families that were here before, headed home to get their young ones to bed.

"Oh~. I knew this day would come..." Fortune smiled, seeming giddy. "What day?" I asked, looking at her. "Well, I knew that you'd soon be looking for a little soul mate.~" She teased. I didn't know much about couples, nonetheless love that was more than friends or family.

"Soul Mate..?" I was confused... "Well you see, the Love you'll one day feel for someone, will be the love that may last forever.." She started, but I drowned her out. I gave my attention back to the lights. Love and Romance... I heard about it... but never wanted to look too deeply into it.

I burrowed my brow slightly, as I peeped through the crowds... A Scar. That boy again, being dragged along with the Older Droid. I felt fear in a sense, a fear of him, he had a trigger finger after all... but, I felt like he was someone who shouldn't be feared. Rather than feared, he should be someone to grow close to...

He must have felt me staring... because he turned to look towards the direction I was in, though I doubt he saw me. For a second our eyes locked I assumed... but he quickly turned back around, to catch up with the elder. He didn't seem like a threat to me anymore... though, I wish I could figure out why I had faith in him, trust that I couldn't even give to Thorn before I got to know her.

"Ala.. Ala!" I jumped out of my daze when Fortune called me. "Were you listening?" She asked, she seemed concerned about me. "O-oh... no, I'm sorry." I responded, rubbing the back of my head. I had a nervous smile across my face.

"Lets get ready to head back." She said, watching Lolli tumble around on the ice, sliding into walls. "I think Lolli needs a break for tonight." She smiled, getting up. I nodded, getting up as well.. I didn't want to say anything about me seeing him... because... well... just because. I figured, I'd keep spotting him a few times, a secret for the time being.

I followed Fortune and Thorn out of the rink, watching Thorn carry a dizzy Lolli after her constant spinning. I looked back over my shoulder, in his direction, where I knew he was no longer... but, after being called, caught up with the others. This... was where I began to grow into someone braver...


	10. Fallen Lives

~Chapter 10~  
~Fallen Lives...~

It was about... 12am. Late. Maybe even a few minutes after 12:00 but I wasn't paying attention, it didn't matter anyway. I was left alone in the Main hall. The others had left off to their rooms to get rest, and prepared for the next day. Like always, they told me to get rest... I actually chuckled at those words, 'rest', I wish it were easy to do so. We all already know I can't sleep for anything in the world.

Those Night Terrors... they show me many things. Sometimes, I swear its like future vision, but everyone probably would think so if similar events happened whenever you dreamt them. They would show me the Death's of others... and lately, one that... was similar to what happened here at the Facility not even a full Month ago... It showed me a Tragedy that was just like the one we had... but instead of Red Alert coming here, it was someone else. Large Droids attacked everyone, killing everyone, not one person spared.

Sometimes with my Terror's, things help me. Whether its Droids or Humans... there's in most cases, someone who helps me out of that big mess that, in my Nightmares, I seem to get myself into whenever I could. During... the night terror I had, involving another tragedy, I saw a white figure. Its glow, was warm and comforting. Its light shined over me, clouding over the Darkness that was just about me...

Those Droids that sat in the Darkness though, came after me... I thought me anyway. Right away, that blinding white figure gripped my wrist, running along with me. It was so fast that it basically carried me, it stopped at a wall... and stuffed me through... leaving its self to the others who were after it.

That Figure... was the kind you knew, but you couldn't put your finger on who it was. The hall was empty, not even those who would help the Doc were there... even the Slackers weren't wandering about trying to cram their work into that night like usual...

Our whole world just flipped upside down... nothing would be the same, even if things did get better from the incident... I went back to my room, my ankles aching from the amount of times I had to have twisted them, and from the length of walking it took to get to my room, from the Main Hall, to the 4th wing of the Building. The Building had multiple parts of it. Understandable why, considering the amount of People... had lived here.

I felt lost... Like, what was I going to do? What could I do? I knew some information, but that alone wasn't going to help me with the problems... that are new and, are affecting my family. How could knowing how they got into the Facility, undetected, even show any help to us? The wounds we all suffered, were too deep now for needles to sew them... If I told anyone, a Month after the incident and after that chance I had to say anything, they'd be upset with me... or they'd take their anger out in ways that could hurt themselves or others. Its bad enough that we're all on edge, but for us to grow angry and upset towards one another... it would just drive us all Mad.

With the Doctor's behavior... the losses we suffered... the heartbreak. Anything said wrong or seen as wrong, could send us into the breaking point. I looked out the glass windows as I walked through the halls, my reflection being covered over with the Darkness outside, the stars piercing through it. The footsteps of my boots being the only thing to fill the halls. You could feel the loneliness... or was it me feeling Lonely? In such a depressing place-that my home had become-its hard to tell whether its just me or not...

Why did I feel like this? I wish I could figure it out. Only when I thought of Emerald green eyes did I feel relieved of that loneliness... It felt like my family was whole again when I thought of those eyes... Even filled with Grief... they showed some spark to them, if you just looked close enough. I felt like, I could relate...

He looked lonely, miserable, and I felt the same. I walked over to the window, sitting on its sill. I puffed... "Come on ol' girl.." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Keep it together, we need to stay strong for the others..." I finished muttering to myself. I pulled up my legs to hug them tight, laying my cheek on my knees to face out the window. The lights seemed to dim... I felt tired.

I'm not sure what happened then, because I seemed to have fallen asleep there... someone carried me back to my room, and had nicely tucked me into the bed that I rarely ever used. My Jacket sat on a chair in the corner. I sat myself up, rubbing my head... I found it shocking, I felt rested. It must have been Fortune who took me to my room, after all, my Jacket was folded and placed in the neatest, obvious spot where I could find it.

I smiled, but... it faded after that. The amount of destructive noises I heard that night... sounded like a War zone. I jumped up from bed, throwing on my Jacket as quick as I could. Red Alert? Were they attacking again? Fear filled my legs, I forced open the door, and found... nothing? Was I hearing things...?

"I couldn't have just imagined that..." I muttered to myself, starting to walk. Slowly and cautiously. As I got closer to where I heard the sounds, smoke burst from the opposite side of the building. The blow so strong it knocked all of the windows inward from where I stood. I covered my head with my arms, thankfully, none had pierced into my body, only a few scratches...

Smoke continued to flood from the broken windows it shattered, I looked down out through the broken, bullet proof, glass windows. People scattered about from the building... only for... Large Reploids to follow after them, cutting them down with the weaponry they were given. They were cutting down their own masters... their creators...

My stomach twisted, my mouth had gone dry, and my chest filled with sadness and fear. The new designed Droids... they were set loose... and now I knew why I felt so fishy about them, why they were all too strange to me. They were the Demon's play things... they were designed by the Doctors hands to kill. To Kill alone and nothing more. My eyes widened, explosions sending everyone into a frenzy, both those who lived around the Production building and especially those within.

My legs trembled beneath me, as I began to force all of the energy I had into my legs. I found myself running, clutching onto the railing of the stairs when another explosion was heard. Screams of terror and pain... the noises of weapons firing and cutting through metal... the sounds of fires burning away at wood and gravel, metal and steal... All of which came at me like a wave.

It was so much to take in. I rushed down the 5th floor stairs cases as fast as I could, until I finally got to the bottom. I knew every exit and entrance in the building... I was aiming for a back door to get through, my plan was to get out and later search for the others. Whether they were dead or not. Though... I made the mistake of stopping...

Another Explosion, coming from the roof above me, I was alone... and Darkness clouded me, as gravel, metal... wood... collapsed onto me, without any mercy... all well black, after so... My mind, drifting into a darkened hole, as the yells for help, the crying, the pain... the suffering... rushed into my ears, causing my mind to fall deeper into the Darkness is had to pursue to keep my hard drive running... that all faded... and it was lights out for me...

/Over here!/  
/Found another one!/  
/She's still breathing! Get the Medics!/

I remember bits and pieces... my eyes would open for merely a few seconds or minutes, in which I could get a glimpse of people around me. Were they, my family? Or someone else? I didn't know, I was too dazed to care. All I knew, was that they were helping me. My vision was blurry, the blinding light of a ceiling light burned my eyes. All I could make out, was the four or five blobs of colors that were most likely medical Droids... later, my eyes closed again... I grew conscious later, I had to have had some damage to my head... in some form.

Probably the rubble falling onto me head on... I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to scorch them with the likely lights that were on. I mumbled, listening to the people around me...

/Do you think she'll be alright?/ A worried voice in the distance...  
/She should be fine after some Rest, X./ An older voice replied... X..?  
/This is just wonderful isn't it? First Red Alert, and now another problem to deal with?/ A deeper voice muttered, seeming close the worried toned one.

I opened my eyes only slightly, so that I could peek as to who was there... My eyes, of course, blinded for a moment. When they adjusted, I could spot a tall Droid, much taller than the other two. He seemed like, the Doctor in command... the one who, seemed to order the others. In front of him, were two others. One, a crimson red, with long Blonde hair and light blue eyes that complimented the blonde ponytail. The other, a Blue Droid. His eyes green, he had a worried expression.

Was he worried for me...? Or for someone else?

/Lifesaver, please be sure that all of the survivors will make at least some form of Recovery./

Lifesaver? Was that the Doctor's name...? I guess he felt me looking, because the one they called Lifesaver-who's back was facing me at the start-was now facing me. "No need to worry anymore X. It looks like she's regained consciousness." He said, in a calm, collected tone. X... so that's who X was...

X made his way over to me, crouching. Obviously being cautious with coming over to me. Probably not to startle me. I guess he must of had practice with dealing with those in a Medical bay, and to be careful when approaching the injured. "Don't bother her too much X. Even though she's conscious doesn't mean she'll be fully ready to talk just yet." Lifesaver stated, with his arms folded behind his back.

X nodded. "Don't threat anymore." X began, he must have noticed my nervousness, "You're safe now. You're in Maverick Hunter Headquarters now." He finished. Maverick hunter HQ? "X, why immediately tell her where she is? She could be part of the problem." The crimson hunter said, seeming protective of his comrade. "It could make her feel safer Zero." X responded. Zero...

Zero seemed like the stricter type, with X seeming like the more kind natured one. I could barely speak... was I scared to? I couldn't blame myself, I laid my head back tiredly. "Maybe we should leave you to rest for now." X said, getting up from where he crouched. "I'll come back to check on her later on." X stated, beginning to leave, with Zero following not too far behind. Lifesaver nodded, and my eyes fluttered shut into unconsciousness...


	11. A change for the better?

~Chapter 11~  
~A change for the better...?~

I had to stay within the Medic bay for at best a week. The injuries to me seemed only minor. However, Lifesaver told me that they could get worse if I try to move around too much, or they could leave some pretty nasty scars if I were to push myself too hard. As a Nurse myself-something, I'm not good at, at all-I understood his point. I could make my condition worse, and my body was still sore from the impact.

I wanted to ask about the accident... but, they probably didn't know anything. I looked at the Calendar on the wall, it sat just above an empty bed that leant against the wall. October... the 8th. This one week, went by me without hesitation. As I tell this story, the minutes go by so quickly it's impossible to tell whether the clock was right or not.

The room I lay in, was meant for two people at a time. I remember, very foggily, that there was a droid in that bed... from the Facility I assume. But, he didn't make it. Why of all places... was it my home? Why my family? I wanted all of the answers to the questions I had. Who caused it? Why did it happen? What did the person who did this, think it would be worth it? So many questions... that might not even be answered. For Light's sake, no one ever tells me anything.

My neck, felt weak. I had been in the bed for a week... I tiredly moved my head back to its comfortable spot on its side, facing the beige colored wall. Every part of me felt like crying my eyes out. Though... I felt too hurt and weak to want to. You know, how you want to cry so badly, but can't find the will to do so...? That you're so hurt, you don't think it'd be polite to cry... yeah...

I sighed, I didn't want to sleep again. A few Doctor's earlier, had come to wake me from one of my wailing nightmares. They all looked with me with concern, and even gave me treatment to see what was wrong, everything was fine. They gave me Virus scan's, mental scans, and even physical scans, but everything was clean. Eventually, they just shrugged, they quickly said, 'She's alright. The Incident likely caused some trauma, with time it'll blow over.'

This time... there was no figure. No one there to help me out of the mess I got myself into, within my Nightmare. "I can't sleep... Its bad enough their wasting precious resources on me, I can't bare to sleep and make them worry again." I muttered, sitting up. I had a little more strength than before. A lot more than I had the last few days. My body still ached, but it was only a little, enough for me to get used to and deal with until I fully healed.

This time... I felt alone... Not like before, even worse. I pulled my legs out from under the covers, hugging them tightly. I was scared, even though I was now in a safe place. Imagine this, knowing barely anything about the Maverick Hunters, not knowing any way back home. Alone, without the people you trust most in the world... completely lost.

I didn't know, where Thorn was... Lolli... Fortune... or even the Professor. Everyone that I loved, was no where to be found. No where... I wanted to ask, but they probably wouldn't even know who I was talking about. Or... they would just think that they died along with the others in the building. Then... I thought about the Reploid Production and Design Facility... my home... the fear I felt, rushing down those halls. The way the windows, blew open from the inside out. It... turned into a home of fear...

People ran for their lives. Got hurt so badly that they were disabled and couldn't be fixed, and most died due to the wounds. The Droids... those damned Droids... the Doc made them... I made, the data for them to be activated... they were meant to kill all of us off...

I gave him the Data... I gave the Scientists the Blue Prints for them... Thoughts went through my head as the puzzle pieces came together to form one giant nightmare. I felt Guilt... in my chest. Tears welled in my eyes. It was because of me... I gave the Doctor the data he needed to kill us all off. Tears rushed down my face, my eye brows, squinting and forming a crease between my eyes. I shook with grief. It was my fault, had I paid more attention, had I said something, none of this would have happened.

I wouldn't have been separated from my family, none of this would have become reality. I should have listened to my conscious, when it told me that something was wrong. Though, would anyone listen...? My head sagged, tears dripping from the tip of my nose onto my knees. My grip tightening to where it made the skin on my legs red. I sniffled, whined... but I knew crying wasn't going to help... I always said, 'be strong for them' but with them not there, what was the point...?

I hiccupped, my eyes, hazed with tears, to where I couldn't even see. It felt like someone was stabbing me in my chest... the tears hurt so much. "What am I going to do...? What can I do...?" I muttered to myself, over and over.

Then, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. A whine, caught in my throat, as I tried to look through my mangled black hair and hazy eyes. A woman, stood next to me, short blonde hair, and light violet eyes, pinkish colored armor. She had, a tender look on her face, that told me, 'things would be okay.'

She took a seat next to me. "It'll be alright. You're safe now." She muttered to me. Those tender words, that were so much like Fortunes... they yanked all of the tears I had out of me, I found myself lunging at her, hugging her with every bit of strength I had. I guess I wasn't strong, because she didn't seem to react in anyway... or maybe she just didn't say anything do to the moment...

She hugged me with her gentle arms, rubbing the back of my head with a gentle hand. She would mutter, 'You're safe now." 'Its alright.' to me. She gave me all the time I needed to calm down.

Eventually I let her go, embarrassed, I continued to wipe my eyes and cheeks. I was shivering, but out of what? Fear? Sadness? I didn't know. I had never cried before... even if I was about to, someone came to my aid before I even started. I never had any need really to blow up into tears...

The female Droid simply smiled at me, rubbing my freckled face with a tissue. "Its alright now, you're safe with us." She said, her smile staying on her face. I nodded, taking the tissue from her hand, wiping my eyes and cheeks. "You're... Ala, right?" She asked, how did she know my name? I nodded.

"How do you...-?" I started, but she gave me a simple answer, "Commander Signas told me. He said he talked with you before. Is that true?" She asked tenderly, I don't think she meant anything by asking... because I suddenly felt like crying again, the memory of my home, about how they came to my home to figure out what happened, the tragedy's that happened... they were all painful nerves... She must have noticed my face, because she stopped herself from asking any other questions involving the Facility.

"O-oh, never mind." She smiled nervously, "I'm sorry for seeming insensitive." She finished, I nodded, forgiving her. She seemed trustworthy... After that, she began to calm my nerves... it felt like I was talking to Fortune again... that someone I loved, was here with me again.

I never thought, that I could feel such emotions... pain, suffering, loneliness... sorrow... "Oh, my mistake, I'm Alia." She said, Alia...

She was so nice. She helped someone that she didn't even know. Me. Even though, I was a complete stranger. She didn't even have to help me, but she did... I never met someone from outside of the facility this nice... Signas counted I suppose, but I mean someone who could be a new friend...

She calmed my nerves, just like Fortune. The heaviness of the tension in the room faded, I felt free... It felt like a large burden was taken from my shoulders. I guess all I needed was for someone to be there to talk to. To have someone there support me, despite who it was.

Lifesaver, soon walked into the room, it felt kind of embarrassing. I say this, only because he was going to see me in my weakest state, I was weak enough and this seemed to make it worse. He looked at my bandaged arm, I was leaning on it, so it was most likely the reason why he paid attention to it. He pulled up a chair, and took a seat, taking my arm into his hands. He observed it closely. He was, so serious about helping me... "I-is it okay...? I asked, in a nervous and still saddened voice.

He looked to me. "Does it hurt?" He asked, I thought for a second, it didn't hurt too much, but it was sore... "N-no." I replied, he nodded comprehending what I said. "Good." He stated, releasing my arm. "The Commander wants to see you if you're up for it. He wants to see you as soon as you can possibly walk." He stated, getting up. "Does she really need to rush Lifesaver?" Alia asked, she sounded slightly irritated.

"Signas's orders." Lifesaver responded, leaving the room. Alia sighed, "Are you up for it?" She asked. I nodded, as I began to get up, she grabbed my non-bandaged arm, and lightly helped me to my feet. She smiled. "Let me help you to the Navigation room. Signas is waiting there." She stated, I nodded, I slipped on my shoes that were placed together near the foot of the bed, and followed her. Not like I had a choice, she held my arm lightly to keep me from falling.

I looked around at the people around us, they stared at me. I guess because I was all bandaged up... maybe my red cheeks and eyes from crying, or maybe... my eyes... My freaky different colored eyes always did catch attention. I was nervous and amazed, the Headquarters was almost like home... all of these people wandering around doing their own business... some looking as though they were slacking off. It was like home. The only thing, no one knew me...

I found myself looking at a large sliding metal door, "This is it." Alia stated, as the door opened as we walked closely to it. The room, was the Navigation room... we didn't have one of these at the Facility. Three monitors sat on the left, north side and right of the walls. Other hunters working at some of the computers, and someone very familiar walked up to us. Signas.

"It's nice to see you again Ala." He stated. I nodded. "N-nice... to see you to sir..." I muttered nervously. I know it seems like it'd be simple to talk to the Commander, being we've met before, but its really difficult to actually. After all, you're talking to the leader of millions of soldiers. Its difficult to talk to someone so important as Signas was.

"I wont rush you to tell me what happened, but I do expect you to tell me whenever you feel ready." He stated, I nodded sadly. I knew it, that's exactly what it was about... Maybe they were happy that I was okay, but it still hurt. It just felt like they were only interested in what happened rather than me. "With all respect commander, we shouldn't rush her too soon to explain what happened." I heard X's voice, from across the room, he sat at one of the monitors, he must have over heard and looked back to see who was there.

"This young lady had been through a lot. We shouldn't make such haste to ask her things." He finished, was he... standing up for me in some way? Signas nodded, and walked back to his desk. I sighed sadly, and in relief... I didn't want to explain the trauma I had gone through, and likely once again I didn't have much information to give them.

I looked around, where was... Zero was his name I think... but where was he? "H-hey... isn't there another hunter?" I asked, Alia raised a brow, "Well Ala." She chuckled slightly, "There are a lot of Hunters here." She teased. "N-no, no... I mean, Zero..." I said. X quickly jumped in as he walked over to us. "Zero had to get going on a mission earlier today. We've been working on Red Alert's case. Those who did you wrong." X finished. So they hadn't caught Red Alert... I knew it.

"S-so... he went to stop Red Alert?" I asked, "Technically yes, he went to patrol the highways." He responded. X was... nice. He answered very... politely I guess, he had a nice tone to him. You could tell, he wasn't very easy to make angry. I guess you'd have to be close enough to him, or know him a lot more to be able to get under his skin.

"We heard of a Recruit leaving Red Alert. It's stirred up trouble unfortunately." Alia stated. A Recruit left? Is that why the amount of Death's seemed to cease? As far as I knew...

Speak of the Devil... as we talked, I heard two voices come from outside... One... a young male voice, and the other, a familiar voice that I had heard earlier this week.

/So... where's X been lately? I haven't seen him around./  
/Sit tight, he's right in here./

The door opened... and right away, was Zero... and... the boy with the scar, he had handcuffs over his wrists. I couldn't help but think, 'that's what he gets.' I moved back behind Alia, putting a hand on her arm tightly. I felt nervous... the feeling that I should be able to warm up to that boy and trust him, faded somewhat...

"Here he is." Zero stated.  
"Good work Zero." Signas implied.

I looked at X's face, and he seemed... awful irritated... close to angry. "So you're the one who's caused all of that trouble!" He scolded. This was the first time I heard this boy's voice clearly.

"I guess. I didn't know they'd send that kind of weaponry after us!" He responded.  
"Weaponry? What happened?" X asked.  
"I left Red Alert... Believe it or not, I'm a Hunter." He replied... that didn't seem to give much information, but I didn't know much, and X was most likely the one who knew most of the situation. Red Alert... you see I was unsure as to whether it was Red Alert who attacked my home or not, but now it clarified it for me... Call me stupid all you want, but this boy could have been a member of any gang.

"Red Alert? So you were also involved with that situation involving this young lady, were you not?" Signas asked, as he pointed in my direction, the scared boy looked in my direction. "Do you realize how much damaged you have caused?!" X yelled in demanding. The boy kept his gaze at me before X had yelled, that got him out of the daze he was in.

"I'm sorry for that. I had to leave though!" The boy responded.  
"Do you have any clue as to how you affected this young ones life!?" X continued, Signas immediately giving X the sign to calm down. "X, calm down. Axl was it...? Tell us what happened." Signas said.

Axl... 'Cute name." I thought to myself, finding myself smiling at him slightly. "Red Alert changed... before we only attacked the bad guys. Not anymore though... I couldn't take it!" Axl finished... those familiar words... 'I couldn't take it' were highly similar to the ones I heard him say back during the incident. Now I see... he was suffering...

"Their most likely going to come after Axl." Zero stated. So they'd come after him... I guessed because of the fact he knew things or... maybe because he was someone important to them.

I stood and listened to their discussion, the monitor blaring as a transmission came through. The leader of Red Alert. Red...

He quickly exclaimed how he wanted Axl back, how he challenged the hunters to a duel over who's getting Axl. I felt badly for him... he must feel horrible. He's trapped in the middle of a fight that he technically caused. I guess Guilt may have been eating him up.

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault." He muttered, Zero crossed his arms. "This is becoming a pain." he stated. Axl's face lit up as an idea seemed to come to mind. He began to try and convince X to allow him to be a Hunter... but wouldn't that take time? I wondered. Axl had to payback... being he committed crimes... It amazed me that he even closely managed to get X to let him fight. To let him pay his dues in this way. Towards the end of their discussion, X tossed Axl his pistol. "You'll need this." He stated, Axl's face had a grin across it. He was more than eager to help...

I realized then, that I was watching him the whole time... What's wrong with me? Why was I suddenly interested in him...? I felt a small amount of anger... why wasn't my anger stronger? You'd expect me to be fuming towards him-since he helped attack my home and family-but I wasn't... That's not bad... is it?


	12. Getting to know you

~Chapter 12~  
~Get to know one another...~

You know... I'm amazed with myself.  
I expected to be angry, to where I wanted to yell my head off at him. Though, seeing that he ran away from... his home I suppose... It told me that, maybe he wasn't trying to hurt anyone...

Like he said, he couldn't take it... I guess he didn't want to hurt anyone, this might even include the people back home. Maybe, he didn't mean to hurt others, or that he wanted to hurt them... but, sadly, that didn't mean I forgave him like you'd think I would. I still thought, that he could have done something to prevent the tragedy... you know? I mean, he shot down two of my family members, and he probably killed a lot more of them, than just Fortune or Lolli.

I know, you might be thinking that it's annoying how I don't forgive him, but look at what X said, and how he allowed whoever he was with to hurt others. That, made me skeptical about forgiving him. I'll... give him props though, for seeming to have a good heart. I'll tell you what though, I can see myself giving him a bit more of a chance than what I'm thinking of giving him now. Though, just like X, I want to see if he'll live up to the expectation he made.

I wanted to talk to him... but something nagged at me, saying 'don't trust him' even though, my heart told that I should. That he shouldn't be something that I should fear. I was having this gigantic inner conflict. I couldn't figure out what to do, talk to him... or not. I sighed, it was too late now, he headed off on a mission with Zero.

I could tell that X was still a bit angered, but I think it was mainly because of Axl being there. I couldn't agree more to X's anger, Axl most likely was a trouble maker, more so that he should be. Of course, I didn't say anything like that. I have no room to talk, I didn't know much about him to say anything. I didn't know how long he was with them, how he was raised... a lot of things, I didn't understand about him. Therefore, I have no need to speak ill of him...

I nibbled my lip, I was prepared to start asking about the Facility... about my family, the Doctor. All of it. I was beginning to think, maybe Red Alert caused something, maybe the reason why those Droids became berserk was because of them in some way. I could be wrong... but maybe right. During the beginning stages of every Reploids life, their highly manipulative. Naïve. They don't understand just yet. Their like human children, they wont be able to tell what's right or wrong. This stage.. or I prefer to call it a problem, can be dangerous. After all, some Reploids are designed for battle.

I walked over to X nervously, he looked frustrated, but maybe a little with him would calm his nerves. Back home, I was considered a good friend to all. I was nervous to talk to him head on, on my own without him speaking first. I only was... because I didn't know if my kindly nature, would affect here to. Back home, it was so easy to talk to others, calm things down. Here, with those who are working, and risking their lives to help others, I don't think just talking would help.

"X...?" I said nervously, it got his attention, he lost his frustrated look. Maybe... to hide it from me. To keep himself from having a melt down of some sort... but I doubt he'd do so. I sat next to him. He smiled. "Yes?" He asked. I bit my lip. "Do you... know about the Facility...?" I asked, trying to sustain the sadness in my voice. It was actually harder to speak of the Facility so soon... you'd think after a Day, it'd stop... but I still felt the painful appearance of those Nightmares back home...

"About the Incident about two Days ago right?" He asked. I nodded, slowly and sadly. He sighed. "Sadly no." He responded, continuing to write on whatever he was writing, "You see, I retired a long time ago Ala." He stated. O-oh...

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." I said, I really felt like I was troubling him in some way. My head sagged. I sighed, so really there was nothing I could do about the incident. I didn't know where anyone was, what I would do... how I would even live... I knew nothing about the outside. He patted my head. "It'll be alright little one. You haven't caused us any trouble. The only ones who have are members of Red Alert, but they'll be taken care of soon." He finished, with a smile of comfort.

My spirits lightened up slightly. I felt a little better. My impression of the outside world, slowly began to change. Maybe, outside the Facility walls, there were good people. At first, I always thought that there were bad people, everywhere. I mean, there were walls around the Facility to keep people out, so that's the impression anyone would get.

Alia was busy at the monitor, keeping a track on the two. Her job seemed pretty simple, Signas stood next to her, his arms folded behind his back, watching the monitor as Alia typed away on the holographic panels.

Yup... simply boring for the time being, I watched the clock on the wall as it ticked away. Waiting... I was going to do it. I was finally going to talk to him head on.

~-~

The door opened, as the two walked through. "Welcome back you two!" Alia exclaimed, a smile across her face. "You both did great! Now we've got one of the sectors calmed down." She stated. Zero crossed his arms, and walked over to accompany X. Axl... looked upset. Though, Red did say that he'd choose certain Mavericks for them to fight. Maybe he knew them in some way. "Y-yeah..." He muttered, I wanted to try and cheer him up... but again, something told me not to talk to him... I was doing it again. The thing I told myself not to do, was being done again. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't.

I was done. I was sick of listening to someone who wasn't even there anymore. The Doc wasn't around me anymore, he couldn't tell me what to do anymore. I was... free... I don't know how I didn't realize this till now. I was now able to do as I pleased, I was allowed to leave and come back as I pleased... The chains on my wrists... were gone. I didn't feel the need to stay anymore. I didn't understand how I could have missed that. The burden of being chained down was gone.

Axl's gaze met me, I guess he was staring at me for a while. Being he was giving me a strange look. "hm?" I mumbled. "What's that look for?" I asked nervously, "You're just... making really weird faces." He responded. I blushed, crossing my arms.

Wait... why was I turning red like that? I put a hand on my cheek, where as in the process of my attention being drawn away, he began to leave, leaving the room. The Door sliding to close with a small hiss. I only realized when I heard the Metal door connect with its doorway.

I began to follow after him without thinking. The door opened as quickly as I had gotten close to it. What was I even doing? My legs practically moved on their own. Hell, I didn't know where he went, but he couldn't have gotten far... I began to look around every hall, I was most likely going in circles half the time, being I had no clue as to where I was going. I spotted one last place I hadn't checked, I peeped through the door as it opened, the Balcony.

He was sitting up on its Railing. What was he crazy? He could fall off. I made my way over to him, my shoes clanging against the metal floor. "H-hey... you shouldn't sit up there." I stated. He looked at me, his gaze later looking back out into the distant city. "So?" he said... I tapped my finger on my arm as I held it tightly. "So nothing. You could get hurt if you fall off." I said worriedly.

He went silent for a moment, later opening his mouth to speak. I seriously think he just thought he was cool, more like a... cool wannabe. "I'll be fine." He muttered. See now, right about now I felt like just giving up on him. Back home, when people were like this I just removed myself from it. Sadly, some people had to learn the hard way.

"But what if you fall? You'll end up in the infirmary for sure." I responded. He looked at me, he looked... awful upset...

"Is... something wrong?" I asked. He remained silent, turning his gaze away from me again. I took that as yes... I will be honest and say that I felt slightly angry, and not with the fact that he's sitting up there either. I walked over to him, leaning on the balcony that was able to reach just under my arms, I felt like a little kid. "Hey..." I muttered, he ignored me. I sighed, I guess the only way to get his attention is if I climb up next to him.

I felt stupid. I was sitting here scolding him about how he shouldn't be up there, now I'm going to go up. I began to pull myself up, grunting as I pulled my legs over the railing. It was a lot thicker that I thought it was, it was made of cement and metal. I raised myself on my hands and knees before sitting next to him. "See what you made me do?" I asked, in a slightly cheerful voice. "You didn't have to climb up here you know." He responded, "I was getting down anyway." He formed a smile, getting down. That Jerk! He saw how much trouble I had getting up there, nonetheless will it be easier getting down.

"Oh... w-well help me down." I pouted. Axl grinned, sticking his tongue at me, closing one of his eyes. "You got up there, you get down." He said, teasing. I smiled, I had an idea.. "Well then, I guess the only way down would be to jump." I muttered.

"Jump?" He asked.  
"Yes." I responded.  
"It wont exactly be pleasant when you hit the ground." He stated.

I knew that. I pouted, getting up on my knees. "I'll do it." I said, I was nervous, and I really did think I would end up doing it... dealing with someone like him, might end up getting me killed. I saw him give me a look that called my bluff. I stood up. "You seriously think I wont do it don't you?" I asked, he shrugged. "Well I doubt you will, not with that beat up arm you've got." He said, pointing to my bandaged arm.

"I will do it." I said, backing up to the edge slightly, I looked back nervously. "Well... I doubt you will." Axl stated once more. I felt defeated and sagged my head and shoulders.. "Y-yeah... you're right... I wont." I said, the idea of jumping was supposed to work, but he responded completely different than I thought. "Maybe you should get down." He said. "How?!" I exclaimed.

He sighed, smiling. "Fine, I'll help. Just jump." He said. Okay, I'm going to admit... I'm short, small, a small fry, you get the idea. Basically the jump from this railing was actually pretty high for me... I never jumped from a railing before. "I'm a..." I muttered. "You're seriously scared to?" He tilted his head, grinning. "I'll catch you. You can trust me you know." He said. I was nervous as to whether I should or not.

"You'd better be telling the truth." I stated, I jumped... and he caught me... Of course, he was holding me from under my arms, but it still shocked me that he actually stayed true to his word. My face went hot, it embarrassed me knowing I was close to his face the way I was, the closest glance I had ever really gotten of him. He began to set me down until my feet were in contact with the floor.

"See? Told ya." He stated, smiling. It was weird how he was being so nice to me... I lowered my brows, in question, was he sure he wasn't being nice to make up for the damage he caused to my life? "What's that look for?" He asked, "Nothin'." I pouted. "Its just... why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, "You don't even know me..." I stated. He shrugged. "Well do I need to know you to be nice?" He asked. "W-well no..." I responded poorly.

"Than, I have a reason to be nice. I don't know you, so may as well start off with a clear ticket." He stated. That was true... he wasn't... too bad. I realized that I had to look up at him. I was only tall enough to reach the bottom of his chest plate. "You're pretty small you know." He said. Rude. "I'm not small! I'm just bite sized that's all..." I muttered, pouting. "Bite sized? I'd say crumb sized." He stated. To me... sort of made no sense, but I still understood what the bastard was saying.

"Oh, whatever!" I exclaimed. He snickered, he seemed to feel proud of himself for being able to pick with me this easily. It was then, that I realized that his whole demeanor changed... he wasn't looking upset anymore, his eyes actually didn't seem lonely anymore... maybe he just needed a friend? I guess he noticed that I went silent, and tilted his head. "Something wrong?" He asked, I should be asking you that... "N-no, I'm alright." I chuckled nervously. Him asking if I was okay, knocked me out of my gaze at his eyes.

I blushed slightly. We just continued talking from there. He mainly teased me about how I seemed like a chicken and how I was so small. He treated me like a child... but yet, I got used to it that quickly. It didn't bother me. Though now we have some nicknames in place... I call him Ginger, and he calls me Shorty... Heh. Seems like he got along quickly. The small amount of anger I felt towards him... vanished.

I guess we became... practically best friends... I felt proud of myself, I managed to make a best friend for the first time who was from the outside. The others may be were friends... or could be considered them. But, Axl... he's different, he's a friend, and that's for sure, because I can't ever see our friendship ending... He was kind to me, and we got along with one another simply and easily... it was like a click...

Though, I knew he was still upset about something, but I didn't want to ask... it'd kill the moment if I did... for the time being... I just want to talk some more, get to know him better than I know him now... even the bad things.


	13. Giga City

~Chapter 13~  
~Giga City.~

I was woken out of my daze, from the smell of an E-tank right under my nose. He stuck the damn thing in my face again. I don't have anything against E-tanks, but I never did like them. It was the smell of them that got to me most. It smelled of... Tar... or oil maybe. I wasn't sure how Axl managed to drink those, but maybe it depended on the kind you had. He pulled it back and sat it down on the cement table. "What happened? You spaced out again." He stated.

This is now... you see, we've been good friends for quite a few years now, and this was all after my Facilities end... and after the Red Alert situation. I'll just bluntly say, he's grown quite a bit, I'm a bit angry though, he got taller... damn it!

There are a lot of things I need to explain... starting with, what happened before now. Sadly, there were no traces of Thorn, Lolli, or Fortune. After, X began hunting again, he searched the Facility for me, and found... no evidence of them being there. Like they simple vanished... he told me the possibilities. One was, they might still be alive, and are running around somewhere looking for me, or... their... gone and someone just cleaned up the mess. I guess I was dazing simply because I missed them... and I haven't been getting sleep, they've been worse.

"I-I'm fine... just thinking." I muttered, rubbing my head tiredly. He smiled. "Well if you spend all your time in your head you wont have time for me~." He stated, chuckling. Heh... I spoiled him. I spent all of the time I had with him, well... if I had it.

We were the kind of best friends that didn't get sick of one another... the kind that, would follow one another. I was the one... who did most of the following. Recently... I became a Maverick Hunter, I was... working in Zero's rookie team. Don't get me wrong, I think Z's cool and all, but he's too tough on me... all the more reason why Axl has suggested I train with him rather than Zero. Which I do, but I honestly think that Axl gets... too cocky sometimes. I didn't mind, so long as he was smiling. That face of his never was the same with him having a frown... or being serious. I'm serious, he's actually pretty scary when he gets serious over something.

Like when people talk badly about Red Alert. Saying rude things about Red and Axl. I've known Axl for a long time now, like I said. He's told me about Red Alert, and what happened there... I think what made us close, is how we had similar lives. He and I were both used... Axl... he was forced to do things he didn't want to, and then, they later asked for the Data he was also, forced to collect... I'm sure, he saw that as the only memories of those he killed.

As for me... I was tricked, I didn't realize that the Data I made, could kill all of those innocents... it was the Doc. My assumption, was that the Doctor, died by the hands of his own creations. I doubt that though... because Signas told me... that it was because of the Doc, that those things were let loose. I know, you might be thinking, if I made the Data, couldn't I have stopped it?

Well... maybe I could have... but the Doc wanted specific codes you see, some of them I could barely read. He basically gives me codes on paper so that I can later transfer them into Droids when they were finished. Technically... I could have changed it, but, it would be too difficult for me to be able to. I guess... back then, I was pretty stupid.

Long story short, I knew what buttons not to push on Axl. Certain nerves... just shouldn't be messed with. I chuckled. "Oh shut up and eat your cashews." I said, tossing one into his open mouth. "Going back to work later?" He asked, I shrugged, lately I was playing hooky. Probably his influence. "I'll think about it. I don't feel like it, but I don't exactly feel like getting scolded by X, or being yelled at by Signas." I responded. He pouted. "True..."

"Have you... heard anything about... you know?" I asked, Axl was as well trying to help out with my missing friends... "Sorry but no." He said, tossing a few cashews into his mouth, talking while chewing. "I check Ala, trust me. You think I'd do you dirty on the Info?" he asked. "No. I know, I was just wondering that's all..." I responded. I could probably estimate that I ask him the same question about once a week at best.

"Who are those three anyhow?" He asked, as I picked at my food with the metal fork. "Well... their Thorn, Lolli and Fortune..." I responded, airheaded like usual. "I know what their names are ya goof, I'm asking who they are." He responded, smiling.

"O-oh. Haha... right." I muttered, my face turning red slightly. "Well their... my family basically." I said, a saddened smile forming over my face... "They took care of me, no matter what happened..." I muttered, wiping my eyes slightly. Axl patted my head. "Hey, come on don't get teary eyed on me." He teased.

"Anyway... are you still going to stay here in Giga City?" I asked, you see Axl left Base not that long ago, in search of information on his Copy Chip. I suggested helping, but he rejected the offer... saying something like... he didn't want me involved because something could happen. Sort of defeated the purpose though of me training with him, if he was just going to shrug me off from battle.

"Mm.." He mumbled, tapping his heels together. "Probably, but I might head back to HQ sometime later. I might need to report back in." He replied. "Aw.. come on, come home. I want to hang out with you more like before." I whined. Axl... sort of left me back at HQ. Like I said, he rejected my offer to help. I kinda whined about it, and had a small disagreement with it, with him, but I eventually just gave up. I knew he was hardheaded and wouldn't listen... sometimes he thinks he can do everything on his own.

I ended up sitting back in my room, back at HQ for about a week, Axl failed to mention that it'd be a while until he came back. So it got me a little mad. With enough begging, Alia finally told me where he went and even gave me the information on where I could find him. My thought was, if he wanted to be hardheaded, I'll be stubborn to. When I found him... we was with X, and these other droids, people who were from Giga City. Massimo, Spider, Marino, and Cinnamon. All... nice Droids.

Of course, he was a little frustrated with me. He's protective of me sometimes, I'm guessing Giga city was sort of dangerous, I mean, for him to get that irritated with me showing up. Unless... he just got irritated because I didn't listen. Heh. He even tugged me to where no one could hear us arguing. We weren't yelling at one another of course, honestly if Axl tried that, I would just pull off that sad puppy like look and he'd feel bad right away.

To put it short, he didn't exactly like the idea of me coming after him, but he stopped complaining after I agreed to what he said, which was; 'Fine, if you keep yourself out of trouble you can stay, got it?" I simply agreed, though, who said I would listen?

"I'll be coming home soon, I just need to try and find Information alright?" Axl responded. I knew that, but I sort of thought it was pointless to run around on a wild goose chase looking for something that probably doesn't exist. Besides, he was gone for weeks now, and didn't find anything yet. "So, how's that been working out for ya? Besides the whole, not coming up with anything thing." I said cheekily. He groaned. "I know I didn't find anything yet, but I'm sure I will." He responded, pouting.

"Riight..." I muttered. I smiled. I'm a bit rude now huh? Not that innocent anymore it seemed.

"So when you heading back to searching than?" I asked, watching him finish up his E-tank. "After the Rebellion Army is taken care of..." he stated.

Now... it was so much easier to talk to him, I barely had trouble with doing so... I guess we really did grow closer than I thought. Was it weird, that I missed him when he was gone? I wondered if he felt a bit lonely without me following him about. Maybe not.

Axl was finished whatever he was eating, and got up. "Come on. Well... I shouldn't even say anything, you'll follow me anyway." He smiled, walking to the door, walking through at it slid open, I quickly followed behind him.

This was how it was for the whole time I was with him here in Giga City. It was just like back at HQ. Sort of anyhow... I decided to let Axl go off on his own business, being he was helping deal with the Rebellion Army, he sometimes seemed like he needed to separate from me for a bit, to talk with his partners. I stopped, and he turned to look at me, he seemed a little shocked I stopped following-I guess it was creepy that I always followed-later, he smiled seeming to get what I was doing, and then he went off to talk to Massimo.

Massimo... was pretty cool. He looks like a tough guy, and is pretty intimidating, but really don't let his appearance bother you, he's actually a big ol' softie. I smiled, just watching them get along.

"You seem awful nosey today." Teased a chuckling Spider, his arms crossed, with his head lowered so his hat covered his eyes. Great... this guy. I sighed. "What do you want Spider?" I asked. "Nothin'. Sheesh, just trying to make convo." He responded. I groaned. "You seem awful easy to pick with today~. You're not jealous are ya?" He asked. Jealous of what? "Of what?" I asked. "Well, it seems like your little boyfriend isn't paying much attention to ya. Too busy for ya, it seems." He stated. I blushed.

Jealous? He had it all wrong... Basically, he was referring to how I was tensing up most of the time towards how Axl was spending more time with his new friends from Giga City. I was lonely, and I honestly feel that when you have a best friend who hangs out with others, it would make anyone a little lonely, or Jealous as Spider called it.

"Then you wonder why Axl doesn't want me talking to you." I stated, rolling my eyes. Axl sort of... had this thing where whenever I talked to Spider, he'd tell me that Spider's full of hot air. Not to trust him or... something along those lines. "And, you know well he's not my Boyfriend." I said angrily. Spider liked to embarrass me and he knew what buttons to push to make it happen.

"Well, that aside, I heard something about your little pals." He stated, was he referring to them? "W-what?" I asked, but how could he? "Yeah, heard somethin' from X, said that the Hunters seemed to have found some form of tracking on'em." He stated.

It was, then that I began to question whether I should trust him or not. Like Axl said, I probably shouldn't trust him. I don't think Axl had much against Spider, but to me as well, Spider seemed pretty Shady. "You're not messing with me again are you?" I asked, my eye brows creasing. "That's pretty low of you to mess with something as painful as that." I stated.

He looked up at me. "Do I seem to be kidding?" he stated, his ruby eyes giving me a glare. "N-no." I muttered. "Exactly. You know, you shouldn't always listen to what he says. Didn't you say you wanted to not listen to people for once?" He asked. That was true, I was now practically relying on Axl like I did the Doc. "W-well yes..." I mumbled. "Than, stop letting him tell ya what to do." Spider responded.

I groaned, walking away from him. Now that I knew that the Hunters may be onto something involving my lost family... maybe I could finally find them after 4 years...

Though, when I looked at Axl... he didn't seem too happy that I was just talking too him... Oh well... all I hoped for was that Spider wasn't being a buttmunch again...


	14. Possible Find

~Chapter 14~  
~Possible find...~

After Spider told me about a possible chance of finding my family, I decided to try and look into it more. You know, to be sure that he's not just pulling my chain. All I could say, was that he was going to get it if I found out he was pulling my leg on his 'facts.' Heh... what you thought I'd beat him up? Nope... I'd be telling Axl... and possibly X if it was needed.

I wanted to ask X first, since he was nicer to me than Zero generally was... when Z was in his moods, he'd be pretty rude towards me, but I didn't hold it against him. He was likely through a lot more than I ever was. X was more patient, he would be pretty patient if you didn't something wrong. He would usually say things like, 'Please don't do that again." usually, and if you did the same thing multiple times, he's likely say, 'I asked you not to do that again.' which was the only sentence he'd ever say to me... Axl has most likely received worse.

X was in the command center, which was the most likely place you'd find him. Back at HQ, usually his office is where he'd be, if not, somewhere with Zero. "Hey X... is what Spider said true?" I asked, X looked at me. "I'm guessing he went and told you anyway." he sighed. "Yes, I've heard that we've managed to find tracks on them." he responded.

"Think you know where their tracks were led?" I asked, slightly hopeful. "I read over the sent Data, it looks like they've been tracked to have been bouncing back and forth, from Abel city, over here to Giga City." Nana stated, continuing to type away at her desk. Bouncing back and forth... "They must be going crazy looking for me than..." I muttered sadly, I felt badly that they were looking for me like that. Here I was, Healthy and well, and there they are, probably worn out to the core worried about me.

"T-thanks for the Information..." I said worriedly, taking my leave. Now I was worried. If their running back and forth through the cities, who knows how much trouble they were most likely getting into... even worse, I was worried about the possible scolding I'd get from Thorn. I shuttered at the thought of her anger. Thorn's scary when she's angry, but I don't exactly think she'd be angry... maybe a little bit though.

I looked up to spot Spider... what was this guy a ninja? I swear, every time I looked up he was there. I groaned. "I see you found the information handy.~" He mocked me. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want a reward? Damn Bounty Hunter..." I muttered. "Watch it now, I might take ya up on your offer." He responded.

I groaned, taking a small pouch out of the bag on my Thigh, tossing it to him. "There, some of the money I owe you is there to." I said. Spider was pretty easy to get off your back if you bribed him... which is sadly how I ended up getting rid of him half the time. Greedy little pest he is. "Pleasure doin' business with ya." He stated.

I wondered to myself... "Hey, why did you all of the sudden help me out?" I asked, as he moved his hand in a motion that caused the coins to clang together in the bag. "Hey, I'm not all bad ya know." He said, before I knew it, the bag was gone and was now only wherever Heaven knew. "I know." I said, "I just figured I'd help out. Pfft, not like they'd tell you anything anyhow." He finished.

That was true... "Hey, do you think I'll be able to come with you and the others on the next mission?" I asked, Spider shrugged. "Well, depends on your little boyfriend." He stated, I glared. Spider was a frenemy. Well, I'm not sure if he considered me that as well, but I alone saw him as one.

I don't know how I did it... but I finally got Axl to let me go with him, but this was more a side mission than anything else. Axl wanted to go back and look for something, either something valuable he wanted to get his hands on, or likely just some more info on his Copy Ability. I didn't really care which it was though. I followed closely behind Massimo, who tagged along right before we left.

"Hey, I hope you can find your family Ala." Massimo stated in an encouraging tone, looking down at me. I nodded. "I just want to know that their okay... I'm sure their worried about me to." I replied. "That's my main worry... how are they. You know? I haven't seen them in years... I've been worried about them ever since the incident." I said. "I understand. I'm sure their alright. We'll find them don't worry." Massimo replied, I could tell he smiled underneath the mask that covered his mouth.

Massimo, was so kind to me. Always encouraging me. "What's wrong with Axl?" he asked, I looked up, watching as Axl walked further away from us. Rushing. "I think, he's just mad because I got to come along." I replied. I wasn't the only one who tried to get me to come along, Massimo sort of tagged in saying that Axl should let me come along. I mean, Cinnamon could go with them, so why couldn't I?

"I'm sorry, he must be angry with me." he said sadly. "N-no, no, its not you. He's just pissy because I'm here. See, he wanted me to stay back in Abel city. He thinks its too dangerous for me here... I know that I'm a lower Ranked Hunter, but he could cut me some slack sometimes..." I muttered. "Hm..." Massimo mumbled, listening closely.

I sighed, "He's just going to have to deal with it for now... he'll be fine..." I stated. We walked up to a large door, it began to open as we grew closer. Axl walking in ahead, stopping with wide eyes, looking around. I jogged up next to him. "Axl..? You okay?" I asked, I looked towards where he was... damaged Mechaniloids sat around the room, some indents were in the metal walls... all of them... all too familiar. Axl walked ahead to investigate more on the situation, crouching in front of one to check it.

"What happened here?" I questioned, Massimo followed behind me over to a few that had been broken... one of them having a large Thorn stuck in it... I placed my hand on its side, and pulled the blade like Thorn out of its back... "Thorn was here..." I muttered to myself... "Axl! Thorn was here!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. I showed him the blade in my hand. "This came from Thorn's Gauntlets." I stated, Axl took it and looked at it.

"She sure seemed to have fun destroying everything in here." He stated. I smiled excitedly. This was the biggest breakthrough I had, had in a long time. I had the chance to find them, or at least one of them who would know where the others would be. "Come on Ala, lets go find her!" Massimo chanted happily, Axl nodded with a smile, my happiness seemed awful contagious. I ran ahead, following the damage done down the halls she had been through. Thorn sure didn't care about the mess she left behind. The both of them, keeping their pace the same as my own.

I stopped when I heard a grunt, as well as a small slam followed by a machine bursting into bits. The grunts sounding so familiar it was impossible to not know who it was. Thorn, I watched her throw her fists at the Mechaniloids lunging at her, all of which seemed to have a grudge against her. Like the blade I held in my hand, there were others sprawled about, on the floor and in the enemies that died by her hands. She launched her final one into the ground, making and indent and later groaning in pain as she lent over. Her posture and movements were sloppy, highly unlike her.

She looked worn out, her armor cracked, her hair disheveled and a mess. What made me feel worse, was that she later collapsed, likely from exhaustion... right away we rushed over, and took her back to True Hope...She needed medics... and now.


	15. Frenemy

~Chapter 15~  
~Frenemy~

We brought Thorn back, Massimo being the one to carry her since she was likely heavier than she looks... didn't help much that she was taller than me and Axl combined. She was later put under Cinnamon's care, even though I was a bit irritated around her I still appreciated her kindness to help others... I respected her for that.

I probably got annoying with constantly checking on her, Cinnamon said that Thorn would take a while to recover from the damage, and that she was most likely in need of important treatment. To make it blunt, Cinnamon just about told me she'd be unconscious for at best a few days, but so long as she was recovering I didn't care how long she would be asleep for... just as long as I knew she'd be okay...

Axl sat there to comfort me, with his hand on my shoulder. I guess me being nervous and worried like this made him feel the same only towards me. It was like that for the next few days, Axl sometimes having to sit and watch me so I'd eat. When I'm jittery, I can barely eat, and that gets him worried. Another thing he doesn't like, is how I'm always tired. I never tell him about the nightmares though... its not that I don't want to worry him... well its that, and well I don't want him watching me at night to, like a stalker. Besides, I didn't want him to be sleep deprived to... if anything, since he's my best friend, he'll only likely wake up to my whining and yelling and rush to me, causing multiple nights of no sleep.

I didn't want him to deal with that to... I think X was the only one I ever mentioned nightmares to, but he doesn't exactly know that their night terrors. The only person who knows highly well, is Lifesaver back at HQ. He took care of me after all, and his nurses witnessed one of my terrors...

I had waited a few days like I told myself to do, and I later made myself go back to the Infirmary... well I thought of it as an infirmary, I wasn't sure if it'd be counted as one. Dr. Gaudile and Cinnamon worked in that one room where they were keeping Thorn, I was thankful to the both of them for helping her. I peeked into the room. "Dr. Gaudile? Is she doing better?" I asked nervously, hoping not to irritate him.

"Yes, she's doing a lot better now. All of her systems are back in order. Its lucky you all brought her in. Any longer and her recovery would have been stunted." He stated, I smiled. Thank god...

"So she's awake right?" I asked, he nodded. "Yes, she's talking with Cinnamon, quite the nice young woman she is. Independent and tough as nails to." he smiled... I assumed. My smile widened, as I went over to the recovery bed. "Thorn...?" I muttered, looking at her, Cinnamon smiling as she walked back over to Gaudile.

"Ala..." She muttered my name, sitting up quickly-she obviously wasn't supposed to, but she didn't care-she later wrapped her arms around me tightly, keeping me in a tight embrace, I felt my eyes water, hugging back as tightly as I could. Trying not to hurt her. I sniffled, hiccupping a few times. I was so happy to know she was okay. She rubbed the back of my head, I heard her sniffle a few times. She refused to let go for a while, and I didn't mind one bit...

I was set free from her embrace after a small while, she placed her hands on my shoulders. Tears still in her eyes, her shades were missing, revealing her pearl colored eyes, so blank you'd think she was asleep... "You've changed so much Ala.." She smiled, her voice shivering. "We love you so much Ala..." She muttered, her arms shaking gently. "We were so worried about you... we looked everywhere... we couldn't find you, who would have thought you'd be here with these Hunters..." She smiled, sniffling.

All I could do was smile and remain silent, my happiness so strong it was refusing to let me speak. "I'm sorry..." I muttered, tears running down my face... I wasn't sure from what, from Guilt, or was it happiness?

"No, No, sweetie... none of this was your fault... Its alright now." She smiled, rubbing my cheek. I had never seen Thorn this emotional before, so happy like this...

It took a small while for us to calm down, the happiness lit up the room so much...

"Why were you running back and forth like that? Nana said... that you and the others kept rushing from Abel city over to Giga city, what was going on?" I asked, Thorn reached over to her side, her things were handed to her and she had sat them there. She pulled out semi-large chip from her bag. "I found this..." she muttered, it was an old tracking chip, but it was broken and wasn't my own... "I thought that this was yours... but sadly, it was someone else's... one of our own died here. I thought that if I could use the codes to track you, we'd find you, but I tracked the wrong code..." She stated.

"But Thorn... my Chip has been busted for a long time now, don't you remember?" I asked. You see, everyone from the Facility had one implanted in their bodies. So in case of situations like this, we could find one another... but, mine has been out of commission for years, long before the tragedy at home. Thorn sighed. "I know... but I just hoped that it would work... but I put in the wrong code... a code the Doc gave me. Right away when I went to that mine... I was ambushed by all of those little Droids." She stated... so it was an ambush, like someone meant for it to happen...

"I'm sorry... that you got hurt like this." I said, she simply shook her head. "No, its alright Ala..."

"Where are Fortune and Lolli?" I asked, "Their back in Abel City. I told them to stay there for the time being... we've been without Nurses and Doctors for 3 years now... we were living back on a survivor camp looking for survivors and... for you..." She finished. No wonder she was so beat up looking, she had been without any form of care for that long. I heard that a lot of the important Droids were taken out...

"We used to have Doctors with us, but do to the injuries they were afflicted by, whether it was because of the incident or because of Mavericks... they died. They shut down and never woke back up." She said, "It was awful... but now that I know you're safe... we can bring you home." She finished, a smile forming on her face.

Home... "Thorn I... how about we just bring them here, the Nurses can take care of them." I said. She looked at me in question. "What?" she asked. "I can't leave... not like this." I said.

"Can't leave?" She asked.  
"The people here... their my family to..." I muttered. "I love you all honest. But I... love all of the people here to." I stated, she seemed disappointed. "You really have changed Ala." She said, smiling. "Before you were so young and innocent, and look at you now, a warrior huh?" She stated.

"Thorn... tell me, why am I so important to you all...? Everyone back home kept saying I was needed for production, but supposedly they loved me to... which is the truth? Was it just because of the Data..?" I asked quietly. "No, its not because of the Data... you haven't told anyone have you? About the Data..?" She asked, I shook my head. "No. Never mentioned it to a soul." I replied.

"Such a Hypocrite..." She muttered. "What happened to the Doc?" I asked, Thorn sighed sadly. "As far as I know, he fled... with some of those Droids to I'm sure..." She muttered. Those Droids...

"A-ah... I see..." I mumbled. "You really are different.. determined to figure things out." She stated, I smiled. "Well... that's just how I was raised." I responded. A smile creeping across my face...

I tried my best to get information out of Thorn, but she wasn't going to crack any time soon, all of these things she wasn't telling me... "Going to see Thorn?" Axl asked, following me. I nodded. "She's doing a lot better than before. I'm glad for that..." I muttered. Axl smiled, petting my head, I guess he was happy to see I was able to eat and not seem worried.

"Are you sure you want to meet her?" I asked nervously. Axl had asked me the previous day if he could finally meet her, since I had been talking about her a lot. "Well sure, why not?" he asked, smiling. "Y-yeah... right." I muttered. The only thing I was concerned about, was how she'd react. I wasn't sure whether she remembered him or not, but I know that she can never forget a face if she saw one... well figure rather. She's blind. She can only see figures and shadows.

I didn't want her to get angry with me, herself, or Axl. She would likely get angry with herself for letting something happen, me for being near him... or him in general for what happened. I didn't want her stressing herself, she was already stressed enough after 4 years, she didn't need anymore weight on her shoulders.

We walked into her room, she smiled and waved, but her smiled faded when Axl followed behind me. "Hey Thorn." I said, keeping a smile. "Yeah... Hi..." she mumbled, gritting her teeth. I looked at her nervously, she must have remembered. Axl didn't seem to notice... until... it happened. Before I could even comprehend it, Thorn pounced, jumping over me and lunging straight after him. Next thing I know he's flying back, hitting the wall, what made me cringe was the fact that his jaw made an inhumane crack just as she punched him. She landed on her feet in front of him, slouching over in pain. Exactly what I meant... I didn't want her stressing herself... she's in pain because she disobeyed Gaudile's words of, 'don't rush.'

She gripped him by his throat, holding him as her Gauntlet showed up over her arm. "You little Brat!" She exclaimed, I rushed over, gripping the arm she held him with. "Thorn stop it!" I yelled. Her anger still across her face. She looked at me. "Ala, what are you doing?! Isn't it clear that he's nothing more but trouble?!" She exclaimed. "He's my friend! He's the reason I'm still here! He hasn't done anything to hurt me or anyone else, please just put him down!" I begged. Thorn's face began to loosen, as she lost his grip from around his throat. She dropped him, leaving him to cough.

She held a grudge... "Fine, I can't say no to that face." She said, looking at my fearful and saddened face. "You'd better watch yourself Child... Try anything funny, and I'll be sure Ala isn't there to help you next time." She stated, walking back over to sit down, she limped on her way back...

I crouched down quickly, patting his back. "A-are you okay?" I asked worriedly, he nodded rubbing his throat. Don't hold anything against her... she simply acted upon protecting me... her thoughts were that he was still a threat, that he'd hurt me. She's looking at him like that vigilante he used to be, and not how he is now. I know she seems bad... but she means well... she just needs time... I'll give her plenty... all I need to do is protect Axl for now...


	16. Just need to get used to it

~Chapter 16~  
~Just need to adjust...~

I ended up taking care of Axl. I didn't mind, it was just the fact that he was being rebellious to me helping was what was pissing me off. I figured since Cinnamon was taking care of Thorn, who was more than likely in more pain, I'd take care of Axl... at first I thought it'd be easy, but it wasn't. See, apparently Axl has this thing where if he's embarrassed in some way-like getting sent across the room by a girl-he will not cooperate. See, the first thing he did was wander around the room, now, doesn't sound too bad, well it is if you have to chase down, presumably a 17 year old boy, than it gets annoying. He was acting like a child. I ended up following him around the room, where as every time I tried to grip his arm to get him to sit, he'd move his arms, and would even duck so I couldn't get him. Usually I wouldn't have to resort to trying to grab him.

I managed to get him to sit down, but it took at least 30 minutes or so to get him to do so. 30 minutes solid of following this Ginger around in Circles. He tried hovering up to the ceiling, but it didn't exactly help since he ended up coming back down anyway. I'll give him props for trying. Now, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot on the floor. His face turned away from me with his teeth gritted shut.

See, today I was practically playing Dentist. Do to the blow to his cheek, it was likely safe to say his teeth were bleeding, or his gums at best. I needed to put Cotton balls in his mouth so I could stop the bleeding, but he kept his mouth shut to keep the cotton out of his mouth. I sighed. "Axl, come on, open your mouth so I can put this in." I groaned, trying to get them in his mouth. He simply turned his head, I sighed again. I didn't exactly want to resort to mentioning Thorn-since when we left he seemed pretty nervous of her-but I had no choice.

"Axl, if you don't open your mouth, I'll get Thorn." I said. I regretted it, but it got him to open his mouth enough for me to put them in. He bit down on them, wincing. "Ow..." he mumbled. "See? Not that hard right?" I asked, putting the tweezers I used on the table.

Now, those were just the easy parts... the hard part, was getting him to take off his helmet so I could get ice on his cheek and chin. Being a part of his Helmet covers over the part of his cheek that's bruised up and swollen, I can't get the ice on the swelling wound. How Thorn managed to hit him direct through his armor like that, I will never know.

See now, he was already in a bad mood being his cheek was all swollen, he was most likely in pain to, and that didn't help me at all. I didn't exactly want to ask him, but I would most likely end up doing so. Though, I was curious as to how he looked without his helmet... believe it or not, I had never seen him in Civilian form. I know he has a human form X told me that, but why he never showed it to me, or wasn't even in that form around me, I can't get.

"Axl... I-I need you to take off your helmet for me.." I said nervously, watching as he just gave me a look that said he didn't care, or... no. "Come on please? Your cheeks bruising. I could have stopped it by now." I scolded.

He scoffed, talking with a muffled voice. " I' 'on't 'are.' he said. I sighed. I had no choice, I hopped up behind him, and before he could even turn towards me, I snatched his helmet from the top of his head. Of course he was a little mad, and even tried to get it from me, but I tossed it behind the bed so he couldn't get it. I was the only one who could climb underneath the bed to get whatever the hell fell back there.

He growled, as his bangs fell over his face, his hair was pretty loose, despite how tight the ponytail was. I blushed, sitting next to him, smiling. "Look who looks better without his helmet~." I teased, he crossed his arms and just rolled his eyes at me. Cute...

I liked his helmet to, but I just hated how he liked to hide his full appearance from me, seriously all I could define of his hair was from the back, which looked like a Starfish mind you... I got up and walked over to a freezer, pulling out an ice tray. Throwing some cubes into an icepack. "I'm sorry she did this to you... she's just worried about me that's all..." I muttered, walking over to him, after putting the small lid over the hole. I sat on a chair in front of him, putting a hand to his bruised cheek. I felt really bad, his cheek was a lot more bruised than I had thought. It was swollen...

I put the icepack on the bruise, trying my best not to put too much pressure. I didn't want to hurt him. He was no longer irritated, but he closed his eyes in a way that said he felt like crying... he must of understood exactly why she attacked him... she went after him because of the fact he attacked our home...

She thought he wanted to... I'm sure he understood now, why she hit him so hard. Why she hit him in the first place... You know how when you squeeze the bridge of your nose as if trying to stop tears? Yeah... that's what he did... I never thought I'd see him cry. It hurt me to where I wanted to cry with him. Tears ran down his face as he lowered his head into his hands... "Axl.." I muttered, I jumped when he had suddenly grabbed onto me, hugging me, sobbing into my shoulder... I didn't know he could hold such pain... with that smile he usually has...

I needed to talk to Thorn, I had to stop her from doing any of this again. I managed to get him to rest, and he fell asleep later, thankfully some of the swelling went down and he was able to spit out the cotton balls I pretty much forced into his mouth. I walked to see her. I didn't have anything against her, but I was extremely upset with having to see him cry like that. I never did see him cry... and I never want to see it happen again...

I walked into her room, ready to talk to her about this. I was just hoping, that Axl wouldn't hate her...


	17. The Truth

~Chapter 17~  
~Truth...~

I ended up arguing with her in some sense, about how she needed to go easy on him... but, thankfully I won. She agreed to being-or trying to be-nicer towards him. I understood clearly though why she acted the way she did. She wanted to keep me safe from what she thought was a threat.

Where as I was now with Axl, explaining that she'd leave him be for the time being, Spider had gone to talk to Thorn...

"So, you're the 'Legendary' Thorn huh?" he asked. She raised her lip in distrust. "Mind explaining why a lowlife like you is talking to me?" She asked rudely. "Woah, now. No need to get snappy." He responded.

She scoffed. Looking at X who, as well, was within the room just a few minutes previous. "Thorn right?" he asked, making eye contact, which took a lot of gall to do so. "Why did you attack Axl like that? I understand you were angry, but you can't act like that within a place like this." He stated. "I attacked him because I felt as though he were a threat. Ala is important to protect. If we don't, you can kiss this precious world of yours goodbye." She finished, grunting in pain.

"Ah, so the brats dangerous huh? Pretty weird. I guess appearance do deceive." Spider stated, crossing his arms as he lent back on the steel wall. Thorn during the time seemed to grow hatred towards Spider, but at the same not as much as you'd think... "Its dangerous the power she possesses true... but she does not deceive. She alone is unaware of her reason of being, and the power she holds. That power can be easily manipulated." Thorn finished, lowering her head.

"Now I see. During the time we've had her here, Axl has said that suspicious people would lurk around. He said that their main interest seemed to be her." X explained. Thorn grew silent for a moment or two... speaking up in a quieted voice. "Their already out to get her..." she mumbled. "Who's out to get'er? Some creep I'll bet." Spider muttered.

"That is something you will not have to worry for, this is my battle, our families battle. We don't need Maverick Hunters involved... lets just say, it all involves the production of Droids..." She finished. After that... she refused to give any further information to X... Thorn wanted to protect me on her own, like before.

"Ala?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Axl asked, simply looking at me. Just about the whole day I was putting together parts of Mechaniloids I had scrapped up over missions... and I guess to him it seemed a little... disturbing. Being the look he was giving me, showed fully that I was creeping him out, beyond belief likely. I sat a few pieces down, looking at him. "I'm sure you know the answer, just about everything." I teased, smiling.

"Isn't this like... what humans call, grave robbing?" He asked, sitting next to me. "I think its only grave robbing if you take jewelry and such from the dead..." I muttered in response. "So you ripping the limbs off of dead droids isn't grave robbing?" He asked cheekily. "Well not to me... besides this is a habit, I can't help myself but make Blueprints and try to put them together, at least I'm trying to put the left over parts to good use." I replied.

"Well you know, they actually WERE good use before you tore them to pieces." He stated, chuckling. "Well, they were dead no thanks to you Trigger Finger." I responded. "Guilty as charged." He smiled.

"Though, I'd suggest not doing this around the others... or at all... or in the Lobby in general." He stated. "Why not?" I asked. "Well, its sort of creepy... and way beyond inhumane at best... I honestly think if you dressed gothic instead of punk you'd be beyond horrific..." He muttered.

"Well that's...- You're a jerk." I stated.

He smiled. "Why thank you. I take pride in that." He teased. I smiled, putting my tools down, including the spare parts I picked up. "Mm... You know, I could probably do the same to you as I did to these Droids..." I muttered, making him give a disturbed and nervous look.

"What? You thought I meant I would do it?" I asked, he sighed. "You know, I can't decipher whether you're Maverick, or just plain evil sometimes..." He muttered, leaning on his hand. "So, think Thorn will actually live up to the agreement?" he asked, rubbing his cheek, it was still bruised and likely wouldn't turn back to his usual shade of skin any time soon. Sadly, he was more than likely to have to put ice on it for an hour each day until it vanished. "I really don't feel like having another hit like that." He finished.

"I'm sorry she did that to you. She never usually acts that way..." I muttered. He tugged me into a hug. "Nah, don't worry too much about it." He responded, I smiled.

"Take it outside." Said a voice, I looked to see Zero. "I-its nothing like that..." I muttered. "Just what are you up to this time Ala?" He asked, I sighed, moving aside to show the small Droids. I guess Zero wasn't much of a creative person, since he raised a brow and simply turned with a roll of his eyes. "Just don't show that to anyone like Lifesaver, he'll throw you in the loony bin the second he gets the chance." he stated.

"Axl, come on. You need to talk with us. X said its important." he finished, Axl got up from next to me, and followed the blonde Hunter. I sat there, thinking nothing of it... until I made a dumb mistake...

Thorn sighed, X was still sitting with her, and waiting for Zero to meet up with him so they could talk to Thorn, and for him to bring Axl with him. To get further information about what was going on. Now I wish to myself that I never found out...

They walked into the room just as quick as they began to walk there, Axl staying behind Zero like a little kid, his nerves already getting riled when Thorn's glare met him.

"Now, can you continue to tell us what's been going on?" X asked. Axl looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked. Thorn mumbled. "Fine... but remember this... do not tell Ala any such things of this, all of this will shatter her. Despite how long any of you have been with her, she is still a child." She sighed.

X nodded, "We promise." he stated, the others nodding. Remember how I said I made a dumb mistake...? Well... I did. I eavesdropped on them, listening from outside the door... this is something you might not want to do.. because you don't know what will happen or what will be said.

"Its important to first note the fact that there are people after her... well there is someone new. As far as I know, she's Professor James's most recent creation. Its most likely safe to say that she's also being sent after Ala soon..." She stated. "Why are they after her though?" Zero asked, crossing his arms.

"Because she... is the Doctor's precious creation... he committed a taboo. The recreation of Human life." she finished. My eyes widened... that didn't mean what I think it meant did it...?

"He didn't..." X started but trailed off. "Yes, he cloned Ala using the human blood from his lost daughter... Not only is it important to him to keep his mistake a secret, but its also important to protect her, because she has all of the Data he will need to make an army of Mavericks. She not only has the Data, but as well has enough energy to charge to make that catastrophe happen." She looked down sadly, "The person we knew before Ala, died a long time ago. Back then, nothing was off, everything was happy and fine..." She muttered.

I could only guess Axl could only stand behind Zero in shock... "That's just sick!" he exclaimed. "This is information Ala has been hidden from for years... its essential we keep her from knowing." She advised. "More importantly, we want to keep the abilities she has a secret from those of the outside... the Rebellion Army, Sigma... keep it secret from everyone if possible." She finished.

I couldn't believe what I heard... I began to walk back to the Lobby... it felt as though a piece of me was ripped from my body. Imagine everything you believed... and take those things, and have someone take them from you. That's how it was, I felt empty... was the only reason why I was around was because I was meant to replace someone? That no one actually cared for me? I gritted my teeth...

"For a Scientist to fuse a Human and Reploid together, is just sickening..."


	18. Ravine

~Chapter 18~  
~Ravine...~

During the time I was with the Hunters, things were going on in the shadows. Things that shouldn't have been done...

The Doc had been watching me... looking over me ever since the day everything ended. He had been sitting there, watching these camera's he had set up. In both Giga City, and Abel City. Watching my every move from home to the other city... No wonder I always did feel as though I was being watched.

A figure crossed her arms, scoffing, eyeing the screens with disgust and doubt. "Honestly Doc, that's the Droid you're after?" she asked, her deep, tough voice giving anyone anxiety. She was a large Droid, with the likely strength of a bull...

"Yes." The Doc muttered. "Quite beautiful, is she not?" he asked. The female Droid groaned. "Please, she doesn't even look useful." She stated. "Now, Ravine. You know that looks can be deceiving do you not?" He asked, Ravine sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. No need to tell me things I already know." She stated.

The Doc folded his hands, continuing to watch, gritting his teeth. "Now... if only we could get rid of that child." He stated, Ravine looked at the screen the Doctor had been eyeing. "What? You mean the brat with the scar?" she asked, looking at Axl with a disgusted look, he had been walking next to me.

"Yes. You see... it appears he's the reason why I can't gain a solid signal on her..." he stated, giving the screen a glare. "My precious Ala, in the hands of a street Rat..." He scoffed.

"Professor, we can attack now. We know where they are, we know where their base is. We can just grab her and resume the plans!" Ravine exclaimed, Doc looked at her with a sigh. "Now, Now Ravine. We cannot rush into this. He is much stronger than he appears my dear... She not only has 'him' with her... but as well as those other Pests." He finished, standing up weakly. "Well than..." She gave a wicked grin. "All we have to do is take them out... and after that, we can capture Droid 0910. I'll try to give the least amount of pain as possible..." she chuckled. "But, Doc, what do I do if she resists?" she asked. "Simple, break her spirits." He responded.

"You know, its a shame I can't hurt her. I really felt like pummeling her in the ground." She stated, chuckling even more. "You'll get your time dear... but, you may not injure a single hair upon her head. Understand?" He demanded. She sighed. "Yes Sir." she stated, giving a salute.

"It appears clear to me that he's the reason for the Signal blockage... the virus will not activate with him there." The Doctor stated, picking up a picture, he had to have taken it from a video, a picture of me and Axl... "For now." He stated, as he placed open blades of scissors around the picture, to where it'd cut through Axl's side. "I want you to get them out of the picture, starting with this brat." He finished, the scissors cutting the picture into pieces. Ravine chuckled. "You know, that might be the first time you've ever allowed me to have fun... I'll be sure he's out for good..." She stated.

"Ravine... I should warn you however, Ala is still a child, simply meaning her abilities can not only be undeveloped, but she cannot control them... I suggest being careful, they could trigger at any moment possible." He stated, sighing in pain as he sat back down, wherever he had been trying to go was disrupted by the pain in his back. "These old bones aren't going to last much longer... but, I will not end until those who did me wrong get what they deserve..." he groaned.

"Doctor James... tell me more about this... Virus." Ravine stated, a grin growing across her lips. "Ah, but dear, that's a surprise." he responded. "Ala will not only do as we say... but there's a little treat at the end for all you Reploids..." he chuckled. Though it was short lived as he pounded onto the dash board. "If only it wasn't for that brat that she's clung onto...! Its because of him that the Virus has been put on hold." he muttered angrily.

"You know Doc, it could also have to do with how she has human blood in her veins... that could also affect the Reploid mainframe." Ravine stated cheekily. "Yes... I know that." He said sadly, "But, I want this virus to work for good reason... if its enough to get my little girl back, than I'll do whatever it takes to get it working..." He stated. "Still worried about the child you lost... Don't worry, she'll be back soon enough..." Ravine muttered, grinning.

The Doc looked back at the Capsules on the walls, each consisting of Droids that were nearly finished. "They'll be ready to join in battle soon... I suggest picking whichever one you'll be bringing with you soon Ravine... you may need it for battle." He suggested, Ravine groaned looking at them. "Fine, I could go on my own to you know." Ravine stated, the Doc smiled.

"Oh but, what would a leader be without her minions~?" The Doc asked...  
Ravine, gave a dastardly grin...

~*~

We had left Giga City about a month ago, everything I had brought with me I ended up unpacking and putting back later on. After Giga City was taken care of, everything was made so that we all went back home. Axl is still over in Giga City, but will only be there until tomorrow morning. Honestly, I told him to come back with us, but he didn't listen. The main issue is that I didn't want him getting in trouble with Signas for returning to Duty late. He's good for doing that...

Axl... he had grown more protective, I'm assuming after hearing what Thorn had to say. Now, he carried his gun everywhere, any time he was with me. Before, he never really did this, being with me alone was enough to keep the bad guys away, but probably not anymore. I was still upset over the whole thing... me, being a copy of something that should've stayed dead. I sighed. I knew I was weird, that I was a strange droid, but I never expected this...

I got up from in front of a box, I had been digging through some old things that I had collected over the years. I had also placed new things within it... its basically my treasure box. My treasures.

Like, Photographs. Specifically ones from home... and some new ones, taken with my new family, the people I now looked to for not only guidance but friendship and love. One had been taken with us in Giga City, with the others. A group photo, and some with them doing usual things, like one with Massimo playing a card game with Spider. Marino visiting Cinnamon after being injured. Even some I hadn't meant to take, but they were my favorites. Like one where X actually seemed to be having fun, with a large smile across his face as he spoke with Zero, Zero as well having a happy smile. This, was rare. The other... of Axl falling asleep just on one of the window sills of New Hope. He looked so peaceful in the picture... but when it actually happened, he sort of lost that peace when he had fallen off the sill. I'm thankful he didn't fall out of the window at the least.

I closed the box, and pushed it into the closet, leaving my room. The door closing slowly as it vacuumed shut... Oh, how the base reminded me of home. So many people running around freely. Just like before. Those who were late were cramming to work, and those who were off were hanging out with friends. It made me feel at home when I saw this, but when Axl wasn't here, it felt like something was missing.

I made my way into the Navigation room, waiting for the door to close before I walked further into the room. Layer being the only one on duty today, she smiled at me. "Good afternoon Ala." she said. I smiled. "Good day." I replied, walking over.

She was like Thorn a bit, but she wasn't as much of a hothead. She was calm and collected, and gentle. "I know what you're here for." she said. "Oh really?" I asked. "Yes. You're here to see if Axl sent a transmission to you aren't you?" she asked with a small chuckle. "W-well, I-I wasn't intentionally." I responded, blushing.

Throughout the whole time we were separated for this past month, I was a bit eager to see whether he left a message for me or not. Or if Layer, Pallete or even Alia knew if he was coming back home soon. Layer patted my head. "It's alright. He hasn't sent a message yet, but you remember the last one he sent. He said he'd send one right before he leaves so you know he's coming back." She stated. I nodded. "R-right." I smiled. "Thanks Layer." I smiled nervously, rushing out of the room in slight embarrassment. Was it really that obvious that I was that worried about him? I guess apparently...

Though, that was normal for a friend wasn't it? I mean, if you have a friend you care for that you miss, you begin to worry for them even more... right? But, it's weird... because, I never felt like this when it involved X or Zero. This didn't happen when it was Signas, Massimo, Spider, Lifesaver, Douglas... a lot of the ways I felt when Axl was gone weren't even visible when the others were gone... when Axl wasn't around I felt lonely and empty...

I needed help... what was my problem lately? I sighed. I rubbed the back of my head. I decided, maybe if I talked to X, I could understand what's going on. I decided to make a quick trip to his room, knocking on the door gently. I didn't want to wake him up if he had to go to sleep early. It was 8pm, so I wouldn't judge if he had to sleep early. However, the door opened swiftly. "Oh, hey Ala." he smiled.

"H-hi." I stuttered. When I needed help or advice, X would help me as much as he could. Though, I think it depended on the situation, because sometimes he just didn't know what to do other than tell me what I think I should do. "I-I need some help with something." I said. "Oh I see." he moved aside to allow me inside. Lolli called me a neat freak, but in comparison to X, I was beaten. X made sure everything was in order, from paper work to pencils... nothing seemed out of place. It was neat to where even you would know where everything was.

"So what did you need help with?" he asked, sitting on a chair. I shuttered slightly, sitting down. I never asked about something like this before, so it was embarrassing. Well... it felt embarrassing, but I didn't understand why. "Basically... ever since me and Axl have grown closer, I can't bear to be apart from him." I muttered, hiding my face. "I fell all lonely and empty and I feel like everyone's looking down on me." I finished. X gave a sigh that meant he had an idea of what was going on.

"I know what it is..." X started.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"You're in love." he finished.  
"Wha...?!


	19. Welcome home

~Chapter 19~  
~Welcome back...~

So... love was it? I didn't understand the concept, since I decided to not listen to Fortune. But, thinking on it, made me think thoroughly about the situation. Maybe it was true. X said I seemed to have all the signs, but he wasn't Cupid either, so he could be wrong. I wasn't going to say he was wrong, but I wont say he's right either. So... me liking Axl... sounded scary. I mean, have you seen the stupid things he does? If its not pranks done on Zero, its him getting himself into some hot water on missions, with his overly cocky ego.

Though... I liked that he had a sense of humor even in sticky situations. I smiled at the thought of his cocky attitude. His chuckles always getting to me when they shouldn't, I clutched the sides of my head nervously. "Oh-no..." I muttered to myself. Another problem... how was I going to continuing being friends with him like this? I didn't want to embarrass myself or make myself seem weird... This was something X said was a sign, me worrying about how he'd think of me.

Weird how only now did I worry about that. Before, I wouldn't care how I acted because, the more I acted like myself the more closer we were. I reminded myself of that, and just told myself to just act normal... but this was my first time ever liking someone, so of course I wouldn't know how to react or act. I had a bad habit even before now to say something weird, and Axl give me a weird look. Sometimes he'd end up laughing at me based on what I said, with the usual sentence; 'You're so weird."

I closed and opened my hands nervously. He was going to be coming back home in a few hours, so what would I do or say? Just Hi? I guess that'd be okay. I felt so confused... what was I going to do about this? I couldn't let him find out. That'd shatter the friendship we built for good.

Though, maybe I was overreacting. My face was hot thinking about this. Great... first friends, and now something that'll just get in the way and shatter it... I sighed. I didn't know whether to be Angry or Happy. It figured that these emotions just had to happen involving Axl... the only person who I'm truly close to and not only on a Physical level, but a subconscious level as well, we knew nearly everything about one another... but, now I had something I couldn't ever tell him...

The previous night I had gotten a transmission to my Database. I felt stupid for bugging Layer and the others so much after remembering this... Axl had access to an upgrade I had, it allowed me to talk to people without needing to use any form of computers. Like a Cellphone in a sense, just a lot easier to work since all you could do with it was send messages to people, and sometimes do live chats. I liked the little doohickey, came in handy sometimes, like this situation. Anyway, turns out Axl had sent me a message stating he was coming back in a few hours.

He said he wanted to take the Train since it had been a while since he had, I guess for good ol' times as he said. I guess he barely ever took trains anywhere, anymore. I mean, he's a hunter, so he probably has it where other Hunters group up with him and are escorted. Or he's transported there by Alia or the other Navigators. These two are usually the usual ways he gets around.

I leant against a beam that held up the ceilings, the bolts that went through the metal made it uncomfortable to lean on, but it was easy enough to deal with. Whenever a train would pass, it'd make the lights above shutter under the vibrations. Sometimes I felt humanity and Reploid's alike made these steam powered machines too powerful, you begin to think so to once you are shaken by a train rushing by you. I wondered if Axl had even been shaken by these bull like machinery.

I sighed. It had been the 5th train that passed and he still wasn't here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried... Though he sometimes liked to be 'fashionably' late. Honestly, X had to be wrong, how could I like someone like this who makes me worry non-stop?

I felt hot air touch my cheek, "Boo." a voice muttered as it leant over my shoulder. I jumped startled, turning to meet the eyes of the Ginger I was waiting for. I scattered away from him, rubbing my cheek, as to try and clear off the warmth of his breath. "D-don't do that, Axl!" I yelled, he laughed. "Sheesh, you're pretty jumpy today." he responded. I blushed, turning to hide my face. "W-why are you so late showing up anyway?" I asked. "Ooh~ So upset I'm a little late?" he asked teasing. I puffed.

"I just wanted to see how long you'd wait for me." he stated, chuckling. So he wanted to test how long I'd wait. I sighed. "Just be glad I didn't leave." I replied. Honestly, even though he was messing with me, I was just happy he wasn't in any trouble. Even if his Ego was bloating again.

"So where were you the whole time?" I asked, suspicious. See, Axl, when he had the perfect excuses, would hide. Like the Train station as an example. He could have seen me and walked off to hide and just wait for the perfect timing to lunge out at me. If that's the case, than for the life of me I don't see how I could have missed the only Ginger I know of coming off that train.

"Hey, Hey, look I was on the last one that just left. Its not like I was being late on purpose, the route got mixed up." he stated, patting my head. He grinned, raising a brow. "I didn't know you were so worried about me." he teased. "Care to explain as to why Layer was saying that you were eager to hear from me?"

Layer...?! I blushed heavily. Going silent. Sweat ran down my face as my heart raced in my ears. Oh what should I say in response...? I can't just tell him. Thoughts ran through my head. "U-um..." I mumbled. I guess he noticed he shook my nerves, he patted my back. "Hey. Sorry, did I strike a nerve? What's the problem?" he asked, I shook my head, sighing. "I-It's nothing. I-I just missed my best friend that's all." I said, starting to walk. I guess I was a bit off, seeing as how during the whole way back he'd been asking me if I was alright. Just perfect... this is how it was going to be for the entire time I was near him...

Okay, it wasn't just that I was worried about the Friendship being shattered, but it was also because of Axl himself. See, knowing Axl, you'd know that once he finds something he thinks is funny, he'll pick with you about it. Usually I wouldn't care. Seeing as how he was full of Hot air most of the time, but this is a completely different situation. I was worried he'd start picking on me using that as the topic.

Axl went back to his room to get some sleep. Saying something about needing to recharge. I didn't listen. X said I most likely had it bad for him... I think he was right. Why? Well because if looking at him and just admiring him isn't having it bad, than I'm not sure what is.

I sighed, sitting down in the Hunter Lobby. Is it normal to be near him and feel suddenly super nervous? Scared to speak? My heart was racing at top speed, I was sweaty... I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take that as much as I thought I could.

X sat across the room talking with Zero, pointing to something on some of the paperwork he had in his hand. See..? They were best friends and neither of them seemed like they were having difficulty talking to one another. Well... I mean they didn't seem nervous around each other...

Oh, what can I do to stop this? Is it even possible to stop such emotions...?


	20. Hotshot

~Chapter 20~  
~Hot Shot~

I groaned and rubbed my head. I was irritated by now, I didn't understand the feelings I was dealing with. That's what was making me close to angry. I never liked anything I didn't understand. I mean, I didn't hate it, but I didn't like not knowing about it enough. Like emotions. Emotions are cruel, they hold you down with chains whenever they get the chance, and twist your mind into hatred and agony.

I found out that the feeling of breaking apart with another, is agonizing... the more I found out about relationships and the emotion 'Love' got me scared. I may have only been looking at the bad things though. The problem is I don't know the outcome of what would happen if I told him, or if he found out on his own. Rejection sounds like it stings...

I decided to just keep my mouth shut about it. I didn't want him taking note of any of the signs, or even noticing the nervousness I had around him all of the sudden. My main fear, was just making the friendship we have awkward, or having it end because of this emotion I can't handle.

I pushed the thought of worries aside. I had to focus more on getting to training than worrying about emotions. Ever since Axl got back, he's been asking that I train with him more often. Thorn must have gotten to his head. My assumption is that she reminded him of the fact, that these bad people were still after me, and would catch me if he wasn't prepared... or she must have told him to train me more often than before.

On the bright side of things, she seems like she's getting along better with him, and maybe they could even be friends one day. Maybe their close already. She's saved him a few times from small incidents that would happen at base or during training. One was pretty simple, but still meant enough. Catching glass before it hit him over the head is close enough to saving isn't it? If not than I'm not sure what is. Thorn was getting along with the Navigators to, especially Layer. I suppose because they have a lot of things in common, from their quiet voices to how they both cover their eyes, they could be sisters almost.

Though, I noticed that when Alia first saw Thorn, she greeted her with a large smile. Thorn was open to her a lot more to, almost as though they had already known one another. They were already close friends. I began to question how it was possible, but it was probably something else I wasn't able to know. Another thing... Thorn knew the Maverick Hunter base well enough to know where everything was...

Axl was in the shooting gallery, and asked that I show up there while he was there. The boy knew I couldn't shoot a gun to save my life, but he still insisted on me trying. Like he said, practice made perfect. Though, with me and a gun, I doubt I was teachable.

I peered around the corner of the room, gunshots filled the room with their loud noises and continuing echoes. This place wasn't a very good place to hideout if something were to happen. Axl was the only one there, being mostly everyone else was out on missions or had paperwork to finish up. Axl's habit was either skipping over the work he owed or rushing through it without a care about it. He didn't really seem to care, he was still a kid, may as well take pleasure in it while it lasted. I'm not sure if age counted for Reploids though, you were considered whatever age you represented. Like Axl, being a teen, symbolizing a child around the ages of 15 or 18. I doubt he needed to worry about aging though, he was lucky to be older. Able to do other things that I couldn't, at the least people had more faith in him on the battle field than anyone did with me on the field.

After all, considering how old I am meant to represent... my age representation, was 10-15. Excuse for my height and how young I appear. I guess that's another reason why the others would always tell me no on things like missions, battles, or even sometimes training. I was too 'young' in their eyes. He started reloading the pistol in his hand, and I took that time to walk over to him, didn't want to startle him if he was shooting or not paying attention. It happened before with a Rookie, Axl of course forgave him for it. But, an apology didn't exactly stop the bullet from bouncing off the walls and floors, and stopping by smashing into one of the lights on the ceiling.

"Axl?" I called, and he looked at me with a smile. "Oh, hey. Good to see you made it." he stated. Weird... the smile he had wasn't exactly his usual excited smile... a more, content smile, like just a smile that said he was happy I showed up. "U-um, yeah.." I mumbled. His smile was kind of weirding me out a bit, that smile I never really saw before. I guess he noticed my staring, and his smiled faded. "What?" he asked. "A-ah, nothing really. I just... never saw you smile at me like that before." I replied. I guess he hadn't noticed, seeing as how he turned away from me... was he embarrassed I pointed it out? I swore I saw red on his face...

"Well, forget that. I didn't even notice I was doing that." he stated. I nodded. "Okay." I replied.

I failed. I missed the target completely, I hit the wall behind it more so than anything else! I embarrassed myself in front of him like this many times, but this time it felt worse. I fell on my back and sat up, the fire power in just a pistol sent me back. Axl snickered at me. "Well it was a good try." he stated, stifling yet another chuckle. "Really?" I asked, almost hopeful. "Nope." he replied, looking at the mess of bullets on the floor and the indents on the wall. "I'd say the wall felt more of your wrath than the dummy." he stated, climbing over the railing. It was put there to keep people from getting IN there. "Axl, you sure you should be going in there?" I asked. He shrugged. "I always do, I don't do this when other people are here don't worry." he said, a smile spreading on his face. "aw, you worried about me?" he asked teasingly. I sighed. "Yes." I replied. I was surprisingly stern with the response...

He snickered. "Trust me, I may do stupid things but I don't go in here when people are shooting." he responded. He was picking up one of the bullets, I guess to look at the damage I caused this time, which was a lot more than before. He whistled. "Signas isn't going to like the prices that it'll take to fix this." he stated. "I-is it that bad?" I asked. "Yeah, just a lot." he replied, walking back over to climb over the fence. I sighed. "See? I'm hopeless." I stated, he patted my head. "Nah, you're not." he replied, "You just need a good few years of doing this. Here, want me to show you how to do it?" he asked, I shrugged. "Sure." I replied. I wasn't exactly interested in guns like he was. A pretty cool thing that I admire, is how much passion he had in his interest in Guns. He's told me that he can name every one of them, and where they originally came from. Just wish he had as much passion for his room as he did for his guns.

I watched him aim it, and watched as he took a minute before pulling the trigger, making a shot that went straight through the center of the target. See? He has much better aim than I do, and its most likely I never will have that kind of aim.

I eventually got sick of just watching and decided to start a conversation, or something at the least that would ease the tension that was caused by him. He was too focused for my liking. "So... how come you're... never in your human form?" I asked, he shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just used to my armor is all. It's just something I've become complacent with." he replied. "O-oh..." I muttered...

During the time I was with Axl, Thorn was talking with the others, X, Zero... and even Fortune and Lolli about the people who were most likely out to get me. They had gone off to the Facility. It had been blocked off and shut down by the Maverick Hunter, but of course there were still unanswered questions behind those walls.

X looked at the damage, he looked though he felt sorry for the place... I guessed the pitiful looking building made him upset. After all, his kind heart probably realized how many people had died within those walls. "This is the place huh?" Zero asked, crossing his arms. "Yes." Fortune replied sadly, looking at the broken doors nervously. "Well, we didn't come here to just stare, lets get moving." X advised, walking ahead.

The others followed shortly behind, Zero having his blade ready for any ambushes. "This place is destroyed." X stated, looking around at the damages. "I'm ashamed for having allowed Ala to see this all happen." Thorn stated sadly, looking straight ahead. "If we're looking for Data on the new Droids, we might need to look in the Professor's room." Lolli stated, looking at a pair of stairs. "We might find some Data on Ala to." Fortune added, X nodded beginning to walk up the staircase, Zero following as he looked down the swirling staircases.

"I'm assuming that the Doc did most of his research in his room?" Zero asked. "Yes. He certainly was cautious about his research, very distant the man was." Thorn replied. X looked out into the hallway where the stairs ended. "So this is the floor?" X asked, Lolli nodded as she pointed to a door. "That's it." she stated. They walked over and the door slid open. Everything was intact, barely any signs of destruction was in the room, the only thing that was damaged was the lights on the ceiling. Everything else however, was fine. Though, one other thing... was broken. After all had entered the room, Thorn had made her way over to a capsule, its glass door was broken with the greenish colored water still leaking from its cracks. A Reploid was released not that long ago.

Thorn looked at its side, where it read the barcode of the Droid who was once inside; 'Droid: 0911'. Thorn gritted her teeth as X walked over, "Thorn, are you alright?" he asked, Thorn shook her head, as X looked behind her towards the broken Capsule. "She's out." she stated. "Who's out?" Zero asked. Thorn's teeth gritted to where a tooth would have broken had she not opened her mouth to speak.

"Ravine..." she replied. Fortune walked over with Lolli clutching her arm. "Ravine was a Droid that was being worked on... and this Capsule was also where Ala was made..." Fortune stated. "Ravine wasn't even known about to any of us until we had managed to get the Doc to open his room door... where we saw her still in progress." Lolli added, "She's a super strong Reploid... and with a barcode close to Ala's." Thorn stated, turning towards them. "We need to get back to Ala. Now." Thorn said sternly. "It's safe to say that Ravine is likely going to be the Doc's minion on getting to her."

X gave a suspicious look... Ravine. "Think you have any ideas on where she is?" X asked, Thorn shrugged. "Sadly no, but I can only guess that soon the Doc will get desperate and will send her. We have already beaten many Droids who came after her." Thorn stated, X nodded. "Hold on a second, what does the barcode of this Droid have to do with Ala?" Zero asked, and with that... Thorn explained the possibility of how Ravine was close to me...


	21. Simply

~Chapter 21~  
~Simply...~

Of course they didn't tell me that they left, that they found out something. They never tell me anything, even X said that I wasn't allowed to know, realizing Thorn had told him not to tell me. Not even close to a surprise... "They didn't tell you anything again?" Axl asked, with his arms behind his head. Now they had it so that Axl wasn't involved with anything either. They... pretty much found out that I found out about my cloning... so they made it so that Axl wasn't involved. They didn't blame him because Thorn guessed that I was peeping, and she was right. So now, Axl's just not allowed to know anything being that we're so close, now we fail to not tell each other anything, and that's what they didn't want to happen.

I nodded. "Yup, nothing." He rubbed my head. "Well you know I'd tell ya." he smiled. "I know." I responded. I always did feel like I was the weak link, Axl was always helping me out, always had my back, but I never had his. I couldn't help him in battle, I couldn't even help with small situation's like the ones I'm in. I lent on my hand, with my elbow on his desk. Axl was busy with paperwork... well more like he was busy with just goofing off, mainly focusing on balancing a pencil over his nose. I wondered why Signas would give him paperwork when he never did it. Waste of paper if you'd ask me.

"Bored?" he asked. I nodded. He gave up with the pencil and got up. "Than, lets go play hookie." he smiled. "Wont you get fired for that?" I asked, he shrugged. "I doubt it, I haven't seen anyone get fired." he replied, I groaned. "That's because everyone does their work, Ginger." I responded. He gripped my hand and tugged me.

"Come on, a few hours off will do us some good. You're looking pale anyhow." he stated. I sighed, as I got up. I may as well. Usually I'm on his case about finishing his work, and how he shouldn't goof off like that... but this time, I let it slide. It had been a while since I left HQ, about a month... I'm too used to being inside, just like he said. He kept a grip on my hand, it didn't hurt, but it was tight enough that I couldn't get loose. It was after a while that I began to wonder whether he realized he was still holding it or not... So... I asked.

"Axl... you do know you're still holding my hand right?" I asked, he stopped and looked at our intertwined hands. "O-oh, sorry." he muttered, releasing his grip, turning to hide his blushed face. "I forgot." he stated. I smiled... he probably didn't want to let go... what did that mean though?

"I'm... going to go do something real fast. Probably something you've been wanting me to do for a while." he smiled, rushing off. I hoped he wasn't forcing herself to do anything. I felt like following, but someone had grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and dragging me off back to my own room, tossing me to where I landed on my bed side. I looked up to see Thorn, her arms crossed, Fortune sitting in a chair and Lolli with a grin across her face. Lolli had that more, sinister, overjoyed kind of smile, the kind that said that she knew a secret.

"We know your secret~." She teased, I sat up slightly, with my knees bent around me. "W-what secret?" I asked. She giggled. "You love him~." she finished, I blushed. "W-what? No I don't." I replied. She pouted. The signs were only likely clear enough to spot a mile away. "How stupid he is to not notice is beyond me." Thorn stated, crossing her arms and she walked over to the window. He's not stupid... "Well he's still a child, doesn't seem he'll notice any time soon." Fortune added.

"Why are you all questioning me about this?" I asked, "Well you're hopeless. We might as well help you~." Lolli responded. Jerk. "Come on, I'm sure he likes you to, now we just need to figure out how to get you two together, ya know?-" Lolli finished. "Or make it so you never talk to each other again." Thorn interrupted. "Thorn." Fortune scolded. "I don't approve." she implied. She... never approved of anything if it meant me growing up.

I thought I'd never get them away from me. How they found out I didn't want to know, I doubt X would have told them. He promised he wouldn't, and X isn't once to break promises. I blushed heavily as I thought about what they were asking me, like what he liked to do, what he was interested in, things like that. They wanted to help with my 'problem' but, I wasn't about to let them. I guess I was so focused on my thoughts I had run into someone, bumping against their chest, I looked up. "S-sorry..-" I cut myself off noticing who it was. Axl?

"Hey, there you are. Where'd you run off to? I was going to be right back." he smiled. He was in civilian form, his clothes had similar patterns much like his armor, with jeans and a jacket over a grey colored shirt, red lines running from the bottom of his chest down to his waist line. I looked over him, I guess my continuous asking got to him, and he finally gave into going into Civilian form for at least a day. I couldn't help but say, that he looked a little better in Civilian form, made him seem more relaxed... He snapped his fingers in front of me. "Hi. Remember me?" he teased, I blushed, smiling nervously. "A-ah, sorry. Got distracted." I responded...

"So this is why you ran off?" I asked, he nodded. "Well you've been bugging me about my civilian form, so now you've got it." he stated, smiling. I chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, I was just curious." I replied. He shrugged. "No need for sorry. I've been meaning to do this but I always forgot." he smiled, tugging my wrist. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so happy. I assumed it was just the fact that I was coming with him to play hookie, but, it felt like there was more to his smile...

I just smiled as I followed. It was just something to do... maybe just a walk. But it felt special to me.

Ravine slammed her fist into the metallic wall. "Damn it! They've gotten closer." She stated. "If you'd like you can leave now Ravine." The Doctor insisted. They wanted us to be separated, to keep us from getting anywhere close to one another at any cost. Ravine chuckled. "Well then, I certainly will take my leave now Doctor. I'll be sure that their little romance ends by today's end..." she stated, walking towards the door, the Doc smiled, she wanted to impress him... make herself seem like the best... now that I look back, I felt bad.


	22. Your fun ends

~Chapter 22~  
~Your Fun ends...~

I didn't realize how fun it'd be to just hang out again. Everything had been so serious lately, what with the training and the constant mysteries the others put me through... I guess Axl saw that as a reason to just goof off, he probably noticed my stress. I didn't exactly bother to ask about where he was taking me, all I knew was that I was safe with him and I didn't need to worry about anything. The only thing that really bugged me, was that we were in a part of the city he had yet to show me, somewhere I didn't know... but, as usual, my curiosity was about, causing me to just look around and see as many things as my eyes would allow.

I was walking slightly behind him, to only really where I could see mainly his back, I couldn't help but feel that I should stay behind him rather than next to him. I had to do this at the facility, so it's just something I'm sure to... I didn't think he was bothered by it, since he hadn't said anything to me since we left base. I felt a lot of tension... he was acting a little off, usually by now he'd be telling me about the trouble he had caused, like the pranks he pulled. Like how he took the time to put garbage into X's room from the Base cafeteria. I even felt anger towards him with how badly he irritated X. Sometimes... I got the impression that he might of had OCD of some sort.

Though, this time, his mouth was practically sewed shut... his lips were even stuck together, was he nervous talking to me or something? Every now and then, he'd look back at me for just a split second before turning his head again. Fortune said that might be a sign of his own, but I doubted that, he did that all the time and not just now. Though... she did say it was possible to like somebody for a long time and not just for a small time... Of course, I wouldn't just up and ask if he liked me.

"What?"  
"H-huh?"  
"You keep staring at me. What's wrong?" he was now looking at me, and had finally opened his mouth after keeping it shut for so long. "Nothing. You've just been quiet for a while..." I replied, he smiled. "Oh that... sorry, I was just trying to make sure I wasn't getting us lost." he stated, he sounded nervous... was that a lie? He knew the City all too well to be able to just forget what direction to go in... that sounded like a lie to me...

I just shrugged. "Alright." I replied, he sighed... was he relieved..? What's been up with him? Sometimes, Axl was even a mystery... like how he is now. Just like the others, if I were to ask what was wrong, he'd just say it was nothing.

"Where are we going anyway..?" I asked, the words slipping from my mouth. He shrugged. "I'm just taking you around to see things again, that's all." he replied, I smiled. He knew I liked site seeing. Though, I didn't think he'd take me out, out of the blue like this. He cut work so he could take me out somewhere... what did that mean?

I know I'm stupid huh? Can't even tell what's going on, but that's what solitude does to you, makes it hard to understand...

He smiled towards me. "You know, there's one place that I only know about." he stated, I grew curious. "And what's that?" I asked. "Somewhere that I regret not visiting sooner." he replied. He gave me a motion with his hand that told me to follow, and I did just that, I followed until it was needed that we stop...

"I feel badly for having to do this to Ala... but I cannot have her be taken by such a naïve fool." The Doc muttered, putting together a small hard drive. Ravine scoffed. "Please, if anything I couldn't care less for the brat. Prof, why even worry about her altogether? You can literally just remove the programs we need and put them in yourself." Ravine stated. She felt utter hatred towards me... "Ravine, I only wont do so because... I want my little girl back. Is that too much?" he asked, looking at her with a tender smile. "You are as well one of my children, but, I care for Ala as well." he finished.

Ravine sighed. "What are we to do with you Doctor? You've been watching those camera's for days, you may as well retire to your room. I'll be heading after those two for the time being." She stated, crossing her arms. Her posture was straight, never did she slouch. "Always so serious... but very well... awaken me when you've found them. I would like to know what is happening." he replied, getting up from his recliner, making his way towards the door of the other side of the room. "Take care that she is not hurt when you return... do whatever you feel is fit with the boy." he said leaving with a slight chuckle. Ravine grinned, and left the room as well.

Axl brought me to this place... it was an old building, it was beat up pretty bad. Windows broken, some parts of the ceiling were falling down, and sometimes the floor would be sunken through. I raised a brow, why did he take me to such a beat up place? I wasn't being ungrateful, I was thankful he even asked for me to come with him, but why this place of all places?

"Up here." he said, pointing to a ladder. The roof? I shook nervously. It was a pretty high ladder... couldn't he just hover up there? "Scared of heights?" he asked. I nodded slightly. I had wings of my own... a shame I never told you, and my apologies. Though I had wings of my own, I couldn't use them... they were broken, or rather came out when they wanted to... I couldn't fly either because of me not remembering how to. Shame I couldn't. I wouldn't have minded using them every time Axl jumped after me to help me...

"I'll be right behind you, no reason to worry alright?" he said, smiling. I nodded, and walked over to it, seeing how old it looked made me uneasy. I gripped one of the bars and pulled myself, and proceeded with this action till I made it to the top, pulling myself up onto the roof. He followed soon after, like he said he'd be right behind me. I looked over the side of the roof, it had a view of the city... though the height was unsettling, it was... pretty... the lights grew brighter with it becoming night. I guess that took away the fear I had of the height. "Nice huh?" he chuckled. "Good to see you've calmed down." he stated, walking over to me. "How'd you know about this place..?" I asked, I felt a bit nervous when his face grew saddened. "It's... just a place I found out about from back then..." he muttered, forcing a smile. "Though, I'd rather not talk about that." he finished.

I felt bad for asking. "So this is where to run off to sometimes huh?" I asked, sometimes Axl would just up and vanish and would come back later... it was more towards night that he did. Look, I'm not a stalker, but there's nothing wrong with checking on someone. I would go to see him sometimes when I couldn't sleep... and well he wouldn't be there. "Yeah." he replied, leaning on the railing. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just to get out... think." he replied. Think...? I guess about whatever's going on that's either personal or just about situations that are going on at Base...

"Sometimes you think too much." I smiled, teasing. He chuckled, though it was short lived... "Hey, you okay?" I asked. He shrugged again. "Not sure whether to say I'm okay or not. Haven't been feeling right lately." he muttered. Was he not feeling well lately...? "If you're feeling sick it's not really a good idea to stress yourself out too much." I stated, I was worried about him. He sighed. "No... no. It's not that I'm feeling sick." he replied, rubbing his head. Than... what was it?

"It's... like emotional pain I guess. I can't believe I'm admitting that I asked Fortune for advice... but she claims I like somebody... but I don't exactly understand who." he muttered, blush covering his cheeks. Is that why he was acting weird? I guess it could feel like sickness... though, I guess he was confused on what was going on with himself to... like my own situation. Knowing he supposedly liked someone, bugged me a bit, because he didn't even know who he liked...

He chuckled. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't bother you with this." he muttered. I guess he noticed my expression. "No, no, its fine you're not bothering me." I replied nervously, I didn't exactly want him thinking that he was causing me some form of trouble, he did that sometimes. Later, not exactly being able to talk to me like usual. He'd be a little more nervous to talk to me... yeah, doesn't sound like Axl at all does it? That only recently started. His pranks towards me even stopped. Well... aside from the little things, like bugs in my pillow, or water balloons... but those are the only ones usually.

"Good..." he sighed, sitting on the railing. I didn't exactly trust the old thing, being how old the building was... but it was cement so I didn't think I needed to worry about it... rather it was him I worried for more than anything else.

"Why do you always think that it troubles me..? I like to know that you're okay, I don't really care how much you bother me about that." I stated. "That's just... how it was back then." He replied... oh, now I understood. He was just raised that way, same how I was raised my own way... "But, you know their not here anymore to tell you that... I know you're just used to it and I can understand that... but the fact that they didn't even bother to listen to how you felt bothers me, I hate them for it. All the time you were bottling up those emotions and you couldn't do anything about it." I responded, I hadn't realized how much hatred was in my voice towards those he considered his family... but I guess he seemed happy to hear it.

"Well, I'm not the only one that does that huh?" he asked teasing. I'm amazed he wasn't mad at me for what I said... anyone saying something related to what I had would have sparked anger in him. But this time...

"Well, I guess so.-" he had cut me off by pressing his own lips against mine, how he had gotten down so quickly and over to me put me into question. My feet recoiled as he had pushed me back slightly, of course he hadn't meant to... He tugged back, and smiled, allowing his hands to move away from my cheeks. What just... happened..? My face was red, and he chuckled. He'd better not be messing with me. The redness on my face vanished as someone clapped their hands sarcastically in the distance. "Quite the cute display... Not." she chuckled, revealing herself from the water tower's shadow.

I grew nervous. She was much larger than the both of us, and seemed much stronger than Thorn... She was... buff to put it bluntly. On her arm, was tattooed her Barcode number... Droid: 0911... a number just slightly higher than my own. One of the Doc's creations. He pushed me behind him, this was when I got scared, not because of her, but because of how Axl wasn't prepared for any fighting. The human form of a Droid, was meant to exactly replicate the functions of a human person... he wouldn't be able to protect me or himself in this state...

"Aw, why so serious? I simply came for a visit... or better yet, maybe I just came to get the girl behind you." she teased. He gritted his teeth. "Who are you?" he asked. "Me?" she chuckled. "Ravine. That doesn't matter of course, all that matters is the brat behind you. Now, I'll ask nicely, just give her to me." she insisted. "As if I'll hand her over to the likes of you!" he exclaimed. She sighed happily. "Oh how I was waiting for this." she grinned pulling a blade from her side... she had the full advantage, her armor, her abilities fully active... and the likely amount of strength she showed off.

Axl... he had nothing, sure he was strong, but she looked just about ready to pound him... he didn't have his guns, nor his armor to protect his human structure, sometimes the idea of Droids having human forms was questioned, they could be fragile just like normal people... I tugged his arm.. "Axl.." I muttered, he smiled. "I'll be fine. Just run alright?" he said, I shook my head. "She'll kill you..!" I said. He sighed. "I wont let her kill me that fast." he smiled, looking forward again when she began to charge towards him, like he told me, I ran. Though, I didn't leave... I simply went as far as I could on the roof so that I could still see... Ravine gave me a glare, though with her attention busy with Axl... she didn't seem to care about me.

He was constantly ducking and dodging her attacks, I guessed that the constant running from Zero came in handy... though, eventually I could tell she got sick of it.. and with one blow she gashed his side, I could tell just as the wound was opened it was deep... what made it worse was the electric shock it caused when it came in contact with the blood, a blast so powerful it sent him into a part of the railing. The metal railing wasn't likely to be able to deal with the amount of strain it was put under... rusted crumbs fell off of it... his scream was what made me not only worry but cringe... I bit my lip...

She stomped on the wound that was caused, applying pressure to it, as he grunted in the pain and pressure. "It's a shame, I was expecting more of a fight." she teased, as she sliced apart the railing, pushing him further towards the edge, with its sharp bladed parts where the railing once was... "Pity you have to go... now, just give her to me, and tell me where this little base of yours is.." she muttered. He scoffed, spitting whatever blood was in his mouth aside. "Over my dead body..." he replied. She groaned. "And I thought this would be more fun..." My hands grew into fists, and electricity flew around them... in human form, Droids could not use their abilities, but I was able to it seemed...

"See you later. Kid.~" she teased, I lifted my hand, and tossed a sphere of electricity towards her. It had knocked her across to the other side of the roof, causing a great amount of damage to her chest plate and arm. She groaned, wobbling to her feet. A growl leaving her throat. "You conniving brat!" she yelled, holding onto her damaged arm. She chuckled... "So this is the power the Doc was talking about." she muttered. I found myself rushing over to him, he gave me a sour look, "I told you to run." he groaned. I knew that, but I didn't want to leave him there, look at what had happened...

He was clutching onto the wound, twitching, the electricity likely caused enough damage to keep him from moving for a while... "Honestly, such an ignorant runt you are." Ravine stated, walking towards out direction. She picked up the sword she had dropped, and continued her way. "I don't care what the Doc told me, you're going down." she grinned wickedly as she grew closer, raising the blade high.

She had the chance... had it not been for Thorn showing up... her Gauntlet pierced Ravine's abdomen. "You are to leave immediately!" she yelled. Ravine groaned, returning to her seemingly numbed feet. She chuckled... "My, my... it appears I must save my fun for another day..." she muttered, as she made her way towards the edge. "After all, three vs. One isn't very fair." she finished, as she dove off the side of the building, landing at the bottom, and whatever was there had been the one to take off with her... a ship made by the Doc... that... for the time being was going to be the last time we heard from her... for now...

Thorn sighed, walking over to us, looking at Axl specifically. "He's badly wounded." she stated, he had fainted into blackness not that long ago... "I'll carry him back, you stay close to me in case there's any more trouble..." she stated, as she gently reached under him, picking him up careful enough as to not irritate his wound. Without another moment, she began to walk towards the latter, jumping down. I watched as she carried him, I began climbing down... I couldn't believe he got beaten... and it felt like it was all my fault... I followed close...

"How could I allow this to happen..." I muttered, tears welling in my eyes...


	23. Heal your wounds

~Chapter 23~  
~Heal your wounds...~

Thorn carried him as far as it was needed. Later, taking him to Lifesaver who immediately took him to med bay to get treatment. I'm not sure what else to say other than the fact that I was worried beyond belief... It had been two days already since Thorn took him to see Lifesaver, and still I was unable to see him. Lifesaver wanted no visitors so that Axl had enough time to rest and heal, but being separated and hearing nothing about his condition... worried me even more. Sometimes, when someone died in the Infirmary, Lifesaver wouldn't tell people right away. I guess it was hard for him to say anything...

I wasn't allowed to see him until Lifesaver gave the 'O.K'. I guess... his influence truly is what brightens me... Lolli told me that, only ever when he's around, do I begin to seem more happy, active. Thorn also pointed out, that I seem depressed when I'm alone... I guess its true. I felt like it to. Thorn patted my shoulder, she held a bag in her hand. "Ala... cheer up. I got you something, it'll help." she said, as she sat next to me. It was funny how the chairs in the lobby were small compared to her, where she had to lean on her knees in order to sit comfortably. Honestly, I wasn't sure how she was able to sit like that without back pains, nonetheless do so within her armor.

She dug in the bag in her hand, and pulled out a small figurine... I enjoyed the site of the city, and the way glass felt and looked intrigued me. I took it from her hand, it was dyed glass in the shape of a small city. "It's supposed to be downtown Abel City." she stated, arching her lips. "Though, it doesn't look like it much." she finished, I smiled slightly. "Thanks..." I muttered. She nodded. "Listen, I talked to Lifesaver.-" she started, though I cut her off immediately upon hearing his name. "Is Axl okay?!" I exclaimed, she sighed, patting my head. "Let me speak. He'll be fine, he just needs a lot of time to rest up and heal. In a few more days you'll be allowed to see him, just relax for now." She finished. "O-oh... that's good than." I stated, though not being able to see him made me feel crappy, knowing he'd be okay was enough to calm my nerves for a while...

I felt sickened with myself... "Thorn, what do you do when you feel useless?" I asked, she patted my back roughly, I swore she may have been a man at one point with how much strength she had, it was enough to knock you out, she wasn't exactly one to be gentle... I coughed as she practically pounded on my back. "Sorry. Listen, the only time you'd be useless is if you were to be useless would be if you could no longer move." she stated, that thought in mind, kept me from thinking myself as useless for a little while.

"Seriously though. Axl saved me so many times, and I only managed to do so once... I swear if my head came off I wouldn't be able to find it without him. Or you, or the others..." I muttered. I flinched when she was about to pat my back, but she stopped when I rose my hands to defend myself. "Listen, even saving him once is enough to him. He most likely feels as though he's lucky to have you around..." she replied, lowering her hand. "You think so?" I asked, she nodded. "I believe I know Axl well enough to understand he looks at the brighter sides of things." she stated, I nodded. He was well known for that I suppose.

"Is he feeling a bit better, do you know?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, Lifesaver said he had woken up, but he's in a state that's strange for just a simple cut and burn wound." she stated. A strange State? "What do you mean strange?" I asked. "Well, apparently he's been showing signs of Infection, but there are no physical signs of an infection to be found." she finished. So... she meant... "So, like Fever?" I asked, she nodded. "That's one of the symptoms. Another is stuffiness. Poor thing sounded so congested. With all his sniffling." she stated.

So... illness. But, with just a burn wound that shouldn't be very likely, he only had it for a day or so, sometimes infection can start quickly, but only ever on small wounds. The wound across his stomach is large, it wouldn't be able to get infected so quickly... It sounded like an infection, but it felt like it could have been something worse. "Didn't Lifesaver clear out his wound?" I asked, she nodded. "But, being he's in human form, it's most likely safe to say that he's more vulnerable to Bacteria that generally effects humans." she finished. Just like I said... humans certainly make us too realistically close to humans...

"So he's sick." I mumbled. She nodded. "He's with Lifesaver, he'll get everything he needs for the mean time." she stated, patting my head as gently as she could. "Now than, try to sleep at the least." she said, as she got up. It was only 8pm... "I need to retire to bed. Try to sleep." she mumbled, walking off... right... I'd try... Something told me however, that whatever Axl had, wasn't just your run of the mill Fever.

"You failed to kill him you know, Ravine.." The doctor stated, as he was fixing her arm. I had damaged it... thankfully enough to where she couldn't use it much. "Ah, but you forget what kind of things my blade can do Prof." she replied. "You remember the virus in it right?" she asked... a virus... "Ah, well played my dear. Think it'll he enough to kill him off?" he asked. "Trust me, it'll raise his temperature high enough to practically melt his skin. His hard drive will blow out any time soon." she stated, wincing as he tugged a wire.

"You certainly got yourself beaten up dear. I told you of her power. Such a blockhead you can be." he chuckled. She scoffed. "Shut it old timer." she replied cheekily. Such ignorance she had. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to your creator." he replied, scolding.

"For now... lets simply wait, the second that boy dies will be the minute we can see her spirits be crushed... then, we'll grab her from there." he stated, closing up her arm with the bolts he had taken out...

"Lifesaver...?" I said, walking up to him at his desk, his desk sat in the Infirmary Lobby, I peered over the desk, standing on my toes. His desk was... pretty high... He looked up from his work to look at me, well... whatever he could see of course. "C-could I see Axl?" I asked, not only nervously, but I struggled to get my words out as my toes were failing to keep me up. He sighed. "Ala, I've told you, he's not ready for visitors." he replied. "I know you did... but I might know what's wrong with him, come on you need to at least let me check..." I muttered, he sighed, getting up. "Very well then. Just keep it down..." he mumbled, walking into the door that was in the back of the Lobby office, I followed closely behind. "Is he feeling better at least...?" I asked, Lifesaver looked down at me. "Sadly, it appears he's gotten worse." he replied. Worse...?

"How long has his Fever been up?" I asked. "I see Thorn told you about his predicament. His Fever, has been going on for at best since you brought him in. Seems as though it started when he received the wound, or at least 10 to 15 minutes afterwards." he stated, clearing his throat. That sure wasn't an infection or a normal Fever... if it was, it was certainly one hell of a coincidence. I scrunched my nose as the final door opened. I always disliked the smell of the Infirmary. It smelled of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol.

"His room is just around the corner. On the left side of the hall." Lifesaver stated, stopping. "You may go ahead, for now I must attend to the others and continue my work. Don't make a ruckus." he finished, walking back to the front. I groaned. He could have at least told me what room number... though I doubt it mattered, everyone had their health charts in a small bin on the wall, with both the name and picture of the Droid, so I guess it didn't matter. I turned to the hallway he had told me to go, and looked on the left side of the hall, walking past the doors, looking at the charts. I mainly looked at the pictures, so I wasn't invading others privacy.

I spotted Axl's chart, and put my hand into the crease of the handle, pulling open the door. "Axl...?" I muttered, I'm just going to say that I think the heat went to his head... ever gotten so hot that you began to act strange... yup...

He had thrown himself up from whatever position, and groaned. "'hat..?!" he yelled. He sounded so muffled, his nose likely filled with Mucus... Okay, it wasn't only his congestion that made him sound awful, most likely a sore throat to... though, he looked a wreck, and I pray that he don't know I said this. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, it was disheveled, he looked miserable, and with the position he had been laying in... don't get me started on that... lets just say, imagine the goofiest position for someone to sleep in, and you've got Axl...

What made it worse was the bags under his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't slept, his grumpy manner wasn't very nice either. I guess he wasn't able to sleep much because of the lack of air. As for the rest... I'll just leave it to your imagination to picture whatever else was a mess about him...

With the way he was acting, seemed like he was hallucinating of some sort, or probably just so out of it he wasn't really able to catch onto whoever walked into the room... probably thought I was Lifesaver.

"I 'on't want any shots... 'ou already gave me 'four..." he mumbled, I was almost unable to understand what he was saying with how muffled he sounded. He was clutching onto his arm, it had a few bandages on it, I guess he was fibbing about the needle thing. I sighed. "Axl, I'm not going to give you shots..." I stated. "'yeah right... 'you said 'hat 'ast t'ime..." He sniffled.

I groaned, "God, please give me the patients to deal with this in advance..." I muttered to myself. I watched as he flopped back with a groan. God he sounded awful, he most likely felt even worse. "I 'eel like' 'rap..." he mumbled, as I walked over to him. "You sound like crap to." I stated, pulling up a chair next to him. "mm..." he mumbled, he gave me a glare... did he seriously not realize it was me? How could he miss my voice?

"Axl, its me. I'm not Lifesaver..." I muttered, he raised a brow. "Oh... 'Ala..." he mumbled, pouting... What's his problem now? "It hurts huh?" I asked, he groaned. "'you 'now that..." He stated, shivering slightly, where he tugged the thick sheets back over himself. Was he seriously cold? The heat went to his head alone I guess... but how was he cold if it was hot in his room? I swear to you I was sweating...

"You sound horrible. Didn't you take medicine...?" I asked, it was a bit stupid for me to ask, but I basically meant like medicine for his throat and nose. "'I tried... 'ut I 'threw it 'p..." he replied. So he's been throwing up to...

"Think you could eat if I made you something?" I asked, he shrugged under the sheets. I'd try later. I only asked because I knew that the food they offered in Med bay wasn't all that great, it was too light. He tugged the sheet from over his head, "Missed 'e?" he asked, trying to tease me. I guess he was trying to act like he was alright... even though it was clear enough that he wasn't anywhere close to alright. It was visible as well... his face was flushed red as his temperature just seemed to rise...

"Yes." I replied, blushing slightly. "You worried me to..." I muttered, I reached over to feel his neck and forehead, he was really warm, probably in which he'd burn your hand with just a touch... though that is just an exaggeration. "You're hot..." I muttered, pulling my hand back... "'hanks..." He chuckled, I sighed. "Not like that." I replied. "Your Fever's getting higher... it doesn't sound like a regular Fever either." I stated. He groaned. "'ou t'hink?" he said.

I sighed, getting up. "Here, I'll stay here with you till you're better alright? I don't care what Lifesaver says, I'm not leaving." I stated. "I'll go get you some water... at least that'll do for now..." I muttered, leaving the room. I needed to help as much as I could... I needed to make sure he felt better soon. If it came to it, I'll be sure to remove whatever's causing his pain and will take his pain for him... I can do that... all I'd need to do is Sync and I'll be able to remove something if its a virus... I'll be sure he gets better...


	24. I'll fix it

~Chapter 24~  
~I'll fix it...~

He finally managed to get sleep, with me ending up being his pillow for a while, and well I didn't care. Not like I had much a choice to care or not though... His grip was stern, stronger than me... his head in my lap fast asleep, and his arms clutching around my waist refusing to let go. All I could do was pet his head. It was nice though, I didn't mind his light snoring... only it was louder no thanks to his congestion...

"There she is." I heard a voice say... I looked up, spotting X with a smile across his face, obviously towards what he spotted, Zero next to him, surprisingly with a tender smile... I blushed. "U-um, h-hey." I muttered nervously, as I attempted to move. Though, I couldn't because of how tightly he was holding onto me, I thought I woke him up, but thankfully his eyes just closed again as he continued sleeping... I guess it was him waking up in half sleep and just gave up on waking up, and just rolled his eyes as he went back to his peaceful sleep... "I see you're taking care of him." He said, sitting on the bed side.

"Well... I didn't have much a choice now. Now that I'm here, he wont let Lifesaver touch him, not even the other Doctors or Nurses. He's strictly only letting me help him..." I said, brushing his bangs from his face. Maybe they were too rough with him or something? I doubted that.

"You two just seem to get closer with every second." X stated. Zero walked inside and closed the door, "Axl, never was one to like the Doctors here." Zero said, leaning on the wall. X looked down at him, sighing. "What are we going to do with the knucklehead, always stubborn, and gets himself beat up like this." X stated. "He's not going to get better..." I muttered. "How do you know that for certain?" Zero asked, walking over. "By now, don't you think the Fever would have broken? Lifesaver keeps giving him medicine and scans but nothing's showing up... sounds like a Virus that I once dealt with back home." I replied.

"So you'll be taking care of him right?" X asked. I nodded. I didn't exactly want to explain what I was going to do... I didn't want them to know, and I didn't want Axl to know I was going to do this stupid thing either.

They stayed for a while to talk to me about what happened, and they in return told me more about Ravine... well, everything they found out and knew about her. Her being made in the same Capsule as myself... only meant that...

Axl mumbled, groaning as he began to sit up. "Hey." I said, smiling. "You seem better." I finished, he groaned, stretching. "Barely..." he muttered. He lowered his arms from above his head looking at me. "You... s'tayed here the whole 'time?" he asked, I nodded. "A whole 12 hours to..." I stated. He blushed, though I couldn't tell whether he was shocked, embarrassed, or still just sick. "Oh... y'ou didn't have to' 'o 'that you kno'w." he said, leaning against the wall with a sniffle. "Well I wanted to, besides you were clutching onto me, so I couldn't leave anyway." I sighed, smiling. He leaned his head back further, groaning. "Sorry'..." he muttered... I patted his shoulder.

I flinched when he went out and sneezed into his forearm. I grew disgusted, of course it wasn't his fault... but he had mucus coming from his noes and onto his forearm... I sighed, and he kept his arm close to his face as to not trail it else where. I got up and got some tissues, sighing when it came time to wipe his face. I was never really one who enjoyed cleaning people up like this, but he needed to be cleaned, his face was already a mess without the help of the boogers coming from his nose. I gripped my fingers around his nose with the tissue, enclosing around it so that it could stop leaking.

He didn't exactly like it, of course you wouldn't either...

You know... I wont even be able to explain the hassle I had with just wiping his nose later on. If trying to wipe his nose while, holding him around his neck with your arm isn't struggling, I don't know what is or what world you're living in. I groaned, literally by this point his nose was getting irritated, my guess as to why he wasn't letting me help him. Though, he probably didn't like the fact that I was wiping his nose FOR him. Safe to say... I struggled with him for that night being...

"Good... he's sleeping." I sighed. I missed him when he slept, but I needed to stop the virus now before it got worse. With Axl being a new Generation Reploid Proto-type, the Virus was weaker, that didn't make the effects weak though. It just took longer for the Droid to break down, unlike older models. I sat next to him, and opened up a Data panel in front of me, I didn't require wires or any form of connection with him... I only needed time... and that's all it'd take for me to help him.

He woke up the next morning, seeming to feel better. He rubbed his nose, surprised to not find him sneezing, hacking, or having a running nose to begin with. His color was back, he didn't look like he was as red and disorientated as he was before.

I was looking towards him from out in the hall, I didn't want him to see me like this... my head hurt, my stomach was twisted, my whole body felt cold, my nose was running, and I felt like I could barely breathe. I could barely walk. I didn't have to worry though... it would disappear soon, my body was able to dissect and destroy viruses of all kinds... I, in a way, am a virus program, designed to remove harmful threats from Droids and humans alike... if I've mentioned it before, than forgive me.

I clutched my chest, it felt like someone was standing on it. How was he even able to deal with such a thing...? I was worried not just for me... but because of him. Imagine how angry he'd be if he found out I took this illness from him... I shivered at the thought and the cold. He was horrifying when he was mad, or was it when he was jealous was it worse...? It doesn't matter... all I had to do was get back to my room before he got up to find me.

I wish I was able to do so... before my eyes went heavy, and I found myself falling, my vision blurring. I felt nothing when I hit the floor, but heard the sound of a body falling, and another thing, Axl calling me just as he began to run towards me... and then, blackness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note:  
I sort of can't help but feel that this chapter is a bit... bad. :P  
Hopefully the next one will be better than this one...


	25. Scoldings

~Chapter 25~  
~Listening to Scolds...~

My head ached, my stomach was twisted... just like I said before... I was immune to viruses, but I don't think I exactly said I was immune to all of them. This kind, was something I can't exactly keep back from hurting me. Axl was going to be mad, this Virus was destroying me from the inside out, but at the least the Virus would eventually be destroyed by my updated programming... Axl, of course didn't realize my systems and I could do this without needing Virus scanning. I guess now that I look at it, there are a lot of things I hadn't told him either...

/ _Axl, you need to calm down. She'll be fine..._ /

/ _Why did she do that for me? if was tough enough on me to where I couldn't stand, I'm sure its worse for her._ /

/ _We know Axl... she did it because she wanted to help. She did a good job, you're practically brand new. Looks as though she didn't just remove one virus... probably a bunch of smaller viruses in your systems and extra harmful, running programs..._ /

I kept my eyes shut as I grew conscious again... I knew he'd be upset towards me if I opened them now, but either way I'd have to face him eventually. Just not now... I figured he'd calm down later, so I just continued to keep my eyes shut and try to sleep, maybe by the time I woke up again he'd be calmer, he sounded upset, worried and angry towards me. Yeah... he needed to calm down... he was a hot head sometimes, I really didn't feel like dealing with him yelling at me about what I did. Axl scolding me... felt really embarrassing to me. Why? Because before I came, Axl was the youngest one in Hunter Base, making me feel even more like a baby. Axl puts me on the spot to...

I groaned, I was glad that he was better, but I don't think he'd be very happy when I woke up sick like he was. I drifted off into sleep... and managed to sleep, without interference, sometimes I liked Viruses... because they caused sleep like this, where I could actually sleep without issues.

"What?! She transferred the Virus?! Doc how is that even possible?! I made sure that the virus was embedded into his hard drive!" Ravine questioned with a yell. The Doc sighed. "Yes well, I'm afraid she's able to transfer viruses of that standard." He sighed once more, rubbing his aching wrist. "I only wish I hadn't given her that ability, he would have been gone. Now that child is working better than ever." he groaned. Ravine sighed. "I could have grabbed the brat had she not been saved by that other Droid. He's such a weakling, S-rank hunter my ass." Ravine mumbled, stomping off.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead. "At least, now we have a bit more of a challenge." he chuckled. Ravine groaned as her feet stomped harder. "Great..." she sighed, later chuckling. "I hope that virus of hers will start soon... I'm eager to see it." she stated...

I opened my eyes, expecting myself to squint towards the bright lights, surprising to find that they were turned off... I eyed the window, taking note that it was night out. I sighed, sitting up. My nose was still stuffy, but I didn't feel cold like before, and a lot of the pain was gone. Looked like my body was breaking down the virus and... whatever else I removed nicely...

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, pulling myself up, falling when I was fully on my feet. My legs went numb... I blushed, thankful that no one had seen that. I sat up, and climbed back to my feet again, wincing, pins and needles. I started to walk towards the door, after picking up my beanie from the end of the bed, putting it back onto my head where it should have stayed. Must have been Axl who took it off me, he's always trying to take it from me.

I pulled it onto my head till it was snug, I just wanted to tell Lifesaver I was feeling better, and that I was leaving back to my own room... back to Egypt and my Guitar for the night. I guess I should explain these few things... Egypt is... my pet. I found him when we went after Burn Rooster during the New Generation Reploid incident, Axl doesn't know about him, but I'm sure he's noticing weird things happening. Specifics? Well... Egypt, likes to take things that don't belong to him... recently I found Axl's cellphone, a few of his shirts, and... other things. Egypt has taken things from X and Zero to, mainly X's savings, and Zero's Saber-which mind you I'm terrified to give back.

Axl knows something's up, but he barely bothers about it since I manage to return his things without him there, so he just thinks he misplaced it... though, his Cellphone, I doubt he'd misplace it. Finally, yes, I play the Guitar, music. I love it. Though, I've been told I need to be careful otherwise I'd go deaf. I'm careful, so don't worry!

I didn't exactly know where the strength came from, but well... this happened... I felt someone following me, you know that feeling you're being watched and followed not too far behind. I didn't think much of it, since it was dark and there were nurses running around, so I just tried to ignore it. Though, it was when the feeling got physical that I got scared. Someone grabbed my shoulders, and with a grip and toss, I found myself facing them in the face, after having just tossed them over myself... Axl?

He grunted when he hit the floor, looking at me, really the only thing visible for the time being was his emerald eyes, staring at me with anger. "Ow." he muttered, as he got up. I blushed, chewing my nail slightly. "S-sorry." I stated, though I don't think it was the, flipping him over thing that was making him mad. Really, the flipping him over, just made whatever was making him mad... worse.

"Y-you okay?" I asked nervously, he was intimidating when he was angry. Imagine, his face just about blacked out from the darkness, only partially visible from the moonlight, him having a practical death glare towards you, and his eyes practically glowing with fury... yeah... run. "No, I'm not." he stated, crossing his arms in a 'not so Axl' way. More like how Zero was before he'd try to cut you into pieces. "What's the problem than?" I asked, my nose still clogged.

"You." he replied, before a grin crossed his face. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled, I haled myself faster than I ever did before. I knew he wasn't going to severely hurt me, but a punch is what he'd give me. He was charging behind me at top speed, I regretted having short legs. He didn't actually mean he'd kill me did he?!

We made a lot more noise than we should have. Crashing into doors, walls, knocking over medical supplies, you name it. I started slowing down as I grew tired, this virus was killing me to, and it didn't help. Eventually I slowed down to where he was able to wrap his arms around me, hoisting me into the air. "Got you!" he exclaimed, starting to walk back to my room, people had been yelling at us about making such noise. Lifesaver I assumed wasn't there, and likely when he hears about this he's going to ban us from the Medical bay. I kicked my legs. "Axl! Put me down!" I yelled, he just ignored me, and dropped me back on my bed in my medical room. "There. I put you down." he said cheekily, flopping next to me.

"What the hell's your problem?! You kidnapped me!" I yelled. "There is a strong line between kidnapping and what I did. If I wanted to kidnap you, I would have knocked you out and taken you outside base. Now shut up." he responded... he told me to shut up? Me?

"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
"Did what?"  
"Remove the virus and take it for me?"

I sighed... "I wanted to help you... Axl, it would have killed you. It wont hurt me like it would have to you... is that what this is all about?" I asked. He went silent, nodding slightly. "You didn't have to do that for me, I would have been fine." he muttered. Him and his Cocky Nature.

"No you wouldn't have..." I replied, I was shocked to find myself hugging him as tight as I could. "I'll be okay... just have faith in me for once okay?" I said.

He sighed. "Its not about Faith Ala, it's about how much trouble you put yourself into..." he stated, I sighed. "So you protecting me from Ravine wasn't Life risking?" I asked, he shrugged. "I guess it was, but that's my job Ala, to protect people, including you. Just don't pull this stupid thing again." he finished, leaning back on the wall. I nodded. "Fine, I wont... just keep your stupid self out of trouble to..."


	26. Finally one

~Chapter 26~  
~Finally one...~

Axl took care of me while I recovered, the virus didn't last nearly as long as it did with Axl, thanks to my systems breaking it apart bit by bit each second. You know that you have a good person in your life, when they refuse to let anyone touch you in anyway that you felt unsafe with. I didn't like random Nurses coming in to see me, and well... he made it so that they never came into my room, only Lifesaver was allowed to come see me. It was funny to see a grown Reploid listen to Axl, as if Axl were their boss...

It still sucked to have the Virus, and it still sucked with it lasting a few days. Now though, its gone, and I'm thankful for that... Though, I'm still suffering from the after effects, like muscle aches and coughing, but it wasn't as bad as before. I kind of like being protected by him... I like him carrying me when I couldn't walk well. Though, sometimes I felt as though I was using him, and I pray that's not what I was doing. I doubted I was...

I was sent to my dorm by him, honestly I actually thought he matured ahead of me. I did nothing but kick back and relax for at least a week because of me being sick, but I felt badly for doing so. I could work, I could help him, I didn't have to worry... I sighed, rolling onto my side. Ravine... the Doctor... home... and now me and Axl... So many things at once. I'm confused on what to do between me and him, are we together? Are we still friends? Or somewhere in between...? Involving the Doc and Ravine, I was scared... I was worried about the others, what would happen to them once they arrived... I was just so worried about everything, I was overwhelmed. I sighed, sitting up. I needed to talk to someone...

I pushed my legs over the side of the bed, getting up. The rug against my bare feet, tickled... "I don't want to bother X or Zero... they already have enough on their plates with my problems..." I muttered to myself. "I don't want to bother Massimo with a call... it might be late at night or something over there..." I mumbled... Maybe I could talk to Axl. For me to do so however, meant going into his room... ugh...

I wasn't against his room, well I was, but that's not the point... Axl wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world. His room, as far as I could see from the doorway, was pretty untidy. I'm not sure on specifics to tell you, but I'd be able to tell you soon. "Maybe I could talk to Axl... he's always said that his door is always open to me if I need anything... maybe I should start taking him up on his offer." I muttered, slipping on some socks, leaving my dorm. Yes, I walked around base without shoes, no one bothered me about it, no one cared. Something I could get away with here, but not at home...

I walked until I spotted the only door with, 'warning' and 'do not cross' signs on it. Axl was the only one I knew of who decorated his door with goofy little signs.. and his own personal hand written signature, in permanent marker, on the wall next to the door. Yup... couldn't miss his room. I knocked on the door lightly. I flinched when I heard a few noises come from behind the door, did he just... fall? It sounded like a body falling and well... a few sloppily stacked objects falling on said body... Axl...

I decided to not bother knocking, I'm sure it'd take a little while for him to open the door. Well... I had little patients that day. I typed in his passcode in the keypad-that I memorized from watching him type it-and entered the room when the door slid open. I walked inside, where the door sealed shut again later. "Axl?" I questioned. Axl's room was a little larger than mines. His bedroom, was separate from the sitting room, so his bedroom was more towards the back of the dorm. As for the rest, he had little posters and whatever else he liked hanging up, or sitting on the mural against the wall. I looked up at... well... Red's Scythe that sat hung, neatly on the wall. Tightly bolts held it in place... a picture of him and Axl underneath it, and my assumption was another photo of everyone he lived with... Guess he was close to them...

This was respect... Whatever else he collected from back then, sat underneath the scythe along with the other items that seemed personal as well. I picked up the picture frame of him and Red gently... such happy memories and times that no longer exist. I felt bad, I saw him cry, I've seen him kill those he cared for before... but I don't think him killing off recent Mavericks, was as painful as killing them.

"I see you're having fun, peeping tom." Axl muttered, looking at me from his bedroom doorway. I sighed sadly, sitting he frame down. "Sorry... I just saw this and couldn't help it..." I muttered. Axl sighed. "Don't feel sorry for this. It's all in the past now." he muttered, walking into the room, flopping down onto the small couch he had in the corner. "Axl..." I muttered, he looked at me. "Yeah?" he asked, "This is respect." I smiled. "I know I can be rude, but not so rude as to not do a proper funeral for them..." he muttered. He... did a personal Funeral on his own?

"W-well, I was just..." I sighed. I was trying to lighten the mood. "Well, don't worry about anything, K?" he asked, with a smile. "What do you need anyway? Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. "I just... wanted to talk to you for a while..." I replied. "I'm not going to give you 'the talk' Ala. You tried it with X, you're not going to ask me about that... what Humans do, is none of my business." he stated... I groaned. "Axl, my least interest is how the Human race reproduces." I muttered. Axl chuckled. "Reploids can do the same thing." he replied.

"I know that." I sighed, as I began to dig into drawers, and cabinets. I was curious as to what kinds of goodies he had hidden from me. "You're turning into a real peeping Tom Ala." he stated, getting up. My assumption was he was going back to his bedroom. "I'm just curious." I replied. He pointed in his room. "If you're looking for interesting things, their in here. I'm smart enough at least to not leave things lying around." he stated. "Well, things other than your clothes." I replied. Axl basically tossed his clothes everywhere, didn't matter whether they were clean or not, they were on the floor. I was thankful he wasn't one to leave trash every where.

I followed behind him, where he went to lay down. Was he still not feeling well? "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah... just put my music on for my, will ya?" he asked, rolling on his side. I nodded. "Sure..." I replied.

I walked over to a shelf. On top of it had the stereo... and around the bottom and flooded the shelves were CD's. I crouched down. "Which one?" I asked, he shrugged. "I don't care which one..." I replied. This gave me a chance to see what Axl was interested in, since he wasn't really one to talk about music like I am. I put one into the Stereo, and turned it on for him, it was on low volume...

I sat next to him. "Are you sure you're fine?" I asked, he nodded. "Just tired." he said, as he sat up. "Doesn't sound like you to be exhausted." I said, he yawned. "Well, I had a lot of missions I went on last night." he replied. Missions huh?

I smiled. "Well, good work my hunter." I said without thinking, blushing slightly... "So, the incident on that roof was what you came to talk to me about?" he asked, was I really that obvious? "Y-yeah. What's going on with that?" I asked. He shrugged. "You decide that. I wont force you into anything you don't want to be involved in." he stated, leaning back on his elbows. I actually got into thought over this... so it was my decision? I wanted to be with him sure, but there was our friendship involved, and if I said no, he might become heartbroken, this'll include our friendship possibly becoming awkward, and eventually becoming unbearable for the both of us to be close to one another...

I sighed. Nodding. Give it a shot... "You sure? You don't have to do this you know Al." he said, sitting up. "I know... but why the hell not?" I asked, smiling. He blushed, he looked surprised with my answer... was he expecting no? "A-alright than." he muttered, rubbing his head. I guess Axl wasn't very used to mushy romance. Not like any hunter is I guess...

"I-I guess we're together now huh?" I asked, embarrassed... Axl nodded. "I'm just, worried about our friendship..." I muttered, Axl patted my head. "Don't worry, it wont be ruined, I wont let it happen." he smiled. I smiled back, I was thankful to know he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, I was thankful for him to be around me like this now... I guess Love was like the ultimate Friendship...?

He pulled me into a tight hug, it comforted me, allowing me to lose all worry for that time being... as least I was able to now see brighter things, I was able to ignore some of the bad things that were happening, and bless that Axl is the one to erase those bad thoughts from my mind... Near him, I felt safe, happy. His hugs were warm, and comforting.. like the Doc's used to be...

I guess him petting my head and holding me closer... just caused all of the tears I had, to well up and just come out... so many memories were reminded... it felt nice though, to cry after holding in such pain for a long time... and he didn't let me go...

~~~~~~  
Author's note;

I kind of feel like this Chapter could have been longer, but I sort of think it was just a little cute chapter I wanted to do as their relationship grew stronger. :/ This bond will most likely be needed for further chapters... so I guess its important in a sense...


	27. Who was she?

~Chapter 27~  
~Who was she exactly...?~

Now, the only thing I had on my mind, was Ravine and the Doc. I began to wonder... who was she exactly? The person... I'm meant to be. It hurt me to ask about her, or even think of her. I don't know how she looks exactly, but I know I LOOK like her. It hurt me, because I could never live up to her name, 'Ala', I would never be her. No matter how much you try, once someone is gone their gone. Never, will that one person come back. Though, I guess some people were in denial... Maybe the Doc was like that, maybe whatever happened to her, he couldn't handle... and maybe, he believed that he could do something to bring her back to him... I just wish, that I could help him... I know he's caused trouble, but I know it was because he couldn't take it anymore. The pain he must have dealt with that I didn't understand nor see.

I was nervous to ask about her, I wanted to know her. Everyone was so caring towards her, and they wouldn't just do that for no reason; I mean to be close to her like that, and not know her well enough. I wondered, how much people loved her... and if, the only reason why people love me... is because I look like her... that I'm supposed to be her.

I managed to walk up to Thorn and the other two... I opened my mouth, and spoke. "Thorn... I want to know... about 'her'." I said, nearly a whisper. They looked at me, I could tell pain formed, but, thankfully enough they allowed me to listen to them. I wanted to know, what made Doc go crazy? Lose everything... his Dignity, his profession, his sanity... so many things were lost and I wanted to know why. Axl sat across the room with X and Zero, looking at us when I had asked about her.

Thorn looked at me sadly, her hair splitting so I could see her saddened eyes, Lolli and Fortune's smiles turned into devastated, hurt faces. "Ala... Alyssia, was her full name... Ala, was just a nickname." Fortune muttered. "We all loved her, and for good reason, she treated Reploids, and Humans alike. None of us were treated different. She was sometimes too nice for her own good." Lolli stated sadly. X seemed like he was listening in closely, Axl looking as though he felt bad... Zero... I suppose felt guilty in some way.

"Everyone back home loved her, because she cared enough to take care of us, as if we were her own. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have our names..." Thorn muttered. She... gave them their names? "We should, begin from the beginning." Fortune implied.

Thorn opened a small book, it held pictures inside. A photo album... the pages were only, they were turning brown at the edges and would crack and rip at the slightest touch. She showed me a picture of her. Alyssia, had long, black here, that reached to the bottom of her back. She wore, a pink, school uniform, a pink vest and skirt, with a white shirt underneath, and knee socks, with black dance shoes. It was... a middle school uniform... she looked around the age of 12 or 14. Around the 7th grade... I immediately felt bad. She was... so young. She died, at that age, didn't even get a chance in the world.

I took the photo out of the book, and examined it. Signas walked up behind me, looking at the picture. He seemed like, he recognized her... "We were still in production when she was around, she was about 6 years of age during the time. She came into the Lab, and decided to look around at her Father's work. Then, she saw us, and walked up to each of us. Waking us up, and saying that we were given names, and creations of her own. Thorn, given the name because of the studs on her armor and because of the prickly vines around her thighs, Fortune because of my curly locks, and the way my armor looked. Lolli, was given her name, because it just fitted right..." Fortune stated. This was... heavy.

"After that, we spent years with her, all of us taking care of her. We were, one big happy family." Lolli stated. "It was the day that, she died... that made everything change. Even the Doc." Fortune added.

"The Professor was already depressed because of the constant piles of work, and he, and his wife getting divorced not all long ago... So what happened, made it worse." Thorn began, "Alyssia, had a bad habit of not listening very well. She went up to the roof... and decided to play. Usually, the doors were locked but, that day, they weren't. Alyssia, got up there, and played on the edge... and then, one false slip of her foot, and she fell of the side..." She finished.

"What made it worse, was that the Doc tried to get her off the roof, tried to stop her from playing there. He was too late though when she fell." Lolli added. "That was when, everything just went down hill..." Thorn finished.

I looked at them sadly. I felt... so bad. I felt, not only bad for them, but for the Doc. After all he's done, you'd think I'd be mad... but now that I see that he was suffering, he seems innocent to me in a sense. Sure he did bad things, but it was because he couldn't handle it. He was in soo much pain, that he took it out in the wrong way. He was depressed, and was getting even more stressed out because of his job. Him doing that... was his cry for attention and help... I regretted now, that I didn't stop it. I could have helped him... what made me feel worse, was that I walked around with the face of Alyssia, the girl who everyone cared for. The one they lost. They were reminded constantly of her dying and it felt like it was all my fault...

Signas sighed. He didn't seem to know what to saw. Alia looked at the photo I held in my hand, and gave a saddened look. "It's a shame, she was so young. The poor thing." she stated, and then... Thorn did something I never saw her do before. She twisted around, to wipe tears from her face... I felt even worse. She expressed to me, what happened, and how she must of felt that day... came back...

"I could have saved her... I could have caught her... had I only not been working with the Maverick Hunters that Day..." she muttered, the sounds of tears threatening her words... I really did step on a land mine... I wrapped my hands around her waist and hugged as tightly as I could. "Sometimes... you even comfort people like her..." Thorn muttered...

"She looks familiar to me..." Axl muttered, looking at it. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I think I've seen her before, see... back then.." Axl started, but trailed off for a moment, biting his lip, where he later continued. "When... Red was here, sometimes, this human would come to see him, she would take care of his wounds. She... even helped me once. I got hurt real bad on a mission and she took care of the injuries and fixed me. Like a professional... but she was too young to be a scientist." Axl said, so she... was known around a lot I assumed.

"Thorn did say that she wanted to become like her Father, so that she could help Reploids and create them..." I stated. I felt, so bad... I was... so insensitive to ask that. I guess I didn't realize how much it'd actually hurt, and for Thorn to cry... for THORN to cry like that... it told me, just how badly it hurt... Thorn has never cried... and it ripped me apart to see her like that.

"I guess, she just really loved Reploids..." I muttered, "It's all actually starting to come back to me." Axl stated, laying back on his bed sheets. "What is?" I asked, "Well, I remember her now..." he replied. "She and I hung out sometimes... very rarely though because her Dad didn't really like her hanging out wit' Bounty Hunters..." he finished. Was that why the Doc didn't seem to like Axl?

I looked at the picture sadly... a complete replica I was... I just wish, I could make myself different... I sighed. I felt, just so guilty, I know I've said it multiple times, but there is just no other way to explain how horrible I felt.

Axl patted my head, "Hey don't beat yourself up so badly." he said. "It's not your fault that all of that happened... and I doubt you asked to just be rude and insensitive..." he finished. I nodded. He was right, but I still felt responsible for it. Right now, I just wanted to completely forget about today... Thorn... Lolli... Fortune... I'm sorry...

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note;

I'm hoping this chapter isn't too short.

I wanted to try and get more information based on who Ala actually represents, and how she effects the others.

This was probably a good chance for me to get some further info in based on Alyssia-The Doc's original Biological Daughter-and for people to sort of get why she was so important and why people cared so much. :/

I tried to do as much as possible, and I'm hoping it's not too short.


	28. Alyssia a little trip back then

~Chapter 28~  
~Alyssia; A little trip back then...~

I know that, I didn't know her well... but now that I know her story and what she had said in her Journal entries, and how Thorn described it... I feel like you should know her story more to, like how she had met everyone she did... how everything happened...  
I'll start explaining...

It was late 21XX. Like Thorn said, Alyssia had been running off on her own lately, in the mornings it was normal. She had school to attend, and probably friends to catch up to. But, her constant leaving the Facility was worrisome. A lot of people back home would suggest going with her, some worried and others curious as to where she runs off to. Though, every time, she'd tell them, 'I'll be fine, and I'll be back later. No need to worry about me!". People would assume that she was going to meet school friends... well, technically friends...

People thought, that she was just going out to have fun with her besties or whatever you call human friends... here, the whole time, it turns out she was going to Red Alert, and Maverick Hunter HQ. She even knew X and Zero, Signa, Alia. Douglas knew her, and even Lifesaver met her at one point... she was practically known everywhere. I asked Douglas about her, and he replied to me, stating; "Well, there's a cutie I haven't heard about in a long time. Yeah, I knew Alyssia, very good and nice girl. She was known around here as the 'Reploid lover'."

She, knew everyone I knew... I guess she was that important to everybody. It was... this particular day, that she got closer to Red Alert. I can only guess that she went by herself, because she didn't want the Doc to realize where she was going. I'm sure if he found out that she was going to see Bounty Hunters each day, he'd blow a gasket. She had left Home that evening, it was about... 6pm, like said in her Journal. She would smile and wave at passing Droids, who would smile back at her and do the same... all Droids she took care of and helped at one point. She even named them... 'Mathew, Trever, Angel, Victoria, Samuel, Chase'; So many Droids on that one page...

She looked around the City, and smiled at the sky with its orange and red coloring. The sun was setting. It was... pretty, she stated. She observed how the lights of the city streets lit up, and how bright the buildings became. She smiled, and went straight to Red Alert's base, those who were outside simply allowed her inside... I suppose that's what happens when you know people.

She would smile at the passing Droids, who would laugh and smile back. I guess her mere presence was enough to make people happy. After all... she WAS the Reploid Lover...

She stopped her walking when someone called her. "Alyssia~!" a voice called, a large Reploid stood behind her... Tornado Tonion... "Alyssia, you grow to be good beautiful girl, eh?" he asked, where she assumed he smiled, with his eyes closed in happiness. I guessed that Tonion and her were good friends... She smiled. "Yes indeed I did!" she replied. She was playing along with his goofy and joyful nature. "It's good to see you Tonion, I certainly missed you." she said, and hugged him gently, Tonion chuckled. "Red will be happy to see you again, ya~!" she responded, as she moved back.

"Maybe, how's he been doing?" she asked. Tonion looked at her. "Leader Red is doing fine~ His Injuries have been healing up nicely~!" he replied. She smiled wider. "I'm glad about that." she said. "Great... this brat again?" a raspy voice said, Splash warfly, he spoke in his old sounding disgusting voice. "Didn't we tell you to beat it?!" he asked, Alyssia scoffed. "Still ignorant as ever huh?" she asked. He growled. "You brat! You're lucky that this is a public place or I'd-!" he was cut in by another. "Hey! Warfly leave her alone! You're lucky she even helped you, you jerk!" Gungaroo yelled. I guess she was friends with him to...

Warfly scoffed, "You'll all see one day, this girl will only likely stab you in the back." he exclaiming, slouching as he stomped off... "Thanks Gungaroo. I owe you a lot huh?" she asked, smiling. Gungaroo smiled. "Nah. Splash just needs to stop being a jerk so much!" he said. Tonion chuckled. "Don't worry! I wont let him hurt ya, if I ain't the best Red Alert Hunter here!" he exclaimed with great pride. Alyssia smiled, poking his nose. "Noo... You lie." she teased, Gungaroo looked at her confused. "Lie?" he asked, "Yup, you lied. You're not the best hunter... you're the best, cutiepie..." she said with a giggle. Gungaroo blushed. "Cutiepie? You mean cool right?" he asked. She smiled more. "Sure. You can think that." she replied.

Tonion chuckled. "So, do you know where Red is?" she asked. "Red went on big mission, ya~!" Tonion replied. "A-ah..." she responded. "Aw... and I wanted to see him to.." she muttered. "Hey, hey, he'll be back later. Hey, maybe we could go see Hyenard and the others. I'm sure they can keep you busy till Red gets back!" Gungaroo stated, in an attempt to cheer up Alyssia's spirits. Alyssia smiled. "Sure, its been a while since I last saw them." she agreed, following them both.

Alyssia followed closely, looking about at some parts of the base she had yet to see. I guess she even had things she never knew about Red Alert... "So... how's Hyenard been?" she asked, she explained in her Journal how he had been sick and in constant pain. How it suddenly just started and wouldn't stop. It tormented the poor thing. "I think his condition got worse..." Gungaroo muttered. Worse...?

"Ah... well, I brought some medicine, so maybe I can help him." Alyssia stated, looking at the medical box in her hand. She explained how it had tools and medicine meant for Reploids inside it, wrote it all in her Journal.

"I dunno. Could you?" Gungaroo asked, looking at her hopefully. "W-well I'll try..." she replied. Tonion looked down at her sadly, giving a worried expression as far as she could tell. "I can help, and I'll try as much as possible okay?" she asked, Tonion nodded, Gungaroo smiled. She smiled back, starting to walk ahead. Hyenard sitting down, holding his head with groans. "Hyenard?" she called, walking over to him carefully. She seemed like she didn't want to startle him. "ugh... the pain! It hurts!" he exclaimed, he later got up after noticing her, charging at her. She recoiled, but was caught when Hyenard wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her in the air in a hug. I expected it to be a very tight squeeze.

"Oh! Alyssia! We missed you so!" he exclaimed, Alyssia stiffened, but chuckled just the same. "A-ah, I missed you all to!" she replied. I wondered how long it had been since she saw them before the time she wrote the Journal... Hyenard began to show lesser signs of pain though it was when he had placed her down, that he began to complain, whine and groan over the pain.

Alyssia looked at him worriedly, sitting her medical box down. "Hyenard? What's wrong?" she asked. Hyenard groaned loudly. "aughh! It hurts!" he replied, his head... "Your head right?" she asked, Hyenard groaned, and she took that as... yes.

She pet his head gently, as if to soothe the pain. The gentle pet seemed to calm him down enough for her to check his pain. "Lets see..." she mumbled, Gungaroo and Tonion watching as she did her work... She tugged Hyenard's ears and gently took time to look within them. She took great time in taking care of him. Eventually she came to a conclusion that she didn't know what was causing the pain. "Here, I'll give you some medicine for now..." she muttered, Hyenard opened his mouth willingly so that she could toss the medicine into it, where he quickly swallowed. She wrote, that she didn't want to say what she thought was happening... her assumption was that Hyenard was getting too old to work. That soon he was going to... 'shut down.'

"Thank you... I feel better already." Hyenard said, his voice still raspy. She smiled, petting his head. "Of course Hyenard, I'd always take care of you." she replied. Hyenard smiled for the first time in a while, squeezing her tightly in a hug. Poor thing must have hated being hugged by these Droids... heh, she must have lost her breath plenty...

She had spent a lot of time there. I guess she was close to every Reploid she met. Of course, Warfly was one of them she didn't seem to get along with Crowrang as well... but she was close to just about all of them. Like Stonekong, Anteator, even Boarski. Apparently she had taken care of all of them... At first, they didn't really like her, they thought that she was part of the Maverick Hunters. Though, when Red found out about her, he told them not to injure her. That she was a human child, and wouldn't do a thing to them. From then on, they got to know her.

"Oh, I have to go soon!" she exclaimed. "It's getting super late." she muttered. "Aw! Do you really?!" Gungaroo exclaimed. He really did act just like a kid. "W-We didn't even get to play a game!" he whined. "I know, and I'm sorry Gungaroo. I'll come back tomorrow." she explained with a smile. "Aw!" he whined, though his spirits were lifted when she held out a small cookie to him. "Here, I noticed you didn't get your snack today." she said, giggling when Gungaroo eagerly took the cookie, and nibbled at it. She pet his head. She looked at Tonion, watching him juggle for her. "Ah, Alyssia likes juggling ya~?" he asked, she nodded. "Yup, and you're getting better at it to!" she exclaimed. "Maybe sometime Tonion teach you, ya~?" he asked, she nodded. "Sure, I'll be sure to visit tomorrow." she replied. She picked up the medical box she had with her. "Keep a close eye on Hyenard for me okay?" she asked. They both nodded.

She later, waved goodbye as she began to walk down the hall. "I guess I'll say hi to Red before I leave. I heard he got back." she said, with a smile. She walked over to Red's dorm room, his room, being on the top floor. "I guess Red likes feeling superior?" she asked herself, knocking on the door. "Red?" she asked. She smiled when the door opened for her, and she walked inside. "Well now, there's a face I haven't seen in a while." he stated with a smile, as he got up from his computer desk. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while." she said, "I had a lot of school work to do lately. I feel bad for not visiting enough." she finished. Red chuckled. "Ah, no need to feel sorry. Things happen. Don't worry about Gungaroo or Tonion, their old enough to understand that." he stated.

She chuckled. "If only that were a little more true." she replied. "How did that mission go?" she asked. "mm... pretty well. I actually... brought something back with me." he replied. "Brought something back?" she asked. He nodded. "Yup. I found some kid all by himself... he was pretty beat up. Seems like it's lucky you showed up." he said hopefully. "Think you can check on him?" he asked. She smiled. "Sure, though I might only be able to treat him a bit until tomorrow." she replied. Red nodded. "Well, I'll take you to him." he stated, walking out of his room, with Alyssia following closely behind him.

Red led her to the Red Alert Infirmary... well, as she described it, it was more like another dormitory. Due to them being a Vigilante group, they didn't have the right medical tools sent to them. She said that, she wished that Red Alert could be official. A real... hunter group, instead of Criminals.

Alyssia walked over to the child who slept, a pained expression on his face. "Oh... so this is him right?" she asked, petting his head. "Yeah, he said his name was Axl." he replied... Axl...!?

"Poor thing's so beat up." she replied, shaking him gently. "Hey, I need you to wake up for me okay?" she said, Axl, gave a pained groan as he looked at her. Squinting at the lights. "W-who are you...?" he asked nervously, as he sat up weakly. "Alyssia... you can call me." she replied, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't push yourself... Axl right?" she asked, he nodded. She sat her medical supplies on the bed side. "I'll, clean you up okay? You're still bleeding from that wound over your nose..." she muttered, wiping a drop of blood from his cheek. The scar over his nose...

"I'll clean this wound out. I can't guarantee though that there wont be a scar." she stated, taking out some cotton and rubbing alcohol. She later placed a roll of bandages on the bed, next to the bottle and cotton. "I'll clean up your wounds and I'll come back tomorrow to check on you. To see if anything else is wrong okay?" she said. Axl nodded. "O-okay... t-this wont hurt r-righ-" he was cut off by a burning sensation of his nose, "Shh! Ow!" he exclaimed. She had rubbed the wound on his face with a cotton ball that was covered in rubbing Alcohol. "Sorry. But, I need to clean it." she said, putting the blood stained cotton ball down. "I'll get some rags." she said, walked over to a counter in the corner. Red watched as she tended to Axl.

She ran the Rag under some warm water, walking over to him, where she wiped off any dirt from his face. wiping away black smudges from his neck as well. The dirt was removed, showing small scratches and bruises as well. "I wonder what happened..." she mumbled, as she continue to clean the cuts along his features. She put the rag down, where she later took a bandage, taking it out of its wrapper, and later sticking it over Axl's nose. "There, this'll help it heal for now." she stated. He blushed. "How long will it have to stay on?" he asked. "Only until the wound closes up. I'm afraid it might leave a nasty scar, but I'm sure it wont be too bad." she replied.

She smiled. "Well, I'd better leave." she said, putting everything back into her box. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him and visit again." she stated, chuckling as she left, her box in her hand... and that was it for that Journal entry.

Axl seemed confused. "It's weird how I don't remember that." he said. "I thought I'd remember something like that." he said.

"Well, it's been a long time, I'm sure it's just because of that." I replied. Reading that one Joural Entry... allowed me to know more about her, and how close she was to people. I wanted to continue reading, up until the blank page at the end... the one that will never have a Journal entry... because the person who wrote it... is no longer here...

~*~  
Author's note;

Literally probably the longest chapter I've written so far. :/

Took almost all morning to write, but it's finally done. Now then, to get back to thinking and organizing my thoughts for the next chapter to begin. :3

If only it weren't easier said than done. :P


	29. Just how much did they love you?

~Chapter 29~  
~Alyssia... how close was she..?~

I felt bad going to the second page, I felt like I was trespassing... even though, she was gone. I wondered... how could Axl forget her? I mean, she helped him, healed him... I guess time erased the memory. Or... maybe because he was recovering during the time... he forgot.

I felt worse because of my curiosity... I continued reading... even though, I didn't want to.

She rushed straight to Red Alert, carrying the Box of Medical tools over her head. It was pouring, the poor thing. She was soaked... it was basically like she had just dived into a lake or something. Her shoes were squeaking against the floor, her socks, turned a dark shade of white, they looked dirty, her vest soaked through. Her skirt was almost heavy. I've been there, I know how she felt.

Right away, she ran inside. No one dare stood out in that rain. Thankfully the box wasn't soaked, being it was plastic, so nothing got through. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness the bandages are okay." she muttered, as she began to walk inside, drops of water trickling off the ends of her hair. She sat on the ground for just a moment, sighing tiredly. She explained how she rushed straight after school to Red Alert. She panted as she caught her breath, she told how she ran two solid miles to get there. How the buses and trains were cut off because of a weather warning. She seriously had a rough day that day.

"Alyssia? You okay?" Said Gungaroo, as he walked over to her. She looked up at him with a smile. "Hey Gungraroo. Yeah... I'm fine. Just cold and tired." She replied. "You know, had we known about the Rain, we could of understood why you couldn't come over today." He stated. She smiled. "I know... but I promised I'd come back... plus, I have to help somebody in your infirmary." she stated. "Oh, you mean the kid Red brought in?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, he was pretty beat up. I wanna help." she responded. She later got up with a smile. "You truly are a Reploid Lover, no doubt about that." he said, as he followed behind her.

She smiled. "I just... love Droids. Their awesome... their nice... I want to make one, one day, I want to see it move and talk." she said, I wondered why she wanted to do so... I guess because her Father makes them... "And I don't doubt that you will one day do so." Gungaroo said with a smile.

She walked up to Axl's room, opening the door nervously. "Hello?" she asked. She was surprised to see him up and moving. She smiled. "I see you're feeling better." she said. He smiled, nodding. "That's good. I want to change that bandage." she said, sitting him down, where she gently pulled the bandage from over his nose. He winced.

"Sorry." she said, as she picked up a new one from her box, unwrapping it and later putting it over his nose. "There, that's better." she said, tossing the old one into the trash bin. "The old one was looking a bit gruggy and nasty." she stated. He nodded with a blush as she wiped dry blood from next to his nose. "Oh... right." she muttered, opening her box again. She smiled as she pulled out a E-Tank. "Here, I'm sure you're hungry. This'll make the pain go away." she finished, smiling wider as he delicately took it from her hand.

She closed up her box, and began to walk over to the door. "If you need anything, don't be shy to come find me, okay?" she asked, he nodded. She smiled as she opened the door, and left.

She got back to Gungaroo, who began to chase her in a game of Tag. After all, she did promise she'd play a game with him the next day. Eventually, she stopped with a cough. She was panting, tiredly. He rushed over to her. "H-hey, you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, just tired and cold. That's all." she replied, Tonion picked up a towel of the lounge couch, tossing it over her. "Alyssia stay warm girl ya~?" he said with a smile. She nodded. "Thank you." she said, as she sat down, the towel underneath her. "Um... how about, we play a paper game?" Gungaroo said as he walked over to a shelf, ripping a stack of paper from it, walking back over later. She smiled. "Sure..." she replied tiredly, rubbing her hands off on the towel. Gungaroo really was spoiled, even when she was tired and sick, she went to see him... to see the people she cared for...

She took a piece of paper from the stack, where Gungaroo did so as well. "Here, I'll... show you how to make a crane." she stated, he nodded. She smiled, as she began to fold the piece of paper into squares. "Okay, like this." she said, Gungaroo listening closely as he folded the paper, Tonion watch carefully as if to memorize the act.

"Now.. fold it this way... now take this piece and fold it downward... and wella." she said, as she showed him the crane. "And, you're done." she finished. He whined. "Aw! I think I messed up!" he exclaimed. "Hm? No you didn't. Yours is just a little crooked that's all." she said with a smile, as she took it from his boxing glove like hands. "Watch this." she said, as she pulled the tailed, and it caused the wings to move. "See? You did it right. Otherwise the wings wouldn't have moved." she finished. He smiled as he took it. "Hey, I have an idea... since you miss me so much, here..." she said, as she handed him her own Crane. He looked at it Joyfully as he took it from her. "Thanks! I'll put it somewhere, where no one can get it!" he exclaimed.

She smiled. "Good. Now, you'll always be reminded of me when I'm away." she finished. He nodded happily, "Here!" he exclaimed, handing her his. "Now, you'll be reminded of me to Ala!" he yelled... he used my name that was her nickname...

She smiled, as she took it. "Thank you, Gungaroo." she said, he smiled wider as he rushed off to hide it. With how she acted, it was hard to believe that she was merely... 15... During the time he was off hiding it, Tonion was showing her his form of Origami, making squares, snakes, ribbons, and even a ribbon of people. She smiled, as she watched him make more and more Forms of Origami, some she hadn't seen.

Gungaroo came back soon after, looking victorious. "I hid it! I put it up high where no one can get it!" he exclaimed. She chuckled. "That's good... but... how will you get it, if no one can reach it...?" she asked...

...Silence...

He whined, "I forgot about that!" he whimpered. "Hey calm down okay?" she said in a tender voice. "I'll make another one, that way the other can be like a backup." she said, as she made a new one and handed it to him. He smiled. "Alright! This time I'll hide it so no one can find it but me." he stated. "Don't put it too high again okay?" she asked, he nodded. "Gotcha! I'll be right back!" he yelled, rushing off. She smiled as she watched him run off, she later leant back, to where she could rest for a moment... she must have gotten sick because of the rain..

He later ran back, after his second trip to his room. "Okay, now... lets make, something different okay?" she asked, he nodded, Joy in his eyes... I remember, I saw Gungaroo... he looked, so unhappy... mainly to see me...

"Okay, lets make... um... an airplane." she said happily, picking up a sheet of paper. Where she folded it into a small airplane for him to toss. "Now watch." she said with a smile. "when I toss it, it'll fly." she said, "B-but how? It doesn't have any parts to fly." he replied. She giggled. "No, it relies on the air." she said, as she tossed it, it gently hovered in the air, coming to a stop when it landed in a plant near by. He smiled, running over to it, where he picked it up, tossing it. He chuckled, following it. I guess Gungaroo was younger than when I saw him... he was amazed by paper... it was amazing how children could be amazed by the simplest things. At the time... they didn't realize someone was watching from the background behind a hallway.

She went to grab another piece of paper, when it blew off and over to the entrance to a hallway. She looked at it as it landed, and later looked up when a hand reached down for it, a Reploid with Navy blue armor... Axl...

She smiled. "Oh, its you." she said, with a sniffle. "Want to come make Origami? It's okay, they wont bite." she said with a wider smile. He nodded, and slowly walked over to them, carrying the paper that fell. Gungaroo looked at Axl with a sneer, Tonion looked at him curiously, and nervously, Axl sat next to her.

The way she described him... was so, different from the Axl I knew now. He was so shy, so nervous. But, then I realized that it must have been his first few days in Red Alert, so it made sense. She smiled as she showed him how to make it... She explained how Gungaroo seemed to get a bit jealous that she spent time with Axl, but she later made up for it when she gave him a hug. I smiled when I read that sentence, how she gave Gungaroo a hug, that stated that she'd never replace him...

And that, was the end of the second Journal Entry.. Pieces of a puzzle were sticking together in my mind. I began to realize how close she want to them, how close she was to everyone... I flipped through the pages... and towards the end... where on July 21st, 21XX... there should have been an entry... but before that day... she had died.

More pieces came together. I remembered... that Axl said to me, that Gungaroo, one day waited outside for someone. Tonion, as well would walk around Red Alert, waiting for someone... he also told me, that Gungaroo... began to hate humans. He said... that someone told him, they'd see him again, that they'd come back the next day. That they'd never betray him. The same with Tonion... that was when, something big happened in my mind...

Gungaroo... thought that Alyssia... broke her promise to come see him, because the day she was going to see him... she died. He died by the hands of the Maverick Hunters, thinking... that she betrayed him, and he hated humans...

He must of began to believe what Warfly said, about how humans would only stab him in the back. He died, thinking that she hated him in someway... that she abandoned him. I felt even worse when a paper crane... that was crooked like she explained, fell out of the back of the book...

I was effected by the memories... how her death, effected people. It changed... everyone. It effected everything...

I remembered... when I went with Axl to fight Tonion... he looked at me and yelled, "Alyssia girl, how could you~?"; Now... I knew what he meant... and when we went to Gungaroo, everyone wasn't nearly as bad of an effect, as he was when I remembered his words... he yelled...;

"How could you!? You promised you'd see me again!" he cried... "You said you loved me and the others! That you'd come back! What happened huh?! I can't... believe you! I should have listened to Warfly when he said that you humans were no good! You were the only human... that I didn't hate... I loved you... you cared for me..."

He... loved her?

"I'll never believe your words again! I'll never forgive you!"

He... was the one, who was affected the most. He didn't know what happened, he didn't realize that she was gone. That I wasn't her...

I felt like crying, holding the paper crane, that was easy to crumble at the smallest touch... it was... such an old piece of paper... Tears flooded my eyes and eventually ran down my face...

"Have I... be causing misery... Did I... cause this...?"

~*~  
Author's Note;

Okay, so to warn you guys. My computer bugged out and shut down on me while I was writing this chapter, so it might not be as good as it was before. I can't believe it erased my writing. :/

Though, I sort of like how it came out, I just hope it's okay.  
Tried to make this as detailed about her as possible... and a little more sad that I usually do. I tried my best, now... onto the next chapter. :3


	30. Darkness lurks in the shadows

~Chapter 30~  
~Hidden Alliance...~

I actually cried, I was now wiping the tears from my eyes... "Dear God... what did I do..?" I muttered, it felt like it was completely my fault. Everyone changed...

Now I knew what Thorn meant, when she said that the Doc had gotten depressed, after an event that happened before I was created. She told me he was over protective for a reason, and now I understood why. His daughter... died. Depression, overworking, stress. All of those things piled onto him until he broke...

I pet Egypt gently as he laid on my lap. Egypt... I'm sorry, I hadn't gotten the chance to introduce him. I found him on a mission when we had to go to the Magma Facility... He's just a small flame of fire, poor thing was alone. He followed me home, a-and I couldn't just leave him outside. It was going to rain...

I thought that I'd end up getting rid of him, but I ended up keeping him. Now he takes up the fireplace in my room. At least I found a use for it, since I never did have much use for it. Axl was really the only one who lit it, since he carried matches with him, and no, Axl doesn't smoke. Not my Ginger...

So now, Egypt sleeps there. He keeps me warm to, so he's a good little helper. Little thing doesn't even mind when I ask for more warmth, he simply increases in size and shows how much warmer he can grow... It's nice to have Egypt here... even though he steals Axl's things. Axl doesn't know about Egypt, so basically he just assumes there's some kind of 'paranormal Activity' going on when his underclothing goes missing... Yes... you guessed it... Egypt takes Axl's underwear... sometimes X.

See now, how he gets to Axl's things without Axl realizing, I will never know. I mean, he leaves solid clues. Egypt breaks the padlock to get through the door, or opens the window to get through. It could just be that Axl also just thinks someone broke in... I guess that's reasonable...

Though, Egypt is important... this part of my story... isn't required to tell you about him. I need to tell you an important piece... here it goes...

The Doc and Ravine continued to watch us endlessly, the Doctor was angered with us finally getting close to one another, to where we'd never be separated. He groaned angrily. "This us unacceptable. He cannot have my daughter... my creation." The Doc explained. Ravine sighed. "I'll handle it. He's such a weak brat, it'll be easy to get rid of him with my bare hands." she stated.

"No... No my dear, you're wrong. We must tend to this matter... you need more power. All of you, need more." he replied. He began to grin... the Doc was falling, further and further into insanity... His grin faded into a frown. "However, I do not know how to grant you more..." he stated.

"I believe I... can help you with Dilemma, Doctor James Olson..." A voice stated, in the dark shades of the room, in the doorway, stood a large Reploid. His figure, covered in a black cloak... someone, who should have stayed gone... Nothing about him said kindness, safety... only Darkness...

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" The Doc questioned, Ravine gave a slightly nervous expression, as she jumped in front of the Doctor. "I have my sources... now, no need to be frightened Ravine... I am here to assist on personal business... I will grant you power, if you return the favor, Professor." The Dark figure responded. His deep, raspy voice, making even Ravine shake in fear.

The Doc put a hand on Ravine's arm, nodding. This told Ravine to back away, that it'd be okay. She knew the drill, and moved out of the way. "Tell me... who are you?" he questioned once more. The voice, chuckled.

"I go by many names... but you may call me... Sigma." he replied... Sigma... a name, that was familiar to me, but I couldn't remember who he was exactly at the time.

"Sigma... then, if you help me... what would you like in return?" The Doc asked. Sigma chuckled. "I want that girl of yours... to copy the Data of X... I need that Data... For my own personal business, you do not need to know." he finished. The Doc nodded.

Sigma walked over to the control panel, Ravine watching closely, with ever lasting fear and nervousness. She just, didn't feel right around him. It was... as if, Sigma's presence, was changing her. Telling her... that this, is how true Darkness is. That maybe, she shouldn't listen to what her programing's say, when they told her to capture me... that something, she is doing, shouldn't be done... that she shouldn't listen to the Doc.

"So this... is the Droid with the barcode; 0910. Correct?" Sigma asked, as eyed me and Axl. "Indeed. That is her." The Doc replied. "Hm... so she has an important... 'virus' I assume?" he asked, the Doc nodded... what virus?

"I shall... get rid of the brat. That New-Generation Prototype, will be taken out soon... including those pesky Maverick Hunters." he stated, the Doc chuckled. "I appreciate your kindness in helping an elderly..." he replied. Sigma chuckled.

Ravine stomped her foot slightly, getting their attention. "Hold on just a second!" she exclaimed. "Why make all of them suffer?! It's irrelevant from the mission. Our main priority, is taking out the brat, and retrieving that Droid, that was it Doctor!" she yelled. Was she... trying to stop the deaths of others..?

"Ravine dear... we must remove all blockages. Taking out one Hunter, will merely cause the others to become pests... therefore, all of them must be destroyed. Don't you see? It would be a chain reaction." he stated, Ravine grunted. Was she... scared? I guessed that the sight of something truly evil... was enough to change those who were evil themselves...

"Ravine, you're not growing a soft side are you?" Sigma questioned, Ravine groaned angrily, stomping out of the room... something was bothering her... changing her... This... was when everything got worse, for both me... and her.

~*~  
Author's note;

Probably the shortest chapter here, but it's important after all~


	31. Changing her ways

~Chapter 31~  
~A lighter time...~

It's been a few months, and X told me and Axl that it was okay to walk outside, so long as we had some means of protecting ourselves. I now know a form of ability I have, and it's... easier to use, thanks to X and Zero, training me so hard. I preferred training with X, Zero was pretty brutal during training. He acted as though he were really on the battle field. I felt bad for the rookies who didn't know what to expect. Signas has even said to Z before that his method's were pretty dangerous to those who are weaker.

Recently... a lot of the trouble we were being caused, died down. Though, of course this didn't mean the problem went away, but it gave us a break for a while. It was safer now, a lot better than before. I was thankful. It had been so long since I had some peace in mind. Ever since things happened, I've been in anxiety... Every time I tried to sleep I couldn't either because of my nightmares, or because I was scared of them...

It was the 18th of November. The cold was nearly unbearable, and my jacket was a thin one. It could barely keep me warm if I just stood outside for a little, nonetheless protect me from the cold on a walk for 2 miles. I was skipping work...

Like I mentioned before, I enjoyed music. I played a guitar after all, I kept this talent a secret, since knowing Axl he'd want me to play for him... and well, I'm not a stage person, even if it is one person. I enrolled for a music academy, a college. It's rare to find a school that'll take in talents Droids, because people believed that Reploids already had all the knowledge they needed to live, and didn't bother to allow them to enroll if they wanted to. Humans... their cruel, dishonest, disgusting and horrible... N-no offense to you of course. There are just Humans who hate Droids for no reason, I've seen Reploids get bossed around by them, and it bothers me to my very core.

To get to the point, I was able to enroll into a school that is rare to find... another thing, I skipped work during a 4 hour meeting, which will be enough time for me to get my classes done, and for me to get back to Base before anyone noticed. No one knows I go here... I sure am a hypocrite... I tell others to tell me things when they can't, and I do the same thing.

X suggested many times that I not go out on my own, but I at least wanted time to myself without Hunters around, you know? All day you hear about Mavericks, and the deaths of those unfortunate enough to be in the way of those who were berserk. In the Navigation room, it's even worse. With practically hundreds of Hunters coming in to report in, or receive daily Jobs that take place controlling a berserk robot. I know that with Axl I barely heard this, but sometimes I swore Danger just loved to follow him. He would Jinx us in situations and the next thing you know, Mavericks would show up all over the place, leaving us with no time to hang out and just enough time to either take it out, or run.

So yeah... you agree that I need a break right?

I shivered, the cold air that pushed snow over my feet, rushed passed my cheeks. It was nearly 35 degrees outside. As much as I wanted to be in the warmth of HQ, I wouldn't be able to stand those 4 hours of a Meeting... I felt bad though, I kind of left Axl hanging, he'd forgive me though.

I began walking home, it was a little later than 4 hours after my classes, but I'm sure I could sneak back in easy... I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call me, where I turned around quickly. Axl... he came out to look for me no doubt... He rushed up to me, sighing. "Found you...' he muttered. "How did you..?" I began to ask, where he quickly answered. "It's not hard to find people as short as you." he replied, I groaned. Again with the short card again...

"Where were you all day? I swore you got kidnapped with how messed up your room was. What the hell happened in there?" he asked, I shrugged. "I probably dug through everything looking for something." I replied. I had yanked out just about all my things looking for my trans pass. Which I didn't use at all thanks to everything being shut down... AGAIN.

"Sorry... I was out doing something." I responded, he gripped my shoulders. "Ala, I hate being one to scold you. You know how dangerous it is for you to be out on your own like this. You could have gotten caught." he stated, I sighed. See? This is what I meant with the constant Drama back at HQ. "I know that. Listen, it's been forever since the last time I had a break like this from all of that... can't I have that?" I asked, his eyes widened slightly, as he let me go. "Right... sorry." he replied, I nodded. I forgave him.

"I was walking home you know." I said, he sighed. "I imagined so. I'm thankful I brought a Ride Chaser with me..." he finished. A Ride Chaser... oh right, those things that were like Motorcycles that the Hunters used. How I missed the noise of it I wont know... "Didn't you get banned from using those things?" I asked, he spun the keys on his finger. "Yes, but who said I followed the rules?" he asked, I smiled. "True... didn't you get banned for joyriding with it once and later crashing it." I asked. "Just about yeah. Look that wasn't my fault, some jerk cut me off." he replied. I rolled my eyes. Riiight...

"Listen, just get on with me, I know how to drive I wont crash I promise." he stated, I sighed. "Fine." I replied. He smiled as I followed behind him. I was nervous to sit behind him, the problem is he sometimes tries to act 'cool' and tries to show off, sometimes this doesn't end well. I don't really want to end up in one of Axl's tragedy's.

He parked the Ride Chaser pretty far away, about a block or two, I guessed because he saw me when he parked up and decided to come after me while he had the chance. Riding those things can be extremely difficult. What with the turning and so on...

I ran into his back when he stopped, he was reaching for his pistol... did he see something? "Axl?" I questioned... "Stay behind me." He said to me. What was he looking at? I looked passed him, a large Droid was walking towards us, and stopped a few feet away. Her cloak covered her to where she was unaffected by the cold. Wind pushing it against her side, as to where you could see the detail in her arm, that sat underneath.

"You again." Axl gritted his teeth, I got a better look. Long, greasy black hair stuck to her face... Ravine. I recoiled further behind him, as he moved back as to follow me. To keep himself in front of me. "What do you want?" Axl demanded. "I'm no threat to you." She replied, as she groaned. She was sweating... but in this temperature?

"I come here, as a messenger..." she stated, she sounded weak. She was ill. "The Doctor now has an underground helper... I highly suggest being much more careful." she finished. "Why should we listen to you?!" Axl yelled, Ravine winced at his yelling. She wasn't looking too good. "Because if it isn't for me, you'll be dead within a week." she stated. Why was she suddenly 'helping'?

"Why do you care huh?" Axl asked spitefully. Ravine groaned. "Just listen! The Doc will have new reinforcements after you. You need to be careful... I highly suggest it. Believe me if you want, but realize that you'll have to watch your backs when the time comes." she finished, as she turned to start walking. "Ravine wait." I called, Axl gripped my arm. She stopped to look over her shoulder at me. "You're not looking too good... What's wrong?" I asked. She scoffed. "Why would you care? I'm your enemy." she replied.

"I'm... asking, because you're sick. I can tell. You were made in the same Capsule as I... right?" I asked, Axl tugged my arm. "Ala.." he muttered, "Not right now. Ravine, you were made within my old capsule..." I stated, "Why do you care?" she spat.

"Because... that means, you're my Biological sister. My little sister. The people made in those kinds of Capsule's are made after humans that passed!" I said, she simply looked downward. Before I could react, she was in front of me, staring down at me. I expected her to grab me and take off. However... she didn't do such a thing. "I'm well aware of what I am, and I wouldn't consider you any form of sister to me." she replied...

"You're ill... and because you're body isn't finished... right?" I asked. She went silent... I hit the nail.

A Clone who's fused with a Reploid, and if its body isn't finished or built correctly, this can cause problems for the person. With either the human side, or Mechanical side. My assumption is that her human part... isn't finished. With her sweating, and the way she walks. She was... injured in some sense.

"It's nothing of your concern." she stated, as she began to walk and turned a corner. I ripped my arm from Axl's grip and chased after her. "Ravine! Wait!" I yelled, but when I turned the corner she took... she was gone. Axl caught up with me, and looked up. "She got away..." he muttered. I nodded. He gripped my wrist lightly. Tight to where I couldn't get it free, but light so that it didn't hurt me... his hands, were gentle...

"Come on, lets head back." he said, I nodded. I sat behind him on the Ride Chaser, and within moments he took off, right away we were heading back to base. I looked back over the side... Ravine... I felt for her, she was in pain, and I can tell that the Doc simply made her quickly, and didn't wait for her to develop... and here I thought things were calming down...


	32. Composure

~Chapter 32~  
~complete and closure...~

I was worried about Ravine, she wasn't finished... her programming, wasn't complete. If I had the right tools, and the right amount of time... and knowledge, I could help her. But, there are complications. I make the Data and designs... but I never truly built a Reploid on my own. So to continue the production of a Droid that is already awake... it's too, complicated for me to fix... plus, the hunters might not let me help her, because she's considered, a threat...

I leant my head on Axl's back, he decided to take the long way home since he seemed to realize that I needed time away. I hadn't realized how far I walked... I didn't pay attention very well I guess. He kept his few on the road, and I kept looking out to the side, looking over the side of the Highway. By this point, I just felt weak... I could be helping, but no matter what, no matter how many times I tell you this, I can't do anything...

"So where have you been disappearing off to?" he asked.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean... where have to been going? You haven't been coming to the meetings like you should..."

It was now one of those situations where if you said something, it'd have an affect on the future.

'Should I lie... or tell the truth?' I thought, I didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I-I've..." I mumbled, "You don't have to tell me if it's something personal. I wont bother you about it." he stated. I sighed. "I'm... attending an academy... that's why..." I muttered. "Academy huh? Like a College?" he asked. "mmhmm..." I mumbled.

"ah... listen, so long as you're safe, you can go out all you like. Just... give me a heads up next time alright?" he said. I nodded. "I'll try..." I muttered. He smiled, later looking back to the road... the Highway, abnormally quiet, with very few others driving along. "Feels like home..." I muttered, "mm?" he looked at me slightly. "I mean the quietness of night..." I replied.

"Want to visit...?" he asked... visit... he meant the ruins of my home. I nodded against his back. It's been a long time since I've been home... I felt so home sick, I wanted to visit. I figured why not...?

"Alright. Hold on." he smiled, making a swift U-turn. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to screw up, though, opening my eyes I saw that we hadn't gotten into an accident... yet. "Nice turn." I said, cheekily, chuckling. He knew I was teasing him, so he replied with a simple; "Shut up.'

The Graveyard, was even more depressing when we got there. Seeing the building so destroyed and blocked off from humans and Reploids... made the feeling of emptiness even worse. I looked everywhere, everywhere you looked you saw nothing but the organized tombstones of those who were underneath your feet. I think Axl felt just as bad as me, after all... mostly all of the droids that were here, died because of Red Alert's intrusion that one day. I felt badly for agreeing to come here, it pulled his heart strings to where he had to wait out on the sidewalk, facing away from the mess. I don't think it's even humanly possible with how badly I felt.

I felt, even worse realizing that in agreeing, I've also reopened old wounds on Axl... I hadn't thought about it, and I felt selfish. I hate to open old cans of worms... but, sometimes Sadness just shows up... though, I brought this upon myself, and him.

I know it's annoying to continuously bring up things you already know, things you already feel bad for, but sometimes it doesn't matter. Pain lingers on those who have lost precious things to them, whether it's a pet... or good people... like an example, Alyssia... I looked up at the side of the roof, a skid mark was on the edge of the cement wall... one in which showed that someone had fallen, that something was on their foot before they fell. I was always curious as to what it was, but now I regret knowing. That part of the building, was forgotten about, no one was allowed up there. Old flower pots held dead plants, and broken glass.

To most humans, Reploids didn't matter, they didn't need a funeral. They didn't need respect. But... I'm sure that most humans felt otherwise, like Alyssia. She had once written how she cried whenever one died. Whether they be killed by a Maverick, a Virus, or become Maverick themselves, she didn't care. She didn't care if she knew them or not. Call her a crybaby if you want, but she truly did have a heart. Enough to care for all Droids, good or bad. She had even, written down their names. I assumed to remember them, and she kept a list for as many she could remember. It's not creepy, to me, it's a sign of respect. Just by hearing about her, reading over her work, I could tell she was almost like a Guardian Angel for all reploids, and I'm sure losing her was like Doc losing his Angel.

She wrote, how Reploids could feel safe just walking up to her. That's rare. Reploids can sometimes be scared of their human masters, or just feel uncomfortable around them. I'm sorry, that I've dwelled upon you with the sadness of the past again, but time doesn't really close your wounds, it just makes it to where you forget it, but when reminded, it stings even more. I walked about, looking at the graves. Very few humans were here to. Sometimes at home, humans would get lucky to come inside. To spend time there. Sadly, some humans died here to.

I was going to leave, Axl had been here long enough, and I couldn't take it much more either. It was so filled with depression and sadness that it made your chest hurt, and your eyes sting with tears. I started walking, but stopped when I saw the top of a tombstone... hidden, in the Rose bushes that had been wilting, and that had been crushed by some of the debris.

I walked over slowly, careful to step over any pieces of the walls that had been broken apart, and ice shards that scattered about. I pushed aside the fragments of the weeds and leaves. The thorns of the roses had fallen off, and darkened, red petals were all over the place. Roses... the flower of passion and love for another. There were so many roses... over at least 50, meaning unconditional love. After I cleared it away enough, I spotted the tomb stone...

Alyssia's grave, sat underneath. I read the tomb stone. Born... November 1st, 21XX, and died late July 20th, 21XX. It was 15 years before the year 22XX began. Where in those 15 years after her death, I was born. Where the Red Alert happened, where the New generation Reploids going Maverick happened... and later, when the Giga City incident happened... everything, the timeline of my existence, fell into place.

I understood what the roses meant. They meant, that they loved her, cared for her. The rose, is a flower that means love. This area, had a garden, filled with nothing but Roses. I smiled a bit, nothing she wrote was a lie, people purely loved her. I felt like I was trespassing, I got up. "I'm sorry for trespassing..." I muttered, where I turned and began to walk back to Axl. It hurt me, turning my back on the place I once lived, and leaving those who I loved behind just about.

But, somewhat I felt closure. As if, I had felt braver. Knowing now, that I really was real, made me feel... stronger. Finding out I was a copy, made me feel, empty. When you find out that you were just meant to replace someone, you feel manipulated, and abandoned. But now, I felt like... I was important. Even if I was just meant to replace somebody. I'm not sure why, but I guess just seeing and knowing that people loved her, made me feel like people truly loved me.

I ran over to him, and within moments he smiled as he and I got ready to leave. Soon, we were off on our way home. I hugged him tightly, I felt... happy...

"I got to see my family today... even though, it was hard for me to do so." I said, talking to my monitor.  
"It's nice to know you were able to get closure." Massimo replied. I smiled. I had finally been able to talk to him after a long time. I felt badly for not being able to talk to him.

"Right." I replied. "How's Spider?" I asked, I heard he had gotten his annoying self beat up when he was out bounty hunting. "Mm, the big guys alright." he replied with a smile. "He's still recovering, but Dr. Gaudile said he'll be back up on his feet in no time." he stated. I felt even happier. "That's good, I was worried he'd be in an even worse condition." I replied.

"Nah, you know Spider, he wont go down without a fight." Massimo stated. I nodded. "That's right. I hope I can come see you guys again soon." I stated. He nodded. "We all miss you guys to. How is... your situation playing out?" Massimo asked, I doubt he meant to be rude or insensitive so I ignored how I felt. "It's... been a bit rough. My nightmares have been getting worse, more enemies popping up... and the Doc has been, showing more signs of coming after me..." I replied.

"I-I'm sorry, if I asked a sensitive question Ala." Massimo said, his grew nervous. "It's fine, sometimes it's nice talking to you about these things. Helps me feel a little better." I stated. He chuckled. "Ah well, that's good to hear. I feel honored to know you can talk to me." he replied.

I felt safe talking to Massimo, he was like a safe, when you told him something and you didn't want anyone else to know, he'd never tell anyone. "Is Axl doing okay?" He asked, I nodded. "Yup, though he and the others are just as stressed out as I am." I replied. "This whole situation... I want it to stop. I mean..." I sighed, "Ravine... she isn't finished. She's an unfinished Droid and she really shouldn't be running around." I finished. Massimo only know part of the story I told him, and he understood what I meant about an unfinished droid, but he didn't know who Ravine was. I could tell he didn't want to ask.

"Yes, that is quite dangerous, that can lead to severe problems. Who would release a Droid unfinished?" he asked, I shrugged. "You got me, someone who's really sick. Everyone knows you can't release an unfinished Reploid. It'll hurt them..." I replied. "I feel badly for whoever is in pain because of that." he stated. I nodded... His face went red. Was something wrong? Massimo is easy to embarrass sometimes but... did I say something?

"Something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head. "N-no! Steal Massimo will never be taken down by anything." he stated... when did I say anything like that? "Massimo?" I questioned.

"A-ah, right. T-to my question. How is Ms. Thorn?" he asked, blush still across his face. He liked Thorn... "She's alright, you're asking because she was hurt when we were over there with you guys, right?" I asked, this... wasn't exactly the time for me to mess with him. I heard about trouble going on in Giga city, with Criminals... He nodded. "It's nice to know she's doing alright." he smiled.

We continued talking from there, before he had to cut off the conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to helping the Resistance." he said, I nodded with a smile. "Alright, well, I'll talk to you some other time. Make sure to tell Spider to call and talk to me sometime and that I said hi." I replied, he nodded. "Good night Ala." he said, and with that the panel screen closed.

I leant back in my chair, so many clues about me and what'll happen in the future is coming to fruition. I felt scared, nervous... but I knew that everything would be okay... something just told me, that everything will be fine. I want to help Ravine, I want to stop the Doc... I want to stop whatever their planning, and I'll be sure to do so... With a smile, I laid my head on the desk, next to a family portrait that made me feel safe... and closed my eyes...

~*~  
Author's note;

I'm hoping that this chapter is important in some sense, I wanted it to be important... hopefully it will continue to be.

I'm planning for a good ending.


	33. Tracking

~Chapter 33~  
~Tracking...~

Alia called all the hunters to the Navigation room, excluding Axl and I being it was another thing they didn't really want us involved with. X and Zero being the first ones to get a glimpse of the Monitor. Alia showed the coordinates of the assumed place in which the Doc took refugee.

"According to the clues we've found, and the designs of the Reploids we've encountered, it seems like they've been coming from this location." Alia stated, "Though, the main problem is their moving around too much to determine where they are fully settled." Layer implied. "So they move from place to place huh? Any clue as to where they might be heading next?" Zero asked.

"We're... not sure. Though, there's a pattern that they are jumping from and to abandoned laboratory's, but for unknown reason." Alia responded. Thorn bent her lip looking at the screen. "Home..." she muttered, X looked at Thorn. "What was that Thorn?" he asked. "He's heading to the Facility next." she replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Pallete asked. "If you notice the patterns, they've got around the city quite a couple times in the same pattern. The next place that they'll need things from is our home." she stated. The Facility was next, the only Research facility without a marking of some sort.

"The only question is how does he manage to get around so quickly? He's Elderly, even Ravine wouldn't be able to move that fast." Thorn stated, "Think it's an unknown party?" Zero assumed. "Could be, or maybe I'm just wrong." Thorn replied. She had a point, Ravine wouldn't be able to carry the Doc or everything they were collecting at the same time, and even if she did carry everything the Doc would need time to catch up, taking them forever to get anywhere.

"I doubt they'd travel out during daylight, we should wait until the time is right." X stated. Zero nodding.

Axl had tossed me into a few hunters during training. I wasn't too heavy, and he wasn't too strong, but he was able to lift me in the air without issues. People described us both as... equally stupid, Fortune said Axl wasn't the very best influence on me. I didn't care, because he took better care of me than most people did. Maybe...

I got up after rubbing my head. "Axl... throw me a little more easier alright?" I said, he was chuckling. "I'll attempt. I don't think it'll be easy though." he replied. I sighed. I walked over to him, as he continued his goofy smile towards me. "Look we'll take a break okay?" he stated. "Good." I replied, following him as he left. This was normal for us and our usual amount of stupidity, we'd figure out dumb things to do and knowing Axl, he'd do them. Usually he'd get me sucked in with the situations.

I didn't mind helping out with the pranks he did, just so long as they didn't involve Zero's hair, that's when I tell him the ultimate words, 'no', or "absolutely not.'

We eventually separated to go and do our own thing, I went back to my own room to get back to Egypt, I didn't like leaving the little guy by himself, but I didn't want Commander Signas knowing about him. Nonetheless Axl knowing. Egypt would get into a lot of trouble even when I was around, and the last thing I needed was for Axl to try and report a paranormal incident again. Zero has told Axl many times that Ghost's don't exist, but Axl's too much of an airhead to actually get that into his head.

I would tell him the truth, but can you imagine telling your boyfriend that your pet steals his boxers every two weeks? It'll be embarrassing far beyond belief.

I went inside my room, stopping to look at it, it had been torn up, small fires sticking on small spaces. Egypt's fires didn't burn everything like a normal flame, they'd stay in one spot and not move. They were... more like his... 'leftovers'.

Papers were scattered across the floor, and much like a dog, Egypt sat in the corner with files in his mouth, shaking himself vigorously on the floor, growling. I sighed. "Egypt!" I exclaimed, he looked at me, continuing to twist himself with the papers in his mouth. They were ripping apart, eventually falling into pieces. You'd think a flame spirit that was the size of your palm couldn't cause much damage... well you'd be wrong. "Egypt, I need all of this. You're destroying my room from the inside out." I scolded, he looked at me with a confused expression, I hit my hand against my forehead. "I swear I'm crazy, here I am talking to a ball of flames..." I muttered.

I began to pick up the bits and pieces of paper, and collected them till I had a pile in my hands. Where I threw it out in a trashcan. I looked down at Egypt with a stern look. "Egypt you know not to do this." I scolded, my look faded when I realized he was holding something...

He was holding someone's underwear... again! "E-Egypt... give me that." I muttered nervously, of course he backed away with it. blush covered my face. Do you know how perverted I seem?!

"Egypt please... Whoever these belong to is going to kill me." I whined, I could tell he was smiling, and eventually started running with them. I chased him around the small bedroom. He thought I was playing with him. I jumped from the bed and at him, gripping him in my arms where he thrashed until he dropped them. I grabbed them swiftly before he could after placing him down. "Got'em." I stated. I sighed in relief. Hopefully I was able to return them soon... well now would be good... "E-Egypt... tell Mama where you got these..." I muttered with a nervous smile.

...Silence...

"Spiiikkkyyy..." he drawled out. 'Spiky?" I thought, who...? Egypt knew some words, but he merely said the ones he thought fitted people, or mimicked what people said. Like how Axl says 'Bang' when he's in his trigger finger moods. "W-who's that?" I questioned, "Spiiikkkyyy..." he continued to mumble the same words, starting to skid on over to my dresser, digging into a drawer. He later, pulled out a picture of Axl I had taken a while ago... Spiky... He meant... Axl! I dropped them quickly, blush covering my face even more. When I had said that Egypt stole Axl's things, I basically was talking about the times after this time. This time... was the first time he ever did it...

He smiled with a large open mouth smile, the inside of his mouth a bright white. Magma drool at the edge of it. I sighed. "It's not funny Egypt!" I yelled, he smiled wider to where his smile took up his whole face. I groaned. I took his under clothing and stuffed it in a cardboard box, taping it shut to try and keep Egypt from getting it. Egypt watched as I did so, and tilted his body slightly to see what I was doing from the floor.

"Good, now you can't get it." I muttered, I practically coded the entire box with elastic tape. I walked into the small kitchen I had, looking through some food on the shelf. I assumed Egypt was running off to play with his chew toys... though, I wasn't expecting him to be a shape shifter. He was staring down at the picture he yanked out, and smiled. I sat a box down on the counter, digging further. I was hoping I had some cookies left... if Egypt hadn't eaten them already. I ignored the sound of blazing I heard, like I said, I assumed he was playing with his chew toys and he sometimes got temper mental with them.

Though, strong arms wrapping around me frightened me. I pushed free and turned around swiftly to pursue my attacker... though, I stopped when I saw blue eyes... Egypt had taken Axl's form, based upon what he saw in the photo. The simple face he was making made Axl look dumber than ever. "Egypt?" I questioned. He smiled with that goofy look of his, and I groaned. "Egypt... get out of that form." I scolded.

He smiled wider. I groaned again. "Aaah..." I mumbled. Jumping when the door opened, with Egypt going back to his normal and regular state and size. He had jumped up on the counter. It was the Commander. I slammed a pot over him, leaning on it with my elbow. "O-oh, Hello Commander!" I exclaimed nervously, trying to keep him from moving. My God was he strong for such a small thing. He was ramming against the walls of the pot. Signas looked at me. "I've heard there have been quite a few problems with you and Axl. Care to tell me?" he asked, my Elbow moved back and forth, in which he raised a brow at me. I shoved the pot behind me, reaching for a book that I placed on top of it. "S-sorry sir... I-I... found a mouse and wanted to trap it before it could cause trouble." I stated, easing his suspicious face.

"Tell me the next time there's a rodent problem and I'll have it so that poison is laid out." Signas suggested. I nodded. "Y-yes sir." I replied. Looks like living in such a large building had props...

"Listen, I've heard of pranking reports and I want you both to knock off the nonsense." I nodded with everything he said, I was mainly focused on keep Egypt from moving around so much. "A-alright." I muttered, eventually Egypt stopped thrashing about, the thing finally fell asleep.

"I've been hearing about your professor, don't worry, things will be fixed soon." he stated, I nodded. "Thank you sir." I replied, he smiled and left the room. I sighed in relief when I lifted up the pot. Egypt did fall asleep, thrashing about wares one out I assume...

"It's nice to see you're back Ravine..." Chuckled Sigma, as he noticed her damaged leg. "I see your... human side isn't doing you many favors..." he stated, she scoffed. "It's fine. I'll just walk it off." she stated.

She began to walk by him, but stopped with her back turned to him. "What if I said... there's a way to make you whole?" he asked... "I'm listening." Ravine stated, all ears to what Sigma had to say. "We are... similar of sorts. Correct?" he asked, chuckling. "How am I in anyway related to you?" she questioned.

"Well... we're both based off of the first Reploid to walk this earth... and we are both misunderstood involving our ideals. You want to be strong... but people are against so. Right?" he questioned. Ravine looked at him, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "You see, without a full Reploid Data... you are a pathetic amount of Flesh and Scrap metal." he stated, she gritted her teeth. "What was that?! I am no where near that you pile of scum!-" she stopped, when Sigma lifted her in the air by her throat, she gagged and chocked, groaning. "You see this? With a human side you require air, you require food... With all of that in the way, how can you possibly fulfill your mission?" he asked, chuckling as he dropped her. She coughed as she covered her neck. "Over sized piece of scrap..." she mumbled, coughing roughly.

"Ravine, I can make you stronger. I can be sure that, that pathetic ball of flesh loves you just as much as that brat." he stated, looking at her. "Your jealousy is also is problem... I believe with enough time... you may be stronger than X himself..." he finished. She looked up at him, limping to her feet as she had lost her breath.

"Now... what'll it be? Will you stay in this weak pathetic form... or will you become stronger...? It's your choice." he said, with a wicked grin across his face. Ravine leant out her hand, where he grasped hers. "Good choice..." he cackled wickedly, as her face drained to a face of regret. She... made a big mistake...

Soon, she was placed into a capsule... and she wouldn't wake up from it the same again...

The Doc smiled, as he looked over her, her production nearly complete. "Ravine... it's time to wake up my dear..." he stated. The Capsule opened with those words, and the liquid inside drained of it's greenish fluid. She sat up, and opened her eyes... it chills my spine whenever I think back to it. Her eyes... were black around the cornea and Iris. No longer did she have her normal, white eyes that symbolized humanity...

"So this... is the virus?" Sigma questioned. The Doc nodded. "My dear Ala, has the same... if only it were as simple to activate as Ravine's..." he chuckled, and the room filled with their sick minded laughter... They turned her, into their mindless slave and didn't even remove any sense close of the human side of her... they mislead her...


	34. Connected Frenemy's

~Chapter 34~  
~Connected Frenemy's...~

I followed behind X closely, we were discussing yet another Recent issue... remember when I removed that virus from Axl's hardware? Yeah... well, I had to sync my own Database with his...-if I hadn't mentioned this I apologize-and well, now our Systems are stuck together, and I can't remove or stop the Sync...  
I didn't like to bother X with so many things, he was already busy with trying to find the Doctor and Ravine, I barely wanted to ask him how to fix my problem. The problem was that Axl didn't realize that our Data was stuck together, and more or less he wouldn't even have a clue as to how to stop the sync. I'm sure X didn't either, but I figured why not ask...

"X, honest I really can't stop the sync, what do I do?" I asked nervously and worriedly. X went into thought for a moment. "I'm not too sure on what to do Ala." He replied, I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a shot to ask. "Maybe you could see if Lifesaver has any idea?" he asked, I shook my head. "I tried, but he didn't have any idea." I responded, he sighed. "Well, I'll try to figure this all out for you, go get some rest, it's late and you'll need all the sleep you can get." he stated. I nodded, starting to walk back. I sighed. I was stressing out. If it wasn't Ravine, it was the Doc, if it wasn't the Doc, it was situations like this.

I didn't have a problem with being synced with Axl, but it was just the idea of our programs getting mixed up, which was the problem. It's possible to cause trouble for both Droids if the Data were to be connected for too long. I was nervous about it, but I guess I'd prefer to be connected to Axl's programming than anyone else's... though... the fact that Axl's room is a mess kind of worried me. Mainly because who knew how many viruses he might have had, I doubt he had them, but for all I knew he could have had some that couldn't be removed easily.

Ever since we synced, I've felt light headed and nauseous, though it could just be because of sleep deprivation. I walked back to my room, practically throwing myself onto my bed. I was exhausted, and had no reason to be. All day, all I did was hang out with Axl, looking at old Photo Albums he had found in the storage closet at base. I felt like I couldn't move, and without warning, my eyes shut into darkness...

I looked around quickly. I pulled myself off of the blackened floor, that quickly disintegrated into a metal bridge, the bottom of it, still a bottomless pit. I gripped onto the rusted railing nervously, my feet clanging against the metal. I shivered, it was so cold, water leaked from the ceiling onto the metal. The echo of water hitting floor, was all that filled the room.

I wrapped my arms around myself, looking around nervously. I wondered the whole time, where the hell was I? I climbed down some stairs, spotting a figure ahead of me. "Ravine?" I asked, she looked at me, her face blackened by the darkness, the only thing visible being her glowing eyes.

"Hey? Look... I don't want trouble okay?" I said nervously, she began to turn from me. "Ravine...?" I muttered her name once more, before getting involved in a chase with her. I turned passed corners and shortcuts, the only thing that could be heard, was the sounds of our breathing, and the metal clangs against the metal floored halls.

"Ravine stop!" I called, "Wait!" I yelled, as I skidded to a stop, she had stopped, and looked towards me... her back towards the end of the floor, it was bent inward as it revealed a hole... filled with black muck and oil... Arms began to lift from the muck below.

"Ravine... get away from there!" I called, she seemed like she wanted to, but just allowed them to wrap around her, pulling her back. I called her multiple times, before she was yanked into the abyss, her eyes widening in regret... Her eyes disappeared... Later, some of those said hands came crawling back up towards me. They grabbed my legs, and started to tug. "Stop... let me go!" I yelled, tears and fear filling my eyes. I kicked at them, and tried to slip loose... Nothing worked. I was yanked forward, and pulled towards wherever they took Ravine, I tried grabbing onto whatever I could but couldn't find anything to grasp...

They pulled me down, but before I could hit anywhere close to the abyss, someone grabbed my wrist... I looked upwards to meet emerald eyes... I remember mentioning seeing figures in my dreams that would sometimes be there to keep me safe... Was it... Axl the whole time? My eyes widened as the hands retreated, and I was pulled up. I felt safer... He gripped my hand, and pulled me towards a door, that when opened... I woke up.

My eyes shot open to Axl shaking my shoulder, "Ala? Wake up." He said in a worried tone. I sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He sat next to me, petting my back. "Hey, Hey, it's alright..." he told me, over and over again.

Eventually I calmed down. "Are you okay? I heard you yelling in your sleep." he stated, I nodded. "I'm fine Axl... really." I replied. He sighed. "You don't have to hide it from me... I know you're not fine." he said. "I... have been having night terrors..." I finally said...

"Night terrors...? So... is you being scared like that why I woke up?" he asked. He woke up because of me? "What do you mean?" I asked, "Well I woke up and knew something wasn't right. I came here, and you were screaming..." He replied... that's when I remembered the sync. With us being connected, he could feel whatever emotion I did, I guess my plans of hiding how I felt weren't going to work anymore. "Y-yeah... we're stuck together now." I replied.

"Oh.. right the Sync." he muttered, I nodded. "Meaning we'll have the same general emotions at times, possible pain to." I stated. He sighed. "Well... that sucks." he muttered...

"Sounded like a pretty horrible dream, but for Ravine to be there... maybe there's a reason." X said, I was sitting in his office, watching as he walked back and forth to put paperwork away, and organize his shelves. As well as watching him stack new boxes onto the new shelves... "You think so?" I asked, he smiled. "Well yeah, I read a book on that once, it said that sometimes dreams can mean something. Like, maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something." he stated. I nodded... it was possible...

Like the one I had where that figure tossed me away from the people after him... My eyes widened, every nightmare I had, had some clues to what was going on. I feel stupid for not realizing. Axl in my dream, him throwing me away from the people after me... was to protect me from the creatures... those creatures being his family...

As for the one about Ravine... her eyes being filled with regret and pain, and what had happened to her. She made a bad decision... she did something wrong and now she's paying for it... but for Axl to come save me from.. 'those hands'... and from possibly saving her... what did that mean...?

"Ravine. Tell me, how is your leg feeling dear?" The Doc asked, Ravine looked at him with her blackened, blank eyes. "It's fine Sir." she replied, in a highly respectful tone... too different to be Ravine.

"That's great my dear." he smiled, it was almost wicked... "Now then, are you ready to begin your mission?" Sigma asked with a cackle. Ravine looked up at him, her eyebrows squinting, as though she were trying to refuse... she was hesitating... trying to keep her words from coming forth...

"Yes... sir..." she responded, in a struggling tone. Her fists balled up. "You know... there's no point in trying to resist, it'll only make your situation worse." Sigma stated. Ravine gritted her teeth, she was... in pain...

She closed her eyes, where upon opening them, they were back to their regular colors... She groaned in pain, holding her chest. "Sigma... you bastard!" she yelled, charging at him later, with her hand balled. Before she could even touch him, electricity shot into her back, practically lifting her in the air as she yelled in pain. Eventually the beam dropped her to her hands and knees, as she coughed vigorously. She looked at the Doc who held a small remote control in his hand. She looked in disbelief... how could the Doc betray HER. "D...Doctor?" she questioned.

"Children must be punished for their misbehaviors. You understand dear...?" he asked, with a grin. Her eyes grew back to their black color, as she got up off of her knees... "What's... going on...?" she grumbled, with a slight growl in her voice. "Simple... we must create perfect children... those who will listen to their creators orders." Sigma added, chuckling.

Her back burned... what they were doing to her... was something no Droid should have to suffer, at any point in their lives...


	35. Beloved

~Chapter 35~  
~Beloved Darkness...~

I was too focused on the Synchronization between me and Axl, to worry about Ravine... Or anything else for that matter. I'm sorry if I mimic some of the things I already mentioned, but... I guess their important. One of the problems, being it could affect us both in battle. Axl's copy chip or any other skill he has, might not work because of my systems... another problem, will be the pain censorship. If I were to get hurt, he'd feel the pain to, and vice versa. Then, there's the possibility of losing trust. When you are synced with another Reploid, you have access to all of the Data they posses. To us... it's like you're a pervert, as though you're looking through diaries of sorts.

I didn't want him thinking at any time that I was syncing with him on purpose. I sat in my chair at my desk strumming my Guitar, playing a small tune to myself. One of those secrets that I never shared, was this one... of course, I don't remember clearly as to whether or not I told Axl... Egypt slept under my chair... I felt content, but maybe it was because he was feeling content... He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan. "What should we do about this?" he asked, I looked at him. "I dunno Axl... I've never dealt with any kinds of things like these..." I replied. Axl pulled himself up with a smile, chuckles leaving his mouth.

"Well, we'll get out of this, we always get out of sticky situations." he replied. "I know.." I replied.

He smiled again. "What if we don't get out of this? This kind of problem isn't something that we can just 'run' away from you know." I stated. He groaned. "I know, I know." he replied, as he got up. "Look Ms. Negative. Just because you say that doesn't mean anything." he stated. I smiled. "Yeah sure..." I replied.

"Besides that, what was with that nightmare of yours?" he asked, as he pulled up a chair next to me. "Have another one?" he asked. I nodded. "X said they could mean something... I'm sort of starting to believe it..." I replied. The dream about Red Alert... when Axl came to get me, meaning came to wake me up... that all led up to things that had already happened, or are going in happen. I actually... began to think I was seeing the future or something.

"They meant something?" Axl asked. "What now he's saying you're a time reader now?" he grinned. He must have not believed me, probably thinking it was a funny white lie that X told me to keep me from worrying.

"Well... it makes sense..." I replied. He shrugged. "Well, believe what you want than." he stated, that smile still across his face.

Ravine held her head tightly. She was suffering... I couldn't help but feel like, I felt her pain as well during the time...

"I must have been wrong about her..." she muttered. "She was nice enough to ask me if I was alright... and look what I've done..." she muttered to herself, hitting the wall. Her words so out of character, it made anyone worry.

She got up, and began to head out the door... not one was she listening to the Doc's orders, but she was... looking for me... for a reason. Not just because the Doc told her to do so. I was hoping it wouldn't be bad.

Axl decided to walk me to my lessons so that I wouldn't get hurt. I got worried about him being put on probation again though. "Listen, I can walk the rest of the way you know." I stated, looking at him. He smiled. "Well I said I'd walk you, I'm not leaving you alone." he replied. It... is sort of a pain when people continue to walk you everywhere like an escort...

I mean, I'm old enough to do as I please, but I get no chances to walk anywhere without people following me. Axl pushed me aside when a blade came rushing down, as it sunk into the floor, melting some of the Ice and snow. "It's you..." he muttered, grabbing me, tugging me as close to him as possible.

Ravine... her leg, looking even harder to walk on. She winced as it sparked. Her condition was even worse. "Ravine..." I muttered, she fell to one knee with a groan, her leg finally giving out to the pain. Did the Doc not help her...?

"Listen to me... just make my job easier already." she stated, pain in her voice, her head drooped to where I could not see her eyes. "You have no clue as to how much of a pain it is to have to chase her around!" she exclaimed, soon looking at me... my eyes widened when I saw those orbs of hers... All parts of her eyes, turned a black color, her eye colors being the only thing visible aside the pupils...

Axl backed away with me slightly. He gritted his teeth. "I wont give her to you!" Axl replied, nervously but bold. She sighed, forcing herself to her feet. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to keep fighting... but, you've left me no choice." she muttered. Within a second, I swore I hadn't seen her move, she struck a weak spot on him...

I grew scared. Axl was down, he wouldn't be able to help me any time soon... a Slice right across his shoulder and collarbone...

The blade was risen to where it reached my nose. "Now you little runt, you'll be coming with me." she stated, I could tell there was not only hesitation, but pain in her voice. She didn't want to do this... I could tell...

I began to back away, only for her to continue following me. It was like she was playing around with my thoughts, following me on purpose to mess with me... By now she would have struck me down... She chuckled a few times. I formed sphere's in my hands, tossing them at her, where she just cut them into pieces...

"Is that really all you can do? And here, the Doc and Sigma require you?" she questioned... Sigma...?!

"You carry the same virus as I, the one that will destroy all of these pathetic, low life creatures... Why are you so weak?" she asked, her teeth gritted. "That little boyfriend of yours sure is weak as hell as well... or maybe... I'm just not playing fair." she chuckled.

Fear grew to it's peak, and I snapped... I found myself swinging at her, but not with my fists, but with a blade... I didn't even know where it had come from...

Ravine grinned wickedly. "Good girl..." she muttered, ducking and dodging every swing that my body made on it's own. My body made it's own yells, my arms and legs kicked, punched, and swung on their own. I simply watched as the blade in my hand felt even more realistic. Eventually, my own body jumped back, landing over next to Axl. It crouched protectively, watching as he woke up and winced at the pain that was caused.

Ravine cackled. "Now I see, so when pain is inflicted onto the boy you suddenly act out? Quite the sneak you are Virus. I never imagined you to be one to care for such feeble Reploids." she chuckled. My lip arched. "Leave... Father always said that hitting is not allowed..." my mouth opened on it's own... 'Father'? What was I talking about?

She chuckled. "Ah well... my work here is done for now... It was nice to see you again... older sister." with that... she disappeared...

I ended up watching as my body alone helped Axl get back, I didn't do anything to get it to do so... I couldn't understand, what was happening...? The blade in my hand, practically obliterated into small pixels... and then... I looked into a window reflection... and saw my eyes, around the pupil and cornea... was the blackness in which matched Ravine's eyes...


	36. Virus

~Chapter 36~  
~Virus...~

"So, you're telling me that the Virus isn't working, because of it growing attached to him?!" The Doc yelled loudly, he wasn't happy one bit...

"Apparently so. You should keep yourself calm. I doubt you want a heart attack right before your finale..." Ravine replied, in a corrupted voice... obviously, not her words. "Is it truly possible that such a feeble thing of zero's and ones, is able to take a liking to a weak proto-type?" Sigma asked hoarsely.

Doc chuckled. "As much as I am proud of my creation... I am afraid so..." he replied, the smirk on his face vanishing. "Now... how do we fix this?" Ravine asked. "It defeats the whole purpose of our plan if Puppeteer likes the child..." she stated. He nodded. "I know Dear... but, Puppeteer always was the strange one... even as her own kind she simply had to be the virus that was rebellious..." he stated.

"However... if I can rewrite her coding... I could get her to listen." he stated, where he slouched over his panel, typing on it with his old, bony fingers. Sigma's grin grew wide... that sinister... evil grin that gave me the chills...

I was sleeping... thankfully... for once I managed to get sleep without interruptions as soon as I hit the bed sheets. Though, I didn't feel rested in the morning...

I'll explain what happened when we got back to base... since I'm sure you're all lost on what happened to Axl when we got back... I'm not too clear on what happened myself sadly... As far as I know, Fortune and the others spotted my eyes and all of their faces went white. They were scared of me. Thorn took Axl from me, and took him to Med bay, and now is training him since he never seems to be able to win in a fight of hand to hand combat.

I guess my eyes returned to normal... because afterwards, I felt dizzy and nauseous and I needed rest. So I was sent to my room, where right now, I was trying to sleep...

"Puppeteer... Ala... my dears..." a voice called me and... who? My computer panel opened up, and showed a small chat window, like one I would use to talk with Massimo and the others back in Giga City. My eyes shot open, reacting to the voice that had called me... and whoever else. Though, like before when I was fighting Ravine, I couldn't move my body on my own, I could only watch as it did as it pleased.

It got up on it's own, I could feel the pressure that my knees would cause when moving, the feeling of them bending as they walked over to the desk. "Ah, there you are... pardon me for awakening you at such a late hour Puppeteer... but, it appears there's a pest you must take care of." The Doc... he muttered this in such a low tone. My eye brow rose without my consent.

I felt... confused, and another emotion that I had no need to feel. Irritation. "What pest is that exactly..?" My voice questioned... there's something REALLY wrong with me... I can't control my voice or actions, and now whatever's wrong with me, is feeling my emotions for me.

"That child. Axl.. was it?" he asked in a foul tone. "X and Zero are as well a problem..." he finished. My mouth's teeth gritted. Now I was... feeling anger. Soon, my hand rose to turn off the monitor. It quickly pulled the plug, where everything on the desk that had turned on, turned into black screens that vanished. I felt small, fangs biting on the leg of my pants, my eyes looked downward, and spotted Egypt. He was fearfully pulling my leg, was he scared...? Or maybe, it was a worried look he was giving me. I couldn't tell with how he was moving...

I felt... hatred towards him... but why? I had no reason to hate Egypt. I loved my dear flame... My foot rose, and it... started to crush him underneath it until he was flattened, pieces of flame spreading from under it. My lip was arched with my eye brows squinted. A look of disgust... I felt my own sadness, pain in my chest. "Pesky thing..." my voice muttered, it sounded like that of two... a mixture of another's, and my own.

Egypt... doesn't die. He could be crushed, wet, anything and he wont die. I've learned when I dropped soda onto him once. His flames still sat about... so he'd regenerate soon... I knew this, but I felt guilty. I never wanted to hurt anything.

My eyes shut, and I felt like I could see clearer... when my body was on it's own, It felt like I was only looking through a window... My head hurt, and I felt nauseous... Like before when I came back with Axl.

I found out now, that whatever was wrong, was causing my feeling of illness... and must be why I couldn't remember what happened when I brought Axl back, aside what I saw involving Ravine. I felt disgusted about myself...

Doc slammed his hands on his table. "It appears she's quite the rebellious one." Sigma commented with a chuckle. "If she is too much to handle, I can take care of her myself." he finished. "No... no it's alright. I can tell she still has that Darkness... all she needs is a little bit of time." he replied.

Ravine scoffed, and made her way from the room, standing out in the hallway... her eyes, her own once more. Guilt filled her face... she felt badly for hurting us... and I can only imagine how trapped she felt...

Thorn moved side to side as Axl attempted charging at her. She was... fast. He eventually stopped after having swung multiple times, but missing poorly. Thorn had probably caused pain to his back with how many times she had drop kicked him. He groaned, getting up to his knees. "That's enough for now." she stated, pulling him up. "I understand you want to be able to protect Ala more Axl, but don't you think working yourself into the ground like this is a bad thing?" Fortune asked, brushing the dirt off his face and shoulders.

"I've failed to protect her too much. I need to get stronger so I can keep Ravine's hands off of her." he replied, as he rubbed his neck. "Axl, this form of enemy is very strong. She is as well quick. It is not your fault that you had lost." Thorn stated, patting his head. She was... like a mother figure to him now...

"I never said it was..." Axl replied. "Besides, she cheated, you got hurt real bad when you were in human form. Everyone knows that a Droid is defenseless like that." Lolli stated.

"You've saved her many times. Even if you couldn't stop the enemy from beating you, you still gave her time to get out of situations." Thorn commented.

Axl probably felt hopeless... usually enemies never beat him, it was always him beating the bad guys... and him, always protecting me. Honestly, I felt like the hopeless one. I always relied on him.. I wondered if he ever got sick of me...

"Axl. That's enough for now. You'll injure your hands." Thorn called. Axl continued training despite her telling him to stop... Axl was... persistent. As much as it is a good thing sometimes, sometimes it isn't. It isn't really wise to overwork yourself to where you'd pass out. Or if you're injured, you shouldn't work yourself to the ground. Axl had done this multiple times. X would sometimes do this, but not to where he would injure himself. He usually did this when he was doing paperwork over night.

"He's persistent." Fortune muttered, Zero mumbling. "He has quite the idiotic persistence though." he replied. "True... but at the least you need to give him props for why he's doing this." she stated. X watching carefully and worriedly. Axl was busy punching and kicking a bag of beads... His hands had gotten all red and blistered at the knuckles and palms. "You should go rest for now. You wont be much use to her if you're exhausted and badly injured." she stated.

"But, I need to finish for today." he replied. "It isn't good to work yourself to Death Axl." she scolded. He tried to argue with her further, but couldn't being she had picked him up, and threw him over her shoulder like a child. He kicked his legs and threw his arms, but her grip was too strong for him to get loose. The site... was laughable.

She dropped him eventually, his lips pouted as he held an E-tank in an already bandaged hand, drinking out of it's straw. Thorn was in the middle of wrapping his other blistered palm. "You shouldn't beat yourself up." she stated, buckling the Ace bandage with bendable clips. "Yeah, yeah." he replied, sitting the E-tank down with a pout.

"I can handle it-" he stated, Thorn cutting in. "No, you can't!" she replied, in a slightly heightened voice. This, startled him. Thorn never really raises her voice, for she has no usual need to... "No... you can't Axl." she stated.

His eyes were wide. "Listen, you are still one person. You are not two, or three. You are one. As much as you wish to believe that you can handle it... you cannot. You alone cannot save Ala when there is an enemy stronger than you." she finished. This, seemed to discourage him, but... not enough to effect him too badly.

"Listen... there used... to be a woman, who was just like you. Someone who believed that she could do everything on her own, so cocky that she would rush into battle without a care." she stated, getting his attention. "But, one day, when she was working for the Maverick Hunters... she lost two things that she loved very much. Because of her insolence, and her cocky and naïve behavior... she failed to defeat a Maverick, in which she stated she could beat on her own... Her husband and child suffered for her mistake, and lost their lives." she completed her words... her voice filled with a sigh of sadness.

Axl's eyes saddened, before he placed the puzzle pieces together. "That person was you wasn't it?" he asked, trying to be comforting rather than insensitive. She nodded.

"I just don't want you to suffer the same that I have." She replied. Axl reached over... patting her back in comfort.

"Sometimes... you even sound like him. So young... and so curious. With a kind heart... just like my baby boy..." she forced a smile... I just wish that the first smile she'd show, was one of happiness than sorrow.

Even though nervous, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her mouth opening in shock... I guess with how badly she treated him before, she expected him to hate her. Though, a hug was simple enough, to rid of sadness from her smile.

Eventually, he let go. She smiled wider, ruffling his untamable hair. "You really are the little Angel Axl... now... make sure you keep that kindness. It'll be useful..." she finished. He nodded with a smirk. "If you swear you'll stay tough." he replied. She nodded. "Of course. Now, return to your quarters Soldier." she responded, he gave a salute in a childish manner. "Yes sir!"

X was speaking with the Navigators, while Zero was helping Axl with his training. "We ran scans on her, considering her eyes were a definite sign of bad news..." Layer muttered. "But, we barely found anything that could cause problems..." Pallete finished.

"That doesn't make sense though. There had to have been something, Ala was extremely powerful and abnormally ignorant and distant." X argued.

"You might be right. After all, during the scan we did stumble across an error code involving her Syncing programming. That could be what's causing the problem with her and Axl being connected, and what's happening to her in general." Alia stated, typing on her computer.

"This could also be another one of her abnormal abilities. Axl did explain how strange her abilities operated." Layer implied.

"Still, just the same we shall keep a close eye on her during these, 'episodes'. We can't afford to allow whatever this situation is to become too big of a problem." Signas stated. With his arms behind his back.

The others nodded. "I think we'll want to see what's causing it. Perhaps some... training?" X questioned. "We should see what triggers it." he finished.

Signas nodded. "It sounds like a good idea. Let's hope it possibly works." he replied.  
It was then.. that I was practically their Guinea pig...


	37. Unwanted company

~Chapter 37~  
~Unwanted visit...~

I kept tripping and falling. Axl, I'm sure was having a laughing fit when my back was turned. Thorn finally got him to take a break and relax for while, which is new, since usually he doesn't need permission from someone to sleep and goof off. Though, maybe the circumstances of our situation is changing him...

He had his heart set on helping me... sometimes, being kind hearted could be a bad thing. Because then, you become stubborn, you become someone who doesn't want to listen to others, but to what you believe is right.

That's bad with Axl, and mixing kind hearted with naïve... can also be bad. In Axl's case, it is. Being that he'll show up to help with something he doesn't even know much about. Often times, X and Zero have made it so he couldn't leave Base, so he didn't get hurt. Even though he's an S-Rank hunter, it doesn't mean he can handle everything. It's the same with X and Zero to... Spider... Massimo... Marino... it's all the same.

I'm just, scared. What if Axl were to get hurt? What if he came to save me from Ravine, and this time get killed instead of just wounded, that's possible with her... I mean... look at the damage she had done to him in general. She had beaten him multiple times... I'm sure with me just telling my story, and telling how many times he had gotten beaten, makes him seem so pathetic and weak. He's not... I've seen him teach a Maverick a lesson or two many times before.

Ravine is just someone he's never been against before, I'm sure it's the same with the others to...

Axl chuckled in his seat, "She's so dumb..." he mumbled within his laughter. I guess me falling was funny... or maybe it was because he was getting a reaction out of me. He is an attention seeker... Thorn sighed, she watched me like a hawk...

"She seems to have gotten better." X stated, even though his face showed that of someone who was nervous. "You don't have to force yourself to say anything X." Zero replied, smirking. That was... one of X's bad quirks. Even if you did badly, he wanted to try and continue believing you would get better, even if he knew you were a lost cause.

"What are we going to do though?" X asked, he was looking at me concerned. I hadn't shown any signs as to what happened at all, nothing triggered it. "I don't think her being in danger caused it." Zero replied. "Perhaps another's pain?" Thorn asked, looking at Axl. "I-I don't know." Axl replied nervously. He was probably worried about getting hit...

"Do you remember what happened?" X asked, Axl shrugged. "Hell if I know, I got hit and I was out..." he replied. "Ala probably wouldn't remember either." Thorn stated. "That's weird though. She explained a little bit, but then the rest was a blur to her." X muttered, he was right, it was weird. I explained the bits and pieces I remembered, as for the rest, I didn't remember. It was like a bad dream that you have, and the kind you only remember those important parts...

"This has become a real pain. I just want to get this whole problem done and over with." Zero muttered. I knew how he felt, it was stressful even for me. It's annoying when you're being hunted by somebody, and not know who they are. Adding insult to injury even, when you don't know why their after you...

I walked into the control room, after having exhausted all of my energy. I groaned. My body ached from all the falling and running. "I'm done..." I muttered, X smiled nervously. "G-good work." he said, obviously forcefully. Zero smiled. Not sure whether at X, or me for looking stupid... Zero always was a bit mean.

...

"Perhaps when Axl get's hurt?" Thorn asked, "It could be possible, after all she became like that during the period of time, in which he was injured." Thorn finished. "Maybe that's the case." Zero responded.

"Then, we'll need to figure out how to get Axl hurt, for her to react." X replied, with a smirk. I guess everyone had a bone to pick with Axl, considering his pranking.

"H-hang on. What if she feels the pain to?" Axl asked, nervously. "I felt every shock of pain when she fell during training, what if it's vice versa when I get hurt?" he asked.

That... sort of threw their plan out the window. It was true, if I felt pain, he felt it, and vice versa. Another downside to being synced.

I sat in a chair near them, kicking my legs. All of these things were confusing, first Ravine and the Doc, now the Sync and... 'virus' as they called it. I wanted to go to bed, even though I would get sleep...

...

I fell asleep the second I hit the pillow of my bed, it was strange. My mind and body were tired. Not from the training though... it felt like something was absorbing my energy. It was, probably Axl... when you're synced with another person, you both rely on one another. Axl was... training during this time as well, and most likely needed a lot of energy to keep up on his feet.

"Don't you know he'll just abandon, and betray you?" A raspy voice asked, a deep feminine voice in the corner. My eyes shot open at the undefined voice, and I shot up. I looked at it... Ravine.. "H-how did you get here?" I asked nervously, my room windows were sealed shut, and nothing was touched or broken. Egypt sat behind me, hissing at Ravine, and stood on guard.

"No need to ask... I wont answer." She smirked. Her soulless black eyes, intimidating. "What do you want?" I questioned, I felt myself pushing up against the wall, fear and tension growing... and she noticed. She took pleasure it watching my fear. She walked over to the side of my bed, where she looked down at me.

"Just to give advice... don't you know that brat will abandon you? Hurt you?" she asked, was she referring to Axl? "What? You mean Axl... he wouldn't-" I began, but she cut me off by grabbing me by my arm, and lifting me in the air. Egypt growling loudly.

"Do you really think someone like him would stay true to their word?" she asked, as she violently gripped my chin. "He'll just abandon you, just like the little street rat he is!" she replied. I kicked my legs, squirmed, trying to get my arms loose... but she had me, tight around the wrist, and in the air to where I couldn't reach the floor. I whined, I wanted to yell for help... but I knew no one would hear me, and I couldn't even get my vocal cords to make a sound.

"W-wha...?" I began to mutter, but she later dropped me violently on the floor, where I fell with a large clatter and groan. "That's right. He's a dirty rat that was picked up off the streets by some old geezer. I know all about that brat, all about how he was the reason why you lost your home." she chuckled, "I also... know all about... you." she finished.

I breathed frantically. "A-Axl wouldn't betray me... he wouldn't..." I replied, my voice shaky...

"You really think that? Even after the nightmare...?" she asked, with a chuckle and a smirk. The nightmare? "Aw, don't tell me you forgot." she started, "Don't you remember the dream you had not too long ago? The one where he shot you down just like the animal he see's you as?" she asked.

I remember... if I hadn't told you, I had a dream, where I was sitting on the floor... and another, had a gun pointed between my temple. "N-nightmare...?" I questioned, she chuckled. "Ah, so you remember? He will only betray you... I suggest, relying on that Virus of yours... she may save your life." she stated, but she turned. "Of course... this depends if she'll stop looking at someone like Axl... such a waste of space he is, a runt, a fool. Someone, who should have been thrown in the trash." she finished. I felt... anger, for the way she talked about him.

"W-what would you know?! You don't know him!" I yelled, where I looked up to an angered face. "I know enough... to know that you'll be stabbed in the back... Puppeteer." she finished. P-Puppeteer...?

"That's right. A virus, made just... for... you." she stated. I found myself, jumping at her, without any of my consent. A blade in my hand... I missed. She chuckled.

"Woah, now... No need to get angry Puppeteer, I'm simply stating my opinion." she stated, my eyes had blackened...

"You didn't know him... you don't know him. You have no right to speak of him that way!" my mouth yelled out those words, without even my permission. "Aw... poor baby's upset." she replied, in a mocking tone.

"You will leave now!" my voice yelled, it was so different, that you didn't even know who it was. "Fine, fine. I shall take my leave... but... you know what you saw. You know I'm right. I suggest thinking of your future actions..." she finished, and in a second... she disappeared, the blade in my hand disappeared. Egypt looked at me with a nervous expression... I sat on the edge, and felt myself go into thought.

"Ala." A worried toned voice... Axl. "What happened? You, were scared." he said, sitting next to me quickly. I looked at him, my eyes back to their regular state. My head... hurt beyond belief. "I-I..." I started, but he stopped me when he noticed the mark around my wrist, and... the mark on my palm, that was caused by the blade. "You don't have to tell me now. You can stay in my room for tonight... I don't want you alone." he stated, I nodded, and got up when he had.

My head, felt as though it were about to burst open from the inside out. As though, someone were pushing the inside of my skull. He helped me along, since I seemed like I'd topple over any second. Egypt, followed us behind closely...

I felt like, I could believe what Ravine said... but I doubted it. Axl would never do such a thing, never anything to hurt me... what reason was there to help me, if he'd only kill me? I had my hands on my head as we walked, the pressure built every few minutes...

I wasn't sure whether it was the confusion, or something else, but now... I didn't know who to believe anymore.


	38. A False Bribe

~Chapter 38~  
~Just want to know...~

He patted my back gently, with his comforting demeanor. I wasn't sure what to think anymore. Was Ravine lying or telling the truth. A lot of me knew Axl wouldn't hurt me, but she also pointed out the truth about him being from... pretty much a pigsty. Somewhere, that shouldn't have been a home for anyone. "I wont pressure you to tell me, knowing how scared you were, I wouldn't blame ya." he stated, his legs folded over one another. Tension filled the room.

"A-anyway... how'd the training with Thorn go?" I asked, nervously. I was trying my best not to give a complete confession to what had happened. All he needed to know, was that I was scared... I didn't want to trouble them anymore than they already were. He shrugged. "She gave me an 'A' if that's any good." he replied. I raised a brow. "How can an 'A' not be good?" I asked. "mm... if you're someone like Thorn, an 'A' can mean anything." he replied.

"R-right..." I mumbled.

...

"When shall we attack...?" Ravine asked, very sternly. "By tomorrow morning, we will need Ala however, to finish the job. I want you to go after her, and capture her once everyone is out of the way." the Doc replied. Ravine sighed. "Very well... I hope you realize one day... that this is a huge mistake. Even under the influence of the Virus... you can't stop my will." she finished, as she walked out of the room. The Doc chuckled, sitting down.

...

Axl smiled, as he pulled me outside. It was still the middle of winter, and I guess being outside of base directly was okay. There were, other hunters out to...

I felt and heard snow crunch under my feet, when we finally walked through the metal doors. Cold breeze rushed passed my face. "It's cold alright!" Axl exclaimed, smiling. "Why did you want me to come out here?" I asked, he didn't tell me reasons. He smiled, I watched him cup snow into his gloved hands. "Oh, you know... stuff." he replied, his back still turned to me, with his hands molding the snow. "Like what?" I asked, he chuckled, as he tossed the snow he had molded into a thick ball at me, hitting my nose.

"Stuff like that." he replied, my nose hurt. I wiped the snow off of my face, and tossed some of the crumbs of it back at him, they were already melting. "You punk! I wasn't ready!" I yelled, he laughed at my face. Guess it went red...

I felt like I was a little kid, chasing him around the courtyard, it reminded me of home. It felt like it washed away some of the homesickness I felt over the few years, that I had been with the hunters.

...

My nose burned. I lost...  
We played in a snow fight... and well, of course Axl won. Sadly, X had come outside to check on my just as we were playing. Hot hit with some ice rather than snow. On the Brightside at least, Zero can watch him. They appreciate each other's company more than others... X is open to conversations and company, but I think he prefers Zero's more than anyone else's. I guess a friendship such as there's, takes a long time to form.

Sort of like mines. Axl, even though easy to walk up to, is difficult to get to know. He doesn't like talking much about himself. Axl worries more for others than himself... which is... sweet.

I had my head buried into my pillow. I was trying to let my cheeks rest after being hit multiple times. Our relationship... is the form of violent playful. Like before we were together. Like the times he'd call me, 'dumb.' when I fell.

I kicked my feet tiredly. Groaning, I sat up. By this point, I didn't know what to do. I was focusing on what was going to happen in the future. Would someone die again? Would I be caught? Would they be stopped? I questioned. I believed in the Maverick Hunters, I knew they'd help me, and it didn't matter to me what people said about them.

Egypt lay on my lap later, his flame died down to a small flicker. I sighed. "Still didn't listen to the warning I gave you? He's nothing but trouble." Ravine... Egypt growled, and latched onto me tightly.

My breathing intensified. Fear filled my chest. "You're awful courageous huh? Still sticking around a rat like him. He'll get your pretty little face shot." she finished; "No he wont. He nearly died for me multiple times, you're the only thing that's dangerous, not him!" I replied, she chuckled.

"But, I could help you." she replied. "Help me...? What do you mean? You've caused me nothing but trouble." I raised a brow...

"Well, I know about you're small... ability predicament. I know a way for you to get stronger." she replied. Stronger...? "You know I know that you care for that brat, and I know that you'd need power to do so right?" she asked, I actually found myself listening to her. "Y-yeah but..." I mumbled. "But what? You have no power... but I know how to give you more..." she stated, I felt like it was a trick... but I cared too much for Axl not to take up the chance... "I can't believe I'm being this stupid...' I thought, as I lent out my hand, and she grinned, grabbing my wrist. Her hands much larger than my own.

I know they told me to be careful, but... I wanted to help for once...

...

Navigators typed practically violently at their desk. I had caused more trouble that I was worth this time... can you blame me though? I mean... you'd do anything to save those you loved, right? You would sit there, watching as they got hurt, and you could do nothing. But... I did regret listening, after all... this time, being a good girl, cost me more than just a loss of freedom...

...

Author's Note~  
Ugh...! This chapter is so late! I try to keep a daily update for it, or at least update it every two days, but I hadn't done so for at best four or probably five. o^o

I haven't been feeling up to doing anything lately, not even writing or drawing. I suppose because school has just ended not too long ago and now I just want to relax for the rest of the summer, but bleh... I'll try to get back to DA more and back to to update this story and end it with a good finale.

You can find me on DA as 'JuXSu'. :3 In case you ever wanted to see Ala and the gang.


	39. Stressful times

~Chapter 39~  
~Stressful times...~

"You've reached Maverick Hunter HQ... Oh great... Alright sir, we'll send out Hunters immediately." A Navigator muttered, with a nearly, exhausted tone. He sighed when the call ended, and turned his seat to look at Alia. She sat at her own desk, with Layer and Pallete in their usual spots.

"Alia, what ever the hell happen to the police? Do we seriously need to send out members of the Maverick Hunters just for a petty crime?" he asked, Alia sighed, continuing to type. "Well, it's our job after all." she replied. I wonder, just how many times did she continuously say this to rookies and newbies.

Just when Thorn explained all that had happened here, it really did tell me just how stressful and worried people were. Axl, having been the one to realize I was gone without a trace, and he most likely tried contacting me... and he knew well that I answered whenever he called. Despite what I was doing.

Thorn had told me that he actually took a small while to realize I was gone. Don't blame him though, he had a lot of things to do. Such as a meeting in the morning with Signas, and later a few missions, involving simple things; like involving humans that caused some crimes, like thievery and murder. Was simple enough for him. Thorn even told me that he was in a bad mood that day to, that he was low on bullets, beaten up, exhausted beyond belief, and simply wanted to put two new holes in something's skull. That pretty much sums up Axl's usual bad mood behavior.

It was during the meeting that the day began for them, X being the one who's the usual early bird, Zero the groggy one, and Axl the usual one to sleep late and clock in WAY after the time he was supposed to be. Zero lent on his hand, X writing as Signas spoke, and Axl falling asleep. His eyes drooping only for them to snap open again every few seconds.

"Reports of humans causing trouble with Droids, has been getting higher, more crimes being formed by human gangs as well..." Signas spoke at the end of the long table. Almost so distant you couldn't hear it.

"More violence and no peace... figures as much." X mumbled. Zero yawned. "X, cool it for now. At least calm it with the whole, 'peace' situation again. Alright?" Zero replied. I guess X's constant whining about Peace and equality was getting on Z's nerves, wouldn't blame him. Z has known X for about three centuries now. Probably does get annoying. Now realizing that X and Zero are over 300 years old, it's funny to realize that Axl's pretty old to, since now it's the 23rd century.

Not sure how to explain the face X made, his lip arched and a brow raised, like some look of disapproval towards what Zero had told him. I guess when it was Zero telling him what to do, he didn't like it much.

Signas continued his reports, and the charts he had made, when Zero made a practical snort. Like laughter. "X... look at Axl." he muttered, very rarely would you see Zero with a grin across his face. X gave his attention to the brunette next to him, Axl's wide open with heavy breathing, his eyes closed, drool coming from the side of his mouth. His upper body leaning over the table. I wasn't sure if it was the face he was making, if it was about Axl about to get in trouble, or if Z was still so tired he just found the situation funny. Probably all three.

X gave an almost worried look, but not enough to where he literally cared whether Ginger got in trouble or not. Only on missions did he seem to care. Sometimes I liked to think that X was like Axl's mom, and Zero being the more... over protective, and brutal Father.

A snort left Axl's nose, as his body snapped upwards to avoid falling forward. Poor things allergies were acting out due to the cold. This caught everyone's attention, Signas growing irritated and giving an unamused look. He cleared his throat, and began to walk around the room. "As I was saying, I believe if we were to stop these small gangs from forming..." his voice drifted off when he stopped behind Axl, sighing as he tugged the Brunette's hair, to where when he released his grasp, his face slammed into the steel table. Some people chuckled, Zero continuing to have his grin. "Nice to see you're awake Axl, how'd your dream go?" Signas asked, with a stern look. "Pay attention." he finished, walking back to the front. X's mouth was agape, sighing later, reacting to the stupidity.

Axl's face went red upon the impact, his nose ached, and his forehead nearly bruised. The strength of the impact made stronger, from the pulse hitting his skin through his helmet.

"Y-yes Sir..." Axl mumbled, in pain and tiredness.

...

Axl gritted his teeth when he simply touched the tip of his nose. It was bruised badly. Could barely breathe through it without pain. His eyes had tears at edges. "Ow!" he groaned, he ended up breathing through his mouth the whole time. "Have you seen Ala today?" X asked, worried about me. He held reports under his arm. "Haven't seen her all day." he stated. Axl shrugged. "I haven't seen her either. She might have gone out again..." he replied. "You let her go out?!" X exclaimed. "R-Relax, relax. She's fine really. I'm still able to track her." he replied. X sighed.

"This is exactly how things go wrong Axl." he replied.  
"I know, I know... but she was locked up for a long time... I know I'd get jittery to if I was forced to stay inside all the time." Axl mumbled, as he ran his hand through his Auburn, untamable hair. "I know that she needs freedom just like everyone else, but these are dangerous times for her to be up and wandering around." X replied with a sigh.

Axl knew that well. "I know..." he mumbled. X told me, that he seemed like he was learning my depressed behavior, and was beginning to act that way. Though, I simply replied saying it could've been puberty messing with him again.

"Listen, I have to get these reports done; and turned in before Signas blows a gasket." X stated. Axl nodding. "Alright." he replied, as X rushed off back to his own quarters to get his work done. Axl sighed. "I let her out they said, it was my fault they said." he mumbled to himself. He knew I would leave out on my own, and I believe... he was really the only one that knew. If he hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Honestly, I never really wanted Axl to know I would walk out on my own, if I had said this already; than by now, you've been able to tell I'm rather forgetful.

"She must have skipped work again to rush to that school of hers... figures." he mumbled, his armor vanishing to his normal, nearly skin tight clothing. He slipped headphones over his ears, putting on music in which blasted into his ears... enough, to where you'd hear it if you were next to him. I worried about him and those headphones of his, even tried to hide them once.

He didn't seem to care though. I guess, he's the kind of person who doesn't realize things till it's too late. Once in his room, he locked the door behind him. Eventually, he climbed over the piles of clothes he had thrown about, flopping onto the bed that sat in the corner of his room. He eyed the clock on his nightstand, groaning. "Four more hours till she gets back." he mumbled, after having slipped off his headphones, and turning them off.

We were... pretty much, partners in crime. The kind of people, who didn't want to be separated, made us both miserable when we weren't together. Even when we barely knew one another, we ended up being close to each other in some sense. X being the one to describe us, at the time before now, as brother and sister with how close we were. We harassed one another, fought with one another, and even had those times where we were like brother and sister. If I couldn't see something, or reach something, he'd end up lifting me up to see whatever I wanted to look at, and got whatever I was trying to reach. Sort of embarrassing when it happened in public, specifically in the Lobby, where I was mostly the one hanging up 'motivational' pictures on the walls. People would look at us, with big grins and chuckles. Axl of course... the boy with no shame. Wish I was like that.

He turned onto his back, stretching. Leaving his arms above his head, he just stared at the ceiling. He was thinking back to some times we had, sort of his way of passing the time when he had nothing better to do... I hadn't realized this is what he did until he had to go get me. He explained... that the reason why he did this, was because he didn't want to think of worst case scenario's. Didn't want to be like me, he said. He laid, thinking small situations he found funny...

 _I stood on my toes, aggravated. "Grr!" I growled. "I swear they give me these damn assignments to mess with me..." I mumbled, I tried reaching up to staple up another poster... which, had to be put higher due to there being no more room at the bottom. I stopped struggling when a white gloved hand put push pins into the tops of the poster, after having lifted it up for me. "You big baby, ask for help next time." Axl smirked, ruffling my hair. Treated me like a child. "I could have gotten it!" I yelled, he shushed me. "Isn't it bad enough the navigators are looking as us?" he asked._  
 _I crossed my arms, biting my lip. I was embarrassed of course, he was right, now more eyes looked at us, thankfully some had turned back to their work. "I could have gotten it though." I muttered, my face slightly red. If it was one thing I didn't like, it was attention on only me. "You? Get that high of a poster up?" he asked, in a teasing tone, as he gently put his hand onto my head, enough though for it to be a solid grip. "L-Let me go!" I exclaimed, trying to push off his hand. "Even after 6 years of knowing you, I'm the only one who got taller." he chuckled. I groaned, continuing to try and push him. "Come on, let go! You're such a je-" he had placed his lips against mine, quickly pulling away, letting me go. He had a devilish grin across his face. "Oh, shut up already." he muttered._

He smiled, sometimes he needed those times to remember. Kept him sane I guess. Zero once telling me, that when I left on my own once, Axl had gone ballistic looking for me. Of course... this'll be a good time to say that Zero was the only one who knew Axl's password to his room. Zero snapped his fingers in front of Axl's face, snapping him out of his little daze. "H-huh?" he mumbled, as he sat up. "Oh, hey Z." he smiled.

"Alright Axl, spill it. You know where Ala went don't you?" Zero asked, Axl smiled with a slight nervousness. "W-well yeah... but I promised I wouldn't say anything. She's pretty sensitive about it." he replied. Zero groaned. "I don't care what she's sensitive about. I need to know where she went. It's Signas's orders." he replied. Axl groaned childishly. "Fiine." he mumbled. "She's going to kill me though. She goes to a musical arts academy. At least she's going somewhere useful other than meetings." he replied. I was... a little mad know Axl ratted me out, but he would have gotten in trouble anyhow, even if he had refused to say anything. Though, that wasn't why he told Zero where I was going, but it was mainly because he sort of agreed with the idea of knowing where I am... he was just as protective of me as X and the others were.

"An Art Academy?" Zero asked, with a raised brow. "Didn't think she was interested in such things." he finished. Axl shrugged. "I didn't know either. I mean, I knew she had a Guitar, but she likes decorating, so sometimes she'd have weird things. Like things that she could use, but would just be there for prop." Axl explained.

Zero sighed. "Nice to know your behavior has rubbed off onto her. Such an innocent girl she was till she clung onto you." Zero muttered. Axl huffed. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I want you to go get her." Zero stated, "Since you're the one who lets her go off on her own, you'll be going to get her." he finished. Axl shrugged. "Fine." he muttered.

Didn't matter anyway, he was going to go look for me anyhow. "May as well get her early I guess.' he thought.

Zero began to take his leave. "And for the Lord's sake clean up this room!"

...

He sighed, already on his way down a high way. His hands tightly on the handles of the Ride chaser he drove. "Always bossing me around. No body understands just how much it sucks to have them on your back all the time." he muttered to himself. Trying to keep his attention to the ice covered road ahead of him.

"She's going to hate me for interrupting her..." he mumbled. It's true, I would usually get mad if Axl intruded on something that I found important, and had I actually been there... I'm sure I would have gotten angry to where I'd yell...

He came to a screeching halt, just before he had come to a ledge. A small amount of smoke rising out of the ravine that was formed... a large Mechaniloid, used for the transportation of Reploids, had crashed through the highway. "Guess this is why it was blocked off... figures. What the hell happened here..?" he muttered, as he slowly got up. He put his foot firmly onto the iced floor, trying his best not to fall. Once his feet were solidly firmed onto the floor, he made his way to the ledge, jumping down to the ship that had crashed. He observed it for a moment, taking note that it must have been shot down by something, the door on the side, busted open. Though, it was busted through, from the inside out. Something, broke loose.

"The Hunters should have been here by now... there's no way they'd just shrug this off, nonetheless not give their attention to it. There had to have been others on patrol here." he muttered to himself, looking around. Something, wasn't right. He summoned into his armor, getting the feeling almost as though he was being watched.

He held his gun tightly in his hand, as he walked towards a small street. A horrible scene lay on the streets below the highway. Hunters, cut down. He knew it, the Hunters wouldn't ever leave a scene uninvestigated. He walked over to the body of one, his communicator ripped out and torn apart, and a claw mark, rushing up his chest. Axl tore a claw out of the Droid's wound, a dog like claw.

He observed it, running a finger across it's side. "This is... new." he mumbled. The poor things, didn't even last a chance. He stood back up, after crouching in front of the dead Droid. He put a hand to the side of his helmet. "Alia... you need to send out the hunters right now." Axl explained.

/ _"What? What's going on?"_ /

"Hard to say. I just found Droids killed out here." he responded.

/ _"We'll send out Hunters as soon as possible... this is strange. This is the forth time this week that something like this has happened. Axl, do the Droids have claw marks?"_ /

Axl raised a brow. "Yeah actually." he replied. "Why? It happened before you said right?" he asked. / _"Yes, X and Zero have discovered scenes like this as well. I've even run scans on the data they collected for me, and yet... it's all; data that I've never seen before."_ /

"I noticed that to. Something got out of that airship... I saw the barcode on it to, it's not anything I've seen before either. It's not made by your run of the mill engineer." Axl replied, rubbing his head.

/ _"I'll alert the hunters right away. Axl, you go find Ala and bring her back her as soon as possible."_ / and within a second, Axl disconnected the call.

"This is too fishy..." he mumbled, as he made his way back up to the highway. He took a glimpse at the crash site, later continuing on with his business. Though, yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the smoke and rubble, and a growl escaped the creatures throat, just as Axl took off once more...

...

He stopped in front of my school, walking inside. All he really needed to do, was tell the people in the office that he was a Maverick Hunter, and needed to get someone, and they allowed him through. Wish they did that for me, any time I said I was one-which I am-people refused to believe me because of them thinking I was a kid.

He rushed up to my classroom, looking inside. The Teacher, quickly getting up to meet with him outside.

"May I help you? Young man do you even go to this school?" She asked.  
"That's not important. Did Ala come here today?"  
"Ms. Ala? I'm afraid not. I heard she'd gotten sick and wasn't showing up today."

Axl gave a worried expression, "T-thanks for your time." He mumbled, before running down the hall, and rushing out of the building. Quickly rushing off on the ride chaser he had, 'borrowed'.

"Damn it, if she's not here, where is she?" he asked himself.

I knew that he'd lose it... now, he was looking everywhere for me, checking the movie theater he took me to, the park, the short cuts, everything he had shown me. Even places he hadn't bothered to tell me about... he was looking everywhere, and in the mean time, warning the others about what happened, how he couldn't find me...

...

/ _"You couldn't find her?!_ /  
/ _"This is bad."_ /

X and Zero talked through the communicator on a three way line, Axl being the one to feel absolutely guilty. "I-I checked everywhere... honest. It's been three hours now, and I looked everywhere I could think of." Axl mumbled, with a saddened and worried tone.

/ _"Do you know if she tried contacting you?/I?/ X asked._

 _"I checked, but I didn't see any messages... I would have been able to sense her if she were nearby... I went to her school, and didn't feel any form of signal, but she said that it was possible for her to be disconnected for a while, and it connect again... like bad Wi-Fi." Axl explained, as he lowered his head. His grip on the handle, of the parked chaser loosening and tightening in a worried fashion._

 _/"We'll be checking the security camera's, we'll also be checking her room to see what we can find. There must have been a struggle of some form./ Zero stated._

 _/"For now Axl, head back home. It's getting late, and you've done more than enough today./ X said, in a calm voice. Trying to comfort him..._

 _"B-But..." he started, but later, his voice drifted off. "Alright..." he mumbled, as the three disconnected, and Axl took off again. I caused him so much worry..._

 _..._

 _Ravine shoved me slightly. I saw many messages from him, popping up in front of my eyes. I blinked and they vanished. I couldn't let him know where I was, he'd kill me... or get himself killed. I regretted my decision._

 _Ravine gritted her teeth, I looked at her eyes, they were back to regular white. What was going on...?_

 _I dared to open my mouth, but at the same time, I wouldn't dare. She noticed my stare, and raised her lip. "What now?" she hissed, I jumped slightly. "Y-your eyes..." I mumbled, she scoffed. "Ah, those... lets just say the Doc's a double crosser." she muttered. Double crosser?_

 _"Wh..what?" I questioned. "You... tricked me didn't you? You're not helping me at all are you?" I asked, nervously. She didn't respond, just continued to push me by my shoulder. I shouldn't have been so naïve... stupid aren't I?_

 _"You're just too naïve..." Ravine muttered, before stopping me. I looked at her, with fear and confusion, worst mix of emotions possible. She sighed through her closed lips. I looked at her leg, it sparked around her joint... "A promise to fix me, and he hadn't even done that." she muttered. Oh right... I had forgotten that she wasn't complete..._

 _"L-Let me help you." I muttered nervously. It felt as though I were in front of some form of wild animal; that could claw and kill me at any moment._

 _I started putting forms of puzzle pieces together. At some points, she had chances to hurt me, but yet... she didn't. Then, there were times, where she did. The Doc... came to mind._

 _She sat down, scoffing. "You don't need to help me. I'm just a tool anyway. I shouldn't even be listening to a pile of flesh and bones like him." she finished. Listening...? "Wait... You've been following orders, haven't you?" I asked. She went silent... I hit the nail._

 _"So you... never meant to hurt us... never meant to hurt Axl or me. You were, only following, what someone told you." I muttered, puzzle pieces were coming to mind. Her eyes, being the same as mine when something bad happened, following orders... because of her black eyes. She kept her silence. She didn't dare tell me anything, then, without warner, her blade flung over my head. Into the chest of a Mechanical wolf, it whined, before falling off her blade and shutting down. I breathed heavily, removing my hands from the top of my head, after having covered my head._

 _"Watch it. The Doc has this place set up..." she muttered. I could tell she didn't want to hurt me... Then, within a second, she lifted me over her shoulder. "Lets go... we need to leave now." she stated, fear welled in my chest. "P-Put me down! Ravine!" I yelled. "Calm it, brat. I'm taking you back." she muttered, regret in her voice. She... changed her mind..._

 _"Wha...?" I muttered. "I'm sick of following some fleshies orders. Just look at me... as a comrade from now on..." she mumbled, as she quickly dashed up trees..._

 _What had made her change her might this way...? Why did she, want to help me all of the sudden...? A lot of questions went through my head, but I felt like this wasn't the time to ask..._


	40. Kindess truly exists

~Chapter 40~  
~Kindness does exist...~

Like I said, Thorn told me how he wasn't really able to focus on me, do to a lot of missions. Basically, to keep him from worrying about me, Signas made it so that he was on patrol for a few days... To TRY and keep his mind off of it.

He groaned, already beat up after having dealt with a few reploids that were pain in the neck. He stomped into HQ, observing his busted pistol, he told me how he had fallen with it, where the barrel cracked, and the trigger snapped.

He walked into the repair room, walking up to Douglas, who was working on... yet another Ride chaser, who you can thank Axl for destroying once again. A bright light flickered from the tool he was using, he had goggles over his eyes as to prevent damage to them. You're not a very good Engineer if you can't see after all.

"Douglas? Can you fix this for me?" Axl asked, rubbing the back of his head. Douglas flipped his goggles up, looking at him. "Yet another thing you broke kiddo? The Gun again?" he asked, Axl nodded with a nervous smile. "Y-yeah.. fell with it this time." he replied. Douglas sighed. "Well, at least you're honest." he stated.

"I'll get to it after I fix the control panel on this thing. Sit it on the desk." he stated, Axl nodded and did as he was instructed. Axl watched as Douglas continued to fix the vehicle, all but silence filled the room. Until Douglas broke it.

"So, find your little girlfriend yet?" he asked, as he pulled out a wrench from the toolbox next to him. Axl shook his head. "Thought not... not too hard to tell; with a kid like you; that you're miserable." he stated. "It just... feels like it's my fault you know?" Axl asked, as he sat on a stool. "Ah. Well, it's not exactly your fault. You weren't there when she vanished, so you can't exactly jump to conclusions in saying it's all your fault." Douglas replied, Axl nodded as he listened.

"Listen,' Douglas started, with a large smile. "I was just like you before, and heck I still am a bit, but I always thought the same way you do now. Trust me, things will look up, and soon you'll have little Ala back in your arms kiddo." Douglas finished, with an encouraging tone. Axl smiled a bit, though still worried.

Douglas sat down his tools, and patted Axl's shoulder. "Trust me, I'm concerned about Al to. She's too much of a sweetie to not be missed." he stated, Axl simply listening. "Just have faith and things will work out." Douglas finished. Axl smiled wider, nodding. "Gotcha."

"Now then." Douglas said, as he got up with a groan and stretch. "You get going to get repaired, and maybe a shower will serve you right to." Douglas teased, as he gripped his nose. "Smells just like sweat and gun powder, just like Al said~." he finished. Axl groaned, blush crossing his face. "S-shut up." Axl muttered, as he stood up.

Axl stomped out in embarrassment, while Douglas chuckled until he left, as he quickly resumed his work with the Ride Chaser, and later Axl's Pistol's.

...

Axl groaned, throwing on the shower, so hot it caused steam to form in the small bathroom he had in his room. He told me many times 'no' for going to the locker rooms for a shower. Reason? Because... even Maverick Hunters can be big kids, and he sort of learned the hard way that, that was in fact true. He didn't speak about it, poor guy must have been scarred at that. I didn't bother to ask him about it, since all it needed for me to shut up about it, was him in a serious tone, practically close to a yell a;  
'I don't want to talk about it."

I honestly hated how he would burn his skin the way he did, said how it illuminated the smell... or something like that. Axl sometimes, didn't speak in sense, sometimes I thought he did that on purpose.

He threw a towel aside, groaning when he pulled his hair tie from his hair, his hair being released from it's usual spikey pony tail. Still untamable of course. Hot water pounded against his head, soaking his hair to where it actually stayed down for a small while. He sighed, eventually rubbing suds into it. Wincing when hot water directly hit his bare back. He lent his head back, as to wash out his hair, and not to forget washing his bangs.

The water continued to his the floor, and run down the drain, carrying the shampoo he had used not too long before. He held soap in his hand, jumping when he heard his phone ringing, the soap he held, slipping from his hand. He groaned, crouching down slowly.

"See... I'm smart, I don't bend over I crouch..." he muttered to himself, picking it up. Dumbest one in the world he is...

He turned off the water after another few minutes, a towel wrapped around his waste, and a smaller one he used to dry his soaked hair. "mm?" he mumbled, as he sat on the edge of his bed, picking up his phone. "X tried calling... guess it was good that for once he didn't show up during bad times." he mumbled. X had a bad habit of showing up at the worst possible times, specifically when people were busy.

Speak of the devil, X has knocked on Axl's room door. "You can come in!" Axl yelled, as he wrapped himself in the covers of his bed. The door slid open, and the blue hunter walked inside. "I tried calling, guess you were busy?" he asked, Axl nodded. "What'd you need anyway?" he asked. "Well, we've found Ala-" Axl cut in. "Is she okay?!" he yelled, X smiled. "She's fine, calm down. She's with Lifesaver just to be checked on for now. But, we also have someone you... wont really like to hear about." X finished.

"eh...?"

...

Axl followed X closely, and quickly. He held his hair tie between his teeth and he pulled his hair back, ready to put his hair back up to it's usual pony tail.

"Sho' how'd you' fin' her'?" Axl asked, talking through his teeth, as he finally tied his hair back up with the hair tie in his mouth. "Actually, someone brought her to us, we didn't exactly find her." X replied. "Huh? Someone brought her..?" Axl asked, X nodded. "Seems like she was a traitor to them..." X muttered, referring to the Doc.

Once they walked into the Infirmary, Axl rushed ahead of X, charging into the back where the patients sat. Knocking papers off of Lifesaver's desk, where he groaned. "Blasted kid." he mumbled. He eventually found my room, after having peeped into multiple rooms, some he regretted looking in altogether. I hadn't even realized he had come inside my room, until he had his arms tightly around me, to where I could barely move or breathe. I heard him sniffle, as I struggled to breathe. "A-...Axl." I muttered, trying to get loose. "Don't ever do that to me again..." he mumbled, I swore my back was about to break. He looks pretty average strength wise.. but, give him a good enough reason, and he'll be able to break a bone or two.

"C-...Can't breathe..." I mumbled, where he let go. "S-sorry." he said, I nodded, accepting his apology, despite my now aching back. "I-it's fine... just, need a break to breathe." I mumbled. Axl tilted his head, in his usual cute way. He was still curious about how I had to breathe and eat, and sleep, whereas he didn't. Sure, he took a nap or two, but that was merely to save energy, like how a computer were to go to sleep mode. The feeling of hunger he gets, is just a set up he had installed. The breathing, he's not actually breathing, true his chest rises when he 'breathes' but, really he's just pushing air through his chest.

I believe, only times he needed to eat or so on, were when he was in human form. In human form, a reploid's human organs start again, as if turning on to keep the droid alive until they need to rely on their hard drives again... sort of like a body switch.

Eventually I caught my breath. "Geez... what'd you do? Get stronger on me?" I asked, he grinned. "I guess so." he said, trying to hide the worry he felt for me. He sniffled, and tapped his foot on the floor like he usually did. I couldn't help but hug him again, I had to. Seeing watery Emerald eyes, a tapping foot of worry and sadness, something to try and keep away the feelings he held. Just told you, that you HAD to give him comfort of some form. His breathing shook, as he wrapped his arms around me again, much gentler than before, he sobbed silently, tears down his cheeks. I hugged tighter, his clothing only making him softer to hold onto.

I just sat and waited for him to calm down, I didn't care if he had to cry and whimper until the day I shut down for good, I wasn't going to let him go. I wiped the edge of his eye when he calmed down, he put his hand over mine that rested on his cheek. "F-Feel better..?" I asked, he nodded, his eyes slightly stained red from the tears.

"What happened? I looked all over the place for you, and even messaged you a bunch of times... but I couldn't find you. All I felt was your worry building." he muttered, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I mean... what would happen? What would he say or do? Would it destroy our relationship if I told him how much of a stupid decision I made?

"You don't really want to know..." I muttered, this only really seemed to made the situation worse, he continued to ask me. If anything, hiding the truth would hurt us, just the same as telling the truth. Let what I did be a lesson for you, to never hide something so important from someone who actually cares for you. Even now, I regret the fight we had. Very rarely did we fight, the only time it was frequent was during when Red Alert was still arise. Me, supposedly being too uptight, and Axl being too irresponsible for my liking. Constant bickering. For a small while, we actually hated one another. Sometimes to where we couldn't even be next to one another.

I'm a coward aren't it? Or do I have the right's to feel this way? The idea of our friendship and relationship ending, hurts me, just the simply thought of an, 'I hate you' coming out of his mouth like before. Scared me. Such brutal words they were, so simple yet so painful.

"Ala, please... just tell me what happened. I can stop this, I know I can if you tell me what happened. Did they hurt you? What did they do?" he asked, fear for me filling his eyes as he kept a hand on my shoulder and cheek. Eventually, I opened my mouth, I told him... anger, replaced worry. Like I said... Axl was scary when he was mad. Just his glare, made me feel tiny, worthless...

"You... How stupid are you?!" he yelled, his grip on my shoulder tightening. "I..." I wanted to speak, but he continued to yell at me. "Do you have any clue as to what they could have done to you?! You just let her take you?! Why didn't you warn me?! At the least why didn't you call for help?!" He questioned, with his voice heightened to the top of his lungs. All I could do, was listen as he scolded and yelled at me.

Tell me... what would you do, if you had a chance to become stronger? To protect the person who loved you the most out of anyone else. I took the chance, because in order to make someone happy, someone has to take the pain... and he has been doing that for me for 6 years... He helped keep me alive, and he suffered both emotional and physical pain for me. I'm sick of that, watching him suffer, for my sake. I wanted to repay him. I'm sure... that's reasonable of an excuse for me... right? Or, am I really just stupid?

He let go of my arms, and sighed. Already having spoken his mind, and exhausted his anger. Now he was just... apologetic towards me. Why I regretted the argument...? Because, it was my fault why it happened.

He wrapped his arms around me again, tightly hugging me. "Don't do that again..." he mumbled. "I wont..." I muttered back. I'm sure he thought I was too naïve.

...

Ravine sat in a cell, it was a thin room, her hands cuffed with handcuffs much like the ones that Axl had; when he was taken in. The simple sounds of humming coming from an air vent fan. The room, dark with only the simple light coming through the bars of the steel door to keep it company. She sat slouched over, her hands moving in the cuffs, she gritted her teeth in discomfort.

The door to her cell opened, as she turned to the Droids who stood in her doorway. Zero being one of them. "Come on. You have a lot of explaining to do." he stated, Ravine groaning as she was pulled up from where she sat.

Zero escorted her to the Navigation room, Ravine keeping her mouth shut the entire time. Her teeth gritted. "It's funny, treating me like a criminal when you have no idea what's going on. Just like a true blonde." Ravine chuckled.

"In my eyes you're a criminal until otherwise. I wont be aggravated with such comments from you either. You Mavericks are all the same." Zero hissed back.

When the doors opened to the room, Zero gripped Ravine's arm, walking her inside. Everyone looking at her with angry eyes. "So, you're Ravine? Do you have any clue as to how much trouble you've caused her?" X asked, with an angry glare. Ravine chuckled. "Ah... I feel badly, truly I do. Sorry, but I'm not sorry." she hissed.

Ravine kept her grin. "This is no time to be so stubborn. Even if you are the enemy, you are in our clutches now. Tell us, what exactly has been going on?" Signas stated, in his usual calm tone.

"Tell you exactly? You know very well you wont like the answer." she replied, her grin fading to a more angered face. "So why bother asking?" she asked. "Because, it is our sworn duty as Maverick Hunters to protect those who can't protect themselves. Ala is one of your victims, and that's a pure example." Signas replied.

Ravine scoffed. "Well then, you'd better prepare for a war." she replied, "War?" X questioned.

"Ala carries the data needed to multiply those Droids; that she remembers very clearly destroyed the Facility. She also, helped power the generator needed to make these Droids." Ravine chuckled. "Now you know, and with a simple virus, he'll have complete control soon." she finished.

"Virus?" Zero glared at Ravine. "You know the little spat of darkness you saw. She's not all candy you know. I'm sure you all know just a glimpse of her told you nothing but darkness was hidden before those eyes. Right?" she asked, another chuckle. "That Brat carries the puppeteer virus. Whatever the Doc says, it'll make her do. She had no choice. Once he gets it up and running, she'll get rid of you all, starting with that idiotic brat that follows her about." She finished, grinning wider.

"Ala wouldn't allow herself to hurt any of us, not even Axl. She'll never listen to whatever this, 'Puppeteer' is." X hissed. "Ah, but Puppeteer is awful... strong you know. She's even caused a sync with that brat to be unbreakable." Ravine chuckled at their faces. "That's right, if Ala fails to follow orders, she now has a new body to retreat to." Ravine finished, with chuckles through solid white teeth. "A perfectly executed virus error."

"Ravine." Signas called, her chuckling stopped, her face forming a glare. "If I recall, it's because of you that she's back now. You changed your mind with taking her back to her Professor. Why is that?" Signas questioned, Ravine gritted her teeth.

"You... don't want to hurt Ala. Is that it?" X asked, Ravine lowered her head, later looking at them again with a straight face. "Simple answer, I'm sick of being told what to do, by that old pile of scrap metal, and that old fleshie!" Ravine snapped.

"Scrap metal? So there's another Droid with the Doc." Zero mumbled, "Ravine, please, tell us what happened." X pleaded, showing worry for her. His anger disappearing as he learned more of the situation. "I... was betrayed. Damn humans are nothing more that disgusting creatures who will do nothing but stab you in the back! That damn old pile of scrap, because of him, the Doctor did this to me! I have that damn virus because of him! Sigma! I was to tear him limb from limb!" Ravine yelled. X's eyes widened. "S-Sigma? He did this? Virus?" X questioned.

"Told me they'd help me, fix me... finish me. He made that brat perfect! He made it so that she had chance, she was beautiful in his eyes... and what do I get?! I get used, tricked, and no appreciation." Ravine's fists closed in the cuffs, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Jealousy and neglect. I see now." Signas mumbled. He was right... the Doc, didn't show Ravine, the same love he did for me. Truly, he didn't only want to destroy the humans and other Droids, he wanted me to come back. He wanted me to be next to him again. Ravine... really was, just someone who was going to be used up, and later forgotten about. After finishing her 'job', she would be destroyed... a simple, waste of DNA and metal...

"How dare he not show me care... he rushed me out! I'm incomplete! I'm sure once everything is done with, I'll just be forgotten!" she yelled, stomping her foot. Her knee, giving out and causing her to fall onto her knees. She winced in pain, her leg sparking once more. "Thanks to Sigma... the Doc is believing his lies. He believes that he needs to destroy everything, everyone to get her back. Breaking her spirit he said, will get her in check." Ravine finished, expressing everything she knew.  
"Give back his... 'little girl'." she muttered.

Zero gave X a look, X nodding, in their own little language, saying;  
"Stop this now.' in away, basically meaning calm her down. Don't push her to say anymore.  
Even though in most people's eyes she was Maverick, but to X, she had good in her despite all she had done. She was simply doing, was she was raised to do. Her personality formed without the love and care she needed to become a true person. To become, 'real'. She was simply feeding off of things she saw, rather than becoming her own person.

"Commander Signas. I want her to be taken to the Infirmary." X stated, as he removed the cuffs from around her wrists. Ravine's eyes widening when they made a clang, as they hit the floor. Wide open. She looked at X in question. "X?" Signas questioned. "Please. I want her to be checked for any wounds. She needs attention, she's been through enough." he finished. Signas nodded, later demanding that she be taken to the Infirmary. Within moments, medics came to take her, they lifted her up. Helping her gently off of her collapsed knee. Ravine simply giving confused looks. The Medics, gently patting her back to get her to lightly move, she limped and continued to give confused expressions... all but shocking her, with the kindness they were giving her... she truly, never had been given kindness...

...

Ravine watched in amazement as Lifesaver attached metal bars and screws to her kneecap, tightening the limb to where she could walk. Later, he ran virus scans, with her on shut down, he continued to remove the implants the Doc had caused... and within hours, she was awake once again. Walking on her knee, without anymore pain. Tears filled her eyes. Never had she ever felt such kindness, and such relief from her pain.

She looked towards the bedside, pulling her blade from her waist, and sitting it down. She began... to smile; and not her crooked one either. A smile of true joy... if only, I could have seen it, during that time...

"I wont be needing this anymore." she mumbled, as she quickly-almost like a phantom-vanished. The blade, wrapped tightly... leaving it for observation and evidence.

X walked into the room, with Zero following behind. X looking around I confusion. "She isn't here? Think she ran off to cause more trouble?" Zero asked, X's confusion vanishing when he saw the blade on the bedside. "I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore." he replied. "Huh?" Zero muttered.

A smile sat across Ravine's face, as she stood on the top of a water tower. Her hair flowing in the wind, her arms crossed... the mood sitting behind her. She watched as X picked the blade up in his arms, and opened her mouth with subtle words leaving it...

"Good Luck... Maverick Hunters... protect big sis for me." she mumbled, tears sitting at the edges of her eyes. Within a flash, she disappeared, just as darkened green leaves were blown from their branches, up into the air where she had originally stood...

...

Author's note~

Sheesh! Already on the 40th chapter. Time sure flies~

I honestly love how this chapter started and ended. This of course isn't the end of the story~!  
There is still more to come.  
I sure hope that I'm right about this being a good chapter. I really enjoyed this one, including writing it.  
I love the fact that the chapters are getting longer~  
This wont be the last time we'll hear from Ravine, so I'd better get back to thinking and writing~! :3


	41. Hyper Active time together

~Chapter 41~  
~A sleep deprived Axl...~

I got the feeling that I wouldn't be hearing from Ravine, after having heard of how she left, and her blade had been left behind. How she was treated with Kindness... and, seemed to have changed. I was... for once, told everything. They explained the virus to me, what the Doc had been planning... and who was in charge. Sigma. Apparently, the Doc was simply helping Sigma, in return for his revenge on those who did him wrong. Those who piled the Doc with work, treated him poorly, gave him no thanks for his designs for Reploids... and those who had caused him misery. I guess... technically... Axl was one of them; and I don't have to explain, we all know how I met him. Red Alert.

Axl kept his mouth shut about anything he knew. I was already stressing over all that I was told, he understood that it was like something had just dumped a load of bricks onto me. A lot of things I had to put together, like a puzzle with a thousand pieces. Enough to give me a headache. I groaned, leaning on my hand. My head pounded, and I practically saw stars in my eyes. I winced when a cup drifted across my desk and gently hit my arm.

"Try that. You're ugly when you make those faces." Axl teased me, smirking. He would say I'm ugly when I cry as well, which honestly I agreed with. It was his little way of trying to cheer me up. He did the goofiest things to try and make me feel better, sometimes insults like that, turned into some pretty funny sly remarks. He walked behind me, back to my bed where he sat the whole time. I simply bent my head back to try and see him without actually turning. Now; after what happened, Axl said he wasn't going to leave me alone anymore, and he meant it.

"What is this?" I asked, nervous about what kind of concoction he made this time. Axl... wasn't a good cook; but as a good friend, I had to be supportive at least. "Medicine. What? Think I poisoned it or something?" he asked. I shook my head. "N-no! I just..." I mumbled, putting the glass to my lips to force stop my sentence.

"Just shut it." He smiled. "I know I'm not a good cook. I see the faces you make. Honestly I don't care." he finished. I swallowed the water he had given me... yup. It was just water and pain medicine. The medicine wasn't very appealing. I gave a disgusted face.

Axl continued to munch away at whatever he had put on my bedside. Recently, he's been eating food more than relying on E-tanks. Unlike before.

"Axl, you do know you don't have to eat around me right?" I asked, turning towards him in my spinning chair. He had food in his mouth, eating cashews and other foods I had exposed him to. Which automatically became something he enjoyed eating.

"I know... I'm just... hungry." he replied. "Hungry? What's wrong? Your systems acting up or...?" I questioned. He shrugged. "Guess it's just the new updates and programs I got." he responded, putting more cashews in his mouth, to add to the pile of chewed food in his cheek. Even in Reploid form he ate food.

"It's weird. Before I came around, you hated eating. All of the sudden now you eat all the time." I muttered, he drank some water to wash down what was stuck in his throat. "No, No... I didn't hate it. I just didn't eat often. Listen, I sort of ate for you." he smiled. "Just so... y-you know, you didn't feel like an outcast too much. I ate like a human, but not as much as I do now." he muttered. I know he didn't meant he felt bad for me, being technically an outcast. He meant well simple as that.

"A-ah..." I mumbled, Egypt having met him recently, was sitting on his lap. Trying to take the cashews from Axl's hand, where Axl lifted his arm so he couldn't reach it. "Mm-hm... No. It's mine." he mumbled, Egypt growling.

"I feel as though I got you hooked on eating... I'm kind of worried." I muttered. Axl's eating habits, would affect him just like a human's diet. All an eating program did, was make the Droid feel like more of a person that a robot, but it also had some side affects. The side affects, being sometimes sticky gears, or slowing of the gastric system of a Droid. Even though Reploids don't exactly have organs that work much like humans, their still important when their in human form. Picture it like, gum sticking onto machinery, like your engine of your car, or on your bike. Makes it hard to work until you clean it. With a Reploid, it would take a while to clean him or her's systems.

My main concern, was him getting sick. Human form does give you all the qualities of a human, Axl would likely have a stomach bug for a few weeks until his system would clear out. If he were to be in human form when this happened. Lets just say, he'd be so weak he wouldn't be able to revert to his armor.

His Diet? It consisted of, Jelly beans, cakes, peanuts, cashews. Yogurt sometimes. Ice cream. Cookies. Literally anything sweet or salty he'd eat. Water was good, but it barely helped clear his system.

"Worried?" he smirked. "What's wrong? Worried about my metabolism? Didn't realize you worried about me if I gained weight." he said cheekily. "No you idiotic jerk. I'm concerned about you getting sick." I snapped. He chuckled. "Sheesh you get serious over a little joke? You know I can't gain any weight." he mumbled, a smirk still across his face as he licked salt from his lip.

I sighed. "Just be careful with what you eat alright?" I advised, groaning loudly when as I tossed papers into the air. Axl put down whatever he was chewing on, "There's irony in this, all the time you bug me to come see you, and you bug Signas all the time for me to have time off. Yet, now you're being really against it." he muttered, I put my hands over my face, groaning. "I know, I know... I'm sorry. I've just been super stressed." I muttered.

Later, feeling arms wrap around me lightly. Strong arms too familiar to not notice. "Well... I'm still here you know." Axl mumbled, squeezing his way to sit behind me. It was weird having him around me. Sitting between his legs like couples do out on picnics or... whatever they do. His arms wrapped around his knee, and me. My face went red, for the first time being this close to him. It was similar to a hug, but more comfortable than a chair. He leaned his head on mine, smiling. "I'm your stress reliever you know." he said. "I-I know." I mumbled. He sort of was, like my daily humor to keep me sane.

He lent forward, looking at some other papers that hadn't suffered my wrath. My head, right up against his armored chest. Even with the armor, I could feel his heart beat, his drivers working all at once to keep him going. He looked over them, paperwork and reports. Axl sucked his teeth. "Man, he's still making you do this even with all the things you've been through?" he asked. "M-Mmm-hmm." I mumbled. Axl grumbled under his breath. "Jerk...' is one of the words he used that I could hear clearly.

"I'll do it." He mumbled, I looked at him in question. "hm?" I mumbled. "I'll finish your work for today, you don't have to sign anything." he replied. I wanted to object, but he wouldn't let me stop him. Once he had his site set on something, he wouldn't listen to reason. You cant change his set mind. So I just watched as he forged my handwriting, though I knew it was illegal to do so, I knew Axl has gotten into worse trouble than this; and though I should be stopping him, I didn't really care anymore.

Instead, I just had my head lent back, where I fell asleep. I'm not sure when I did, but very soon my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

...

"Damn it all!" The Doc yelled, watching as Axl later fell asleep with me tightly held. His head leant back on my chair. "Not only did Ravine fail to bring her back; but now I can't track her, and their closer than ever!" Doc exclaimed. Sigma watched us in disgust. "Seems we need a bit of... motivation?" he asked, Doc looked up at him. "Motivation?" he questioned. Sigma nodded. "A little bit of betrayal or blackmail, might help." he replied. Doc chuckled. "Right... seems it would. We just need Puppeteer to see how much of a street rat that boy is." Doc mumbled, chuckling.

...

My eyes opened tiredly, as I looked at the window. Night... and not only that, it was snowing again. It was pouring down hard, and didn't seem like it'd lighten up any time soon. I looked around, looking up at his sleeping face. His chest, remaining still as he had shut down to rest. I smiled when I heard his heart beat, it was slow, calm and steady. Sometimes, I felt as though his heart beat didn't match him, his personality, being so wild and childish it didn't seem to fit with the small pounding his heart made.

How long had it been since I rested this way? To be able to sleep without fear of nightmares... a long time. I wish it was like this all the time, but it wouldn't be. I couldn't move, his arms clutching onto me tightly, reminded me of how he would hold his pillow at night... saying so makes me feel like a stalker.

"Axl.." I called, quietly, but loud enough to wake him. I managed to loosen my arm, as I poked his nose, his scar... He told me once how he had gotten it, and I never realized how dumb he was for doing it... I smiled, I never got the chance to see it up close. Even though he'd be in front of me, I never really did get to see it fully, with him moving around so much, I wouldn't get a good enough glimpse. "Ala." he called, emerald eyes not looking at me tiredly, they glowed so lightly. "Yes?" I asked nervously, "That tickles." He mumbled, as he sat up fully, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, he stretched. "Its fine..." he muttered, in a tired, nearly half asleep voice. "I'm amazed you stayed put and fell asleep..." he said tiredly. "It's difficult to move when you clutch onto me the way you did." I replied. "Did I really...?" he asked, looking at me with droopy eyes. I nodded. "Yes." I responded. "A-ah... Sorry." he muttered, in the middle of a yawn.

I was hoping soon he'd decide to get up, and get back to sleep. Axl had a weird habit of getting... 'hyper' I should put it, when he's tired; or up late. You'd think he'd be drowsy and would fall asleep quickly, well you'd be wrong. He would be worse that he was during the day, causing even worse mischief than before. To make things worse, he would wake up everybody, it's even worse when you wake up the commander. To put it to worse terms, Zero is someone you really don't want to wake up. He'd kill Axl if he woke him up. It's like waking a bear from hibernation.

First, with Axl's sleep deprived hyper activity, he'd giggle, chuckle. At nothing mind you. It'd be like he had laughing gas, or was drunk of E-tanks. Drunk off sleep is what I should call it. Next... came the joking. Just, old cheesy jokes and flirts he'd remember. Not too bad... till it came to the running around thing. Like bursts of energy to where he'd be glad to run around until he needs to stop, to regain strength in his knees to continue running later. Then, it was the pranking. The waking everyone up on campus.

My main hope, was him not finding something loud enough to wake even a heavy sleeper like Zero up.

A smirk crossed his face with droopy eyes. Small chuckles. "Axl?" I questioned, nervous. "You're funny..." he slurred. "Oh wonderful..." I muttered sarcastically. I got up quickly, only for him to follow after me. This was... yet another annoying trait of his drunken sleep deprivation. He would follow whoever he first saw. Sort of kept him out of trouble till he decided to not; 'follow the leader'.

I sat on the bedside, hoping that maybe I could figure out a way to distract him. He attempted sitting, but like a drunkard, missed and slid off onto the floor, with a loud 'oof!'. After a moment of silence, I assume he finally realized he had hit the floor, and had begun to laugh at himself. I just raised a brow. Honestly, I would love to hear how I can stop someone who is three foot taller than me, stronger than me, and who can actually throw me. I needed to figure out how to get him to lay down and sleep. I didn't even care if he slept on my bed, I just wanted him to sleep before he caused trouble.

"Ala... hey... Ala. Al." he mumbled, I tried ignoring him, hoping maybe it'd discourage him and he'd get bored. Though, it was also a bad idea, he'd get bored with me, and with a 50% chance, he'd leave to someone else. "What?" I grumbled. "What do you call a flower with two lips...?" he asked; and here came the cheesy jokes.

"I don't know Axl, what do you call that?" I replied, trying to sound as though I was playing along. Really, by now I actually really wanted to knock him out. Why? Because, I dealt with this before, and it was the most irritating night of my life. And here it was again, back to haunt me. A moment of silence, he must have been waiting for me to guess... till finally he got sick of waiting and told me;

"Tulips." he mumbled, later laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I felt my eye twitch because of the annoyance. He made a loud hiccup as he felt back, later calming down when he had fallen on his back. I dared to ask; "Are you finished yet?" I asked, he looking at me with confusion. "mmm?" he mumbled. He shrugged, giggling even more.

This was just mild, then came the worse parts. He got up, and wandered out of my room. Straight into the dark hall, with only slight lightening from the back up lights. I quickly got up and followed after him, second I got out there, he was gone. "He's not here...? God damn he's fast when he's tired." I mumbled, trying to figure out where he had gotten to. I decided to try and track him, opening a screen in front of myself. "He's... not even anywhere near me. How did he get to the left wing of the building this quick?" I rubbed my head in confusion.

My eyes widened when I realized where he was heading... straight for Zero. The little red dot on my screen that symbolized him, was that quick. Then, I sort of remembered he could hover. I groaned, starting to run down the halls, times like this I wish I still had my wings.

"Ooh! Axl hold still for two seconds at least!" I exclaimed, rushing down short cuts I knew. Then, just as I came to the Left wing.. X had stopped me, up high and early. "Ala? What's the hurry?" he asked, tilting his head. "Can't sleep again?"

I shook my head. "N-no it's not that. I'm looking for Axl." I replied, he sighing. "Ah, Axl. Yeah I had a run in with him." he said, showing his wet hair. I took notice that his clothes were wet, and that he was currently drying his hair. "Went to leave my room, when I hit a trip wire and a bucket came crashing down with ice and water." he mumbled. My eyes widened. "That fast?! Oh-no, just how many others did he get already?' I thought, nervous. "I'm guessing Axl isn't sleeping well?" he asked.

"W-well... more like, he slept at a weird time." I mumbled. "Well, sorry I can't help you catch him; but I need to take apart anymore pranks he might have set up." he said, as he walked passed me. I began to walk my own way, as I did, I became startled when I had heard X's voice from down the hall, and around the corner.

"Son of a-!" most likely a prank he had set off...

I saw Axl just down the hall, Zero's room thankfully not being on the far end of the left wing. I later found my arms around his waste, shoving him over as to stop him from not only banging on it, but trying to get into the room altogether, or to stop him from setting up a trap or two. "Axl..?! What are you doing...?!" I yelled in a whisper.

He chuckled when he had hit the floor, as he sat up again. "Nothing...~" he slurred, he really did sound like he was drunk. I got up, pulling his arm. "Come on, bed time." I mumbled, he chuckled more, talking within his laughs. "I... Is it bedtime?" he asked, I nodded as he sloppily made his way to his feet, a smug yet tired look still on his face.

I sighed when I ended up having to drag him, and he was indeed heavy. For someone who didn't gain weight no matter what he did to himself, he was still fairly heavy. I dropped his arm when we stopped in front of my door. "Alright, come on get up." I mumbled, weirdly, he listened, and did what I said. He sat on my bed like I told him, I felt like his mother scolding him for causing such trouble, though, eventually he just laid back while I was speaking; and fell asleep then and there. I sighed, rubbing my temple. I was just thankful he was finally asleep and out of everyone's hair.

I flopped down into my leather chair, rubbing my face. Watching him for a moment to be sure he wasn't playing any games again. He was curled up, strangely enough, breathing. I swore that him being around me was going to turn him into a human one day.

I smiled though, weird to see him asleep and peaceful unlike usually. I got up with a sigh. I wouldn't be able to sleep like he could, and Egypt would most likely keep me awake, after having began munching on the sweets Axl had left over.

I thought I had better help take down any of the pranks Axl had set up previously, things like this, would stick in my memory. I appreciated that, make me feel sane, happy that I could make friends like this...

...

"Pranks? What pranks?" Axl was confused. Having been woken up my X where he was scolded, and obviously he had no clue as to what he was talking about. "You know what pranks. Last night Zero had to cut me loose from one of your nets." X replied in an angered voice, Zero simply watching and standing next to me. I swung my arms, just watching Axl get yelled at. Eventually it just died down, and X followed Zero out.

"We're already dealing with enough as it is, Ala's in danger and we really don't need things like that happening..."  
"I know, I know. Listen buddy, just relax for a while..."

Zero and X's voice grew more and more distant. I watched as they became blurry red and blue figures before disappearing behind a corner. Axl looking at me in utter confusion. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, with risen brows and a finger to his lip. I just... kept my mouth shut.

This was one of those times I am still happy for having, such a fun time to look back to. Even then, things were going wrong on the side lines...

~~~~  
Author's note~  
I tried to mix a longer period of time of them spending time with one another, and of things going on in the background; that they are currently unaware of. Though, I sometimes think that it was sort of just like a random fun chapter I had written to keep their relationship lively.


	42. Jealousy and Copycat

~Chapter 42~  
~Jealousy and a copy...~

Things died down, almost. Some of the stress had been relieved off of everyone, the tension growing less. Those crashes still being investigated, but that was about it aside some annoying pests. Mavericks. I was... recently told, that a lot of people were injured by... an unknown party, but of course I haven't gotten anymore news on that, aside that those crashes could be related to that; but, I sort of liked not getting news, kept me... from having more insomnia then I already did. Here, goes another weird thing. Is it... normal for someone to give you a shirt they liked? One they usually wore...? Though, this is Axl I'm talking about, and he's usually all kinds of weird. Y-yeah... he, suggested giving me a shirt one day, it was either because of the belly shirt I decided to wear, or because it was cold. Though, he insisted I wore it and kept it. So I... just listened.

Things got lighter when Massimo and the others came to see us; after all Massimo did say that everyone was going to come by to see me, and the Maverick Hunters. Maybe, even make new friends. Why they came... wasn't just for a visit. They were going to stay for about three weeks or so... I didn't really like the idea of Cinnamon being around Axl though, but Dr. Gaudile... seemed like he wouldn't allow Axl to get into any form of relationship, with his Fatherly like behavior.

They came... because it was nearing, two holiday's. Being it was... November 30th, it was nearly December. Meaning you know... Christmas. I know, that you might be reading this, around Summer or so... but that doesn't matter. Just the story and happiness that happened during this time is what's important.

Valentine's day, was right after to. See, this was kind of exciting for me. Because, now I got all the time in the world to spend with everyone, even Axl, who usually was so focused on Hunting, he never really got time to goof off; or when he did, he had to cut his fun short. So this time, it was going to be genuine goof off time for a whole month. I guess I should explain Axl's usual routine. His shifts, actually got changed up. Even some Hunters during Holidays, had to do some work. Even Commander Signas, who I wish did have time to goof off. He was so stubborn. Though, this time, X said he might show up to meet everyone... I guess so he can have a chat with Chief R. to try and establish some kind of connection with MHHQ and New Hope.

I leant over a metal bar, the height of HQ so high, you could see the tops of clouds. Reminded me a lot of New Hope. I puffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. It was even colder up here than it was down there, down below didn't make it any better with it being chilly. Axl was lucky, could be in his human form, and not even be close to cold. I guess it was because of his body mass, and strength that he kept warm like that...

My armor, nor human form, consisted of heaters like he did. Axl's armor, was designed for fighting. Designed for hot; and cold temperatures. Lucky...

I pulled the sleeves of my shirt back slightly, as they had covered to my fingers, it was uncomfortable; though, I felt safe almost... the shirt I had mentioned before, was the one Axl had given me. Sort of made me feel... as though, he were hugging me.

An Airbus was coming soon to drop them all off, and was scheduled to come get them after the month ended. Axl sat on a bench close to a wall. His Jacket thick, and fluffy. He had headphones over his ears, and he was playing on his phone, so he most likely wouldn't hear me. Call what he was doing 'rude' all you want, but in my opinion it wasn't. I was kind of... keeping him bored after all. I walked over, and sat next to him, where he quickly looked up and slipped the headphones back around his neck. "Bored?" he asked, I nodded. "Just a bit. Ever since things died down, seems like Base has been getting boring." I replied.

He chuckled, "Yeah tell me about it; but even though we haven't heard from that Professor of yours just yet, doesn't mean we wont." he replied, as he turned his cellphone off, and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. I nodded in understanding.

"I also know what you're planning on asking, their going to be here soon keep your head screwed on." he smiled. "In about an hour or so they should be here. Why can't we just wait inside huh? Your face is turning red every second." he finished.

"Well, I want to wait out here." I replied, he rose a brow, "As in, you want to make life difficult. Alright, what ever floats your boat." Axl replied with a roll of his eyes.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "You can go inside if you want, you're the one sticking around." I replied. "True, but we also both know I swore to stay by you." he smiled. I nodded. "Yes, yes I know." I responded, he tugged me close to him, causing me to lean on him. "Now, stay close." he advised. "I hate when you walk near that balcony." he finished. "Worried I'd fall..." My words drifted off, I felt a strong fear of falling from large heights... but maybe it was just because of Alyssia's memories being slightly a part of my own. I had very blurry memories of hers... but, one that's clear as day, was the time she had fallen to her death without mercy.

I guess my sudden silence caught his attention. "Hey? Sorry, did I strike a nerve?" he asked. "N-no, I'm fine. Just remembered something that I'm going to be locking away." I replied, he patted my head. "My door's always open you know, you can talk to me." he stated, I knew that. When I had a nightmare back during Red Alert's riot, he came to me, he said that despite our love/hate friendship; his door was always open to me when I needed help or just needed to talk. Talking with Axl made me feel better, he made me laugh...

I regretted looking over some memories, like the one when Ravine had told me how Axl would just stab me in the back. Of course I tried to ignore it. But... during the time I was stupid, naïve. I actually thought that he could one day just... no. I shook my head. He wouldn't just do that to me. If anything, he loved me... friend wise and relationship wise. He saved me more than once... if he didn't care... he wouldn't have done what he did for me, right?

I guess I wasn't listening, and eventually he had snapped his fingers in front of me. "Hey... you alright? You spaced out." he said, I nodded. "I'm fine, I-I just got into thought for a minute." I replied. He looked at me with worry, eventually choosing to leave me alone as I had gotten upset.

He bit his lip, which was a usual habit when he was trying to figure out what to do. "Hey... they should be here soon, w-want to call them?" he asked, I nodded. "Sure." I replied. I didn't really want to bother them, but Axl figured that it'd cheer me up. I guess he thought that he upset me.

He got me to stand, and we both walked through the large doors, that vacuumed sealed behind us. I walked circles around him, the way we usually walked...

...

"I'm sorry to bother you guys... Axl just thought it'd cheer me up."  
"Is something wrong Ala?"  
"Well, no. I mean... I just remembered something I'd rather forget."

Massimo spoke to me from the other line, seeming worried when I had spoken about how I needed cheering up. "I understand, sometimes memories can be troublesome." he replied, I nodded. Massimo was like my big brother, always encouraging me, and treating me with kindness.

I nodded. "I know that." I replied, "Though, even bad memories have their good qualities, a lot of bad things that happen make us who we are. I mean... look at Axl." Massimo stated, "I know you told me not to mention what happened, but he's a good example." he finished, I understood, nodding.

"Listen, no matter what, don't let what happened in the past pull you down, it's all over now. No need to worry." he smiled under the mask that covered his face. I smiled widely. "Thanks for that." I responded, he nodded.

"Anytime, we should be there quite soon. You go ahead and do whatever you'd like till we get there." he said, I nodded, and with a swift goodbye, the call ended.

I understood what he meant, but this memory... I put my palms over my eyes, sighing. It's impossible for Axl to just up and abandon me, he wouldn't possibly harm me in anyway... I mean, sure he's pranked me before, embarrassed me, but that didn't mean anything... I practically knew Axl from childhood, he and I, growing next to one another. I watched as he matured, his voice deepening from it's old scratchy one, his height increasing, his personality, growing more and more lovable... Where as I... was stuck in the past with my usual height and appearance, the same voice. I guess literally past had it's chains around my wrists.

He may have treated me like a brat many times before, our fights sometimes getting to fist fighting; that would always end with a happy ending. But, over all this he wouldn't do such things to me... shoot me down like a dog...

"Ala..." Axl looked down at me, his head resting on his forearms on the back of my chair. "You alright? You blacked out on me again." he mumbled, I nodded. "U-um... yeah. I'm fine." I replied, getting up quickly. He raised his lip, unsure as to whether he believed me or not, but with a simple roll of his emerald eyes he dropped the topic. "Alright then, just try to get whatever's on your mind off it, it's starting to scare me... scare me more than you do. Creep." he smirked, I followed him with an irritated expression. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. I'm the creep huh?" I replied spitefully.  
"Yup, you're the creep. I'm the innocent one here..." he replied. "Innocent? That word never did suit you." I replied. He pouted.

Yet again, these times would stay in my mind for good, those innocent playful times, the fights, the mischief we caused together... yup, fun memories indeed...

...

They had finally arrived after a thirty minute delay.

"This pesky old bucket of bolts too ages to get here; I pray it wont take so long to get home." Dr. Gaudile spat. Sighing as he pushed his goggles up. Cinnamon stood next to the Professor as usual, Marino looking about, Massimo smiling wide as he walked over to me, where without question I wrapped my arms around his waste, tightly hugging. It'd been quite a while since we last saw one another.

My smiled was wide, though it faded when I turned to look at Axl, who was giving a pretty nasty glare to the corner of the room. Spider specifically... I tugged his arm. "Axl?"  
He groaned when he pulled his arm from me. "I'm fine." he said, his glare fading into a smile. If I didn't know better, I'd say he REALLY didn't like Spider... that something about him pissed the guy off.

I looked at Spider, who gave me a smile, only for Axl to give a glare again. Even nastier that the first, darkness from his helmet over his eyes. Spider arched his lip, before shaking his head, walking over to us. "Hey kiddo, long time no see." he said, Axl turning his back and standing behind me. I could feel the tension from his, sudden anger. I smiled nervously. "H-Hey Spider. H-How're the wounds?" I asked, remembering how he had gotten hurt.

"Bah, those have been gone for a while. A lot better though." he replied, I swore I heard Axl growl, and his knuckles crack. "What's the deal with your little boyfriend there?" he asked, I shrugged, nearly fearfully. Axl's anger, would fill the room and you could feel it when the happiest guy on campus became the buttmunch of the day.

"Well, I'll leave him be." Spider gave a smirk, before walking off. I turned, poking Axl's back. "Axl... you okay?" I asked, nervously. He looked at me, his face with a smile. "I'm fine, really." he replied, to assure me even, he wrapped his arms around me tightly; and here... I was the idiot who believed him.

...

Everyone sat in the Lobby, Conversing with one another, Chief R. and Commander Signas got along quickly, both talking with one another for the longest. Likely about work...

Axl, sitting right behind me... literally, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I didn't understand what his problem was. All of the sudden, he'd get mad when I talked to Spider, or vice versa. Or, even if Spider came close to me at all... I wasn't sure whether it was different if Axl walked up to Spider, or vice versa, but Axl just didn't like Spider around us.

I nearly choked when I felt his grip tighten, his head resting on my shoulder, and again with that dog like glare. "Ala, Chief R. wants to see ya." Spider called me, as he walked over, a glass of wine in his hand. He raised a brow at the snarling Axl on my side. "She's not going anywhere..." he mumbled. "Not if you're the one telling her to go somewhere..." he finished. I patted his cheek in a scolding way, "Axl stop it." I scolded, sighing, I tried pushing from his grip but his grip just got stronger. "Axl... come on let me go." I exclaimed, where he didn't comply, but got up with me. He held me up high with his arms tightly wrapped around me. I kicked my legs. "Axl! Put me down!" I yelled, he kept his mouth shut and just continued walking till he dropped me in front of the commanders. "There, I put you down." he stated, walking over to sit down not too far from me.

I rubbed my lower back, looking at the two in front of me. Both wide eyed in confusion. "W-Well now, are you alright?" Chief R. gave his hand to me, where I took it nervously and he pulled me back to my feet. I nodded, practically embarrassed. "That was quite the fall you took." he stated. "Care to explain what's wrong with Axl?" Signas asked. "I... really don't know Commander Signas... he's been like this ever since you all came here to visit." I replied, Chief R. looked towards him. "Hm... seems like a hint of Jealousy..." he stated, with his hands behind his back.

Jealousy? "Huh? Why would he be jealous though?" I asked. It seemed likely, with the way he's been acting for the majority of the day... "Well, it could be because of the sudden lack in attention." Signas stated, that put me into thought, it's true... since they all came to see me, I guess I had been paying more attention to the others than Axl, but that doesn't make an excuse to act the way he's been acting. "I'm sure with time things will clear over. He just needs to adjust." Chief R. implied, I nodded.

"Now then, onto business. I've been hearing about this... 'professor.' of yours, mind telling me about him?" Chief R. asked. I shuddered, but... opened my mouth to speak, I guess it was better to hear about the suspect from the victim...

...

"I see now; well, we'll keep an eye on you as well Ala. Don't worry, you're in safe hands." Chief R. gave me a smile, and I nodded. I looked at Axl, and couldn't help but walk over to him, maybe I could talk to him. He was giving nasty glares to Spider... so maybe he thought something was up with me and him, maybe he thought that Spider liked me or something...

"Axl?-"  
"I'm not jealous." he cut in, "I'm not, is there a problem with me protecting you?" he asked, he was scaring me. "Axl... Spider wont do anything to me-" his voice every sentence getting slightly loud. "It's not even about Spider." he stated, "Then what is it about huh?" I asked, sternly. "It's about your safety." he argued, "What part of my safety is in danger?!" I asked, "Spider and the others wouldn't hurt me you know that. Spider, sure can get on my nerves but he doesn't hurt me. What is your problem with him?" I asked, he sighed. "It's everything about that guy that I just don't trust around you, that's all." he replied. After further bickering, he just didn't want to hear me anymore... so he rushed upstairs, to an outside walk way that led to the roof.

I stayed downstairs, Spider standing next to me, and Massimo and Marino nearby.

"Wow, didn't think Axl's the jealous type..." Marino mumbled, "Yeah, before he seemed pretty chipper around everyone, including Spider; but maybe it's because of... you know?" Massimo muttered, referring to my relationship. "I guess so..." I muttered, almost to a whisper. It felt like it was my fault.

"Hey, he'll come around. Trust me, I don't have any interest in taking his girl. Alright?" Spider explained, with a sigh. "Sheesh, I knew he was giving me dirty looks; but I didn't realize it was because of something little like this." he finished. "Axl's sometimes like a book, sometimes you just can't read him easily." Massimo replied. I just sat and listened.

...

"So... jealousy was enough to make him separate from her?" The Doc chuckled. "Appears that things are coming around, and once everything complete, I'll be going after Ravine next." he finished. He watched Axl walk and kick his feet, kicking aside small Mechaniloids in which hit their hardhats against the wall, later taking cover under them to protect themselves.

Sigma eyed a droid who stood behind them. "Do you really think this undercooked runt will help?" he asked, the Doc chuckled, turning towards him. "I know so. That brat has enough data to go around... besides, this copy of him is much better..." he smirked.

You heard him right... a copy. He copied Axl... made a clone much similar to my design. "Now then, you may leave when I say, we must wait... shouldn't we now... son?" he chuckled, the clones eyes opening to reveal undoubtedly emerald eyes, with a small red tone to the center of his pupils; a dark glare on his face.

"If this can't get Ala to believe the awful truth than I'm not sure what will; but that brat will abandon her in the end, we might as well be sure she understands do." Doc said, Sigma smirking. The Doc got up from his chair, walking into another room, the walls filled with capsule's and Reploids still in production, Axl's clone following closely behind with his hands tightened in fists.

"Soon my children... soon you may walk and destroy all you'd like. We just need more time..." he chuckled. "Doc..." the clone mumbled, manipulating the voice that shouldn't be his... Axl's.

"I'll head out now." he finished, "Ah, eager and cocky; just like the boy." Doc smiled. "Very well, there is a big chance, you shall take him out quickly. Be on your way." he finished, Axl's copy nodding as it left, his arm sparking and causing him to grab it tightly... yet again, an incomplete copy, much like Ravine's leg... this time, it was affecting this copy's arm; just with his face it told you how much pain he was in. However, he didn't care.. the Doc had him wrapped right around his finger...


	43. Betrayal

~Chapter 43~  
~Cold-blooded betrayal...~

I chose to leave Axl alone for a while, even Zero advised it. X also agreeing it was a good idea. Axl's like a ticking time bomb that you really need to know how to defuse, when needed. Usually, I could do that, calm him down before he had his fit. When people made fun of Red Alert, he'd either break out into a literal fight with them, or an argument. Most cases... him punching them to where they couldn't get up. Later, rushing off to only heaven knows where so that he can calm himself down, from the tears and anger; sometimes I could help, sometimes just a hug helped him recover a bit...

Once, he suffered such a brutal insult about his family, such a nasty comment about how he was on the streets and Red just picked him up like a tool, how Red was just a pedo looking for a runt like him... Axl just lost it. I don't remember clearly what that Reploid said, I only remember those bits and pieces, but I assure you, Axl went ballistic and later... disappeared for a few months... two or three to be exact.

People started spreading rumors, saying he went suicidal... saying he was dead. I'll tell ya, I actually got scared, thinking my best friend actually did something like that to himself. Though, I knew they were rumors, they were brutal ones. Just the idea of a junior hunter going suicidal after what they thought, as a 'little event', made everyone feel badly. Just seeing how Axl started yelling, how tears went down his face, how his mouth must have went dry from the yelling. His noes slightly runny. Remembering that face, made everyone worry...

But, like the buttmunch he is, he came back. Everyone was happy about that, relieved. Here, he was happier than ever, he recovered... I didn't want to ask, nor did I remember to even ask. All I know is that the second I saw him, that usual ponytail, I ran towards him. I didn't even need to look again, a better look, I knew it was him. I pushed through people; ran around crowds and right away I had tackled him into a hug, my arms around his waist in a mere second. He didn't expect it, so I caused us both to fall, my arms later wrapping tightly around his shoulders and neck...

I'll be honest, I ended up punching him...

I looked up to a presence I felt, X had sat next to me with a smile. "Ala, are you alright?" he asked, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Y-yeah, just worried..." I mumbled. "Well, he'll be alright. Just needs some time to his self to get over it." he replied.

I smiled. "R-right..." I muttered, where as from there, we started talking. Having a good old conversation, with even Zero jumping in later on. I felt a little better, seeing everyone talking with one another, having fun; lifted my spirits... though, it was still lonely without Axl around, without his smiles a goofy stories he'd tell, his teasing...

Just... lonely...

...

Axl kicked his feet with a groan as he rubbed his head.

 _'Get rid of him now...'_ words formed in the copy's head, as he looked down at Axl, his teeth gritted. "Damn scientist..." he mumbled, watching Axl walk off with a huff. By this point, whatever happened wouldn't be heard by anyone, Axl's clone already having taken care of the people in that specific hallway, and the camera's shut down, or broken. His speed barely anything to believe would exist. He certainly was a copy of Axl, a nearly perfect one at that, with only a few tweeks to make him stronger. The Doc, having rushed his development resulted in however, his accuracy being off.

"I'm not jealous Ala... why do you even think something stupid like that?" Axl mumbled to himself. He sounded awful upset. "Maybe because you are jelly?" Axl's clone teased, Axl stopping and turning. His eyes drifted upwards to the beam his clone sat, where his eyes widened. "Come on, just admit it already. You're just jealous of Spider aren't ya? Worried he'll swoop that little girl right off her feet and take her away." he smirked. Axl's brows curled and formed a crease between his eyes. "You know, I'm guessing that Professor made you didn't he?" Axl asked, the clone's smirk fading. "Bingo..." he responded.

"That Doc of yours is really sick!" Axl yelled, his clone chuckled. "Ah, but we all are..." he replied, his demeanor so much different from Axl's it sickened me. How he had managed to clone Axl...

"So, mind telling me how the hell he did this?" Axl asked spitefully; his clone chuckled as he pointed to the dark blue orb on his chest plate, much like Axl's.

"You'd be shocked just what a little bit of New Generation Reploid Data can do... and from a proto-type... purest form of Data..." he replied, inside the orb upon his chest, sat a dark blue crystal imbedded into his chest. Almost like a heart. Wires connected around it, and it faintly glowed within it's host. "Now, a little information for you that you wont exactly be able to tell... consider it a secret between you and I. That little girl of yours you know, if I recall opened up a synchronization program between you two to remove one of Ravine's... pests. Now, you wanna know who made the error code? The forced continuation of the sync? That's right...~ You guessed right, the Doc did...~" he stated in a teasing tone. "And that's where I showed up, just a little bit of your DNA data made me, so I need to thank you for so willingly giving it to my creator."

Axl snarled. "You have no idea how much I want to kill that prof of yours..." he mumbled, "mm... if I remember that's against the laws of Reploids... oh well, if you want to be Maverick go ahead." he responded cheekily. "At any rate, I didn't exactly come here to talk... I just want that little brat, and I'll leave you be." he grinned, Axl reached for his gun. His clone barely noticed as he began to stand from where he sat on the beam. He later hopped down, only a few feet before him. "Come on, I don't have all day." he smirked, Axl grabbing the handle of his gun, and yanking it upward as he pulled the trigger. Two bullets hitting one another and bouncing into opposite directions.

Axl ducked his head after hearing the bullets slam into walls and coming to a stop with simple clicks; as they hit the floor. His clone, barely moving a muscle. "Ever hear the phrase; you're your worst enemy?" he smirked. Axl's brows tightened again.

"You know you can't beat me, I'm the perfect copy, just slightly better than you... I'm not even a proto-type unlike you." his smirk widened. Axl began to fire again, his copy dodging and doing the same with his replica of a gun... the fight between them growing more tension, every bullet fired bounced off of one another; each wall suffering bullet wounds, bullets scattered on the floor.

His copy grinned, where he sent his foot flying into Axl's abdomen, I honestly felt the pain; Very faintly but enough to where it hurt... it sent him flying back, back behind one of the desks in the hall, causing him to smash into some of the lockers and file cabinets. Glass broke and scattered on the floor. His copy... cheated.

"Sorry buddy, but you should know that I don't play fair.~" his copy teased, chuckling. He walked up to him, Axl wincing every time he tried to move, his leg having gotten shot just before he was sent flying. Axl's teeth gritted as he looked at his copy.

"Look at you, pathetic..." his copy sighed. "I honestly don't see any reason to kill you, there's no point... you're so pathetic you don't deserve such treatment." He muttered. Axl's vision went blurry as he succumbed to the dizziness in the back of his head, and the drowsiness of defeat. Without a fight, his vision went into static and later black...

His Copy chuckled as the person he replicated was finally out of the way for the time being. His copy rose his gun, as if to finish him off, but later put his free hand over the other, to lower it. As if a spark told him not to do it...

Sure enough, he didn't shoot, but turned his back to him and began to leave him behind. Even as a clone raised in the darkness... he was still part of Axl, even if he was just a bad strand...

...

I still sat with X, smiling wide as we spoke about the good things; finally the good things other than the bad. My eyes drifted away from X however, when I saw him come out of a nearby hall. I pulled myself up, I hated to leave in the middle of a conversation, but I needed to see Axl to make sure he was doing okay. "Axl? You okay?" I asked, he looked at me, nodding. "I'm fine... I-I just, needed time to myself you know?" he asked, I nodded and understood. Little, did I realize I was staring a son of darkness right in his face. I rose a brow slightly, something seemed off about him... too off for my liking.

"Well, alright. So long as you don't disappear like last time... you had be really worried, remember?" I said, he nodded. When you make a clone, their infused with the memories of the person they replicate... the one thing I knew that he didn't feel for me, were the emotions Axl had for me. This copy, was heartless, empty on the inside. I just, feel so dumb for not realizing...

He gripped my wrist, I felt... nervous; because his grip, was a little more intense then usual. Like, he was sort of... not caring anymore. "Come on, lets go sit down. My legs hurt from all the running around." he stated, I didn't know what to say, so without my answer he tugged me. He sat me down, and we just got into a conversation... sounds innocent, but it's creepy almost, when you realize that he was dropping hints. Now, what do I mean by dropping hints... well, when Axl talks, sometimes he says little things out of the blue or in a sentence. When you're in a relationship, or just have a close friendship like me and Axl; you need to really pay attention to your partner.

Now, back to... him dropping hints. Lets just say, he was saying things Axl would never say, or if anything things Axl knew nothing about. I actually... was nervous around him for a change, all I could do was nod. He was just... creeping me out, and in some way, I felt like I didn't know him at all.

"Ala." Spider called me, he gave Axl a pretty... strange look, or I should say Axl's copy. Of course, like I said, I didn't know at the time. I looked up at him, as he called me over, Axl just rolling his eyes as if he didn't care anymore... I walked over to him and as I did, I almost felt like I had to jolt away, run as fast as I could...

I stopped in front of him, Marino standing next to him, with Massimo like usual standing tall over them. Even... Dr. Gaudile came up to me with worry. Chief R. and commander Signas, looking at us from across the room, most of their attention focused on Axl.

"So uh.. everything alright kiddo?" Spider asked. "huh?" I mumbled, "We couldn't help but noticed you seemed a little nervous over there. Call it a thief's intuition, but I'd say Axl's acting a little strange today." Marino commented, Massimo looking at Axl and later back towards me. "If something's wrong you can tell us." Massimo stated.

"I know really, I'm fine. It's just... one of his off days I guess." I replied, "I'm not too sure about that Ala. You seem a little too jittery for it to just be one of his 'off' days as you put it. You're awful pale to." Dr. Gaudile commented, looking me in the face. "I am... a bit nervous, but I mean... it's just a weird day is all. I think it's just the lack of attention." I replied.

"Attention or not, Axl's acting... extremely weird. You two are pea's in a pod, for that little spat to happen between you both, and now this; is far too strange." Massimo stated. I understood that, it was true...

"Look, just be careful okay? Usually by now he'd be giving me the evil eye for just being near you. Either he got over it, or he's up to something." Spider noted, as he looked at Axl over my shoulder. "Be careful Ala, I have a bad feeling about all this." Marino muttered, I nodded. "I-I will..." I mumbled.

"If anything happens, don't be afraid to come running to us." Massimo stated, I nodded and turned to walk back over to him. Axl giving me a slight glare with an arched lip. "So, interesting talk?" he asked, I felt a chill go up my spine, his voice so cold...

"Um... I guess so. It was nothing though." I replied, he pulled himself up from his comfortable position, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you something." he gave a warm smile, but... even in a warm smile, I felt as though... there was cold there. I couldn't even agree before he gently pushed me forward. I was forced to follow...

He brought me outside, it freezing cold outside with it's blistering wind. "S-so why did you bring me out here?" I asked nervously, walking a bit forward, as to try and avoid him. Icicles stuck to trees outside in the courtyard.

"Just for a game, it isn't too loud out here either so you know; don't want to bother anyone." he replied, a hand behind his back. I swore I felt a smile appear on his face, tension formed. It grew intensely unstable, and I turned to a scene that gave me such memories... A nightmare, vivid memories off it; I saw flash before my eyes a white room, with black static crowding around it. Axl standing right in front of me with a gun pointing my way... and a grin just like the one he had now...

You guessed it... he held a gun at me, my mind went blank in fear, and words wouldn't form. "You really are pretty stupid. You should have listened to her. She warned you, she did say I'd stab you in the back didn't she?" he asked, his finger tightening on the trigger. I could have ran, but my feet wouldn't move; what good would it have done anyway? A bullet that could reach heaven only know how many miles at once. The trigger was pulled, and in a split second I felt pain rush through my lower chest, I felt pain on my knees before I had fallen into the ice and snow on the ground. My teeth gritted in pain, and tears formed in my eyes. I curled and put a hand over the wound, blood seeping through my fingers, my breathing heavy.

I heard snow being crunched as he walked over to me, and looked down at me. "Are you seriously crying?" he chuckled. "Always knew you were a waste of space... don't even know why I put up with you..." he muttered, I could barely see him because of the curtain of tears over my eyes. Those words... the same as my nightmares... as if he had practiced them multiple times. I knew what he was going to say next... and I wasn't prepared for it, never would I be. "You know, it is true... you're fear is true, I always have hated you." he finished, my eyes widened as they had drifted back to the white snow on the floor. They felt like they were freezing to my face, my blood rushing cold as tears fell off my chin.

He turned, my vision going blurry as I watched him begin to leave me behind. I felt my hand reach out on it's own, as if it thought it could grab his hand even from afar. I could have protected myself, is what you'd say... but how could I? If it involved hurting him, I couldn't do it, I could never hurt my best friend... my partner... my hand eventually gave up, dropping into the cold blanket underneath me. It felt like words formed in my head, words that weren't my own... someone else's.

 _"He hates me...?_  
 _How could he?_  
 _We promised each other we'd protect each other..._  
 _I should have been stronger..."_

It felt like someone else's words were forming in my head, as if their tears were rushing from my eyes; eventually, my eyes began to close and my breathing becoming slow paced, and soon... darkness formed over my eyes as the lids closed, and slowly my breathing stopped as I had shut down... I wasn't dead... not yet...

All it took, was manipulation, lies... and betrayal by a imposter; to send me and the thing inside my head, over the edge...

Author's note~  
No, she is not dead~! And yes, the one who 'betrayed' her was a copy of Axl~ So just to assure you, she is not dead~.

To answer a question I read in one of the reviews, the Doc is rushing the production of copy's in order to capture Ala without the wait, to make a fully complete clone, it would take a long time. The Doc wants to make sure he has enough time to get Ala back...~ So there's the answer~


	44. Just a nightmare right?

~Chapter 44~  
~Can't be real...~

"Pity we had to break the poor girls heart... but, it's important for now." Doc muttered, staring down at me as I rested within a capsule. My wrists were locked down so that I could 'rest'. I... actually slept... Axl's copy, staring at me with a almost saddened look. Doc looked at him, the light reflecting off of his glasses. "Something wrong?" he asked, his copy shook his head. "I'm fine." he replied. "Just got to thinking... that I'm not exactly agreeing with listening to your orders anymore." he replied. Doc's mouth went agape for am moment upon realizing why he began to think this way.

"So... you're rebellious as well. I knew it'd be a long shot to create you. If that's how you feel, then I don't require your assistants anymore." Doc responded. His copy's eyes widening when he heard those words. "You used me?" he asked, anger forming in his voice.

"Yes son... sadly I did; but your hatred for me, is worth it to get her back..." Doc replied. Axl's copy, backed from him... when a half-baked clone is done doing what they were told, when their goals are completed, their destroyed... I'm sure he knew this. Someone stood behind him, where he looked up in nearly fear. Sigma...

Sigma gripped on to him, lifted him into the air without mercy. He kicked his legs and squirmed. "Making a clone of that proto-type certainly did do the trick... I must admit, I enjoy watching you create such sickening creatures..." Sigma stated, his hand around the clone's neck. "You may do as you please... I have no use for wastes of DNA such as him." Doc stated, as he continued to look down upon me. Sigma grinned, where as Axl's copy's eyes widened in fear. Sigma, later tossed him into the air, and within a moment, sliced his sword right over the poor things chest. Shattering the dark blue orb in his chest, and slicing the wires that connected to the crystal imbedded into his chest plate.

He let out a sheer cry as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. He coughed up a black substance, and heaved weakly. "You certainly are the fighter..." Doc muttered, looking at him with a pathetic look. Axl's copy clutched his hand over his chest, the crystal that symbolized his heart... his weak spot, cracking, with slight pieces falling off it. Eventually, his eyes began to turn into blank emerald sphere's... it's life disappearing as they turned into nothing but dark eyes.

Eventually, his body began to lightly glow white, and began to disintegrate, ever slowly under nothing but a few wires and the crystal from his chest were left. It light hit the floor with a clack, and a small glow, vanished from it.

"Easy to clean up a mess if there is no mess to clean." Doc stated, as he picked it up from the ground. "Soon, he will grow a new body... but for now, I don't want that." Doc stated. "Ala and Ravine are the same as he was. If they suffer damage such as that, they will disappear until their crystals grow a new body..." he finished, as he placed the clones gem in his pocket.

"I must admit, I am intrigued with your tactics. I'm impressed." Sigma commented with a smirk. Doc looked up at the walls. "All of them are so beautiful... my children, please awaken soon." he stated, as he and Sigma left the room.

My eyes were wide open, well... someone else's eyes. I looked at the cuffs around my hands, and tried to pull them free. The Doc was certainly determined to be sure that I was safe and healed. Breathed heavily, nervously. Soon, I placed my hand down, and gave a small spark to try and open the cuffs, sure enough they flipped open and I rose my hands to rub the sore wrists. They stopped hurting after a small while...

I looked up to the glass above me, foggy memories filled my vision... I never did like Capsules, they made me feel closed in, even then I felt claustrophobic; the humming of machines outside of it, were replaced with the sounds of beeping from the memories I held. The close to echo's of voices that filled my mind...;

/ _"You alright? You look exhausted... didn't sleep again?" Axl asked me, looking at me with worried eyes. I nodded, walking beside him, after having a back to back mission run that day. "You know, you can sleep in a Capsule for a while to..." he explained. "I-I know, but they make me feel... closed in." I responded. He made a sound that told me he understood. "A little Claustrophobic huh? Well what if I was there with you...? Would it make you feel better?" he asked._

 _"Maybe." I replied, he smiled as he gripped my hand. His hand slightly larger than my own. "Come on, if you don't agree with it though, you don't have to sleep in there." he stated, I nodded as he walked me to a room. Reploids would go there to rest for a while; it being a little late caused a lot of people to either have been retired to their rooms, or working on reports. I held his arm lightly as he walked me to one. "Come on, it's alright I'm right here." he stated, as he helped me inside it. I gave a nervous look as I laid back in one, it was slightly risen._

 _He smiled gripping my hand tightly before letting it go. Soon, the Capsule's lid began to close, and soon it vacuumed shut. His colors, his armor... his skin tone, his eyes, slightly changed when the blue glass covered me... He smiled at me, with his hand on the glass. I couldn't help but place my own on the glass, underneath his hand. He smiled wider... I swore that I had seen him mouth the words, 'I love you' before I had fallen asleep.../_

My eyes widened in sadness when I had realized that the memory I had seen wasn't real. My hand was on the glass... Instead of the bright lights and Axl's smile, I saw nothing but the black colored ceiling, the clear glass, and heard nothing but the humming of machines around me. I pulled my hand back, hoping that this was just another nightmare, that I'd wake up soon. I pulled my legs up, and curled into a ball with tears rushing out of my eyes, the hole in my chest gone and repaired... it had to have been a dream...

...

Flashing lights took place outside, pictures being snapped of the blood trailed snow on the ground. Everyone was inside, worried and confused as to what happened, they found Axl; unconscious and beaten down. He had been taken to the infirmary for repairs, his teeth gritted in pain.

"It doesn't make sense, Ala was with Axl and they went outside. How could Axl have gotten in that corridor without us noticing?" X asked. The corridor they found Axl, could only be gotten two through one way, meaning he'd have to pass the others in order to get there. The only other way, would to smash through the window like an idiot to get there. I know Axl's a little dumb, but I know he wouldn't do something like that. How I know he's stupid... well, you know that scar? I heard that he carved it into his face, the shape, meant to represent the name of the person he admired. Yup... X.

"I'm getting concerned, I'm not sure what to make of what happened. Ala suddenly going missing without a trace after going with Axl. Someone she trusted. Though, it's also impossible for him to be somewhere impossible to go to without taking this way." Thorn muttered, "Another way to get there would be through the roof, but the door was locked so there'd be no way to get inside or out." Zero stated. Lolli gave a worried look. "It's impossible altogether, Ala went missing around the time we found Axl..." she stated, Fortune nodding. "That's true, so who was with her...?" she asked.

"Axl was. If it wasn't Axl, then I don't know who could have been with her." Spider responded. The production of New Gens was cancelled after an outbreak of Mavericks, so there were no chances of other New generation Reploids showing up. "We all had a weird feeling about Axl earlier today. He seemed off today." Dr. Gaudile explained, Cinnamon having her hands over her chest. "I hope nothing bad happened to her..." She mumbled.

"I knew something was up, I even gave my thought that there was something not right about him today." Marino stated, putting a hand on her hip.

"We shouldn't point fingers just yet, until we understand the problem." Signas stated, clearing his throat. "If anything; Axl at the moment is a 'suspect' for the time being. We just need to wait long enough for him to heal. We'll pester him about what happened later." he finished, everyone nodding in understand. "Yes sir." X replied.

...

Axl turned on his side, tears in his eyes, not only from the pain; but for the regret. He failed to protect me, and now I was in the hands of the enemy. He could hear everything outside of his door, their conversations, the continuing arguments as to what happened. He knew clear of what happened. His head bandaged, his leg, having been painfully healed. He sadly, had to have the bullet ripped from the wound, resulting in a burning and aching sensation in his thigh.

His hand tightly gripped onto the sheets, close to tearing them. You could hear the fabric breaking slightly. It pained me to even hear about him being in a fragile state, I honestly couldn't help but give him a kiss and hug when I had heard the story from Lolli. He curled up, drifting his mind back to time where he was able to hug be, back to times he knew we were still close, that I was still there next to him. Still in hugging reach...

Even just gripping the sleeve of my jacket helped keep him happy. He actually smiled at the memory where he told me just to call him one of the nicknames I made him when we were out in Public. Not because he wanted it to be cute, but because he sort of wanted people to know I'm not unintentionally calling him A-hole... heh... yeah, see I actually have a thick accent that causes me to sound as if I'm saying his name with an 'I' in it. This would embarrass him and later me when I realized I was sounding like that. So now... we can stick with the embarrassment of calling each other goofy nicknames in public.

It was funny times like that, that made him chuckle... his chuckle saddened, though the memories practically ripped him apart on the inside, me not being there, and him not being near me, destroyed both of us from the inside out. If I could have, I would have told him to knock it off, to stop crying...

I sniffled, what made it feel worse, was that I could feel his sadness... I felt angry with him, hatred almost, but his crying made it worse for me. I could sense it thanks to the connection...

I tightened my fist and gritted my teeth, I almost felt insulted, he nearly kill me and then he had the gall to cry? During the time, I believed that he betrayed me, that Ravine was right. I actually felt angry, but yet the memories of our friendship kept me at bay... eventually the connection faded and I no longer felt his crying, instead my eyes drifted closed, and I found myself... asleep...

Egypt sat at the end of Axl's bed, watching him worriedly. He jumped in front of him, the lights off so Egypt's bright blue light brightened Axl's face, his tears drying. Axl's eyes looked exhausted, slightly red from the tears. Egypt grew into my form, as if to attempt to make him feel better... by this point Axl's denial began to make him believe I was there, and Egypt knew how to use that denial to attempt to make him better... Egypt began petting his head, in the way I had when Axl would sleep...

Tears rolled down his face, before his eyes closed into sleep. Egypt, continuing to calmly pet his head in a way that calmed Axl's nerves, and soon, Axl slept peacefully... no more sadness for that time being... just sleep, and hopefully happy dreams. Eventually Egypt stopped, and returned to his normal form, leaning against Axl later falling asleep next to him.

All we hoped, was that all of this was just a big nightmare...


	45. Importance

~Chapter 45~  
~Importance...~

Axl's room door opened as X walked in. He gently tugged a chair over to Axl's bedside, it squeaking as the legs were placed on the floor. Axl eyes drifted back towards the wall, in an ignorant way. Axl's whole goal, was to ignore anyone who walked in; and return back to his self-loathing. Axl actually grew hatred to himself, actually believing that the pain he was suffering was a suitable punishment for being too weak to protect me...

"Axl.." X put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently. The blue hunter knew he was awake, and just didn't want to hear anything. "I heard that the others tried talking to you to, but you didn't want to talk..." he muttered, as he pulled his hand back. Axl sniffled.

"Why bother talking?" he asked, gritting his teeth tightly. "You all swear I'm why she's gone... not like anyone would believe someone if they said there was 'another them'..." Axl finished, X gave a near saddened look. Axl was right, if anything, telling someone there was a copy of you; they'd most likely think their crazy.

"I believe you though Axl." X replied, Axl's eyes widening. "Both me and Zero know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Nonetheless cause any form of physical harm to her." he finished, Axl feeling at least slight relief. He told me how he felt stress wear off.

"Listen, we know what happened, we're just trying to put things together right now... I, hate to be one to say what happened to her, because I know you'll snap." he stated, Axl's mouth opening;

"What did he do to her...?" he asked, in an angered voice. X giving a nervous sigh, "He... shot her down Axl." he replied. Or to most of them, they believe Axl himself was the one who shot me down. At the time... Axl actually believed that I was dead, that the connected emotions he felt through the sync, were his own but just were more aware...

Silence filled the room, Axl's face had gone pale his mouth agape; hearing this just caused even more pain to pile onto him. X sighed as he sat something on the table. A gift that I had planned to give him, I had told X about it and I guessed that X had remembered that I did and decided to give it to him. The wrapper crumbled as he released it from his grasp, and made his way from the room. Axl curled into a tight ball, he suffered, now someone may as well should have been stabbing him in the chest, because I'm sure that's what it felt like.

Egypt tried helping, but by then, Axl was dealing with the five stages of depression... so now, he was just angry with himself. Denial wore off a while ago...

...

"Ala can't really be dead could she?" Massimo asked in a saddened voice. "I don't think so... I doubt that kid would go down so easy." Spider responded. Though, of course during the time they probably did think so.

"The last thing we saw on the footage; was Axl carrying her off to an unknown place... probably to dispose of her..." Gaudile muttered. "I doubt that. I've got a feeling that she isn't really dead. We have to remember, that professor of hers is still around, and it going suddenly quiet like that was suspicious to me." Zero said, crossing his arms. "I remember Ala telling me about that psychopathic old geezer. I didn't realize it was this bad though." Spider commented.

"For now we should focus on finding her." Thorn jumped in, worry in her voice. "I highly doubt Axl would be so cold hearted as to try and kill her like that. I knew something was off about Axl, but I just didn't want to look to deeply into it. I'm the one at fault, I should have watched him. Dead or alive... we need to find her." she finished.

Everyone was worried for me; and here I couldn't do anything to tell them I was alright. "I really don't see Axl doing anything to hurt Ala. Sure I've seen fights between them, but they were usually because Axl started yelling at her about her 'safety'. If he's able to yell at her about that and really mean it, I doubt it was him who did it." Spider stated.

"Something's really off here, we'll have to ask Axl what happened." X said. "I've tried and he's really upset right now... maybe we should give him time to calm down..." Massimo replied. "I hope we have that time." Marino replied.

"I agree... we should give him time to recover from this. I doubt she's really gone, but he believes so right now. We'll keep searching, but we shouldn't pester Axl for a while." X responded, everyone agreeing to leave him alone for a while... Egypt being the only one to stay with him, since Axl knew he was close to me to, and to him; it felt like I was next to him still.

I suppose this is how it's like for couples who are so strongly attached. This was Axl's first genuine heart break; even though the pain was for nothing, it still felt real given the situation.

...

I still lay in the Capsule I was put in, the wound healed. Though, even with the gap in my chest gone, it still hurt.

/ _"We should have listened..."_ /  
/ _"I should have listened... I could have stopped it from happening..."_ /

I was now aware of the viruses presence, she and I hold the same mind and thoughts. I guess I was infected.

/ _"Let me take over for now. You've suffered enough fear and heartache."_

I just listened to Puppeteer, I just wanted to forget everything that happened, so as instructed, I gave up. I guess that's what emotions can do to you, trap you in a prison of despair, and eventually break you. That's reality. The world is a prison, if it isn't emotions holding you down with chains, it's people.

I closed my eyes, where they turned black. Now, the sight of them was calming, to see what a part of me actually is, it told me things of myself that I didn't know. I felt my body turn to it's back, where my foot quickly began to kick the clear glass, shattering it after a few cracks were formed. My body on its own lifted it's self up, any wires connected to me, broke upon the moving, in a flash I jumped from the capsule to my feet. Glass crunched under my feet. Puppeteer was much different from me.

She walked over to a control panel on the wall, without a second thought my hand was within the wires, they climbed up my arm with red electricity following them, they formed armor as they climbed, reaching from my face to my feet, my white armor, transformed into a darkened form, the true sign of an angry... virus...

I found my eyes looking at my hands on their own, my hands opening and closing as they observed every inch of the newly changed blackness of the once pure sign of innocent of white. The clawed fingers, causing me to look menacing.

Black, crow like claws clutched to my cheeks, my face pale and the freckles gone. I truly was changed. My feet moved as they made me leave the room, all I could do was watch as Puppeteer took the lead, walking for me, seeing for me, and likely speaking for me...

"Where is the Doctor..." Our voices sounding as two. She muttered for me, as she walked up to a room, a room filled with camera's. The Doc smiled at us, he had been waiting for us. "I see you've learned of your armor puppeteer. I've been waiting for you." he stated.

My eyes, squinted as I and she, looked at the figure behind him. A blade appeared in my hand, a sharp edge with wires covering it. I snarled, as my brows crossed to form a crease between my eyes. "Now, now puppeteer. I've heard of your... predicament with that proto-type. Quite the promise breaker isn't he? I can help you get revenge..." Sigma muttered, as he revealed himself more into the light. "Payback... is something you seemed to desperately need." he finished, a smirk across his face.

"I can give you the power you need Ala, the power to destroy him and those pesky hunters." he stated, the Doc grinning as he got up and walked over. "All you have to do sweetheart, is gather information from Cyber space... can you do that?" The Doc asked, my mouth closed and arched it's lip as I could hear Puppeteer think...

/ _"Shall we...? Get rid of him for good? He deserves it... after all, he was the one who shattered you. Put you in that cage..._ /

I looked at them both, later, watching as my hand was lifted towards them, the Doc gently taking it. "Wise choice my dear..." he chuckled...

A regretful decision indeed...

...

Axl gritted his teeth, due to the sync, he could see nightmares, suffer from my Night terrors. His eyes burst open, tears at the edges as he threw himself up. "Ala..." he mumbled, his nightmare... He held his stomach tightly, as he threw up into a trash bin next to his bedside. He gagged, coughing. His nightmare, so terrifying it caused his systems to reject any food he had eaten, any form of E-tank he had consumed. Egypt woke up from his peaceful sleep, looking at him with a concerned look. Axl laid back with an arm over his forehead, his hair spread around under his head. Sweat dosed his body.

His nightmare, demonstrating that he had lost, that he sat behind me, watching as I led groups of Reploids into the city. They destroyed everything... caused millions to suffer, ended thousands of lives. Reploids cut down when in range, panic filling every corner. His being the only one alive to witness this, X and the others cut down by the blade in my hand... He had been damaged, beaten to where he couldn't walk.

The tip of the blade to his nose. What saddened him, was him looking at my face even through his fearful eyes. My eyes, blackened, but filled with regret and sorrow. I had gripped my wrist as to try and stop it, but I couldn't as he described. Soon, the blade had risen, as he nearly witnessed himself die.

I don't think it was so much the death that scared him, I think it was just seeing me in misery that scared him, him being unable to stop me, to help me... that's what really scared him.

He sighed, as he wiped his eyes with a sniffle. Egypt still looking at him with a worried expression. "I'm fine..." Axl mumbled, looking at him. Axl turned on his side, regret filling his mind. "I guess that dream was a reminder that I can protect her..." he mumbled sadly, Egypt looking at him sadly before jumping over to the present X had left for him. Axl looked up at him, reaching over and grabbing it. "Last I checked you were supposed to open these on Christmas morning..." he muttered, tugging at the wrapper.

Egypt knew what I put in there, and it was important, meant to stop me in case anything happened. Axl pulled a gun from the box, very similar to his own, only more powerful that his own. "Why did she...?" he stated, sitting up to observe it. "Plasma pistols... Almost like she made a copy..." he said, loading it.

Egypt smiling wide as magma leaked from the wise of his glowing white mouth. His blue light shining off of the table he sat on. Axl gave a slight smile. "I'll keep it for you..." he mumbled, as he sat it back down.

It seemed to lighten his spirits slightly, like I said... I gave it to him for a reason; and that reason will stop the upcoming events.. I assure you that.


	46. Cyber planes

~Chapter 46~  
~Dream prediction...~

Axl continued his depression for a while, only it was much worse than with Red Alert... Sure he lost people he looked to as family, but never specifically a lover...

Eventually, he was able to get up and move around. His leg still ached from the wound healing, but he had worse. His cheerful mood was gone, and replaced with a... typical teenaged moody one. Like the kind of teen who just couldn't stand being around people, or was depressed for no apparent reason. This made, everyone miserable. People like usual wanted to say hi, or bye; but couldn't work up the nerve to bother him.

Even Massimo kept his mouth shut when Axl walked in the room; and he was usually one to greet him the most on occasion.

"I feel bad for the kid. So used to his little buddy being around him." Marino said, watching as Axl literally just leant for the wall, I don't exactly think by this point he cared how he fell onto this wall, but safe to say it made an ear piercing sound when he had clanged into the side of it.

"I should go talk to him for a while." Thorn stated, leaving the small group, and walking over to sit next to Axl. Her size much bigger then him, causing her to have to lean on her leg. Axl attempted ignoring her. "About yesterday; it's alright to exhaust anger, but it's not exactly okay to destroy the training hall..." Thorn stated. The day before... Thorn decided to try and take his mind off it, as well as her own. So, she decided training would help. Since destroying things sort of helped cure frustration. Though, when he started... he lost it. He ended up destroying every practice droid in sight. Something Axl wouldn't do. Thorn ended up gripping him up and taking him outside to calm his rage. Basically showing him motherly love with hugs and head pets.

"Yeah, yeah, mom I get it." Axl replied spitefully. Thorn gave him a flick over his nose, causing his head to fly back slightly and him wince. He gripped his nose gently, gritting his teeth. "Don't give me attitude. I will treat you like a baby if you'd like." Thorn responded, sighing. "Listen, I understand what you're going through, but you can't let it bother you too badly..." she said, petting his head, her fingers between strands of dark Auburn.

Axl felt comforted almost, the petting and the attention he got. I suppose everyone wanted a mother at some point... He calmed down a little, his moody behavior still visible, but not as bad. "We'll find her... I promise. Even if it takes a thousand years." she stated. Axl felt a little better, but of course the pain he felt wouldn't be healed so easily unless I was there.

Even with the talk Thorn gave him, he still thought about me, the pain he felt. He got to where he would read over our old conversations over video chats. Though, it's almost like he was going through withdraw. He opened up chat menu's next to the screen I would be behind, writing messages to me, though they never did get through. The chat box just said that I had been disconnected for a long while, and they would be sent when I came on again.

He closed the old chat window, and just laid his head down on his desk. Words, honestly can't describe how shocking it was to see him like this. To see, a goofy kid suddenly change, that caused a lot of shock; and not only to his friends, but to everyone. Axl should have been pranking, laughing, joking, playing... but right now... his hair a mess, and his head down. Not too long before, he had let his hair out. Usually, it was around the time I'd bug him so that I could play with it, braid it... of course, he wouldn't let me do as I pleased. He's usually tease me, using my short height against me to keep me from brushing it or even combing it.

Egypt... I loved Egypt for this, his kind heart. It's because of him, that Axl was okay...

It's... okay to be sad, it's just a way of life. You have ups and downs. What's not okay, is hurting yourself... Axl, wasn't cutting or, trying to kill himself. Rather, he was depriving himself. Recently, and no thanks to me, Axl's been getting used to the human life style, even most of the time running around in human form. His eyes, drooping and vision blurring... he was tired, and not like your usual tired that says I want to sleep. Egypt sat behind his chair, watching Axl closely, seeing as how Egypt took a liking to him. Egypt, also knew that Axl was close to me, he knew I loved him, so he wanted to protect him.

Axl, had his hand over the back of his head, and the other, underneath it, much like he was encasing his head within his arms. In a second, the next thing Egypt knew, he was startled after hearing a large clank as Axl's arm collapsed onto the other side of the desk. At first, Egypt didn't think it to be bad. Well... simply because Axl didn't care. Axl never did care when he was like this...

His eyes, a dark green, a simple dark green with no hints of life almost. Static forming in them slightly. He was still conscious, and tried to keep them open. Explaining the problem... Axl's suffering, from the lack of energy. Reploids, at some point, do need to use pods. Their not only beds for sleeping, they run scans, and also give the droid energy. Sort of like charging a battery, like charging your laptop.

Axl... because of him getting used to human lifestyle, didn't use pods often, instead slept in bed. It's okay to do this, it's normal. Most Reploids like to feel human, but even so all of them need time to recharge. Axl, especially needs pods. Being a new generation Reploid, even a proto-type, needs a lot of programs refreshed and charged. Axl, hasn't been doing this. He hasn't refreshed his programming, hasn't run virus scans, and I'm sure hasn't been charged... sure, he can sleep in a bed normally, but of course this would take a longer process. Sleeping in a bed, can give energy, but it'd take longer. Literally, Axl would have to be in sleep mode for two or three days in order to get a complete charge and rest.

Egypt watched him closely, his eyes only slightly closed. His blue frame shook slightly, as a chill came across him, his flames slightly downing before rising back upwards. He looked at Axl intently, and eventually rushed over. Hopping from the floor, to the top of his chair, to his desk; nearly rolling off before skidding over to stop in front of his face.

Egypt tilted onto the edge of his candle. Just looking at Axl showed clarity that he wasn't okay. Reason one, being his skin going cold, and losing color slightly. Egypt formed into a small, humanoid form, hair like that of flames that stuck upward, long sleeves that dragged, two stubby feet, and a long blue tail. He put a tiny hand on Axl's face, he was no bigger than a flower pot.

He pulled his hand back, being shocked with how cold Axl's face was. It felt like metal that had sat out in the cold snow.

A Reploid's face when awake was meant to represent a human, just the same as the body in general. The face specifically, aside the gloved hands, is especially warm. Meant to represent blood flow through the facial or cranium region.

Egypt stood in awe for a moment, looking at his hand, and back to the spot of light red that had been left on Axl's right cheek. Egypt was never really exposed to anything cold, within my room, I kept it warm or he kept it warm with his small blaze. During Summers, his flame died down, and didn't cause the room much heat, but he never truly felt cold like this. It hurt and intrigued him.

Egypt fell backwards when Axl's eyes opened only slightly. The dark green orbs drifting towards him, where they were quickly closed again. Much like someone who was half-asleep. Egypt catching a glance of his eyes, caused him to grow nervous, and breath heavily.

"Axl hurt... Axl hurt... what Egypt do?! What Egypt do?!" Egypt exclaimed, in his usual helium heightened voice, running in circles on the desk before running off the edge, to hit his face on the floor below. He continued his strange babbling, the one he could only understand as he ran out into the halls with his tiny legs, charging under Hunter feet. Each one that jumped or stepped over him, yelled at him, yelling things like; 'Hey!" or "watch it!". Others, jumping back into desks to avoid the poor thing that was the size of a sewer rat and mistaken as such. Some knowing Egypt, others not. Some tripping over with reports and some bumping into others.

Something this small and cute, isn't always cute. He stopped in front of X's door, him taking a liking to the blue bomber; after I had asked X to watch over a pet for me, where X did nothing but take care of the little guy... he didn't have much a choice though,\\. Egypt's... teething as I call it, caused the little guy to eat most of X's supplies he needed to work with. He squeezed through the small crack under X's room door, climbing into the room of the other side.

He rolled onto his rear as he finally pulled himself from the crack, getting up later to run over to him, Zero sitting next to him. Buddies they are, hanging out when off duty.

Egypt rushed over, Zero looking downward with a raised brow. The kind of look, that said clearly; "What the hell is that?'

Egypt tugged at X's pants, pulling back. "Egypt? What's wrong little buddy? You should be with Axl." X said, petting the small fire elf's head. Egypt's flame hair rising. His ears drooped as he looked at X with pleading eyes. "What is he?" Zero asked, leaning over to get a closer look at him. "I'm not actually too sure... but why is he here?" X asked, getting up as Egypt obviously clued for him to do. Zero following as X followed after Egypt. Egypt stopping to turn every few seconds before continuing a few feet further.

Eventually, he led them to Axl's room, walking inside after Egypt squeezed his way through the door again. X carefully walked over whatever was on the floor, Egypt having been there as well, caused the room... to be even messier than usual.

"I told him to clean this." Zero stated irritated. "I know, but he's pretty upset right now. We shouldn't pester him too much Z." X replied, Egypt hopping up onto Axl's desk where Axl still remained in his previous position. X looked at Egypt confused. "What's wrong huh?" he asked, walking over to Axl, shaking his shoulder. At first... it was fine, he seemed alright. Though, looks were deceiving. It didn't tale X too long to figure it out... and right away, they rushed him to Lifesaver, Douglas following to look for any Mechanical problems...

I'll save you the details...

...

Axl was placed within a Medical pod for maintenance, already in a charging state of sleep. "He'll be fine after a few hours." Douglas stated, dropping his toolbox on the floor. "Poor kid was running himself into the ground." he finished with a sigh. "I didn't think Axl would do something like that." Lifesaver stated, looking at the boy through the blue tinted glass. He slept soundly now, his systems no longer rushing to keep him awake, they could now rely on the systems they were laid in.

"I'll have to take a look at his systems later. For now I want him to rest until he's at least able to look around the room." Lifesaver muttered, as he cleared his throat.

Everyone understood, and took their leave to let Axl's systems heal like they should. Egypt, of course being the only one still around. Icy Rain pounded against the windows of the room, the humming of machinery filling the empty, dark, maintenance room. The Clock on the wall ticked, and the cracking of Egypt's flames as a small amount of space under him was lit with blue.

During the time I was gone, it was as if everything died. Axl losing his happy nature made things even worse. Guilt filled everyone, and not just him.

Egypt waited hours...

/ _"If anything happens, I want you to stay with Axl and help him okay?""_

Egypt remembered those words, and like a loyal dog, kept to them, kept to his promise to protect Axl with whatever it took.

Axl's eyes opened from inside the pod, they remained a dark green. He closed them again to rest, his Auburn hair spread out as cords connected to him; keeping him awake... sane...

/ _'She didn't... really die did she? She couldn't have, I still feel her presence...'_ / He thought, he was right. Of course, he didn't know if I was alive or not, but do to the sync, though weak, he could tell my processors were still running; My heart still beating.

His thoughts washed away to the sounds of the rain, the humming of his sensors and his pod keeping him relaxed as he drifted into sleep. The ticks from the clock, turning into faint echoes as his conscious vanished into unconsciousness. A dream forming...

...

/ _The dripping sounds of rain were heard as drops hit the blue tinted window of his pod. Water waking him as some of it managed to seep through the doorway of it's lid. Axl lifted his arm, his skin soaked from the water flooding, it nearly high enough to cover around his neck. He pulled himself up with near ease, the wires removed and some broken. He reached his hand to the glass, cutting between his thumb and pointing finger, with the glass, he winced as he pushed it. The cracks on the dark colored glass-the dark color showing it was off-getting larger as the door finally opened._

 _"What... happened?" he mumbled, climbing out, his clothes soaked. His feet crunched glass, the floor soaked with rain water that seeped through holes in the infirmary ceiling. The ceiling lights buzzing slightly from its reaction to the water, some of them broken beyond repair. Axl wiped water from his face, already he had become soaked from the large amount of water running off of the sides of the holes, his hair drenched to where it stuck down for once. The place around him... abandoned, beaten up beyond repair, and giving the sense of... dread, loneliness._

 _No one, was in sight. He could look around as much as he wanted, but he wouldn't find anybody. No one... existed any longer. He was alone, and soon he put that piece of the puzzle together. All the more heart wrenching it was for him. Rather, he kept walking, continued searching in his disbelief. In a second, he stopped. Stopping to the sounds of chains being dragged. He turned, slowly, soon facing something he could not doubt but remember. Me... Thus, a chase began._

 _He followed the person his nightmare created, followed her with whatever speed he could muster, but even with chains; I... proved to be more of a challenge to catch. "Ala!" he yelled, skidding to a stop, muggy rain water up to his ankles. I had stopped, at the end of the dark tunnel he followed me to. "Why do you keep running from me?! Answer me!" he yelled, but even when I did answer he couldn't hear me. My mouth moved, and he just stared in confusion. "W-...wha?" he muttered, the me he saw, shook her head, and rushed up some stairs. He exhaustedly followed, his knees burning as he continued following me._

 _Each time, it got worse. He would, chase me into dead ends that he knew, and even then, he wouldn't catch me. "I've got..-! You...?" he began, but stopped, the alley he tried chasing me down, was empty, and I was no where. He kept trying, but yet, each time I seemed even more scared of him. Until..._

 _"I've got you now! You can't run anymore..." Axl muttered sternly, close to collapsing. Already, he had run all over Abel city, the Abel city that his mind copied, in order to make this dream... "Tell me why. Why do you look like that? Why are you so scared of me?!" he yelled, I simply looked at him with a saddening look. "Don't look at me like that!" he exclaimed, as he hiccupped, holding in tears. I simply went quiet, coughing blood as the wound I had suffered opened._

 _Axl's eyes widening. "You're bleeding!" he rushed over to me, the one he see's as me in his dream that is. "What do I do... There's no one here..." he mumbled in a panicked sense, catching me before I fell. He didn't know how to patch a wound... He fell to his knees with me, looking at me with worried eyes as mine were faint. "Ala... listen to me okay... I'm right here. See?" He continued to try and apply pressure to the wound, but it didn't make a difference._

 _"I'm supposed to be the enemy you know... you'll only end up killing me one day..." I mumbled, he looked at me, eyes only slightly widened with tears. "What? N-no... no. You're not... I mean, if you were my enemy, I wouldn't be caring for you; not that I wouldn't care if you were my enemy but..." he drifted off... I chuckled, and eventually just leaned onto him, lifeless... breathless. He shook me, trying to wake me. "Ala... come on, stop messing with me... this isn't... funny." he said, disbelief. Soon... he just realized it... and tears just began to burst from his eyes and my figure began to disintegrate into dots of white light, breaking into pieces until those pieces could seep through his fingers and vanish. Leaving later... nothing, but a violet color jewel in the center of his palm..._ /

He gasped as his eyes opened. He breathed heavily, his systems, desperately needing more air to use to cool his systems, to keep them from breaking down. Eventually, his panting stopped, and merely left cold tears in his eyes. He stared at the glass, looking at a worried Egypt above, who babbled in his language, in a worried sense. He eventually, ripped his arms free from the bearings, and covered his face with them, with gritted teeth, and tears rushing to the center of his chin.

In order to get what his dream meant, you need to think... Abel city, being abandoned and destroyed, is a way of showing himself how much of a destroyed shell of a person he became, because I disappeared. The emptiness, representing loneliness; and the destruction meaning depression. Me running, just showing a dream that you can't reach no matter how hard you try... the end of this nightmare, just a cruel reminder of truth during this time.

He curled on his side, wires still connected to the connection port of the back of his neck. He muttered words so silent, they seemed as if he had only just mouthed them.

Things continued this way, for weeks at a time...

...

"Maverick Hunter Headquarters, please wait one moment!" Pallete said, typing quickly on her panel, all of the other Navigators in the room extremely busy. "Ugh! All of these complaints are flying in. It's been two days now." she said angrily. "Links with Cyber Space have been cutting off pretty badly, a lot of Data is being lost as we speak. Which is unclear as to why." Layer muttered, Alia reading over scans. "I'm running a scan of the area now, nothing has come up just yet." she stated, watching and reading them carefully. "A lot of people are losing connections... we're really the only ones able to get to Cyber Space now, so it makes sense why their all complaining..." Alia muttered. "Wish they'd cut it out already though." Pallete replied with a pout.

"It doesn't make sense for Cyber Space to just disconnect from us like this. It's too strange to not be worried about." Alia stated, her face changing to shock. "Both of you, get over here." she stated, Layer and Pallete moving closer to Alia's panel. "Do you see this... this is Ala's data... but, it's corrupt, and she's currently active in Cyber Space. She's there." she stated, the others looking confused. "How? Why is she there? We thought she was gone..." Pallete muttered, "I know. It's shocking to me to... but, now that we know she's alive, I'm sure Axl will get back to normal." Alia replied.

"The important thing right now is that she's alive and well." Layer said, both of them nodding.

...

Right away, they gathered everyone, as they stood in the center of the room. "We've discovered a good lead on Ala's disappearance. It seems like she's within Cyber Space." Alia explained, a hologram showing a layout of the corridors of Cyber Space, a red line pointing to a few halls. "We've discovered that she's traveled through these corridors, but whenever we try to get into the systems, they wont respond, simply responding with an error; claiming 'Corrupt Data.'" She finished.

"So Ala's okay..." Axl muttered nearly joyfully. "We need to get to her!" he exclaimed, "We will Axl. It's awful strange however, mostly all of her Data is corrupt, all except for her personality files. Even her physical body is claimed to be corrupt, but I don't understand what that means..." she muttered. "If not corrupted, her Data is simply removed, deleted. We're not sure exactly what programs are missing." Layer implied.

"Think it could have to do with the virus?" Zero asked, Thorn arching her lips with furrowed brows. "It could... For now, we should dispatch everyone so that we can find her, I've tracked her to the northern east hemisphere of the Cyber Sector." Layer stated.  
A dot... giving my location.

...

Axl rushed ahead of the others, Thorn following closely behind him. Both being separated from the others with how far he had rushed. "Axl. Wait." Thorn said sternly, grabbing his shoulder. "No! I can't wait!" Axl yelled, Thorn looking at him that told him that he could continue his words. "Thorn you know what this is like... you've been in this same position haven't you? I need to find her... for all I know, all of her Data could be corrupt by now and missing... she might not even remember who I am anymore... Exactly why I need to find her!" he exclaimed.

Thorn nodded. "I understand... but, I wish that you'd at least allow me to help, the others will have to catch up." she replied, Axl smiling wide. They continued rushing up halls... until Thorn jerked him back by his hair. "Ow! What the hell?!" he yelled, Thorn later looking up. "Look..." she muttered seriously.

He looked forward... to a scene you would never witness in Cyber Space. Droids slaughtered down with claw wounds along their weak points. Now that's common in the real world... but what was more frightening and concerning... were the walls being a dark red, and some black with the numbers being frozen where they stood. It was corrupted... rotting... Cyber space's once blue world, was now rotting and dying.

~Author's Note~

It's been probably a week since I've last updated, but that's fine~ We're nearly to the end everyone, not sure how many more chapters, but it will end with a good ending, I'm sure I will keep that promise to make it the best.

Recently I've been dealing with ideas and so on so I might be a bit slow with updating it, my story isn't dead don't worry.~  
I just need to get more inspiration and to think things through to make the next chapters even better. I hope that the next one wont take as long to write as this one did... now then, back to some artwork I owe some people.~


	47. Infection

~Chapter 47~  
~Twisted infection...~

Simple shock and worry filled their eyes. "Y-you don't... think Ala could have done this do you?" Axl asked, looking at Thorn who had been digging a claw from a Droids wound. "It's possible, however, it is a fifty-fifty chance. A lot of Ala's abilities are unknown to us. Most of the possible ones she has she cannot use." Thorn responded, getting up. "You found something similar to this a while ago correct?" Thorn asked, looking at Axl as she got up. A lot of the claw wounds, looks like wolf marks... however, most were small, as though a person had been the one to conflict harm.

"Well yeah, a mechanical wolf claw." Axl replied.

"Seems like the Doc's been busy..." Thorn mumbled, Axl raising a brow. "huh?" he mumbled, "I mean, is seems like this is the Doc's doing. These creatures, are mixtures of robotic animals, and that of living creatures. Like Ala... It seems like he's involved with what's going on, including what happened with Ala... I don't think she did all of this willingly either." Thorn stated. However, me being forced wasn't true.

"That means... those crash sites were done on purpose right? I saw a symbol on the ship that crashed, including hunters who had the same wounds as those here." Axl respond. "That claw is similar to the one I found to." he finished.

Pieces of the puzzle were going together, the crash sites, done to create a diversion away from the Doc's plans and work. They didn't work, so I assume he soon began new plans. The claw marks... done by the same creatures that had injured the other hunters at those sites.

Just thinking over all the events that had happened pointed straight to the Doc and Sigma's doing, how I had been taken, how now Cyber Space was dying. Axl looked around a few more times anger filling him to the brink. Me being tricked as well sent him further into anger. Soon, with Thorn's back turned, he rushed off. Complete hatred and anger within his eyes. As he ran, he loaded his gun. "I'm going to kill that old man!" he yelled, Thorn turning just as he had begun to run off, and soon following. Axl ran down corners, jumped to different platforms, jumping over the rotted plains of the Cyber sector. "Ala!" he called me, he could feel my presence, knew I was there.

He stopped within a large room, the main control center. Most Droids worked there in order to keep Cyber Space awake, alive, and well taken care of in order to process Data. "Ala..." he muttered again, having called my name so many times to try and get my attention. An electric Sphere, hitting his back and sending him flying. static surrounding him. He groaned as he hesitated to move, the pain truly real as his limbs became sore.

My body, pulled its self from the cyber walls, looking at him with dark orbs that were once innocent eyes. His face went to wide eyes as he had gotten a glimpse of me. To see my form as it was. "Ala...!" he called my name again, watching me as I walked towards him. He began to pull himself up, holding his chest. "Ala... are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked me, my brows furrowed. "You honestly care now? Just how sick are you?" my voice hissed on it's own, Puppeteer talking for me. "What?" he questioned. "Liar... you know." I hissed, during the time, I couldn't tell who he was, as if slowly I began to forget him; and that's exactly what was happening. My Data being corrupted the way it was, done by the Doc as well, it began to erase all of the memories of Axl I had, all of the happy times we had with one another.

"You claim to not know?" I spat, a small growl forming from my mouth as I charged at him. His eyes went wide as he went into a defensive state, blocking a kick from my body that had been moving on it's own. All I could do was watch in a blank daze, my memory so foggy...

"You dare come to 'save' her after what you did to her?!" Puppeteer yelled for me, questioned him for me. Axl could only look at me in shock as he was eventually sent back into a stray hall. "Ala... you're being tricked! Listen to me!" he yeled, pushing himself to where he could sit up. I snarled, and charged at him again. He couldn't... he couldn't hurt me... after all. How could he? He loved me, cared for me... I was his little buddy, his partner... his girlfriend. If this happened, you as well, probably couldn't hurt me if you were to be in his position.

When I watched, I felt guilt, but my memory being hazy... made me unsure of myself as I just watched at Puppeteer used my body to try and kill him, each time stricking the blade in my hand, missing when Axl had rolled, dodged, or ducked.

Axl's eyes could only remain wide as he could only hopelessly watch as I stricked at him, without and hesitation.

"Now, Now Ala, don't kill him like that you'll make such a mess." A voice stated, my foot now dug into Axl's abdomen, my blade over his nose. "Father..." Puppeteer spoke once again for me. Axl's brows furrowed as he got a glimpse of the man across the room, as he began to walk over. "Come to me my darling." he said, and as instructed, my body jumped to his side.

"Now then... you do know what happens to Droids who fall into the void right?" Doc asked, a grin crossing his features, the floor under Axl had begun to crack, to grow red and later black and white in color. breaking into pieces, to where he'd fall eventually.

"He'll die the second he falls Ala... no need to worry about your pain anymore..." he said, in a comforting tone. "You... what did you do to her?!" Axl yelled, anger fuming from him, the most anger anyone could show was in his eyes. "Ah... quite the rude child... I did nothing... but you know, she doesn't remember you anymore." Doc smirked wider. Axl's mouth opening lightly. "Doesn't remember me...?" he questioned, his heart ripping apart I'm sure.

"Ah, that's write, I just figured I'd tell you... she doesn't care for you any longer, she no longer has a clue of who you are! Just give up. She wont ever remember you... Come on now Ala... we'll allow your pets to take care of him, if the abyss doesn't first." Doc stated, the old man began to walk and I began to follow. "A... Ala! Stop! Don't go with him!" Axl yelled, soon, anger consumed him. He attempted to break one of the main rules of Reploids... never to harm one of your human masters. Axl lifted the gun I had given him, and pulled the trigger. It had gone straight through Doc's arm, once done I turned to throw a red sphere of electricty towards him.

Thorn... later stopping it, taking the blast for him. "This brat dare attack one of his human masters!?" Doc exclaimed, groaning in pain as he held his arm. "No matter... we've gotten what we need... lets hurry Ala... transfer us now." Doc demanded, I nodded, and quickly typed on a panel, it turned red at my touch as if I was the infection, whatever wall or floor I touched in Cyber space, rotted... soon, we teleported, and vanished.

Thorn groaned sadly... "I was too late to stop them..." she muttered, as she turned to Axl. He held his chest tightly. "Come on kiddo... we need to get out of here..." she stated, as she helped him up. Thorn wiped a small amount of blood from his cheek, a cut formed from the blade slightly grazing against it.

"This place is going to fall apart soon..." She finished. "Thorn... Doc mentioned something about pets... what does he mean?" Axl asked, "He meant wolfclaws. Don't worry... the others took care of them on the way here... come on kiddo. We need to go. We'll find her..." she replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded sadly, close to tears. He was happy to know I was alive... but what stung was the fact that I no longer knew who he was...

...

"Finally..." Doc chuckled, as he walked into his room in the crystal palace. Sigma helping with all of the preperations. "Is it time?" Puppeteer asked, me simply watching. The Doc grinned as moved aside from the computer. "Here you are dear... transfer the data. This will take a while, and of course we may need to wait for some of them to finish... but... it'll all be worth it to see them end..." Doc murmered.

I was forced to walk over by Puppeteer, my blank gaze stung in my eyes... My hand rose, and I tried to stop it, but I was beaten when my hand reached the screen, it scanned my palm and began transfer process.

Doc grinned, next step... was stealing the electricity needed from the city to create a large enough generator to finish the goal... and by then, perhaps the whole thing would be over...

~Author's Note~  
I sort of feel like this chapter wasn't at it's best.  
Though, I've been having slight computer trouble lately, and I wanted to try and get this up so that I didn't make anyone wait any longer. I hope that it's good despite how much I feel it's bad.


	48. Don't shoot the messenger

~Chapter 48~  
~Don't shoot the messenger...~

Thorn watched over Axl... as if he were her own. Thorn, even though before she didn't like him, to me seemed like she had a bond with him from the start, despite disliking who he was. Now... watching over... during this moment, it was just about literal. Thorn's head moved side to side slowly as she watched him pace back and forth. Axl was angry, and not just your simple anger, there was fire in his eyes. Growls and grunts left his mouth, as Thorn pet Egypt's head who lay on her lap. Thorn continued to give a blank expression.

"Axl, you should calm down." She stated with a sigh. "I can't just calm down." Axl snapped back. "Axl, what have I told you about snapping at me like that?" Thorn asked, as Axl eventually flopped down next to her, a pout on his face and his arms crossed. Thorn stopped her petting, looking towards him. "You know, everyone's upset... not only you." she said, Axl huffed. "I should have gave him death." Axl threatened, Thorn arched her lips. "Had you done so, you would have been declared Maverick and most likely shot down on the spot Axl." Thorn responded, Axl rolling his eyes.

"If Ala would be safe, than I wouldn't care." Axl hissed. Thorn gave another heaved sigh. "And, just how much use would you be if you were to be killed?" Thorn asked, Axl sitting up straight. "Listen, you and I, both understand that this situation is unknown territory. What if there is no chance of getting Ala back? If she were to stay like that for the rest of her days? What if she did come back to her senses, and discover you to be gone, what do you think would happen?" Thorn asked, these questions an attempt to push him forward.

Axl looked downward, almost sadly. "Thought so... you didn't think. There are multiple scenario's. You should take time to think about them, rather than rush ahead into situations you don't understand well." Thorn lectured. She certainly was a good teacher to Axl. "I know that... you've told me before; but, you know how this is. You were like me before." he replied. Thorn giving Egypt to him, where Egypt hopped into Axl's lap.

"I just...-" "Want to see her smile again, to have her back with you." Thorn finished his sentence, Axl rubbing Egypt's head. "I feel the same, for Ala and for the people I want back... listen, we'll try to get her back okay? I will get her back to us." Thorn comforted, Axl nodded.

"She... hates me, doesn't she?" Axl asked, sadness in his voice. "Probably, but, lets also realize that it was forced hatred... it shouldn't be there. I know that the Doc did something, and I was most likely right. You'd never hurt a hair on her head..." Thorn assured, Axl nodding as he sighed. "If anything, had I not said something to X and the commander, you most likely would have been charged, put into court, and most likely arrested. Or in worse case, turned to scrap metal." Thorn stated, making Axl flinch and shiver. I still thank her for saying something, protecting him for me.

"You can rest out here if you'd like... but, it's pretty cold out, come inside when you need to. I'd rather not carry you inside with your processors frozen." Thorn muttered, as she got up to walk inside. Axl nodding, quickly grabbing her forearm. "W-wait... you don't think they'll classify Ala as a Maverick right? S-She doesn't have the virus, I'm sure of it." Axl said hastily, worry in his voice.

Thorn sighed. "Now I understand why sometimes the younger crowd shouldn't think ahead." She muttered, rubbing her temple. Axl let her arm go eventually, sadness forming in his eyes. "Even if they tell me I have to kill her... I can't do that... you saw what happened in Cyber Space..." he finished, Thorn looking at him sadly. "I know, but, I'll make sure you wont have to do that if it comes to that... I promise." she said in a comforting voice, Axl nodded, as he watched her walk inside.

He continued to drag his armored boots across the snow covered ground, revealing soft green underneath as he pushed the snow into a pile, some of it dirty from touching the soil below. Axl chuckled sarcastically. "Figures this kind of thing happens around the supposed to be, 'happiest time of the year' huh Egypt...?" Axl said, Egypt nodding sadly. As Axl pet his head.

...

Massimo greeted Thorn, in a usual happy nature. "Ms. Thorn, how's Axl?" he asked, Thorn looking back at the door she walked through, before looking back to him. "He's fine... for now." she responded. "Still upset over what happened right?" Massimo asked, Thorn nodding.

"He's doing better than before. I think knowing Ala is alive, made him a little more chipper. Though, I sadly mentioned that I was the reason he didn't get arrested, and clarified Maverick." she muttered, Massimo getting what she meant. "So, he thinks she'll be classified Maverick?" he asked yet another question. "I don't think they would classify her as such a thing. I doubt she's doing any of this at her will, you know? I may not be close to Ala like Axl is, but I know for certain someone like her wouldn't do such awful things. Especially hurt Axl." he finished, Thorn nodding.

"It does seem strange... but it's also possible that she's given up in some sense. Ala is sensitive, and easily broken." Thorn replied, Massimo knew me well enough to know my sensitivity. "My assumption, is that Ala doesn't know the full story as to what happened... it's possible to make clones that are like Ala, what if Doctor James decided to make a copy of Axl, in order to shatter Ala?" Thorn said, the story making a lot of sense to Massimo.

"It seems likely, I don't know this guy enough to say anything, but it sounds like that would explain a lot. Ala's sudden hatred for Axl, that kind of emotion wouldn't just show up out of no where. Plus, Axl was beaten down by someone, and I doubt he'd actually beat himself up." Massimo responded, Thorn nodding. Pieces of puzzle were coming together swiftly, each one making more sense than the last.

"Makes a lot of sense." Spider stated, walking over. "Though, aside all that, where is the kid anyway?" Spider asked, Thorn looking back towards the door. "He's most likely pacing around in the snow again." she responded with a sigh, "Kids got it bad for the shorty doesn't he? We'll find her. Not that I like the kid, more like so he can stop depressing everyone." he finished, "Spider." Massimo called, in a stern voice.

"We'll track her..." Thorn responded. "I hope soon, I as well, am getting a little depressed." she finished, all three going silent.

...

Axl finally walked inside, after an hour. Egypt coming in behind him. My guess was that he was warming Axl's sensors up while they were outside. Fortune cut her sentence short when she looked towards him. Lolli chuckled. "Axl, look, mistletoe!" she exclaimed, Axl looked up. Obviously... her idea of joking, made him upset. "The last thing I want to think of... is a mistletoe..." he muttered, as he walked towards a different direction.

"He's talking now... at least a little bit." Fortune muttered. "Lolli, what were you thinking? You know Axl's still sensitive about Ala." Fortune scolded, Lolli giving an apologetic look.

"Axl." Zero called, Axl looked up to Zero sort of like a Father, just a brutally honest and caring one. "Yeah?" he responded, walking over. "Look, calm down for a bit okay? We will get Ala back, if you keep beating yourself up you wont be able to find her." he replied with a sigh. Axl nodded sadly. "You know, it's not fun seeing you like this. What happened to the old Axl huh? I doubt he just went and died." Zero smiled.

Axl smiled slightly, sometimes Zero is nice... or... at least not brutal towards people.

Zero looked to Axl's pocket with a risen brow. "What's that you've got there?" he asked, Axl reaching to the object at his hip. "This? A gift from Ala... usually I'm not the kind to open them early.." he muttered, as he pulled it from his pocket. The pistol I was planning to give him lay in his hand.

"I'm going to assume she had a reason to give it to you? Of course, other than your gun fetish." Zero responded. "Hey." Axl replied, as he bit his cheek. "Maybe. I remember her saying that the surprise she had for me, was for a specific purpose... couldn't ask her anything else without her saying 'I wont tell you'." he responded.

"She sure sticks to surprises and secrets." Zero replied. "She does. Just wish sometimes she'd tell me..." he nearly whispered, "Zero, sometimes I actually questioned our rule..." he muttered.

"Rule? Which one? I know you both had a lot of rules in place for the do's and don'ts for one another." Zero responded, "Like the... 'don't put bugs in your girlfriends pillow' rule." he finished. Axl smirked. "Well, that was pretty funny. The look on her face, I should have snapped a picture of it and saved it." Axl's smile faded. "But, I mean... the one, where we both understand one another, no secrets..." he muttered.

"Zero... she actually, even started to avoid me at some points." he said nervously, "Maybe she wanted a break. Even between me and X, we sometimes need time away from one another. You can't exactly be near each other ALL the time." Zero responded. He sighed. "Though, I'll bite. Even I would be shocked to not see you two stuck together." he finished.

"Listen, go have fun or something. Give Alia and the others time, you need a break with all the stress you're dealing with." Zero stated, Axl looking as if he were about to object, but stopped to nod. Soon, walked to sit down on a lobby couch near by... the usual one where I'd sit next to him.

Marino, without warning to Axl, plopped down next to him. Him only flinching as he had been forced to jump upward slightly from the impact. "Hey kiddo, not looking too good." she muttered, as she pat his back. "Earlier you seemed like you were doing better to..." she muttered with a sigh. "I wish I could say I was..." he responded. He eventually toppled over onto his side, his body, meeting the beige colored cushions.

"Things, I'm sure, will get better. Just needs time." she replied. Her patting his back the way she was, seemed a little... too close for comfort. When Axl explained this to me, I couldn't help my mind getting a bad idea... I remember X once talking to her, later leaving to go off some place else, where she nearly whispered. She spoke about how maybe she'd swipe Axl's Copy shot... and well, she's still a thief, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind swiping things from us if she got the chance to... though, with Axl and his copy shot, it worried me. Even in human form he was able to use it... my problem, was if she were to take it, what would happen to him? His Copy shot, even though I don't know where it is in his body... I'm sure is connected to a lot of wiring and processors.

It's like, if you were to remove entrails from a human. It'd affect them. Either life threatening, or it'd make them really sick. Reploids, are similar. After all, we're all meant to be 'like' humans... Sometimes, Axl's told me that he's wished he was. Wouldn't have to worry constantly about being mocked for not being who the others were.

I've tried telling him before. It didn't matter what you were, everyone was mocked for something... after all, life is prison, the people around you simply the bars. Those close, the keys..

Axl pulled himself back up, his jeans rubbing against the sofa that made a sound that made my teeth hurt. It was... around the time where we'd go walking with one another...

"I'm going for a walk..." he muttered, as he rose to his feet, and left. "Oh... well... bye." Was all Marino could choke up to say, watching him walk off.

...

He jumped to the side of the pavement, just as a truck rushed by him. "Watch it!" Axl yelled angrily, he was walking on a park trail, really cars weren't allowed to drive over those trails, despite them being 'short cuts' as drivers call them. Axl was a hypocrite with this, always saying how he hated it, but did the same thing using a ride chaser. He groaned, pulling his foot out of the dirty snow on the side of the cement trail. He shook his foot slightly, getting any stray snow off of his sneakers. Shivering as snow slipped into it, next to his ankle.

He groaned, crushing salt crystals that were left over from the melted snow under his feet. "Luck really doesn't like me..." he muttered, as if expecting someone to respond back.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be running around? A boy your age should be sleeping right now." A familiar feminine voice. Ravine... she gently crushed salt crystals, walking over, her leg still supported. "Haven't seen you in a while, I heard about that friend of yours." she stated, Axl looking towards her, his eyes drifting to the right.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than harass me?" Axl spat, already stressed as it was, what with work, me missing, the pain he felt from me 'hating' him. He really had no more room to deal with Ravine on his plate. He could only take so much. I'll admit.. his will is strong, but any day I was expecting him to just lose it.

"That's a nice hello, for someone who could track that brat of yours." Ravine hissed, Axl looking at her with a near hopeful glance. "You... know where she is?" he asked, Ravine shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. The way you reacted seemed like you don't want to hear it..." she said, Axl gritting his teeth nervously. Ravine attempted turning, Axl gripping her jacket before she could. He looked like a lost child...

Ravine, sure; was twisted, but not cruel. She looked him in the eyes, tears forming at the edges. Axl's gloves, making a sound of stretching as his grip tightened onto her jacket. It didn't even require words. Ravine had a soft spot for the guy...

By this point, Axl... was desperate... you wouldn't think you'd be able to see him as such, but Ravine alone could tell. She eventually turned to him, tugging her jacket from his grip. He nearly gave a look as if he were lost without it, but it faded...

Silence remained for a moment, the sounds of cars rushing by on the streets could be heard, faint amounts of air pushed by, the city lights the only thing giving them light in the night. Light amounts of snow falling.

Ravine looked to the tears in his eyes again, reaching a hand to wipe one. Axl flinching when he came back to reality as her thumb wiped it from the edge of his eye. Causing his face to go red, slight amount of it from the cold. He pushed her hand back, stepping back a foot. "What are you..." he started, Ravine sighing.

"Calm it would ya? I only wiped your face so that your face wouldn't freeze." she replied, Axl wiping his right eye, red still stained his cheeks. "See? If it's me making you embarrassed, than my fault, but your face is red in general. You need to go inside." she advised. She tilted slightly to get a glimpse of him. Tears still as his eyes, she sighed.

Eventually, she grabbed his cheeks with her one had, nearly to where she was hurting him. "Look, I'll admit you're cute when you cry, but that wont help with finding that brat will it?" she asked sternly, Axl's face going red at the cheeks. She let him go eventually, when he had gripped her wrist to get her to let go. Ravne was brutal with her words, but they were full of truth, he couldn't find me if he were crying and self-loathing the whole time. Ravine smirked. "Now I see why she likes you so much. Girl has taste..." she muttered, her smile disappearing. "Still not my type..." she finished.

Axl raised a brow. "Flirting with me?" he asked, she shrugged. "Whatever you choose it to be." she stated. He got slightly impatient, as he rubbed one of his cheeks, her grip most likely leaving a mark. "Come on, tell me already, where is she?!" he yelled in a question, Ravine looking at him with a blank stare. "Look, calm down. I'll tell you..." she said, as she rose her hand, and opened it to show a marking on her hand. "See this? Did you see any marks like this on that girl of yours?" she asked. Axl looked at it closely, it vaguely familiar... "W-well yeah, it was on her shoulder." he responded.

"Why?" he questioned. "Well, you're looking at an example of where to find her. See this code here?" she asked, pointing to a pattern of numbers. 'Droid; 0093'. "When you get back, type in this code, only replace the three with a two... there you'll have the coordinates you can use to track her..." she finished.

Just for save measure, Ravine took Axl's wrist, with a pen from her jacket pocket, she wrote my marking code onto his tan colored skin. "There, now you wont forget..." she finished. Axl wincing as the pain from the pen's point still lingered. He eyed the inked marking on his skin for a few moments, memorizing the numbers, until he began to speak and look up again. "W-wait how do..." he started, only to find her gone, and no where to be seen...

"T-that's creepy..." he mumbled, looking around continuously. She was gone, vanished... Though, of course he was certain this wouldn't be the last time to see her...

He looked back to the pen marking, smiling nearly with glee, even though he didn't know much of what to do with it, he felt like it would get them a larger step closer


	49. Different Perspectives

~Chapter 49~  
~Different Perspectives...~

The doors to hunter base opened as Axl walked inside, his teeth chattered slightly as he sighed in relief in the warmth. He held his wrist protectively, not planning to let go until he could get pencil and paper to write with.

"You're home awful late." Thorn muttered, sounding like his mother, scolding him when he was late for curfew. "What? Do I have a time limit in my day now?" Axl hissed, in an aggravated tone. "No. Though, I'd at least prefer it if you'd at least send a transmission letting us know, that you're alright." she responded sternly.

"Thorn, I'm 18, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own." he responded, Thorn sighing. "This is coming from someone in human form, doesn't have his gun with him, and has been beaten down several or so times." she pointed out, "Sure, you'll be REAL fine." she finished sarcastically, Axl sighing. "Whatever, I'd be fine..." he muttered.

Thorn truly did look at him like her son, she explained to me, how he was just like the child she once had. So rebellious and stubborn.

"Axl sweetheart, you don't have to make yourself bigger than you are... I'm sorry if I treat you like a child, but you are still one to me." she stated, as she grew closer to him. Axl only rolled his eyes as she grew close. "Something's wrong with your wrist isn't there?" she asked, as she gripped his arm.

Eye widening as she took a glance at the shape of what was written on his arm. However blind, Thorn can see the figures of those around her. Exactly why she's able to tell who is who, Axl's voice also obviously giving a clear definition of who he is. (A/N Don't remember if I ever wrote this in other chapters or not.)

"Who gave this to you? Why do you have Ala's Bar code?" she asked, Axl wincing as her grip tightened, she knew well enough that he wouldn't remember it on his own.. "I-I... Ravine gave this to me." he replied nervously, Thorn's teeth gritting. "She's still running around?" she asked angrily, she lost her grip on Axl's wrist when he had yanked it away. Axl usually wouldn't just gracefully give into telling the truth, especially if it was an enemy gone good. He knew too well that Thorn wouldn't like the idea of her running around, and showing up to Axl whenever she wanted. Thus, resulting in him spilling. Thorn would find out eventually, and when she did, she'd end up punishing anyone who knew about it; and kept it secret.

"Thorn, Ravine's fine. She wont do anything... S-She helped me." Axl stated, Thorn growling as she punched the wall in anger, making the wall vibrate. "You shouldn't think that so easily!" she yelled, Axl moving a step back slightly.

"Ravine, she was made by the Professor." she stated, Axl raising a brow. "So? She isn't... what she used to be. I mean, we have her sword, she helped us.-" Thorn cut in quickly to his words. "Ravine, was created by someone who has a long history of Droids being lost to viruses. Most of the cause, was because of the Maverick Virus." Thorn explained, Axl becoming all ears.

"This means... that even I, could go crazy at any time..." she said sadly. "Anyone can go Maverick though..." Axl muttered, Thorn looking at him sadly. "What does that have to do with Ravine huh? You're opening a whole new can of worms that you can't close now." Axl said sternly.

Thorn sighed. "A lot of the Droids at home, became suicidal, or homicidal to those around them. Ravine, was designed to be that way. Which is why, I'm saying to be careful around her... you're still a child, mentally. You're naïve, but it's normal... I get it." she muttered, Axl looked up at her, as she walked over to him.

"You said that, he had a large history of Maverick virus controlled droids? What's up with that? What... exactly happened in that place Ala called a 'Utopia'...?" he asked, Thorn sighing as she sat him down.

"I feel, you should know more. I, myself, could possibly go Maverick at any moment." she explained, "I got snappy about Ravine, because this could be a trap..." She finished.

"You see, Ala explained the things to you, that she, herself, saw. Meaning, the happiness, and as you described it, Utopia. Ala, never truly witnessed the darkness within those walls." she mumbled, Axl looking curious, tilted his head. "The Droids, that ran about, were those who were successful experiments. Those unfortunate, were Maverick, and Ala was removed from the area before they... went berserk as they called it. A lot of the times, this is what happened. When captured and sedated, they'd be melted down, or ripped apart... This, as Doc explained, was meant to protect her..."

She sighed sadly, as she sat back. "Before, Ala was around. We had Alyssia..." she began, opening a whole entire backstory, that they never told me...

"She was... such a sweetheart, so caring, so gentle. Even, she didn't know of the monstrous things the Doc had been doing. In making Ala... he made..." Thorn struggled to speak, the things she knew, would destroy many people, if they were to witness them, themselves. Axl put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "He made, so many horrible mistakes... each one, that didn't suit his need, was killed and destroyed... and I, was one of the ones who did the dirty work... I killed, these creatures, that were meant to be Alyssia... every time, felt like I was..." she trailed off for a moment, as she exhaled. "I felt like I was killing her... but then finally, he made Ala... and it stopped; but then, came the day our home was destroyed..." she muttered.

"Those things... the things he made... weren't even human. They always looked at me, with pleads of help, hopelessness; because they all knew what would happen." she rubbed her forehead, as she continued to explain. "The days... where things changed... we noticed, a lot of strange things, one being that those Droids weren't safe. Doc wouldn't dare let things dangerous get close to her..." she stated, as she leant on her knees. "We put pieces together, and soon realized that he was planning to kill everyone. Me, Lolli, and Fortune... we knew what would happen." she finished. Axl's brows furrowed.

"If you knew what would happen... why didn't you say anything, do anything?" Axl asked. I'm sure he was trying his best to not be insensitive.

"Because if we did. We would have caused panic. Mostly all of those droids, were like Ala, easily shattered... frightened... if we did, there's no telling what would have happened..." she muttered sadly, "We did, try to do something; but by the time we did... it had already begun... We found out, that those Droids, were designed to capture and protect her. Whereas, they'd destroy and kill everything else." she rubbed her head, her fingers, going through her hair. "We went looking for her, and held off as many as possible; but when we did... we couldn't find her... eventually, the place got so damaged, so dangerous to be in... I opened my mouth, and said to leave with as survivors as possible..." she said, nearly breaking to tears.

If I hadn't mentioned... Thorn, did escape with Lolli, and Fortune... as well as others, who are being kept in a refugee camp for now. MHHQ is working on collecting those survivors, and taking them in. "We left... and she... she turned out, to be underneath our feet. I'm sure, she was horrified. Probably... nearly died. I'm so.. thankful to the hunters for saving her... I can't even explain it..." she finished, Axl just looking as though, he were unsure as to how to respond to her story...

When I had, lost consciousness, it turned out that they were looking for me, destroying things that were going to hurt me... and they, thought I was dead. "O-oh wow... um..." Axl mumbled, trying to figure out how to respond to her.

"It's alright. I've just released a lot of pain onto your shoulders, it's... okay to respond." she said, giving an assuring sign she was alright with any questions. Axl, thankfully, had none... "I'm sorry... if I was insensitive..." he muttered, Thorn petting her hand into his Auburn hair.

"You didn't mean it... I was the bad guy for a while... truly, when you realize it... there is no such thing as peace. Though, I would like a promise... for you to never tell Ala, any of this. Please, just allow her to live in a fantasy for a little longer." she said, Axl, however wide eyed, nodded.

"Thank you..." she muttered.

...

Lolli looked at Axl's wrist, turning on one of the navigation room computers to search. "Maybe, this'll work. I'm sure of it..." she muttered, Axl watching from behind her chair. "Let's see... if this can really find out where she is, then, who knows... maybe we can get her back." Lolli said, as the screen showed a small, red dot...

"Is, that her?" Axl asked eagerly, Lolli nodding. "Must be..." she muttered, "She's on the move." Thorn stated, Fortune watching where the dot moved. "It's going... to the city power facility... why would she go there?" Fortune asked nervously.

"A power source. There were four things Doc needed, to produce a Reploid;  
1\. Being supplies.  
2\. Plans.  
3\. Data development;  
and 4, being an energy source." Thorn stated.

"So the old man's making Reploids?" Axl asked, Thorn nodded. "Has to be the case, if anything, he wouldn't just collect all of these things for no reason. Attacking Cyber space, stealing Data, the constant trips between old laboratories, and now... the city power plant. This is all that is needed, to create an entire army of Reploids." Thorn finished, Lolli watching nearly fearfully. "We need to hurry..." she said, all three who stood behind her, looking at the screen.

"If anything, she'll most likely drain the city of it's power if she gets there quick enough... imagine all that'll happen. Like in hospitals, here... all of that will affect everyone. We need to get to her before she gets there." Lolli finished, Axl rushing off.

Fortune and Thorn following. "Don't follow me! I can stall her!" Axl yelled, "Axl, she'll kill you if she see's you!" Fortune yelled, Thorn continuing to follow. Axl being farther away, quickly hopped onto a ride chaser, quickly storming off on it before Thorn could grab him... He rushed down high way routes that lead straight to the City power facility, where I was...

Sure enough... if I get there, this city, wont be surviving for much longer afterwards...


	50. I'm still here

~Chapter 50~  
~It isn't over...~

His teeth gritted as he looked upwards, he was tired I'm sure...  
"Damn it, can't this thing go any slower?" he muttered, irritated with how his ride chaser was at it's limits. Signas had it so that Axl couldn't exactly speed with it anymore, but it still went fast... It would have made sense for him to just teleport there, but Lolli tried, and even told him that the teleportation pads were down. Out of order to use to get to the Facility... otherwise, she would have moved him from the highway to the building by now.

His irritation vanished, when vehicles from HQ had rushed by him. Obviously showing that they had been sent out by Signas to, either accompany Axl, or get to the situation before he did. "How many times do I need to say this... I've got it!" he exclaimed, trying to catch up further to the Soldiers ahead of him. / _"No you don't!"_ / Lolli yelled into his communicator, making him wince. "Y-You're so loud!" he yelled, rubbing his head. / _"It's true you know, you swear you do, when really each time you get beat the hell up!"_ / she responded, Axl growling. / _"And quit growling, you're not a dog."_ /

Axl attempted ignoring her, but sadly that only proved more difficult...  
"Besides that, how are you even able to get on Ride Chaser's, if you're banned from them?" she asked, continuing to nag him. "You now, last I checked, it was my midget that everyone was worried for." he muttered, Lolli finally going silent as she likely returned to tracking.

He forced the breaks to start up as the chaser halted quickly from the emergency breaks. The vehicles, stopping as hunters piled out of them. They all were armed, surrounding a barricade of larger Reploids, with three other beings within their protective circle. Other fires that were already lit, had smoke and crimson flames rushing into the air.

Axl squinted slightly from the light, trying to look through the barricade...  
"Ala...?" he mumbled, as he got a glimpse of a small figure. Much smaller than any of the other droids that surrounded the creature in the middle. Hunters gave an even more defensive stance as the surrounding Droids began to move into a simple line.

Sure enough, I stood there, two wolf mechaniloids were held down by chains I held in my hand. Both of them growling as they smelled around.

My grip loosened, and sent them off. They rushed, running towards awaiting victims... who of course... did attempt to fight back and protect themselves. Though, of course; it's not easy to fight off a beast mechaniloid. Those that are designed to be stronger.

Bites, scratches, tearing, clawing...  
Was what happened, ripping people to shreds. Scraps...

I'm sure Axl wanted to help, and he did try. But, only ended up getting attacked himself. It bit onto his arm, cracking the arm plate. He attempted pushing it back with his strength, but it had too good of a grip onto his forearm. Metalic fangs breaking nearly through to the skin inside. It took a moment, but soon, my head turned towards him. My eyes just watching as that thing tried to kill him. Eventually, I turned, and continued walking. My three... 'Body guards'-the droids that surrounded me-followed behind.

Slowly, I began to just... stop caring for him on an emotional level. As a friend, I stopped caring, including as a partner, I began to feel only hate for him. I sucked my teeth in disgust, Puppeteer, now in charge of my actions, was set on what the Doc told us to do. Meaning she couldn't care about Axl right now. She had to focus on sending power to the professor.

He grunted as he continued to try and hold the thing back. It's fangs sinking further into his arm plate. He moved his other hand slowly to the pistol I had given to him, later as fast as he could, slammed the barrel into the Mechaniloid's chest, pulling the trigger... the blast from the pistol, much more powerful than his own bullets, it blew the creature into scraps and pieces. He later, reloaded and blasted another shot at the other, who had been charging towards him at an easily uncomfortable pace. It as well, suffering the same fate at the other.

He looked at it carefully. I suppose now he understood why I gave it to him, because it would protect him. It was an extremely powerful tool.

I was feeling hatred and disgust for him, only because of what was going on... because of Puppeteer, because of that trick, that at the time I hadn't known about... even then, part of me still cared for him, even with my deteriorating memories...

He looked at the cracks on his arm, sighing in relief. "I guess I should be thankful it's not broken..." he mumbled, as he looked up towards my direction, jumping onto the ride chaser, and began to follow after me again. The guards that surrounded me, kept me going at a fast pace, never letting me stop. By the time Axl would have gotten to me, it would already be too late to stop me from getting into the building.  
If he were to be fast enough, he'd be able to stop me from accessing the main control systems...

"Lolli, have Alia send out medics and the others! I found her, but what she did wasn't pretty." he stated, holding his hand over his ear. Lolli responding. / _"I'll get them out as soon as I can. Where is she right now?"_ / Lolli asked, sounding nervous.

"She's ahead of me... too close for comfort near that facility. What'll happen exactly to the city...?" he asked nervously, Lolli shivering. / _"T-The City would go on a meltdown..."_ / she replied. _/"It wont just affect Abel city, the affects of the power facility going down, will cause problems for even outside cities that surround ours... Including that manmade island, Giga City."_ / she muttered. Axl's brows furrowing.

/ _"It's crucial that you catch her Axl. The city will implode on it's self if you don't.. all in a severe electrical blast, everything will be gone if we don't stop her."_ /

Axl nodded, as he eventually stopped. The doors were wide open, forced open. "They beat me here..." he mumbled, / _"They?"_ / Lolli asked, Axl starting to walk inside carefully, his gun loaded. "She had these three Droids following her around like a bunch of brainless machines..." he muttered, as he later cut the communication line. No longer wanting to hear Lolli's words.

He looked to a screen he had opened, using the tracking screen Lolli had been using. "Up north..." he mumbled, as he rushed down halls and rooms, following the small dot on his screen. Each time, it stopping to cut something down. He looked around a corner nervously, where I had stopped, the little dot stopped along with me. My blade sunken into a Droids chest, where it was dragged out from it's place. "42..." I mumbled, counting the amount of Droids I had killed over the time of being with the Doc... there were probably more than just those ones though...

"Ala! Stop it right now!" Axl yelled at me, my head turning towards him, where my body followed. My brows furrowed in anger as I began to glare. My teeth gritted. He kept his weapon in hand, my guards? They were in their places... protecting me...

I didn't answer, I couldn't, my body refused to let me speak. "I know that professor of yours said you didn't know who I was... right?" he asked, slowly making his way closer to me. Puppeteer, easily keeping it so that she didn't run, didn't make my legs rush off. I could only watch through my eyes, that now belonged to her for the time being.

I could feel my head hurting as he got closer, corrupted data trying to be accessed and opened; but, even I couldn't get to them. It was like rushing a computer to open a program that it just couldn't comply with. I almost... felt like I was going to crash, with every step he took that grew him closer to me. I felt my foot back away.

"You... have to remember. It's me... you know, Axl." he forced a small smile, it was clear that it was forced, it didn't have that... childish glow to it. "Remember? The one you... teased for having a girl voice back when we were... y-you know, younger." he muttered, he slowly put his arms out as he grew close. Like an... invitation to his usual comforting hugs when I was upset...

Though... instead, I could see a file open, it was quick but long at the same time, a small chunk of something that had been corrupted, it losing it's error as it recovered...

The screen showed small static as it grew clear again...

 _"Leaving...? Where to?" I asked, with curiosity. I could see where we were... sitting on one of the only other places that barely had any technology around. A hiking trail stone. Axl knew all kinds of places, this one, being one that I never knew about. He looked so much younger, like a curious kid... His eyes filled with much more life.._

 _"Um... Not sure." he replied, his voice, just like it was when I had met him. Only for him to come back from where he went to, sounding so much older, and being so much taller than I. "Signas is sort of just sending me out." he finished, "Figures..." I mumbled, Axl patted my head, treating me like a child. "Aw, come on. It's just the Junior Maverick Hunter test. I wont be gone forever. I'm just not sure where the place is..." he stated, I smiled. Even then, it pained us to separate, childhood friends pretty much..._

 _"I think I'll be back in... two or three weeks." he muttered, as I watched him lay on his back in a tired mood. "A long time huh...?" I asked, he looked at me for a moment, till he looked back up at the purple and orange colored sky. The sun, going down for it's usual bedtime. "Better than a year." he replied. I nodded. "Still sucks you can't go." Axl mumbled. He sprung up quickly, looking at me. "Hey, I have an idea." he said, a wide smile on his face. "You can message me through wireless connection. I could give you my code to talk to me." he stated, me looking unsure. "A-alright... but you need to focus on what's going on." I replied... He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, his usual buddy, buddy thing._

The picture finally cleared to a picture, one that would be wrapped up in it's own file, protected from the corruption...

Even with that one memory back in place where is should be, my arms swung out at him, claws, clawing right through his chest plate and abdomen. Leaving wounds that... would be scars for the rest of his days.

The sword my hands once held, swinging through his forearm, enough to render it to pieces. Maybe it was guilt that rushed through my mind at the moment? I'm not sure. All I can say, is a feeling rushed through my mind.

His face was just pale, blank almost, with widened green eyes. Unease, and unsure of how to comprehend what had happened, was the obvious thing in his mind. My eyes widening on their own, regretting... But, along with regret and guilt, came a stuck feeling. Stuck between familiarity, and confusion...

Everything felt as if it happened in slow motion, as for what happened next is a blur to me. I only felt a hand wrap around my stomach, and something rush off with me... one of those Guards I was with had gripped me. Quickly, it took me somewhere... everything was a foggy white almost, Puppeteer struggling to keep us awake, and files; only a few, flooded my mind to a near overload. My vision, faded to a white...

...

"Axl." Thorn called, medics having already arrived. Hunters searched the building, retrieving those who had died, and investigating what had happened. Axl held what remained of his arm tightly, looking at her with blurred eyes. I assume that... one of those guards that protected me, took him down for me... I guess...

He sat himself up, Thorn holding his shoulders. "Don't push yourself... when we get back, you can tell us what happened." she stated, Axl nodding to a near tired way...

Thorn, in the end, ended up carrying him back to base. Him, being placed in medbay for rest, and repairs to his arm, and torso...

...

 _"Axl... you need to stop being so reckless..."_  
 _"You know how I worry about you. Why'd you have to get knocked down by Lumine like that...? You said you'd come back in one piece..."_

 _I pet his head, whereas he was asleep, a bandage around his head as to cover his forehead, a small bloody stain, staining it from underneath to the top. Every now and then, grunting and groaning from the pain, eyelids twitching as they reacted to the damage of a weak spot._

 _LifeSaver, explaining, how he will be unable to see, hear, talk... Axl; after recovering; saying how he could only hear a long, piercing beeping sound. In his eyes, blurry shapes when his eyes were to open, and nothing but gibberish that would leave his mouth..._

 _Eyes clinging to the gem of his helmet, ripped me to shreds. The glass shattered, and the hole wide open enough to allow air within. Allowing it to reach a place that should be forbidden for it to answer, and a small jewel, glistening..._

 _"Please... after all of this, keep yourself safe... promise me; you'll never allow this to happen again... protect yourself, even from me..."_

Axl's eyes opened, him looking around the room that was all too familiar to him. "Good to see you're up. You're arm is looking better." X said, Axl looking at him, half asleep. He later nodded, he gently pushed himself up, to lean against the pillow behind his back.

"Something bothering you? You look a little stressed out." X said, looking at him with a small worry in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just, thought that Al' was... giving me her lecture about what happened back during the Jacob project..." he replied, X sitting on the edge of his bed. "I remember that one, she didn't even dare leave you alone when you began to react again..." X stated, smiling at the memory.

Axl smiled wide. "I-I think I've got her on the line..." he mumbled, "What do you mean?" X asked, Axl looking at him with a happy smile, one of eagerness. "I think... I got to her. If she were Maverick... she wouldn't be able to get sense talked into her. I managed to get to see the real Ala. Even though, it was only for a second... she's still there... I just need to figure out how to dig her out again to tell her the truth of what happened." Axl explained, sounding almost determined.

"I hope that we can get her back Axl. I pray for that." X muttered, smiling back. "She showed that emotion again... the usual one she feels; even if she hurts me by an accident. That guilty feeling... her eyes... I could tell she was there..." Axl muttered, nearly content knowing I was still there, that I wasn't Maverick... that he could possibly, hold onto me again...

~Author's note~  
I finally mentioned something about X8~  
I actually did plan to write about X8, but mainly wanted it to resolve around when Axl got hurt, and how Ala reacted to it. I might make a one-shot of it and post it here. o3o

Anyway, I've been thinking more about this story lately, and I should start updating it faster.

I hope I did well with this chapter~!


	51. Growing closer

~Chapter 51~  
~Can't give up now...~

Axl was released from the Infirmary quickly once repairs were done for his arm, and torso. I was glad to hear that, aside from the possible permanent scars, that he'd be okay to walk and do things as usual. He was scavenging around his room. Tossing things from his closet, shirts, underclothing, jeans, shoes, anything you'd have in a closet were thrown around his bedroom.

The bedroom area, a little larger than the living area. Some shirts knocked over stacks of items, like CD's. Some of his clothing landing on his bed, some over his pod. "If it's me reminding her of something she and I did; that triggers her moments of reality... then maybe, if I come up with something bigger to remind her about... maybe she'll remember and come back to me..." he muttered to himself, as if expecting someone to reply...

Egypt, sat behind him, watching as clothing was tossed, sometimes hangers. Soon, he got up to go near his bed, going to his hands and knees to get a glimpse underneath the bed, pushing the covers up to get a better look. Nothing...

He sighed, sitting down on his rear. "Nothing... I know I had something that I could use to get her to remember..." he muttered, in near frustration. Egypt tapped his knee, where Axl looked to him. "hm? What?" he questioned, Egypt managing to get him to stand up, so that Axl could follow after the little guy. Egypt led him all the way back to my room, Axl staring at the door for a moment before looking back to Egypt.

Soon, getting the idea... Axl, slowly pushed in the password that he knew for my room, it opening for him to walk inside. To him, he explained to me how it felt like years since he had last gone in there...

Egypt had finally gotten him to understand, finally got him to realize that he had to look for something... of course, this bothered him a little... digging through my things without me there... to him, made him feel like a vulture. Like someone who only cared about someone because they died, because they had things they wanted... made him feel that way.

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Al... but I need to do this to save you...' he thought, as he walked into the room, the door shutting as Egypt hastily ran in after Axl.

Immediately, he began searching; and of course for Axl's luck, Egypt had no clue as to where this 'item' was to remind me of Axl's existence and our relationship. Egypt only KNEW it was there. Meaning, of course, Axl would have to go through my things to find something, like a photograph book or something... of course, this meant he might have to look in personal places...

He sighed as he went to my closet, gently pushing open the wooden door to take a peek inside. Clothing hung on a rack, with boots and sneakers on the floor. He didn't want to disrespect anything, instead pushing things aside to try to look. At least trying to keep from destroying everything...

Egypt hopped up on the bed, as Axl sighed, closing the doors to my closet. "Nothing... Al... where did you hide our memories huh...?" he mumbled, asking me questions knowing I wasn't there.

He eventually made his way to look at the shelf, pushing books around, and looking into boxes that only held untouched items covered in plastic... "Obviously nothing we looked at..." he muttered, as he looked through every possible book that sat on the shelf. "Just things she's into.. Not much help that'll remind her of me..." he muttered, as he moved on to the dresser. He sighed nervously, digging through a girls drawer, nearly made him feel perverted. You can assume why...

"Forgive me alright Al..?" he mumbled, Egypt rolling his eyes as he watched Axl open, later swiftly close the drawer. His face going slightly red "Alright... forget youever sat that." Axl mumbled to himself. Egypt chuckling. Axl looking at Egypt, glaring. "She finds out about this when she gets back, you're the one to blame." he mumbled, as he got up to look somewhere else, Egypt sticking his tongue at Axl's direction. Egypt's clutzy self, falling over, him yanking a pillow off of my bed as he hit the floor.

Axl looked at Egypt again as he put whatever he was holding down. "What's that...?" he asked, as he walked over to the bedside, what sat underneath my pillow, was a thick book, a book full of writing and pictures... sort of like a diary, but one me and Axl used to write in, filling it to where we'd put extra pieces of paper inside.

What made us stop? Well we... just began to rely on one another for the wonderful memories we had. It's hard to explain, but soon we felt as if we didn't need a silly folder for our memories. By this point, I guess Axl had forgotten it. Whereas, I hadn't... Kept it with me whenever I had the chance...

Axl sat down once he picked it up, opening it. Old photo's of us together on missions, at HQ, and out in the city. Some, still holding that happiness we felt when we were near each other...

Axl read over some of the things we wrote, each of us, writing about the stupid things we did without the other one near. Sort of how we kept each other updated... He looked to the corner of the folder, where I had written in permanent marker... a note to him, that I had hoped he'd find at a better time..

 _'Axl, Thank you for the memories that I'll never forget, now lets go make more.  
\- Ala._

It had been a long time since he last read over the folder we made, hope rose in his eyes. "I promise we'll make more soon..." he mumbled, as he closed it. He finally had something he could use to get sense into me... It was almost time to find me again, to tell me straight in the eyes the truth of what's been happening...

He got up, placing the book underneath his arm. He soon left my room, turning off the lights he had flicked on, with Egypt following him out, the door vacuum shutting once more. Off limits to those around it, aside Axl...

He went back to his room, sitting it on his desk, opening it. He began to pull out pages, pictures, notes... anything that could give him nostalgia..

...

My head sagged, almost in disappointment. What had been going on with me; was the only question that ran through my mind during that time. During then, I couldn't focus, I couldn't do what the Doc told me to do... it just felt... as if I were numb. I was dazed, thinking back to the one corrupted file that opened it's self again, as if a lock on it opened and it escaped from it's cage.

"Ala? Sweetheart. Is everything alright?" Doc asked, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him, nodding quickly. "Y-yeah..." I replied nervously, unsure with my own answer. He got me to stand up, as I followed him. "It's alright dear, we have all the energy we need now. No need to feel defeated anymore... soon, we will be the only ones in that new world Sigma keeps talking about..." Doc mumbled, Puppeteer obviously feeling uneasy; causing me to feel unease myself.

Doc took my hand, gently leading me to a room, a pod within it. "You may be sleep deprived my dear... perhaps you need sleep. That boy did give you trouble again as I recall being told." he finished, as he allowed me to enter the room. "Rest Puppeteer, Ala... you'll need it." he smiled a bitter-sweet smile, before closing the door. Puppeteer of course, made my legs walk to the pod to lay down... Unease still in our mind, Axl being familiar to us, but yet we, at the same time didn't know who he was. It made us scared...

 _/"Did we... hurt the wrong person...? Wait, no, he betrayed us Doctor said... we're meant to hate him; but what was that wonderful time...?/_

Puppeteer's thoughts... I could hear them, they sounded saddened... tears running from the eyes she owned for now... as she placed my hands over them. She was scared, confused, sad, angry, all of these emotions running us down like a wave... She eventually, caused us to fall asleep, the lights of the room, automatically shutting off.

As we slept, another screen opened, the more we thought about what we saw... the more familiar it became... it was a missing memory... as we thought more and more about it, it caused us to see more things...

 _"Such a little creep she is... always looking into that stupid book." Diana muttered in a usual snob attitude. "Music? you write music? Please, how about you leave that to people who actually HAVE talent." she said, and snatched my notebook from my hands. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, that book, wasn't just a notebook for sheet music, it was also used by me to sketch out drawings and write things personal to me... like about Axl..._

 _Diana giggled, as I tried to take it back. "Catch!" she yelled, as she tossed it to another one of her little idiotic friends. Of course, I chased after it, even as it was tossed person to person..._

 _Eventually, Diana stopped to open it, giggling at my embarrassing secrets... I suppose this happened during before me and Axl even were together..._

 _"You have no chance you know, you're a shrimp, disgustingly dressed, rat that no one would care for. Just because you're close with Axl, doesn't mean anything." She teased me, gasping when my book was yanked from her hand. Tears at the edges of my eyes as my face was red. "Hey, Diana, get a life and pick on someone else for once. How the hell old are you anyway? Six? Just shut up and leave her alone." Axl said angrily, as he closed my book with care in his hand. Diana looked up at him, nearly angry._

 _"How dare you embarrass me?" she asked sternly, irritation in her eyes. "The only person embarrassing you, is yourself. Leave her alone." he replied, soon getting into a heated argument with her. I eventually walked over, gripping his sleeve and tugging it... my eyes hidden under the hood of my hat. He stopped, and anger drained as he looked at me. "huh?" he mumbled, I shook my head sadly. "Leave her alone okay...?" I asked, he wanted to argue, but sighed and eventually nodded._

 _Diana and her bunch of friends left, and Axl comforted me by then, making sure not to leave me alone till I was better..._

Now... there was a familiar memory I never wanted to forget...

...

"Axl?" Thorn called, as she walked into his room. "I haven't seen you all day. Are you alright?" she asked, he nodded as he continued looking through our folder...

"I know that if I remind her, she'll remember me... maybe then she'll let me tell her the truth of what happened, that I'm not the person she should hate... I know she'll remember, I'm sure she will..." he mumbled, Thorn sitting on his desk to look. "I know it'll work... I just need to come up with a memory that's so important to her, that it'll snap her out of it..." he muttered, as he bit his lip.

Thorn looked at the photo's...

One, holding me and Axl around my birthday, us hanging out in the snow as kids. The next, was one I had taken with him sleeping on the job, another, of us when we had fallen asleep leaning on one another... All seeming useful, but all seeming like they weren't enough to fully bring me to my senses...

Axl laid his head on the desk sadly. "This'll never work... none of them will work..." he muttered, his voice sounding even more sad then he looked.

"Axl.. I'm sure you'll think of something, I'm sure that you can save her... we just need time... we're thankful that you managed to allow us to know, that she isn't a bad guy in this, that she's the victim here. She's not Maverick..." she stated, as she pet his head. "We just need to come up with the perfect thing to remind her about, and I'm certain she'll come back to her senses, and back to us..." she finished, Axl going into thought for a moment... an important memory... one that would make it so that I would no longer listen to the Doctor... that will cause me to come to my senses once more.

One... came to mind...

~Author's note~  
Hopefully, and sadly, we will be meeting the end soon.~  
I hope that it will be the best ending possible..~ 3


	52. Access

~Chapter 52~  
~access point...~

He now knew what to do... but it was the matter of getting me to remember, that was the problem. Like, he couldn't just walk up to me, and say; 'hey, it's me. Do you remember?'  
It would be a stupid move, and wouldn't make sense to do so, he may as well just bring a noose with him. It's pretty much suicide to just do that. No, instead, he had to figure out how to tell me, without getting his head possibly disconnected from his body.

Thorn and the others, of course, were there to help him every step of the way. Even though, he would always try to be a step ahead of them.

He sat, holding an envelope in his hands. "I just need to memorize this, and say it... maybe it'll work." he mumbled, as he bit his lip. "Hopefully." he finished. "I think you'll do fine Axl. We all believe in you." Massimo encouraged, in his usual confident attitude. He sat next to Axl, Axl looking up at him for a moment, the envelope crumbling in his hand slightly. "I can't just sit there like a poet reading it to her. She's slaughter me... you've seen the amount of times I've come back beat up." he replied. "I have, but I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end." Massimo replied.

Axl sighed. "I hope you're right... I just wish, that she'd open her eyes. I'm sure I got her attention that one time. She might be thinking about that now." he mumbled, smiling in a sarcastic sense. "You'd think with out programs being connected together, I'd be able to find her. To talk to her somehow... but I can't..." he explained, sighing. "The only thing I can feel, is the hidden pain that she keeps from me. The pain that she felt before when people were picking on her, the small amount of pain left over from what happened to her... and now, this one. The one she feels as hatred and betrayal for me..." he finished, Massimo patting his back.

"I'm not sure if it's because of me that I can't get to her, or if it's because she has isolated herself completely in that little mind of hers..." he muttered, "None of this is your fault, we can only blame the person who made her..." Massimo replied.

"A-anyway, what memory are you planning on using? I mean... what idea do you have?" Massimo asked, Axl looked at the envelope, tossing it aside onto another couch. "That one... it wont work. I'll end up fighting her I'm sure... I jinxed it a long time ago..." he replied, as he rubbed his face, his eyes red and sore from the crying.

"Well, none of it will be easy to stop... with her thinking the way she does now... and now, she thinks that she was built to hurt people." Massimo said sadly, "I know Ala, and she is nothing that is evil." he finished. "She's just... confused I'm sure. She has no memory of us that Doctor of hers said right?" Massimo asked, Axl nodding behind his hands. Massimo sighed in slight anger.

"I can't believe someone could do that to someone like her. Such a kind and sweet person. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her, nothing like this anyway should have happened. Listen. I'm sure we can fix this... I'm sure." he muttered, as he got up.

"I forgot to tell you, we've... found her. We can go to her now..." Massimo stated, Axl... smiled, under his hands, as he got up. He moved his hands, following behind Massimo closely, nearly speed walking.

Doc was working on a small control panel, a large cylinder shaped tower reached up to the ceiling. "I owe him big time for all of this." he mumbled, as he looked at me. "Ala, be a dear and hand me a wrench?" he mumbled, I felt almost hesitant, as I reached for a wrench from a work desk tool box. Puppeteer, stopping my hand...

 _/"We... couldn't possibly be in the wrong could we...?"/_

She questioned, me only being left in question. I was so confused, unable to tell what was wrong and wasn't, memories I had regained, began to fade again...

The tightness my hand had on the wrench, tightened... tears at the edges of my eyes. I heard the Doctor walking towards me, his arms reached out gently as he touched my shoulders. "Ala... my dear, what's the matter?" he asked, in a comforting gentle voice, a familiar one he used to do back home...

My hands wiped my eyes as I handed him the wrench he required. He simply stood and watched me walk off, rubbing his head. "Ah... teenagers..." he mumbled, Puppeteer, still in control, sniffled. She could feel it, the pain in me. In my head... she herself struggling to remember.

"So... Puppeteers struggling huh?" Ravine snapped, as she looked towards me... o-or... us... however you want to refer to us. "You know, you should listen to that head of yours. That boy you keep seeing, has saved your life multiple times, you can't always listen to what that old geezer says." she explained, as she hopped down from a window sill, in front of me.

My teeth gritted, as I got into a defensive stance. I held my hand to my back slightly, my hand wide open as to hold a handle. "That BOY, hurt me... hurt us... Doctor said, that we are meant to hate him... that he did wrong for all of us..." my mouth spat. "It's true, at one point he did do something wrong... Red Alert ring a bell? He cried over your shoulder multiple times about it." Ravine hissed, my eyes widening for a moment, a swift memory... of him crying as I hugged him close, him, really looking as if he were in pain.

I snarled, as I shook my head slightly. "He did... hurt part of your family... hurt the Doctor. But, James is lying to you. From what I know, that boy hurt you all by breaking into your home, killing the reploids there, and even stealing things... but Axl... he didn't want to do any of that." she explained.

My hand gripped onto a handle, and before Ravine could speak again, I had stricken her down. Ravine, hastily getting up, a slash around her stomach. Her arm, quickly wrapping around it. "Shut up!" I yelled, my head in so much pain it felt like it was about to explode. "Listen to me... you're being used Ala! Get that through your head!" she yelled back.

"And how do you know?!"  
"Because I was in your place before you were here now!"

"That 'Father' of yours hurt me, he infected with me with part of your virus... attempted controlling me... now he's doing the same to you!" Ravine exclaimed. I guess her words began to get through to me...

"That's... I remember, waking up after he gave me updates... and right then and there, I couldn't remember anything. But, he said it was for the best..." I replied sadly, as I dropped the blade in my hand.

 _/"She... can't be right... right? Doc wouldn't do that to us... he's our father, he loves us!"/_

I could feel myself and Puppeteer suffering, her tears, mixing with my own...

Ravine, soon lifted her head straight upwards, jumping back to the window sill. Her wound healing quickly. She soon, vanished... almost, into thin air...

 _/"He does... right...?"/_

Sigma... in his usual, uneasy giving feeling, placed his hand on my shoulder. "All will be well soon... everyone is just a liar... you can't trust anyone." he stated, my tears soon stopping, as I nodded.

"Come now. She is the least of your concerns, for now, we'd like you to continue your work." he said, as he gently pushed my by my back, guiding me back to the main control center... where... of course... I listened, and continued working on the thing that would cause possibly millions of deaths.. the pods for the droids, surrounding the tower...

"A Mech factory..." Axl mumbled, as he looked at the coordinates on the screen, the red dot that was me, stood in a factory. In which, designed to create reploids, Mechaniloids, androids... plenty of devices, and now plenty of data and electricity to create them. Everything, was nearly ready. To make things worse, it was right there in front of the city... but to me... it felt as if I were home again...

"Looks like the Doc has a whole facility planned out." Zero stated, "Alia, what about the surrounding camera perimeter? Think they have any power to run so we can get an idea of what's going on?" he asked, Alia shook her head. "Sadly seems like that professor was smart enough to switch off all of the camera setups." she replied, "Worth a shot to ask..." Zero mumbled.

"We need to go. Right now." Axl said hastily, "Axl, we need to make a plan first, you know what happens when we don't." X said, trying to be as gentle as possible with his wording. Axl scoffed. He couldn't care less about a plan, all he wanted was to go. There was... his bad habit, but you can clearly understand why he doesn't want to worry about plans of any sort right now...

He gave up, not on me, but in general with trying to convince them to just let him go on his own. Sometimes, Axl couldn't win battles on his own, he usually had me there to help him...

He made his way to the hangar, maybe to go for a ride on his Ride chaser without anyone noticing. Though, what point was there? Going outside was dangerous, helping on missions was dangerous... well maybe rushing out without even a plan... He sat on the seat of the chaser, leaning back on it with a heave. Douglas, just so happening to be in the room, where he accidently slammed a box of heavy material on a table. This, startling the gunner without any form of warning.

Douglas winced at the sound, like the kind of tense look you'd make when you were trying to stay quiet as to not disturb someone out of their sleep. It didn't help that the hangar had a harsh echo.

"Aw geez, hope that wasn't too loud." Douglas mumbled, readjusting his goggles. Axl sat up to look at him, his heart still slightly pounding from the sudden jump scare. "Axl? Hey bud, thought you'd be out on a mission." Douglas said, smiling. Axl curled up, hugging his legs tightly, sighing as he hid his face into his arm.

"Oh boy, don't like that look." Douglas said, as he tugged a chair over near him. Eventually letting it go so that he could sit next to Axl. "What happened huh?" he asked, eying a few loose screws and bolts in the side of the Chaser. His usual addiction to fixing things, showing again as he pulled a wrench from his belt, beginning to tighten them. "Nothing... just don't get why we can't just go already... they know where she is, but they wont just hurry to get her." Axl muttered, Douglas adjusting his goggles once more.

"Ah, I see. Things aren't going the Axl way huh?" Douglas replied. Axl scoffed. "I get what you mean though, the second you find out where she is, you want to find her... I hope they do get to her fast, wont be good to let it happen.." Douglas finished, Axl raising a brow. "Let what happen?" Axl asked, Douglas looking to him. "To let that Doc of hers do what he wants with her. I'm sure the poor thing is scared out of her mind." he muttered. "Anyway, going for a ride? Go for it. Watch out for that snow storm though." Douglas advised, as he got up; after finishing tightening the screws. "Snow Storm?" Axl asked, Douglas nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep this situation a secret. Just contact us if something goes wrong." Douglas finished. Axl nodded, as he started the chaser, later taking off.

"hmm..." Ravine mumbled, as she looked up at the sky, snow beginning to fall heavily. "Snow... it'll get worse soon." she stated, as she retreated to her 'home'.

Sure enough, Douglas was right. IT began to snow heavily, gusts of winds rushing by every few seconds, Axl gritting his teeth as he tensed up slightly. "C-...cold..." he mumbled. "Maybe I should head back, it's getting hard to see..." he muttered, as he soon stopped. He was going to attempt turning the chaser, but stopped to look upward...

"Al?" Axl questioned, a figure in the distance, the storm still so strong, it made it difficult to see. It quickly disappeared, with Axl hastily trying to start his Chaser, it not turning on despite how many times he restarted it. "Damn it, it's frozen." Axl muttered angrily as he stood up and rushed off into the distance where he swore he saw my figure. The snow, much higher than before, covering ice below. There was a weather warning... I guess he hadn't seen it. The only warning he had received was from Douglas, I hope that Douglas didn't get in trouble for letting him drive off...

After beginning to walk, Axl explained to me that he didn't remember what happened after that... My assumption, was that he eventually collapsed. The weather was getting a lot worse, some of the storms causing even Reploids to have to stay inside with their human masters. X said that it could have had something to do with global warming... of course, during that lecture, neither me or Axl listened...

 _/"Hey, Kid. Wake up."/_ Ravine's voice pierced. Axl grumbling as his eyes opened up. "You sure know how to get yourself into trouble." Ravine sighed, as Axl got a glimpse of her. She had taken him to a small place that she called 'her home'. "You've gotta stop rushing off after things that aren't real. People probably already think you're crazy." Ravine muttered, sighing as Axl sat himself up. He was resting in a pod...

Axl didn't go into description of where he was, so I'll just leave that to your imagination. He rubbed his head, after having shivered slightly. "Where am I?" he asked, "Close to where you live, nothing else needed to know." She replied, "So you saw Al to?" he asked, Ravine looking to him. "Something like that. Let's just say, that you're lucky I found you. 'Al' nearly got her hands on you." she replied. "Wait what?" he mumbled.

"Puppeteers a lot smarter than she looks. Using the storm as a way to hide in case you decide to rush out. Which she knew you would." She sighed, "Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk about. Let's just say, I have a way to get you to her... I can get you there without you getting caught." Ravine explained, "No plan needed either." she finished. IT seemed... fishy almost, but most likely reliable... He smiled. "Then, show me where to go." he muttered.

"First, get ready, I wont have you go in there like a fool without ammunition."

~~~~~~~  
Author's note:  
Yet another Chapter.~  
Nearing the end as well... bleh. I hope I can get faster at updating these things.  
We're nearly close to getting to her, now just to bring her home.


	53. Battle begins

~Chapter 53~  
~Battle starts...~

Like Ravine told him, he got ready. He loaded his guns, got on his armor, and was ready to go. Egypt, following after him; still listening to my command to watch over Axl when I was gone. It was late... If only the others were awake, he wouldn't have to deal with the pain towards the future on his own...

It was done, the tower was done... It all connected to the Droids who weren't awake, all of them were soon to open their eyes and see to what they were made for... even I during the time knew little to what they were for...

"Ala... we need one more thing..." Doc mumbled, as he turned towards me. "May you go to my room and retrieve a small power source for me? It'll be a back up in case of a malfunction..." he stated, I nodded as Puppeteer began to lead me to the Doc's room, it... as usual creeped me out. Everything in this place gave me chills. The door opened, and I walked inside... /"It's a red capsule..."/ Puppeteer mumbled.

My head looked to a shelf, three stools where Capsules would sit stood... one however, had a Capsule, the other two didn't. The other two had been taken and installed already...

Puppeteer reached up to remove the Capsule from it's stand, holding it with gentle hands. As my hands touched it's glass side, my head got a sudden jolt of pain. I sensed... DNA data inside of it. The data of a Droid I was currently synced with. Doc had told me that I wasn't linked with anyone. Though this was impossible considering I could feel the energy corresponding with one of my programming systems. I wasn't going crazy.

Without even the slightest warning, Puppeteer yanked open the capsule. She reached my hand inside, gripping onto a sharp edged, crystal. Broken with wires coming off it. It had a faint blue light emanating from it. The whole time I looked at it, the more memories of him came back. Flashes...

The wires moved only slightly, causing it's cracks to grow. One of it's 'limbs' attempting to leech into my hand, to do only what heaven knew what. I flinched, ending up dropping it to the floor. It rolled before coming to a stop, lights sprouting a figure later vanishing to leave a person on the floor, he gasped for air, holding his chest tightly. _/"What...? What the hell is going on?!"/_ Puppeteer practically panicking as she began putting pieces of puzzles together, my eyes locking onto his. Axl's copy... once his eyes met mine, his face went pale. I wasn't sure if it was me who scared him, or if it was something else... but he began backing from me, but the wall that wasn't that far behind him, kept him from getting that far. All desire to want to kill him, to get payback, all vanished into hate for another...

My knees went to the floor in front of him, with him giving me a near terrified look. Puppeteer putting a hand on his shoulder, him flinching slightly from both the contact and the immediate fear. His chest, rising and lowering at quick paces... he must have had similar things like I did, Axl... didn't have to breathe.

Eventually, he calmed... his copy, finally getting it through his head that I wasn't going to hurt him... I could feel a slight smile form when he began to trust me but my smile faded when I had seen the gaping wound on his chest plate... the glass orb shattered to reveal the gem inside. The slash from a blade... Sigma...

"You really are a nosy one..." a voice muttered behind me. My head turned to meet Doc... and Sigma who stood behind him. Doc held a small panel in his hand and with a simple tap on it's screen, I could feel a large serge of electrical pain, before things went black...  
As for the Copy... I'm not sure...

Axl kept his pace with Ravine who ran ahead of him. By this point the others were most likely on their way, but wouldn't get there before Axl. Ravine stopped in front of a broken door on the floor, one that led to a building cellar. "This is where we break off." Ravine mumbled, Axl raising a brow. "What? You're not coming?" he asked, Ravine shook her head. "I've done enough, besides I talked some sense into that girly of yours. It should have worked considering the way she looked at me..." she finished, the same look I had given him. "This should get you inside regardless without getting caught."

Ravine reached to pull open a door, big enough for him to squeeze through. "When you get inside, head towards the front of the building. There should be two guards, if not they'll be patrolling the few hallways connecting to it. Their weak points are on their backs, take them out quickly before they send out signals to call out others. After that, head for the cells... check for that girl, catch her, and take her back before they start up the gas... got it?" Ravine demanded, Axl simply nodding. He smiled. "Thanks." he mumbled, as he jumped down through the crack in the door, the door slamming shut behind him as Ravine let it go. She later smirked before taking her 'leave'. "'Thanks' huh...?" she mumbled...

"He rushed off ahead again!" Zero groaned, as he kicked a piece of ice from it's spot. "I knew I should have watched him." X sighed. "He only likely went to look for Al, but it's not good for him to do that. He might get killed this time." he mumbled. "If we can get there fast enough we could stop it." Thorn mumbled.

"I can't blame him for doing this though, he cares enough to go nearly get himself killed." Fortune stated sadly. "Though, he also has the mentality of a disobedient 15 year old, so that might also be it..."

"This cold weather might not help, I heard that new generations can be sensitive to cold; but considering Axl's a prototype, I'm not too sure about his situation." Thorn mumbled.

"Well we don't want to just stand around to find out, we need to get going." Zero advised, already walking ahead.

"R-right."

Axl held his guns tightly, his breath turning into white clouds. The Cold, began freezing his hard drive, so his human organs had to work along side his bionic parts. A Reploid has human 'like' organs, but are usually only used when in human form, when used all at once, depends all on the weather or condition of the area. My assumption, was that he needed more warm air going through his systems, his 'lungs' making the air warm to warm him up. Keeping him from crashing.  
To answer a question... no, these 'organs' don't rot. Not as far as I know for New Gens...

It was dark in the halls, to save energy for the ending scenario, as I assumed. Droids, who Ravine had warned him about, weren't there. He groaned with a shiver. "She probably said that to scare me..." he mumbled in a shaky breath. His thoughts, was that she warned him purposely wrongly to scare him into being careful, which could have been true. Maybe not...

He couldn't care less for cold freezing his nose, he kept his eyes straight, looking back every so often to be sure no one was following.

"I don't like the low Security..." he mumbled. He had rights to think this, low security in an obviously suspicious place...

He stopped at many doors, opening them to search through them. Most consisting of old files, computer rooms originally used for data collection, some with broken capsules, and some just filled with research left behind and dropped years ago. None of it useful. One of them though, caught Axl's attention and curiosity... Upon entering the room to check it as he did the others, Capsules were aligned on the shelves, like the one I had found Axl's copy in...

Like curiosity killed the cat, he reached up to one, twisting it to remove it from it's latch, pulling it up. Soon having it in his hands, faint green light coming from it... and the stone inside. He examined it, curiosity continuing to peak as he looked, soon stopping to eye a bar code number... 'Droid - 0912'.

"That bar code... is like Al's..." he mumbled, running his thumb over it. His mouth agape for a moment, he, describing to me once how it was almost attracting with it's light... Sometimes, Reploids are drawn to each other. Almost like a wireless connection. I've learned this from researching over them, watching their movements. Axl, being one of my favorite models to look over... him being a prototype, making it easier. The reason, is because he is the Pre-Alfa design before the original. This allowed me to see the original idea that was going to be used for Droids of the new generations... Axl though, is different, not only by appearance.

He wanted to keep observing it, nearly at one point, wanting to open it to see what was inside. His hand stopping when he heard people talking down the hall, one being too familiar, Professor James. He quickly attempted to place it back properly, finally getting it to stand on it's small holder, but leaving it slightly tilted. Obvious enough, to show someone had messed with it.

He looked around frantic for a moment, before looking at a small hatch on the floor... him, able to slip into it. He pulled it open slightly, reason for reverting into human form, was to avoid the lights on his armor giving him away. He jumped inside, crouching as he closed it, it going dark, with only a small amount of light coming through the crack he left open. "Al..." he mumbled to himself, as quiet as he could when he saw me... and the Doc of course, walk inside the very room he hid himself in.

Doc turned to eye the tilted capsule, after having observed the others... to make a choice of one... A smile crossed his face, his eyes looking at them with a sense of... acknowledgment.  
He knew someone was here...

"Ala... do you know if anyone was here...?" he asked, looking at my direction. My neck, felt as if someone were forcing it upward, all personality programming I had, were shut down, emotions and the feeling to pain however, still clear...

Pain was obvious on my face, like fear mixed with hatred... my neck, may have well had a hand around it. "N-n-ot... that I know of..." I stuttered, forced to say words I didn't want to say. Doc lifted up a capsule, looking back to be afterwards. "Very well than, if you say so." he replied a distasteful smile on his face. As if nothing was happening. He handed it to me, my hands shakily grabbing it. He watched my movement, opening his mouth. "Their's no point in fighting... it wont work... You're broken." Doc stated, I kept fighting, soon, feeling defeat as I kept trying...

Axl, gritting his teeth as he watched through the crack in the floor, he pushing his bangs behind an ear, listening and watching me...

Eventually, we left... leaving the room to its original bubbling sounds through the Capsules, and the remainder of silence. By this point, I think he was ready to go Mav. Ready to break all three rules, including the most restricted one for any Reploid. He had never felt this much anger, in his life; even when it involved Red alert, he didn't get to this point. Frustration, sadness, self-loathing, and complete and utter anger, was driving him over the edge. He felt like climbing out of his hiding spot, and hall himself as fast as he could at the Prof, to do only heaven knows what to him.

He pulled himself out from the hatch, the metal making a screeching sound, making him wince... he pulled himself out quickly. Standing up as fast as he could. He began to walk at a quick pace, once he knew Doc and I were far enough of a distance. His sneakers, squeaking as he walked; still in human form. He was so angry, that it would have scared even Zero if they got too close. If anything, the violent acts he would commit, could classify him Maverick.

His armor, reappeared over his body as soon as he could calm himself down enough to return to his regular Reploid state. He chewed at his knuckles, I swore that steam was coming from his ears. He continued his fast pace, checking room after room, until he came across a pair of large doors. His brows furrowed as he pushed them open, they slammed, but not loud enough to disturb anyone... he looked upwards, after the lights had flickered on. His anger... drained into a confused, shocked look as he saw the Capsules lined on the walls, Reploids, finished and ready for data transfer, and operation... his mouth slightly agape at what he was seeing, all around him, were an estimate of hundreds of droids, and the tower in the center, holding the smaller capsules, one he had held not even a little while ago. A war... meant, an invasion of man operated mavericks, all signals, assumed to be from the tower...

"Pretty nosy you are boy." Doc smirked as he lent on the railing to walk down the stairs, to the balcony that held the towers controls. Axl gritted his teeth in a snarling manner. "Where's Al... what did you do to her?!" Axl yelled and demanded, his brows furrowing as far as they could to make a large crease.

"Where is she... well, look behind you." Doc replied, rubbing his chin. He looked over his shoulder, turning to look at me. Standing in the door way, as he described to me, staring at him with broken eyes...

"There. Happy now? She's right there..." Doc gave a small chuckle, Axl turned his back to where he had originally been facing. He kept his distance from me, trying to keep back as much as he could, I remained in my place.

"Ala... are you hesitating?" Doc asked, my head, once again being forced to look upwards towards him. "He's right there, go ahead."

My eyes looked back at a nervous Axl, my hands clenching tightly. Misery filling my head, claws, later spreading from my finger tips... it was time for the moment I wish would have never come...

~Author's Note~  
I'm sorry for the super late update.  
Today school started, and my computer is crappy and slow so it's taking me forever to edit stories without it crashing on me. ;-;

I'm going to try and update it more as fast as I can if my computer will cooperate.


	54. Convulsions

~Chapter 54~  
~Convulsions...~

He kept refusing to hurt me, my blade swinging passed his face every few times, missing by inches. His teeth, gritted as tension built every time the sharp edge cut through his armor, or the flesh of his face.

Usually during training, hunters were told that they must stop Mavericks... stop them despite if they knew them or not. It hurt, a lot of people lost good friends, and those they thought as family... I'm sure, even hunters of high status, like Axl, couldn't hurt certain people at times... It hurt when you did, even if at times you thought you hated them because of something they did... Axl's belief to, was that I wasn't Mav, that I was... 'still there' as he said...  
Reploids who go berserk, can't even be told from insanity or sanity anymore. He convinced people to believe that I was still good; pulling out the intelligence card like I always did to help him...

Every few times he winced, once, I had sliced a small scratch over his nose, right over his already healed and old scar. It let some blood loose, but not enough to cause much of a problem... His movements, were sloppy, once, bending himself backwards to keep the blades edge from hitting his neck; nearly falling to his rear and back.

I kept trying to keep my arms from moving, don't you think I would...? I struggled, my arms stressing every time I swung. I'll admit, that I was breaking. Pleading for myself to stop wouldn't work any time soon, no one could here me, only I could hear my thoughts... Puppeteer, being the one to be in control, and under control herself... we no longer had control over the actions we made...

He kept a grip on his pistol, desperately trying not to end up pulling his pistol to me. Eventually, I had stopped, my hand, still gripping the handle, but swinging slightly, the blade following. I had to take a breather, unlike him.

"Al, listen to me! I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaimed, looking at me with a tired, stressed look. All I could feel was my teeth gritting into a tight fix. His eyes soon gave a hopeless look, I guess to get my attention..? Soon though, his face went back to alertness when my sword vanished from my hands...

I could tell he was getting tired, I had to have tried hitting him more than just a few times. Doc, just sat, watching us; like the creep he was behind a computer screen. For a small moment, I guess he'd thought that I had gotten it, that I snapped out of any trance I was stuck with...

He couldn't be anymore wrong...

Instead, one of my sphere's appeared, this time, taking the color of Red... sparks seeming much bigger, and 0's and 1's circled inside it... He moved one of his feet back, later, me throwing it, his reflex, for him to take a shot and hit it with a bullet. The Sphere, by then, mimicking the appearance of a bullet in flight to it's target, them quickly colliding and bouncing off one another, my own vanishing, with his hitting a different area aside ours.

He looked at the tower, and the cables it connected with. With swift enough speed, he shot three shots, me mimicking the motion so that three of my sphere's would knock them back from the towers way. Of course... once hit, like I explained, my sphere's vanished sending his shots into multiple directions... hitting things other than the tower. Causing damage nonetheless.

Things just got worse from there, each shot fired, was more damage taken to the surroundings, Doc standing in front of the Towers computer, waiting for them to show up... he knew the hunters were coming; now he simply had to take cover, and wait...

"I don't like this, I can't track Axl." Zero stated, a panel closing in front of him. "He must be inside already." Thorn replied, they stood outside... all, quiet now. The guards outside taken down quickly, X's buster had been used mainly, taking them down with ease. "Something's not right here... if anything, they would have sent out more guards with this happening." X observed. "You don't think Al did anything yet... do you?" Thorn asked, fear growing in the background of her voice.

"Ms. Ala..." A guard mumbled, amazingly enough, having the ability to talk. This... being rare, unless he was one of the Droids in second command. Those who were underlings, had no vocals, could not see... but could only hear... Doctor's belief was that those who were unworthy, did not deserve a tongue... sight... or creativity. He had an arm over his chest, where a large, sparking wound was spanning right across and through the metal. Thorn looked to him, her teeth gritting. "Where is she? Where's Axl?" she demanded to know. He chuckled... "She... is the next generation... the reason for everything that is going to happen... it's too late now. The children have already been born..." he replied.

"Children?" X questioned, "Those Reploids..." Thorn mumbled, remembering, back to what Ravine had said... a war, was dawning, and it wouldn't be too soon until it began. "What do you mean she's the next generation? What is that Professor of hers making her do?!" X questioned in a demanding tone. "Soon... this world will be gone... and a new will rein. You'll see... Humanity, will no longer have to exist..." he explained, a grin forming ear to ear. Fortune, gripping onto Thorn's arm. "Let's go." Zero said; rushing ahead. X nodding, as he following, Fortune and Thorn, of course following not too far behind.

It was empty like before...

Axl's back hit the wall, he coughing as the impact pushed force through his back, up through his bionic lungs and heart. Though not needing to breathe... the impact, was enough to take away the breath that he didn't have.

My teeth were gritted, to where I could feel them scrape and make an inhumane noise, a disgusting, almost bone breaking like sound. I was scared... in pain. Misery was upon me... the fact is, it hurt me, seeing him begin to go into convulsions. The force trauma of him hitting that metal wall, with Puppeteers strength of a man, caused such muscle contractions in his body.

Doc laughed, watching as he twitched, coughing.  
"Aw, poor boy! Look, he's going into convulsions~!" his cackling stopped after a moments worth, as he looked to me. "Now, get him out of my sight... we have work to do still Ala..." Doc demanded, and as he said, I did. Taking him, down below; to a corridor that would keep him locked up.

A cell... I had to leave him like that, squirming on the floor with small coughs and gags before it eventually stopped... Convulsions... were like Seizures... or were seizures any way. Convulsions were only ever caused by disorders... like epilepsy, but sometimes, I guess if given enough force, one can have such involuntary muscle movements, do to sudden shock to the brain... Bionic organs, in his case...

I didn't move, didn't bother to help him. When, I swear on the grave of Dr. Thomas light, that I wanted to... screaming in my own mind, with no one to hear me. When it stopped... I was happy, but... so scared thinking he'd shut down from the trauma. He wheezed, breathing so weakly I thought he'd die, but soon... it healed, quickened again. His eyes opened again, drool from the side of his mouth drying only slightly, some on the floor in front of his face as he pulled himself up, arms shaking, muscles sore from the contractions. In his eyes, he was seeing double, before his vision adjusted again, and confusion vanished.

He put his hand over his chest, his fingers still slightly numb, the tips running over cracks to his armor plate.

"You're alive...?" my voice was cold, uncaring, heartless... grabbing his attention with ease, as he looked to me, wiping his mouth of the stained red drool of his lip. "Al...?" he questioned, he was still confused, Seizures, literally knocked your brains out. Leaving you, in a confused state with slow recovery...

He couldn't even focus on who I was; that's how hard of a blow it was for him...

I felt a strong breeze leave my mouth, a form of a sigh as I closed the doors to the room he was in. His body too weak to get up and move on it's own; it would take too long for him to stop the door from closing... even if he did manage to move quickly, he would have been knocked down too easily for him to make any difference...

"Pest... Father always did tell me you were weak... guess he was right; or maybe I'm too strong." my cold voice mumbled, as I began to walk, leaving him by himself in the state he was in. His hand twitched, but it was clear that he wanted to try and get to me... that arm, hoisting him up, giving out; leaving him to lay on the floor. In exhaustion... falling asleep on the cold floor, that he now stuck with; until he recovered enough to walk... or someone came for him...

~~~~  
Author's note;

Woo boy~  
It's been a while since I last posted if I do say so;

I'm going to be a little faster now that I've got a new computer thankfully. :3 I plan to write one-shots possibly after BD.

Also... for the Convulsions thing, I used my own medical condition as inspiration for this chapter, since I, myself am Epileptic and it helped me make this chapter slightly easier. :3 Leaving me open space for the next.  
I hope this chapter is alright, and I hope you enjoy/ed it. :3


	55. Giving up

~Chapter 55~  
~Gave up...~

His eyes, burst open. He breathed, heavily, quickly as he stared wide eyed at the ceiling... the dark ceiling... but... different, compared to the cell.

'Was I.. dreaming or something...? No... my body hurts too much for it to have been a dream...' He thought. His arm ached, his knees sore all around...  
(A/N In most cases with me, Seizures would cause nightmares as illusions to see during a seizure, further causing confusion.)

He moved his arm, wincing as it's soreness grew, his back aching as he pulled himself up, straining muscle that had just been overworked.

"I wouldn't suggest moving prototype..." Said a deep, feminine voice... Ravine... Axl, gave a small look of confusion with a tilted head. "...?"

"What you suffered was a Seizure, strangely enough I've never seen a Reploid have them... I've seen humans suffer, but never a Reploid." she mumbled, Axl laying his arms on his lap, struggling and slowly pushing a thick blanket off of himself. "Where am I..?" he asked, weakly with an out of breath voice.

"Trust me, you're still in the facility Al's in... I just broke you out of that little jail cell they put you in... you needed a better place to recover than that damnable metal floor." she replied, sitting next to him.

A smirk crossed his face. "Aw... you care about me.~" he teased, Ravine sighing as his smirk vanished into a pained look, he rubbing his jaw line. Even his facial muscles had locked. "Don't push it." she warned. "Trust me, make me mad I dare you. If Puppeteer can put you into a Seizure I sure damn well can to." she threatened, Axl pouting as the slight pain disappeared from his cheeks.

"I see you tried to take her head on...-" Axl cut in.  
"You were the one who let me do it!"  
"I didn't realize you'd be so stupid to go and nearly get yourself killed!"

Ravine gave a sigh. "Honestly kid, I'm thankful I showed up when I did... she really beat you half to death..." she mumbled. "You're like a little brother to me... in a way." Ravine stated, Axl looking at her wide eyes. "mm?"

Ravine ruffled his now exposed auburn hair, his helmet sitting next to him. "Tell me something... about 'Puppeteer'... who is she exactly? I wasn't really told much about her..." he asked, pushing his bangs back; his hair greasy.

"She's a highly dangerous bug... a virus..." Ravine responded, going into an explanation.

"Puppeteer is made from servant programs. She needs someone to tell her what to do, to guide her. She doesn't understand right from wrong, therefore she is known to cause trouble if she's told to... she was designed to be the perfect child during Ala's creation, but rather than creating a child with personality; she became a 'thing' rather than a person... with no personality. No emotions. That's when Ala was made, to accompany her. To be by her side to keep the balance. Ala, being the loving child, and Puppeteer her chains of obedience... she does what people say because Puppeteer is the emotion forced upon her, to do what others say..." Ravine explained, "Rather than Ala being her own kind of person, Puppeteer enforces certain emotions, and is in charge of the things that cause Ala to do things..." Ravine finished, Axl taking a second to absorb the information.

"So Puppeteer is being told to hurt me?" Axl asked, Ravine nodding. Despite it being completely obvious... he wanted to be sure that was what was happening. "Though, in most cases Puppeteer would gladly do as her creator says... there's something wrong... she's struggling, refusing. I think she's beginning to form emotions..." Ravine mumbled. "Ala's a clone, consisting of emotions of course... Puppeteer, is made to accompany her... their molding..." she finished.

"Is that bad?" Axl asked, planning on more questions if it came to it.  
"Possibly not... possibly yes..." Ravine replied, obviously with unsure answers.

"All I know right now, is that we need to stop that tower from activating... When you're ready, get up and go." Ravine stated. "Hurry with the healing..."

...

"I'm getting nervous, I really don't have a good feeling about this." X mumbled, Thorn looking upwards, the dark corridors and halls, giving further tension to the already existing... darkness in the air...

Echoes bounced off the walls, like those of footsteps walking towards them. Zero, gripping the handle of his blade tightly. I was the one... now eyeing them from a slight distant, X's expression lightening for a moment, before making direct eye contact.

"Ala... what did he do to you?" he asked, pointing out the difference of the armor I now wore... my eyes, and the metallic parts that reached along my now, pale skin with blank white... no signs of freckles like before...

Fortune's eyes gave a sad look, seeing me in this state, not only she had suffered just looking at me, but the others did to...

"You don't have to listen to him, you can come home with us Ala." Thorn said, trying to keep her sadness hidden, seeing me suffer brought them to their knees; in a way... She tried walking to me, but I could feel my hand open, darkness filling it's palm...  
"Come on... please? Tell us... where's Axl? We can bring him home to. We can stop all of this... you just need to help us..." she said, gauntlets vanishing as she held hands out to me... like a hug...

For a moment, I thought it stopped. I felt, peace. However... only for a moment. Like light speed, the dark blob of darkness, formed into the blade I 'owned' swinging to cut her. Thankfully... her reflex's being quick enough to at the least dodge the blow somewhat... I'd be lying though, if I said it didn't hurt her somehow, there was a cut. Even Thorn isn't superman. She isn't invincible, she's another person like all the rest...

No one is invincible, only God's that people proclaim. Reploids were made to assist in Human activities, as a result however when they arose a lot of people lost their jobs to them, like construction, teachers, even the Police. Their more durable not invincible. That's what made me scared.

By this point, I knew I could tear her to pieces, just like I had to many others, both willingly and forcefully. I couldn't help it, I enjoyed studying over Reploids and other Androids, Cyborgs, and lower Robots with less opportunities. I had skills to... I knew every weak point on her body, and so did Puppeteer, the voice and conscious in charge at the moment.

My joints hurt, I've been struggling just about the whole time... I was breaking, my strength against this all was getting weaker with every moment and I could feel it. I was giving up... Axl always told me never to give up, that if I kept trying I could make it... but here I truly felt hopelessness, I had finally began to feel exactly what it feels like to be completely helpless, to once again feel like I cannot do anything... The feeling of love for others, isn't enough to push you forward at times. I'd been trying so hard to stop this on my own, but now that I look at it again, I'm nothing but a weak little girl, relying on others because I'm too hopeless in strength...

Thorn, keeping herself up, refusing to hurt me. She kept blocking the blade, X holding his buster at my direction, but hesitating to shoot me... understandable right...? Zero, even he was hesitant, the great Crimson Hunter who took down Sigma more that once, was struggling to hurt me, a little girl who was clearly a threat...

I wanted to die already, my will was vanishing, my struggling stopped and the burning sensations in my joints ceased...

I allowed her to do whatever she'd wanted... I was done, all I hoped was that this would all stop, that maybe this was just one big nightmare...

A/N;

I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter, and that it's been such a while since I last posted, school has been killing me and recently I've been writing my own stories as well. :3 I'll be working on the next chapter later on hopefully. I'm not cancelling this story, but I am lacking in it a little bit. It'll be finished with a great ending, and I'll be sure to do so. :3


	56. Discontinued

I've discontinued this version of Beloved Darkness, I'll be rewriting it and finishing it in the redux version~


End file.
